Sweets' Plan for the Truth
by hot4booth
Summary: Brennan and Sweets form a friendship to fill in the time after work hours that used to be filled with Booth and Daisy. Sweets is still hopeful that Brennan and Booth can develop a long-lasting intimate relationship. Longer summary in the story. Changed rating to M just to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. The Plan

**Title:** Sweets' Plan for the Truth

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: ** What's Sweets up to? … Brennan and Sweets form a friendship to fill in the time after work hours that used to be filled with Booth and Daisy. Sweets is still hopeful that Brennan and Booth can develop a long-lasting intimate relationship. His plan is to keep men away from Brennan while Booth gets his life in order and Hannah out of it. However, this unexpected friendship causes a domino effect through the lives of people at the Jeffersonian and the Hoover. Sweets had planned on a happy ending. If he had known the trouble it would cause, he would have made different choices along the way. When everything looks to be hopeless, how will Booth try and fix things?

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

It was 7:00 PM and Sweets was not surprised to find Brennan still working in her office. He gently knocked on the door, not wanting to frighten her since she probably thought she was alone. She looked up. At first she smiled, but it turned into a skeptical look. Sweets couldn't blame her. With everything that had changed, she probably expected him to quiz her about her reactions to Booth and Hannah. But that's not what he was there for. He grinned at her.

"If I promise not to get all shrinky, may I come in?"

"Would I be able to stop you?"

He raised his eyebrows. It certainly wasn't unusual for Dr. Brennan to unintentionally strike out like that, but he didn't want her to think he would invade her private space without welcome.

"Of course you could, Dr. Brennan. You're more than capable of over-powering me." She grinned back at him. "Besides, I wouldn't enter your office without your consent."

"You may come in," she acknowledged surprisingly. "Most people just walk right in without as much as a knock."

"I know how that feels," he smirked. She had the decency to look guilty and he had to chuckle in a way that only Sweets could do.

"If you promise not to get shrinky, do I have to promise not to get squinty?"

Booth had taught her well in the art of redirecting a conversation. "No. I like your scientific perspective on things even when it gets frustrating. I enjoy the challenge." And he was enjoying her surprised reactions. It wasn't something he was used to seeing. "I came to ask you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes. I'm not in the mood to eat alone tonight and knowing you the way I do, I figured you'd still be working and forgotten to eat." She looked at him like she was studying one of her bones and it made him momentarily uncomfortable.

"If Booth was the same person he was before leaving for Afghanistan, I'd have to think he'd put you up to this."

"This is all my idea. As far as Booth is concerned, I'd have to agree with you. He's changed. But I promised not to get shrinky. I'm hungry and I'm guessing you have too much alone time these days without him just as I do without Daisy. Do you care to have dinner with a friend?" He expected her to decline, so she completely surprised him.

"Yes. I think I'd like that. I came to a rough spot on my latest chapter and now's the perfect time for a break." Her stomach growled loudly. "And I guess I'm hungry, too," she smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe you can share some of your new plot lines at dinner?" She gave him a friendly glare. "Hey, a fan can be hopeful." She let out a rare little laugh and it further lightened his mood. "Any place in particular you'd like to eat?"

Sweets was glad that she hadn't opted for the diner. It was too ordinary and felt like work. And it also concerned him that he might fall into shrink mode. He just craved friendly companionship. And Dr. Brennan was exactly who he needed to keep his mind off unpleasant things. Of course, he was a guy, so her beauty was a bonus.

When he first started working with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, he could see the close connection they had with each other. It was seriously bothering him that they had drifted apart and wondered if he could help the two regain that relationship if it wasn't too late. He really didn't see Hannah staying with Booth for too long. The dynamics of their relationship in D.C. were drastically different from a war zone and their needs have changed even if they haven't recognized it yet. He hoped it wouldn't take much longer.

He already heard talk around the Hoover that Dr. Brennan was available. So far, none of the men had taken the chance to pursue her due to her reputation, but it was only a matter of time.

A plan started to form in his mind. If he could keep her occupied in her free time, that may keep the men away while Booth gets his life in order.

The waiter brought him out of his inner thoughts. After ordering, they shared a heated but friendly debate about the social customs surrounding their current case. It wouldn't be natural to spend time with her if they didn't debate something. Her cheeks were flushed making her flawless skin even more beautiful in the dimly lit restaurant.

"Sweets, it feels wrong for you to be addressing me as Dr. Brennan when we are clearly not working." She looked around the restaurant with the wave of her arm. He had noticed some softening since returning from Indonesia. Albeit forced, she was praising her interns, relating to social customs and norms, and using popular language expressions. But this surprised him. Maybe it was the two glasses of wine she had. "Of course, I would still expect you to address me as such while we are working.

"Of course. What name would you like for me to use? You seem to have many. I've never known anyone with so many names."

"Well, I _am_ unique."

"That you are. Do you have a preference?"

"No, not really."

He believed her. Dr, Brennan was honest to a fault. "It's nice to see you smiling again." He put his palms up. "Honest. I'm not being shrinky." He waited until she looked relaxed. "Hmmm. There's Brennan, Bren, Temperance, Tempe, Joy…" That got her undivided attention. "I like seeing you happy. The name 'Joy' suits you."

She was obviously stunned into silence… a rare phenomena. He truly liked the name, and he believed it would go a long way with his plan… the second half… and that was to wake up Booth to what he too quickly gave up.

The silence didn't last long and as she recovered, she glared at him.

"Brennan. Just Brennan sounds right."

"That sounds suitable. When I said I didn't have a preference..."

She looked so guilty that he started to feel guilty. "It's okay. You weren't expecting me to even remember your first given name much less consider it. Even though I was caught up in being happy that you looked happy, I went too far. But I do want to reiterate how crazy good it is to see you smile. You need a break."

"A break from what? We don't have a particularly difficult case right now, and it's almost complete. Actually, it's been quite…"

He finished for her, "mind-numbing."

"That's an accurate description. So why would I need a break?"

"I'll skip the shrinky stuff about your partner and go with the next obvious reason. You're still working too many hours. Cam told me you haven't even gone home a couple of nights this week.

"She had no right to speak to you about that."

"She cares about you. We all do."

"I hadn't noticed," she admitted.

"I wondered."

"You said you wouldn't get shrinky,"

"Wouldn't think of it." Brennan rolled her eyes at him. "Just being a good scientist and making observations."

She lifted a brow, but he said nothing. _Oh, he could be frustrating._ The silence grew so the waiter bringing their food was a nice interruption.

"Fine. What is it you think you have seen?"

"Hannah this and Hannah that. Hannah, Hannah, Hannah. She's been annoyingly the center of attention for the past few weeks."

"Maybe psychologists know a little something about basic science." He beamed. "Don't let it go to your head and think it's okay to apply non-scientific assumptions to your observations." She gave him her best fear provoking glare that she usually reserved for her interns.

"So, back to what I started with, Dr. Brennan, I mean Brennan, you are working too many hours. It was already 7:00 when I arrived at your office."

"I wasn't really working. I could have been at home doing the very same thing."

"Getting writer's block."

"I wouldn't call it writer's block. About my book," she hesitated not sure if this was a good idea, "I was considering… having a profiler as one of the characters in my newest story."

"Really?" He looked a little too pleased.

"Since I'm not into shrinky stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"Right… stuff… maybe you'd like to help me."

"Well, since you're asking for my help, I guess I can look past certain '_stuff_'." He was sure the double meaning had gone unnoticed.

She shrugged trying to communicate indifference. "It's up to you, of course."

"Do you have plans on Saturday?"

"Just limbo."

He shook his head at her. She used to keep Booth busy. As if thinking about the man could make him appear, he and Hannah chose that moment to enter the restaurant. He was happy they were quickly seated and it didn't appear that they had been noticed.

He sighed as she went into a long explanation of how important her job was outside of forensics. "Forget about Limbo this weekend. I promise it will still be there on Monday."

**Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is almost ready to be published. It's titled "**_**We're Just Friends**_**."**


	2. Just Friends

**Title:** Sweets' Plan for the Truth

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Notes:** One more chapter to set the foundation of the story.

* * *

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 2: Just Friends**

_**Booth's thoughts are in italics**_.

_He and Hannah entered the restaurant an hour later than expected and he was starving. Hannah's little seduction put all thoughts of food on hold in order to play out one of her fantasies… not that he minded of course. She had always made him forget everything else going on in the world around him. She had always been good at that, especially when he needed it most where they met in Afghanistan. _

_He would have preferred to order in so they could relax that evening. Even a place a little more casual would have been nice, like the diner. But for someone who prided herself on being a nomad and living out of a couple of duffle bags, Hannah hadn't been doing much of anything casual. She was becoming "high maintenance." Perhaps it was for the best to avoid the diner, anyway. It would only cause him to think about his Bones. His? Who was he kidding? She made it perfectly clear that she didn't belong to anyone much less to him. _

When he and Hannah were seated, he excused himself and headed to the restroom. He hadn't made it far when he heard a familiar voice.

"Forget about Limbo this weekend. I promise it will still be there on Monday."

_Sweets? He needed a better place to watch and listen because he was obviously talking to Bones._

"You sound like someone I know."

"Ouch! Don't lump me into his category, please."

"I thought you liked Booth."

"I did, but that was before he hurt you."

"I'm not hurt."

"Maybe not. But he appears to be distant and I worry that it will hurt you if it hasn't already." She gave him a "Dr. Brennan" look. "Sorry. That's probably shrinky. I just hope it doesn't take him long to discover his mistakes… to notice how he has changed."

"Sweets, I don't want to talk about him right now and you promised not to get shrinky."

_What? What had he done… nothing but move on in his life. He deserved that, didn't he? _

"Sorry again. My bad. No more talk about relationships: surrogate or real. So, how about your book? Are you going to leave me in suspense about the plot?"

She sighed but she gave herself away with her smile. "I'm going to make you wait until Saturday."

"That's two days away!"

"I think you'll live," she said while shaking her head at him in disapproval. "So, you're place or mine?"

_What?_

"Whichever is most comfortable for you, Bren.

_Bren_?

"If we worked on it Saturday afternoon, I could reward you with dinner. Maybe drinks afterwards… You know… for getting me through the freaky shrinky parts of my story so I can recover."

"Did you just say freaky?"

"Maybe."

_She could be so damn cute. Most people didn't know the real Bones. And damn it, it looks like Sweets is going to learn about what she hides from everyone else. _

"Of course, it would probably require more time when I'm at a new chapter that requires a profiler scene."

"Of course. I have to say, this is so wickedly cool!"

"I think I may have to edit your dialogue since some of your expressions don't make sense to me." He grinned.

_He was sure she'd always be learning modern expressions. That was another part of her that was_

_so endearing._

"So, just out of curiosity. Will I be expected to eat a vegetarian meal? "

"I think maybe I will." He groaned, but really, he didn't mind. "You don't like homemade baked macaroni and cheese?"

_Hey, wait a minute! _

Booth walked up to their table without being noticed until he arrived. _That wasn't a good feeling._ "Mac & Cheese? Am I invited?"

Brennan's eyes lit up. "Booth! I didn't know you were here."

"Hey there, Sweets. Having a late dinner?"

"Yeah. You know how Bren overworks herself."

_Had she gone back to her old habits? _"Looks like you scored some great company."

"Scored?"

"I don't know what that means," interjected Brennan.

"You don't want to know," answered Sweets without removing his glare away from Booth.

"Bones, I need to speak with Sweets here. Do you mind telling Hannah what's taking me so long to get back to our table?"

"I will for Hannah. But don't go all Alpha-male on Sweets. You have Hannah, now."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

He sat down.

"Alright Booth. Spit it out so we can both get on with our evening."

"What the hell game are you trying to play with my partner?"

"Game? We're having dinner as friends."

"Friends? You're her shrink. Our shrink."

Sweets couldn't help being a little annoyed, maybe even sarcastic. As much as he wanted to see them back together, he was still upset with his present behavior towards Brennan. She deserved better. Booth needed to start being a little worried. Although he hadn't planned on it being this soon, he would go with it since the opportunity arrived.

"When you saw Brennan after work hours, you changed from partner to friend... and don't deny it. I'm not the psychologist tonight. We're just friends."

"I don't like the way that sounds."

"I'm sure you don't since you and Brennan never used the term in its popper context."

"Are you saying we were more than friends?"

"You have always been more than friends since I've known you. You just kept it platonic. You don't need to be concerned about Brennan and me and our friendship. I know the precise meaning of the word." He switched the discussion to him. "You don't get to be, as she refers to it, all Alpha-male over her time and activities. Your spare time needs to be focused on Hannah if you want the relationship to work. So, please, go back to your war-time girlfriend and let Brennan and I finish our dinner."

But Booth wasn't done. "You don't have anything in common. Geesh Sweets, you're too young for her."

"How is that different from you and Hannah?"

"What?"

"Since you have only been looking skin deep, you may want to do some more thinking before your new relationship goes any further… before you damage your life and possibly those around you, as well."

"I don't need to hear this from you."

"Brennan is coming back. So I expect for you to act respectively this time. It's seriously unbelievable that I have to remind Mr. Old-fashioned gentleman of that concept." He was getting mad. He really needed to modulate his voice.

_Booth wanted to punch the kid. He also felt like he swallowed a rock and it had landed hard at the bottom of his stomach. Had he been mistreating Bones? He didn't think so. He would admit that he hadn't been spending much time with her, but that was to be expected. He wanted to take her outside right then and there to make things right, but he knew that would cause problems. _He stood to let her sit back down. Before she could sit, he kissed her cheek. "Good night, Bones. Sorry I interrupted your dinner. You look beautiful this evening. Sweets is a lucky man to have your company tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

_He did his best to make eye contact… to reconnect with her. Thankfully, he wasn't facing his girlfriend. For some reason, that didn't set well with him. He saw confusion in her eyes and it pierced his heart. What kind of damage had he done?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I've finished laying the ground work for the story. The plot starts to thicken in the up-coming chapters. I'm really excited about this story. My hubby thinks I'm strange. LOL!**


	3. I'm Right Here

**Title:** Sweets' Plan for the Truth

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 3: I'm Right Here**

_**(Inner thoughts are italicized.)**_

Booth and Brennan finished questioning witnesses for the day and were heading back to the Jeffersonian. Unfortunately, it was a long drive for the pair who hadn't been as open and free with their conversations as compared to 8 or 9 months ago. Brennan never minded the silence, but it drove Booth just about crazy.

"How's the new book coming?"

"I'm having a little difficulty with solving the crime without a profiler."

"You're using a profiler as a character? Wow! I never thought I'd see you resort to that."

"Sweets is going to be helping me write those portions of my book. You know how I hate psychology, so his help should be invaluable to making my book feel authentic to the readers… well that's what my publisher thinks.

Booth gave her a knowing look of understanding. Booth already knew that Sweets would be helping after overhearing their conversation the evening before at the restaurant. "Sweets? How could he help?"

"Well, Andy can only do so much with his gut." She quirked the side-ways grin at him and he chuckled.

"So Sweets gets to help," reiterated Booth. "So is that the basis of your friendship dinner last night?

"No," she answered as if it wasn't important enough to consider it past that. But he seemed to be waiting for an explanation. "You have Hannah now. Why should I be expected to always be alone after work hours?"

"I didn't say that you did. Would you like for Hannah and me to maybe organize a blind date or two? We could even make them double dates with Hannah and me. Then you wouldn't be alone all the time." _And you wouldn't be with Sweets._

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I was always meant to be alone Booth, you know that already."

"I never believed it though."

"Apparently you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed. "Nothing. It's just that you spoiled me and now I have to get used to being alone again. You deserve to be happy and I don't want to interfere in that. You've already wasted too much time on me."

"My time with you was never, and will never be, a waste of my time."

"Please, can we just drop the whole blind date thing? Sweets happens to be in need of a friend right now, so it's natural for two friends to share some of that time together."

"So, you were doing him a favor by having dinner with him?"

"Yes, actually. He did define dinner last night as a favor."

He looked relieved which really annoyed her.

"But it was my idea, a legitimate one, to get his help with my book."

"You've never asked me to help." He looked truly hurt by this and it didn't make any sense to her.

"Did you want to help? You should have asked me."

"Maybe I should have, but it's too late now."

"I thought we were still partners _**and friends**_."

"That's the problem."

As usual, Brennan felt like she had missed half of the discussion. "What's the problem?"

"I found out that you had always been telling me the truth and I just didn't want to believe it."

"Booth, you're not making any sense."

"Sorry. Look, can we just drop it?"

"I don't want to drop it."

"Of course you don't."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means you will make me say things I will regret and then I will have to live with an angry Bones."

"What if I promise not to get angry?"

"Would never happen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Thanks Sweets. Great interrogation," acknowledged Booth.

"Sweets is always tremendously helpful with your interrogations…but, but… of course you always do well on your own, too.

"I think what Dr. Brennan means is…"

"I know what she means. Let it go, Sweets," he said a little too forcefully.

She tried to amend what she just messed up… something she'll probably always have to do with her social ineptness. "With the case closed, maybe we could celebrate at the Founding Fathers like we used to do.

"That sounds like a great idea," exclaimed Sweets. "You two enjoy yourselves."

"Uh, I can't go."

"Right. Hannah. You know, I should probably get the paper work finished anyway since I won't be in tomorrow."

"Bones," Booth whined. "Don't do that. You know I should be helping you with that."

"Booth, you haven't helped me with the paper work in…. I don't know how long."

Booth gulped and looked down at the floor.

"I can help you, Dr. Brennan. I don't want to find out that you've worked so late that you camped out in your office again."

"What?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Maybe… before you fell back into old habits." Booth was not happy.

"I wonder why that happened," muttered Sweets under his breath.

"You're sleeping on your office couch, Bones? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It's none of your business, Booth."

He could see Booth was about to retaliate. "Okay guys. I think the rest of this conversation would be better for one of our sessions."

Booth rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. "Look. I'm going to explain to Hannah that I need to stay and complete paper work for the closed case. She'll just need to deal with it."

"Does she normally not deal with your job requirements?"

"Butt out, Sweets! It's none of your business."

"Of course."

"You don't have to do that Booth. I'm fully capable of completing the paper work on my own."

"Too late. I'm staying."

"You sent a text to your girlfriend to cancel your plans?" asked Sweets who was unbelievably shocked. _What happened to the Agent Booth he used to know?_

"It's better that way," responded Booth dryly.

"Interesting."

"No Sweets. It's not interesting. Just get it out of your mind."

"No need to get hostile. I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, Brennan."

She smiled softly at him. _He remembered being at the receiving end of her sweet innocent smiles. He wished it could be that way again._

"Booth, can I meet you in your office? I'd like to say good-bye to Sweets."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Sure. Go ahead."

She turned around to catch Sweets before he got on the elevator. Instead of retuning to his office, Booth waited and watched._ Nothing seemed right anymore. He'd give just about anything to turn back the clock, to ignore Sweets' suggestion, not to profess his feeling to Bones, and not to have moved on._ With an ache in his heart, he stood there and watched his Bones hug another man and kiss him on the cheek. It was probably a good thing he couldn't hear what they were saying. He turned around and headed to his office to wait for her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The Hoover was just about empty at 6:00 on a Friday night. He shouldn't be so lazy and just take the stairs as usual, but having the luxury of not waiting 5 minutes for the elevator was too tempting for his tired body. Just as the doors were opening, he felt her hand on his arm. He turned to her and was soon enveloped into a hug of gratitude. "Thanks Sweets." She stepped back.

"For what?"

"You know what… for making Booth see a little of how he has changed toward me… even though your assumptions of it hurting me were wrong." Sweets tried to mask a smile. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't look so surprised. I am human despite what you've heard and assumed… a soft science. Anyway, thank you for noticing I needed a friend for dinner tonight.

"You're welcome, Joy," he grinned his Sweets' goofy grin.

"Sweets?"

"Just reminding you that you deserve to be happy. That's all. Don't work too late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sweets." And then the doors closed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He was pulling files when she walked into his office. "Hi Bones. I think I have everything we need from my office. Do you want to ride together or separately to the Jeffersonian?"

"We have to drive separately. You have Parker, tomorrow."

"Uh yeah. I guess fatigue is getting to me."

"Or it could be your age."

"Nice Bones," he said sarcastically but in no way mean. "How about I pick up some Thai food on the way?"

That cheered her up! "I can't remember the last time I had Thai food."

"Me either. Hannah doesn't like it." At the mention of Hannah's name, Brennan's smile faltered. "You don't like her."

"I never said that.

"You didn't have to."

"She's nice."

"But…"

"You're not the same person, Booth. She's changed you. And it confuses me."

"Things had to change, Bones. We both knew that."

"I just didn't expect to be questioning everything I learned from you. I don't know who you are anymore. And I don't know what we mean to each other anymore."

"We're partners"

"True."

"We're friends."

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" he said in almost a whisper.

She really didn't want to cry. It showed weakness. She did the only thing she could do. She left. She could compose herself during the drive to the Jeffersonian.

"Wait! Bones!" He caught up to her and blocked her path down the empty hallway. "Bones, please listen to me. I'm sorry that I haven't been a very good friend since returning from Afghanistan. I'll change that. But I have to be honest. We probably won't ever return to being as close as we once were." She looked down to the floor. "Bones, as much as I hate to admit it, the kid was right about something." She looked up at him with disbelief. "We were living in a surrogate relationship. A person can't be in two close relationships. I had to move on, remember? That's what you wanted."

_No, that's what you wanted Booth. I just agreed so you would be my partner._

"And that means that a girlfriend gets 1st place in my life. She would have to be my best friend or it wouldn't work."

"I foolishly thought I was protecting our friendship when in reality I was throwing it away."

"You didn't throw me away. It's just different. Now what is this about you questioning everything I've taught you?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Is he kidding? What is this about you questioning everything I've taught you? He really doesn't see it. Which one would I start with? There are so many to choose from: _

_Public displays of affection are now okay?_

_Sex talk in public is now okay?_

_Making love has left his vocabulary. I never used to hear him use the word sex, at least not without great embarrassment. Now it's standard._

_He had sex with someone he saved right away… what about it being the right person… making love… breaking the law of physics? Was it all crap?_

_What happened to "What is ours is ours?" He and Hannah broadcasted their first sexual encounter to the whole restaurant! Did I really need to know about the fig tree? _

_I'm starting to feel like the prude!_

_What happened to being a gentleman? Too many examples for that one._

_And love… I guess that was a bunch of crap, too. I can't believe I fell for it. _

_He told me he always knew it was me, the one he wanted for 30, 40, 50 years? It was all a lie. _

_Where would I start to explain all of this? She simply couldn't. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm sorry Booth. I never should have said anything."

"Yes, you should have, because whatever it is, it's bothering you."

"Maybe later. It's just too much. I wouldn't know where to start. I wouldn't know where to stop."

_It was that bad? _Thought Booth_. How could he not know what she was upset about? I have really screwed up our relationship. She doubts me. I wonder if she trusts me._

He knew that she needed time so he simply gathered her in a hug of reassurance. "Bones, at the moment, I don't know what it is that I've done. But I promise you that I'm going to figure it out and make things right. You mean too much to me and I hate seeing you this tormented." He stepped back a bit to look at her. "I'm sorry. I've sensed you don't fully trust me anymore. I hope that I can earn that back." He pulled her back into the hug. He could hear her start to cry softly. "Shh. I'm right here. It's going to be okay. Change is hard. It always has been harder for you and I should have been extra supportive during this time, and instead, I turned my back on your needs. I hope you can forgive me one day, Bones."

Once she had settled down, she asked to have some time to make herself presentable. "You look beautiful."

She laughed. "I can only imagine what you find beautiful then because I know I have eye make-up running down my face."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Are you sure you're up to paper work tonight? You look exhausted."

"I can manage."

He smiled. "I know you can manage. What I meant to ask was, are you sure you wouldn't rather be doing something else, like resting, sleeping, something nice for yourself?"

"I did ask if you wanted to go for a drink."

He smirked. "That you did. You got me there, Bones. Come on. Paper work can wait."

"But Booth, I want to get it done."

"And you will. Just not tonight."

"What are we doing?"

"I'm following you home. And then I'm going to pick up some Thai food and bring it back."

"You don't have to follow me. I know. I know… you want to."

Booth became a frozen statue.

"Booth? Booth?" She walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"You've made some changes, too, Bones. And so far, I've liked them all."

She tilted her head with a crooked smile the way she did when she was uncomfortable with something.

"Anyway, I'll bring our take-out to your apartment. I don't intend on leaving until I know you are asleep. No arguing. I know you too well. I am going to make sure you sleep."

"But Booth, I'm not trying to argue. I just don't think Hannah would approve."

"Let's not talk about Hannah. I'm not breaking any relationship rule."

"But shouldn't you be honest with her. After all, she is your best friend, now."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"You did. You said that your girlfriend has to be your best friend."

"That was a hypothetical statement pertaining to intimate relationships and other close friendships."

Brennan was going to have to remember this and ask Sweets about it. _Maybe his shrinkiness will figure Booth's gut, heart, or brain out… whichever one he was using right now._

Booth was still talking. "Hannah and I hardly know anything about each other after leaving Afghanistan." He looked at her confusion. "It's complicated."

"Yes, you've said that before."

He sighed. "Let's call it a night.

He walked with her out to the parking garage. He was there right beside her. She knew it was irrational, but she felt alone without his hand at the small of her back.

**Author's Notes: Chapters 4 & 5 are in the development stage. I think #4 will be one of my favorites. Of course, the final chapter, already partially written, will be my absolute favorite chapter. That being said, I have no idea how many chapters this will take. Whenever I guess, it ends up being longer.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Title:** Sweets' Plan for the Truth

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for your reviews! I enjoy them all. It's really cool to see some new reviewers that I don't remember seeing at my other stories.

**In response to one review…** I want to point out that this story won't provide a "quick fix" for B&B's relationship. There will be the common 2 steps forward & one step back real life scenarios. Sometimes life even throws one step forward and 2 steps back… ouch. My grandpa always told people, "The first 100 years are the toughest." And then he'd chuckle at himself. Grandpa was a great story teller and he told them all the way to the end. He made it to age 88.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams**

_**(Inner thoughts, letters, and dreams are italicized.)**_

They were savoring their Thai food as if they may not have it ever again.

"Bones, how late have you been working?"

"Not enough to worry about."

He quirked a brow in disbelief. In her defense, she explained that she had a fast approaching deadline for her latest book. "My publisher is in a hurry because of my hiatus in the Maluku Islands."

"Is it easier to concentrate in your office?"

"More often than not."

"So wouldn't it be logical for Sweets to go to your office tomorrow instead of coming to your apartment?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, but we already planned it."

"You can change it, Bones."

"I don't want to." She was getting slightly irritated. "What's with your attitude towards Sweets?"

He needed an answer fast. "Maybe too much of his shrink stuff will rub off on you and change the empirical scientist you are."

"I don't know what _'rub-off'_ means?"

"It simply means that his soft science will contaminate you."

"That would never happen. It didn't happen to Daisy and she was very intimate with him."

"Do you have a level of intimacy with Sweets? How long have you been hanging out?"

"You are reading way too much into this."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Here, let me clean up the dishes."

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Great way to relax. You, Dr. Brennan, are sleeping tonight." She rolled her eyes. "You need it and deserve it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

She walked out wearing a satiny short pajama set. Booth was irritated with himself. Needing to recite baseball stats should be a thing of the past.

"Ready to be tucked in?"

"Yes, but I was hoping to hear about Parker, first. I miss him. I haven't seen or talked to him in about 8 months."

He gaped at her. _How could he have let that happen? Perhaps Sweets had been right._ He was staring at his hands.

She felt badly for making him look and feel like that. "I'm sorry. It's not my place anymore."

His head popped up. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. I've been so focused on Parker accepting Hannah that I didn't have the decency to think about how you felt."

"Don't worry about it, Booth. You're a good father and you know what's best for him. I'm sure he hasn't even missed me anyway."

"No! I'm not going to let you believe that."

"That's unreasonable."

"It's very reasonable. He asks about you frequently."

"He does?" She wasn't sure if she should believe him.

"Yes. And it upsets Hannah. So he's been learning not to talk about you. I'm really sorry, Bones. That hasn't been fair to you or Parker." He hopped up hoping it would prevent any further confessions. "Come on sleepy head. It's time for bed."

"I feel like a child. I haven't been tucked in since I was Parker's age."

"Well, that's no good. I'm going to change that tonight." _She wished it was every night. _He pulled back the covers and she slid underneath them. "Bones? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I have an eyelash in my eye."

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "I'll be out there. I won't leave until I know you're asleep."

"Thanks Booth."

"Close your eyes," he whispered. He kissed both eyelids very gently. "Sweet dreams."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Dear Bones,_

_I'm sitting here at your kitchen table waiting for you to fall asleep. It's been a long time since I've been in your apartment. I'm remembering good times and crazy times._

_Remember when… we were traveling to China to see those ancient bones? Of course you do. What an eventful trip that was! I wish you could have met Charlotte and Nadine. They were the two elderly ladies I had to sit between in coach. They were really, really, really into solving murders and they were huge fans of the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan. You were impressed with me for thinking of getting a probe for you. But I have a confession. It was Charlotte's idea. If I've forgotten to tell you that whole Charlotte/Nadine story, ask me about it sometime._

_Remember when… we went on that double date with Sweets and his girlfriend to their ceramics class? Fish have eyes that let you look into their little souls! It was so hard not to laugh at her and at your reaction. And do you remember my horse? It was pretty cool, wasn't it? What was better was your smile when you hit me with a piece of clay the first time. You have a beautiful smile. I don't see it enough._

_I just checked on you and you are asleep. Did you know that you talk in your sleep? Well, you do. I found that out when we were in Vegas. Don't worry. I never could figure out what you were saying. So, you're safe!_

_I hope you slept well. You deserve it._

_Booth_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_She could hear the knocking on her door. It must be Sweets coming over to help her with her book… a little early, but she didn't mind. She hurried into her black jeans and red sweater and bounced down the hall to let him in. She gasped. Where was Sweets?_

_His smile faltered. "You're not happy to see me?" he asked._

"_I was expecting someone else."_

"_Did you have plans?" he looked sad all of a sudden._

"_Well, yes. But you can come in and we can talk until he gets here. Hey, you can even stay and hang out with us."_

"_Who are you expecting?"_

"_Sweets."_

_His jaw dropped. She quickly explained. "He's helping me with the profiler character in my newest book."_

"_I don't want to interrupt. You've never needed my help with one of your stories."_

"_Booth, I'm quite capable of writing about being a forensic anthropologist. It's what I do." She smirked at him._

"_But you're not an FBI agent and you don't believe in using your gut."_

"_I think after about six years, I know you well enough to write about you without your help."_

_His grin developed instantly. It was a sign of pure delight, at first. And then it changed to his famous charming smile before it changed to something she couldn't define. She wasn't familiar with it; yet, she couldn't help but think she had known it at one time._

_He asked if he could come in. She hadn't realized that she was standing in his way, acting foolishly nervous for some unknown reason. "Bones, I've always known, in my gut, that I was Andy. And since we've never copulated our relationship, are you sure you don't need some help with those already awesome love scenes you write?"_

_What should she do? Sweets would be there in just a few minutes… and Booth… well, Booth is making himself available to write love scenes… something that only happened in her fantasies. "Uh, Sweets will be here soon. We certainly won't be writing any love scenes," she said in a strained voice._

_He moved in close to whisper into her ear. "I'm very glad to hear that, Bones. Maybe I can come by later. Maybe after some dinner and drinks, we could act out one of the scenes I wish I could read in one of your books."_

_She gasped and he chuckled. He nipped at her ear lobe and along the side of her neck. "I think your audience will love it so much that they'll forget all about page 187. But that's not important, Bones. Do you know what's more important than what your fans and publisher thinks?"_

_She choked out her response, "What?"_

"_It's what you think. After all, I assume it's easier to write about something you've experienced, something that was beyond pleasurable."_

"_Booth, that doesn't make any sense. Either something is pleasurable or it isn't."_

"_Oh Bones. I have so much to teach you. May I come over… maybe around 7:00?"_

"_What about 6:00?"_

_He chuckled, but his eyes were dark and filled with lust. "The wait will be hard for me, too, Bones. Really hard… in more ways than one."_

_They heard a soft knock on the door._

"_Wait," Booth said quickly._

""_But I…"_

"_Just a quick appetizer." And just like that, she was in his arms being kissed like she had never experienced before. The knock sounded through the room once again and they reluctantly parted. "6:00," he whispered into her ear. "I'm going to rock your world, Bones."_

_Booth opened the door and found Sweets standing there looking quite surprised. "Hey there, Sweets. Have a great afternoon. Don't work late. She has a hot date tonight." He looked back at her and winked._

_She heard her cell phone ringing. She waved Sweets in before going to grab it from her purse._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

She rolled over to grab her phone from the bed side table. 8:00 AM. She should have been up an hour ago. She had her run and errands to do before Sweets arrived.


	5. Interruptions

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Real life and migraines caused a writer's block. I received a message asking about a review of episode 4. I will leave that in my profile, soon. I was also asked what the schedule would be for updates. With my crazy life, I'd rather not make promises I may not be able to keep. Plus the stress could hinder the quality of writing. I hope you understand.

_(Inner thoughts, letters and dreams are in italics.)_

_

* * *

_

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 5: Interruptions**

_She rolled over to grab her phone from the bed side table. 8:00 AM. She should have been up an hour ago. She had her run and errands to do before Sweets arrived._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Brennan," she answered.

"Good morning, Bones. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"All night?"

"Yes. Actually, your call woke me up."

"That's great. You needed the sleep. Look, the reason I'm calling is that we have a new case, already."

"But Parker…"

"I know," Booth interrupted. "But Cullen owes me one so he's arranged for another agent to meet you at the site."

Her spirits dropped, but she tried not to let it show in her voice. "Oh, okay. Do you know who the agent is?"

"No. He didn't say."

_He didn't ask? _

"But promise me, Bones… whoever it is, promise me you'll give the guy or gal a chance."

"Booth, what…"

"Bones, promise me."

"You know I can't do that, Booth. If the agent can't follow my strict protocol, I will not stand for it."

He sighed. _She was not going to make this easy. Why did he even consider that she would?_

"Listen, I'll try. But only for you and Parker. I wouldn't want to interrupt your time together if you had to come and supervise me."

"It wouldn't be a bother. I enjoy working with you Bones. It's just that Parker needs me."

"I know he does." _And so does Hannah_.

"Thanks, Bones. I appreciate it. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah. On Monday."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A half an hour later, Brennan arrived at the scene to find an agent speaking to local law officials. A few bystanders stood nearby and the FBI techs were just arriving. The agent was someone she didn't recognize. She noticed right away that he was a tall man with dark hair and he was dressed in an expensive suit. Closer inspection revealed the typical conservative tie and shiny black shoes, just as she found on Booth when she met him. Although Booth was superior in looks: muscular, warm eyes and a charming smile; she couldn't help but notice, even in his suit, that he must work out regularly. She was confident that Angela would say he was hot.

The men saw her approaching and turned to her. She assumed the agent must be new enough not to have heard of her reputation because he wore a genuine smile. As usual, she wanted to get right to work. The agent was taken aback by her dismissal of introductions. He followed her and she started to give him the information he needed.

"Female. Age 30-35. No visible signs of blunt trauma, but we'll do a careful examination at the Jeffersonian." She turned to look at him noticing that he was just staring at her. "You're not taking notes," she stated the obvious.

He cleared his throat lightly. "I'm Special Agent Chase Richardson. It's nice to make your acquaintance." She stared blankly at him for a few moments before he continued. "You must be Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Uh, yes. You may want to write this down."

"I have a great memory for these types of details."

"Agent Booth is the best agent in the department and even he writes everything down."

He had the nerve to look amused. "If that would make you feel more comfortable, I will do that." He pulled out a notepad and pen from his pocket. "Female. Age range 30-35. No visible signs of blunt trauma but you and your team will verify that at the Jeffersonian." He looked at her. "Time of death?"

"I don't want to speculate on that without our entomologist examining the surrounding area and any particulates on the body." She turned to the FBI techs to give them directions. "I will need everything I marked sent to the Jeffersonian lab along with the body." When she turned back to the agent, she found him staring at her with surprise.

"Isn't that my job, Dr. Brennan?"

"You're just a stand in for Agent Booth."

"Excuse me? But being the agent assigned to the case from the beginning, I get to choose whether to stick with it or to hand it over to Agent Booth."

"I don't know what that means?"

"You don't understand what it means? I believe I was straight forward with my explanation. I will choose to remain or to give the case to Agent Booth."

"We'll see about that."

"If you think you can walk all over me, you're wrong."

"Of course I can't walk all over you," she said as she started to walk away so that the techs could start their job. "That is a ludicrous idea."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm clearly walking away from you which _**is**_ something I can do."

He stopped and gaped at her. Just then, Booth pulled up in his SUV.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bones, what's going on?" he asked at the same time.

"I'm doing my job, Booth. Shouldn't you be with Parker and Hannah?"

"I wanted to see the scene."

"No. You wanted to check up on me. Besides, this isn't your case. Agent Richardson is fully capable of handling this case. I think we will work fine together."

"What?" exclaimed Booth in complete bewilderment.

"We will?" responded Agent Richardson, expressing the same amount of surprise.

"Don't look so shocked Booth. I can live without you. I have a date to get ready for. See you Monday."

"A date? Are you talking about your day with _Sweets_?"

"Yes." She couldn't believe her own words, but he was irritating her. "And don't think you're going to interrupt. You have Hannah, now. Remember? I've all been forgotten. So please, get on with your weekend and I can get on with mine."

"Bones, why are you acting like this?"

She ignored him. "Agent Richardson, I probably won't have any information until Monday. I'll call you then."

Booth glared at her before switching it to the new agent. "You can stop ogling her, now," he said so that only he could hear him. "She is a professional and deserves to be treated like one. And this is my case so you can forget the phone call on Monday."

"Just because I appreciate her curves doesn't mean I won't be treating her with respect. And the case is mine."

Booth was angry. Nobody confronted him like that. He swung and punched the guy squarely in the jaw. Everyone nearby stood staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. Only the FBI technicians weren't surprised by what they had just witnessed. Brennan had already driven away anxious to get away from Booth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan managed to stop by the organic food store before going home. Unfortunately, her workout would have to wait. She figured she had just enough time to shower and change before Sweets arrived and decided that she didn't need to text him with an explanation for a delay. When she heard the knock on her door, she groaned at her mistake. She should have guessed that he would be someone who would arrive early.

She quickly threw on some clothes from the laundry basket of clean clothes she had neglected to put away a couple of days ago. Maybe she had spent more hours at the lab than she had realized. She greeted Sweets at the door with wet hair and wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that hugged her in all the right places.

"I guess I'm a little early. Sorry about that." He looked at her sheepishly.

"It's alright. I had to go to a crime scene this morning. Do you know Agent Chase Richardson very well?"

"We met for his incoming evaluation, but other than that, no. He's been in D.C. for about a month."

"That long?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked genuinely curious. _He would have thought Brennan would be furious for having to work with someone other than Booth. And she didn't seem the least bit irritated._

"He actually smiled when he saw me." She laughed as if she just told a joke.

"And how would that be funny, exactly?"

"Sweets, even you can't pretend to not know that there isn't a single agent that wants to work with me." He didn't know how to respond to that and Brennan smirked at him. "It's alright to admit it. I'm perfectly fine with it. You know I only want to work with Booth."

"You don't seem upset to have worked with Agent Richardson, today."

"He was polite but challenging. I think it will be an interesting case."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," he asked cautiously. _This could be trouble._

"I can't answer that unless you actually tell me what it is your thinking."

"Right. Of course," he muttered and she glared at him. _He had better watch his step or his plans wouldn't get very far_. "Are you allowing Agent Richardson to complete the case with you?"

"Yes, I am. I can't expect Booth to be running to my side whenever there is a case that develops on the weekend. He has a family now."

"Whoa! Wait a minute."

"I'm not interested in being analyzed. So, please, let's just get to the profiler character." He studied her for a few moments, clearly torn about what to do. Brennan raised an eyebrow and he relented… at least until later.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They had barely delved into the plot when she heard another knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?"

"No. But my father has a habit of dropping in unannounced." She opened the door and was startled to see Booth. But it was fleeting as the younger version slammed into her for a hug.

"Bones!" cried Parker. "I missed you like crazy!"

She hugged him back. "Hi Parker! I missed you, too. This visit is quite a surprise." She looked up at Booth for an explanation. The shrug of the shoulders was all he gave her in response. She turned back to Parker, deciding not to worry about her partner.

Parker was talking a mile a minute about anything and everything. Booth loved how his son and Bones got along so well. He didn't know how he was going to manage his new life so that they could spend time together. It almost felt like another separation with the need for a new visitation schedule. The thought hit him hard_. It did feel like they had ended a relationship. Was that how Bones was feeling?_

"Dad! Can Bones come to your apartment tonight for movies and popcorn?"

"I'm sorry, Parks. Bones has a date. Besides, we have Hannah to watch movies with us."

He sighed.

"Sweets. Can you tell me a little bit about this new agent? What's his name?" _Of course, he knew the guys name. He'd be doing his own background check when he got back to the office on Monday._

"Agent Richardson has been here for about a month. He transferred here from Detroit."

"That's all you know."

"Agent Booth, you know I'm not going to give you personal information."

"I'm not asking about his personal life, just the basic everyday stuff. Like is he married?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "What does that even matter?"

"It just does… especially if you're going to be working with him instead of me."

Only Sweets noticed Parker's reaction. The boy was clearly not happy with the news.

"Your alpha-male attitude is misdirected, Booth."

"I'm your partner, Bones. I'm supposed to look out for you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Dad! You know she is the strongest girl in the world." He said it like he couldn't believe his dad of all people would forget such a thing.

"He's 35 and divorced. No children. And that's all you're getting from me."

"Dr. Sweets?" Parker asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Dad have to get a new girlfriend and why did Bones have to get a new partner?"

Sweets liked the kid. "That's not exactly how it happened, although I can sympathize with you."

"You can stop talking like we aren't in the room," announced Booth.

"Annoying, isn't it?"

Sweets invited Parker to help him with his character in the book hoping that the partners would reconcile their differences and get back to normal for the new case.

"I don't think Parker is ready for solving murders."

"Dad!" he whined. "I don't have to have armpit hair to act like Sweets."

"He has a point. You're the one who's always saying he's 12," said Brennan.

"That's really not funny, guys."

"It's okay, Dr. Sweets. They like to make jokes that other people don't think are funny."

"You're a cool 11 year old," replied Sweets.

"I'm only 10. I'm still in baby school."

"You shouldn't say things like that, Parker. You're a very smart boy."

"That's only because you're the smartest person in the world and you like to help me."

"That simply is not a true statement. I'm too smart to help someone who isn't already smart all on his own."

"Thanks Bones," said Booth and Parker in unison.

Booth read a text message that Brennan assumed was from Hannah. "Parker, we need to get going." Parker wasn't happy but didn't argue. He'd always been a well behaved child.

"So, Sweets. Will you be hanging out here for much longer?"

"Booth," she warned.

"We're leaving."

"Bye, Bones. I hope I'll see you again soon."

"Me too, Parker."

After they left, Sweets dared to ask, "You know what I think, right?"

"No. And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep it to yourself."

"Right."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I usually write shorter chapters. I hope it didn't move too slowly.


	6. Reflections

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Note:** This is a short filler chapter. In the next chapter, we will get to know more about Agent Chase Richardson and Booth & Hannah's reaction to Bones' new social life.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 6: Reflections**

Booth went to bed that night with a heavy heart. Next to him was a beautiful, caring woman who made him feel like he was the most important person on Earth. Not even an hour ago, she had provided him with the most amazing time in bed. It wasn't right for him to be lying there thinking about what his partner was doing right then. A sense of betrayal washed over him and he was disgusted with himself. Hannah deserved better than what he was giving her right now. He only hoped that he could learn to give her what she was giving him. He hoped that he would deserve her one day.

In order not to wake his girlfriend, Booth finally got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk and then went and flopped himself on the couch. He picked up his phone and debated on whether it would be alright to send Bones a text. He hadn't thought about checking up on Bones since… he couldn't remember. And for two days now, she consumed his thoughts. He didn't know who he was betraying more, Hannah or Bones.

"_**Hi Bones. Just checking to see that you got home safely. Did you get my note from last night?"**_

He wondered if she would respond. He started to drift off to sleep when Hannah startled him.

"Seeley, what are you doing?" she asked staring at the phone in his hand.

"I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

She grabbed his hand and began pulling him up to stand. "Come on. I'll give you a back rub that will put you to sleep."

He kissed her. "You're too good to me."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets walked her to the door like a gentleman despite her arguments that she was perfectly safe. "Thank you for spending time with me, today. It was a nice change from my normal video games."

She rolled her eyes at him. She would never understand the fascination of those childish games. "I would have to agree. It was enjoyable."

"Thank you for the mac & cheese, too. Now I know why Booth tried to invite himself," he added with a cheesy grin. Brennan's smile faltered a bit. He knew he was doing the right thing if it brought Booth and Brennan together.

She felt her cell phone vibrate. She glanced at and hit ignore.

"You don't want to get that?"

"It's nothing that can't wait another five minutes."

"Have a good night Brennan. I'll see you on Monday unless you want to call just to talk, or whatever…" He smiled slightly before turning around to leave.

_They made it so hard for themselves, but he believed all of it would pay off and their relationship would be even better for everything they went through to be together. At least he hoped he was right._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**(Bones' thoughts to Booth's communications are in bold.)**_

Brennan settled into bed that night with her phone and Booth's letter she had found when Sweets had helped her set the table. She hadn't read it yet. She looked at his text message again and wondered if she should send one back. It didn't fit his normal behavior, even before their separation. She wondered what had changed in him to suddenly be aware of her again. She opened the letter.

_Dear Bones,_

_I'm sitting here at your kitchen table waiting for you to fall asleep. It's been a long time since I've been in your apartment. I'm remembering good times and crazy times._

_Remember when… we were traveling to China to see those ancient bones? Of course you do. What an eventful trip that was! I wish you could have met Charlotte and Nadine. They were the two elderly ladies I had to sit between in coach. They were really, really, really into solving murders and they were huge fans of the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan. You were impressed with me for thinking of getting a probe for you. But I have a confession. It was Charlotte's idea. If I've forgotten to tell you that whole Charlotte/Nadine story, ask me about it sometime._

_**(She should have known. She chuckled softly to herself.)**_

_Remember when… we went on that double date with Sweets and his girlfriend to their ceramics class? Fish have eyes that let you look into their little souls! It was so hard not to laugh at her and at your reaction. And do you remember my horse? It was pretty cool, wasn't it? What was better was your smile when you hit me with a piece of clay the first time. You have a beautiful smile. I don't see it enough._

_**(I know. But I want to change that. I have to change, too, Booth. That's what I've decided to do… to follow your lead.)**_

_I just checked on you and you are asleep. Did you know that you talk in your sleep? Well, you do. I found that out when we were in Vegas. Don't worry. I never could figure out what you were saying. So, you're safe!_

_**(If you talked in your sleep, what would you be saying, Booth?)**_

_I hope you slept well. You deserve it._

_Booth_

She returned to his text message and chose to respond hoping she wouldn't regret it in the morning.

_**I'm home. TY for the memories you left in your letter. I'd like to hear about your adventures on the plane that I missed. I should have guessed that you didn't think of the probe on your own. **__**I didn't know you liked my smile. I thought you liked your own too much. That was hopefully a joke. I'm sorry if I've let you down. You've shown me that change is possible… reminded me that it's inevitable. I've taken that leap today. It's time for me to follow your lead and to move on. Thank you for believing in me. Bones.**_

She paused to reflect on what she had keyed in. Deciding to stop worrying, she clicked send.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**(Brennan's latest dream will be revealed.)**_

Brennan was frustrated when she woke up early on Sunday morning. Booth's letter and memories had resurfaced in her dreams.

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Never mind." He seemed annoyed. That was not like him at all. He usually joked about her ineptness with modern expression and idioms. _

_On the way home from China, she sent and received several text messages with Angela. _

_**Ang:**__ You're right. It's not like Booth to get annoyed about your lack of understanding social situations. You're going to have to give me more details. What did he say, exactly?_

_**Bren:**__ "__OK__, this is what I want you to do. Take off the glasses, shake out your hair, and say, "Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?" Ange, he's never been concerned with my appearance before._

_**Ange: **__I saw those glasses on you. We have to talk._

_**Bren:**__ I thought that was what we were doing._

_Booth spoke up, "Who are you texting back & forth with?"_

"_Ange," she replied. _

"_Must be one heck of a conversation for you to keep going like that."_

"_Something like that." _

_He looked at her curiously and leaned over to see what was on her phone. He saw his name before she turned it away from him. "You're talking about me?" His eyebrow rose and he sent his charming smile but said nothing more. He took out his own phone and texted Ange._

_**Booth:**__ Ange, tell me what you two find so interesting about me that has you texting back and forth like crazy?_

"_You didn't just do what I think you did?"_

_He just continued smiling at her. She looked back at her phone to avoid his gaze._

_**Ange:**__ Hey there Studly. It's about time you made your interest clear._

_Brennan missed his gaping back at the phone. He looked over and found that she was also gaping at her phone._

_**Ange:**__ He was asking you to seduce him. Some men fantasize about having a teacher or librarian seduce them. You caught him by surprise with the way you looked. And you unintentionally rejected him… which is why he reacted the way he did._

_**Brennan:**__ Bye Ange. I have to go._

_Brennan reclined her seat and closed her eyes to cover them with her mask. She sensed that he was watching her. She wished her cheeks didn't feel so red. "I didn't think of you as being one for role play."_

_He coughed. "I'm full of surprises." Her gasp made him smile. "Besides, fantasies are rarely like real life."_

"_Who do you role play with in your fantasies?" She was shocked by her own voice._

"_Someone I know who claims she is uninhibited in the bedroom." She lifted a corner of her mask and peaked at him. He was still reclined and watching her. _

"_Interesting."_

"_It is, isn't it?"_

"_What are your plans when we get home?"_

"_You."_

_This was becoming fun. Maybe she should have stopped after one glass of champagne. "I don't know what that means."_

_He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Yes, you do."_

"_What makes you think I'm interested?"_

_He leaned over again to whisper in her ear. "You like experiments Bones. Your curiosity will win. You want to know if it will be the same as it was last Christmas." She snorted. "Oh Bones. Do I have to prove it right now?"_

"_You're bluffing."_

"_Am I?"_

_She felt his lips gently brush hers. She responded and the kiss intensified. One kiss led to another and another until both were breathless and their hearts racing._

Brennan jumped out of bed and quickly showered and got dressed. She was out the door in less than 30 minutes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets arrived at the Jeffersonian and found that his instincts had been correct. There she was on the platform studying some bones. "I knew I'd find you here."

She looked up to find him with his hands on his hips and shaking his head at her. "Good morning, Sweets."

"What time did you get here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "About 9ish."

"That was over 3 hours ago. You should be hungry by now."

"Not really."

He sat down on a nearby stool and simply watched her work. _It really was amazing how she focused on her bones with such intensity for such long periods of time. From the look on her face, pure reverence, he knew that her job was important to her. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

While at church, Booth once again read Brennan's text message when he should have been praying. He tried to reason with himself that his relationship with Bones needed prayer, and lots of it_. He didn't to know what to do and how to act when he saw her again. Should he go to the lab tomorrow? She made it clear that she wanted to work the case with the new agent. Is that what she meant by moving on? What happened to the fear of losing their partnership, their friendship? How could this be happening?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth took Parker home after church and brunch. He couldn't help but wonder if Brennan was in her office trying to finish the paper work he should be helping her with. When he arrived, he found her on the platform studying her bones with her full attention. But she wasn't alone. Her text message reentered his thoughts.

_**You've shown me that change is possible… reminded me that it's inevitable. I've taken that leap today. It's time for me to follow your lead and to move on. Thank you for believing in me.**_

_Why wasn't he happy that she wasn't alone? He had told her months ago that he wished she would find happiness. Why did it feel like his heart was being squeezed?_

Booth sadly retreated to his SUV and drove back to his apartment. _Hannah was expecting him and that's where he should be._ _He should be excited about this. Their relationship was still new. _


	7. Booth's Plan: Chasing Away the Men

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Note:** I've been impatient. I've written rough drafts for the last 3 chapters. If you're a B&B shipper, I'm pretty positive you're going to love it!

I finally figured out how to introduce this chapter. The last chapter may not have gone over too well. I'm thankful for all of you who keep coming back for more.

_This chapter is all from Booth's point of view._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 7**

**Booth's Plan: Chasing Away the Men**

It was Friday and Booth couldn't stand it any longer. He hadn't seen Bones since Saturday. She had sent an email saying that she finished the paper work on her own over the weekend and therefore wouldn't need his assistance. She was so stubborn! There was no way she could be happy working with Agent Richardson. She never wanted to work with anyone but him. The whole bureau knew that. Hell, he even agreed to keep working with her after her rejection. He put his own feelings on the back burner for her. The case at her class reunion really tested his self-control. He didn't deserve this.

Hannah was starting to suspect something was wrong. The repeated questions about why he wasn't working with Bones were followed by an uncomfortable silence. And his nightmares were increasing. Only now, they weren't about the gravedigger or some mob boss. They were about Bones with another agent, Bones and some new scientist at the Jeffersonian, or Bones dating a criminal. Some of them were even about Bones with Sweets and her turn to a belief in psychology. They were the most frightening and in his awake hours it made him chuckle. Hannah assumed that the nightmares were the same as they had always been. It was making him uncomfortable keeping her from the truth. But he told himself he was only protecting her. That's what a good boyfriend would do.

Today he woke up with determination. His former colleague in Detroit came up with very little information about Richardson and none of it was negative. That gave him a little peace of mind, but he still wasn't comfortable with the temporary arrangement. He was just going to go to the Jeffersonian and see for himself what was going on with the investigation. After all, as the special agent in charge, it was his duty to know what was going on in all of the investigations in his department. And although Agent Richardson wasn't green, he was still new to D.C. Cullen expected his involvement even if the new partners didn't.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian, he found the team had bonded with Richardson… seemingly even faster than they had bonded with Hannah. Thankfully, he received the usual warm welcome from his squints. Even Bones gave him a smile which he returned with Boothy charm.

Cam pulled him aside with concern written all over her face. "Seeley, what's going on? Dr. Brennan is acting as if you're no longer her partner and what's even stranger is that she likes working with Chase."

"Chase? You call him by his first name?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess we do. He fits right in though. It's like he's been here for months." Booth scowled at her. "I'm sorry Seeley. I should have known that you weren't happy with this arrangement."

"What would've made you think that I was?" This was worse than he thought."

They both turned to look at the team on the platform when Bones laughed. She looked genuinely happy. When was the last time he had seen her _that _happy?

"Dude, you should've been here when we had to wait for the rats to put out the evidence," chuckled Hodgins.

"Oh God, did you have to remember that Jack? And do not tell us how tight a rat's rectum is. Please!" The horror on Angela's face was priceless, but Booth couldn't make himself laugh with the others. All the old stories were being told for the other agent's benefit. He turned back around to find Cam was watching him intently.

"Is everything okay with you and Dr. Brennan?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" His attempt at being evasive never worked with Cam who just raised a brow at him. "Fine. Everything is fine. I saw her twice over the weekend which is more than usual these days."

"And that's it? You're good to go for another month because you saw her twice over the weekend?"

"What do you mean by that?" he growled. He had enough from this visit. If he didn't leave soon, he may have to deal with Angela next. "Look, don't answer that. It looks like I'm not really needed here so I'm going to get going." He didn't wait and started off towards the doors.

"Hey, G-Man," yelled Hodgins. "We're all meeting at Founding Father's tonight around 7:00. Stop by with Hannah. We'd love to see you."

"I didn't think we were done with the case." _We?_ "What's the occasion?"

"It's for Chase. He'll be chasing all the girls tonight. He'll need someone or two to control the crowd." Hodgins laughed at his own joke while the rest of the team groaned.

Booth looked back at Cam once more. "Has everyone been drugged?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It didn't take much to convince Hannah to go to the bar with him. She wasn't one for sitting at home on a Friday or Saturday night. When they arrived at the Founding Father's Bar & Grill, they joined the group at a long table against the back wall. He was almost relieved to find Sweets there. Maybe he would keep Bones occupied and away from Richardson, a.k.a. Chase. He took a deep breath. He really wasn't looking forward to this evening. At least he could keep an eye on Bones. Bones was more relaxed than he'd seen her since they came back to D.C. He hadn't realized until now that she'd been such on edge with him. How had he missed it? Sweets and Richardson took turns dancing with Bones. He tried not to watch. He tried to keep his attention on Hannah where it belonged. She was his girlfriend and deserved his full attention, but he hadn't been doing a good job. She leaned over and whispered, "Seeley, what's wrong? You seem upset about something. Is it Bones?"

"Why would you say that it's about Bones?"

"Then there is something wrong?"

"No. There isn't anything wrong." After a quick glance at Bones and Sweets, he sighed and looked back at her. "I guess I'm just worried about her."

"What is there to worry about? She's having a great time."

"Look, maybe we can talk about this when we get home."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"It is." He decided to turn on the charm to distract her and make that worry line disappear from her forehead. "How about having a dance with a very hot FBI agent?"

"Which one?" His grin dropped immediately as he looked at Richardson who had definitely heard Hannah. He was amused. Booth growled and Hannah just laughed at him. "I'm just kidding Seeley. You're usually more fun. Of course I want to dance with my hot, sexy boyfriend." His grinned returned but noticeably not as bright.

As usual, Hannah wanted to be the first one to leave, always wanting to get to bed early for some reason or another. Of course, she also made it plain as day to everyone around that it wasn't the real reason. She just wanted some great sex. Her antics hadn't bothered him until now. So what had changed?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I really don't see the problem, Seeley. Temperance is a grown woman. A very independent woman. I imagine that she wouldn't like your interference into her love life." He cringed. "I'm right."

"But you don't know her past, Hannah. She has a horrible track record with men. She once dated a man who cut off his brother's head."

Hannah's jaw dropped. "Okay. Well… I guess if you really don't think she should be dating her shrink or her new partner…"

"He is not her partner! It's just temporary."

"Right. And if you don't want her dating another agent, I guess we could possibly look for potential blind dates."

"What?"

""What do you mean, what? Are you expecting her to stay single?"

"That's what she wants. She claims she always knew she would be alone."

Hannah's jaw dropped once again. "And you believed her?"

"Of course I did. Look, you don't know her. I'm her best friend."

"You're best friends with your partner?"

"There's nothing unusual about that. We've been partners for years." Why did he feel the need to defend himself?

"I would think it would be more natural to be best friends with your girlfriend." He shifted uncomfortably. "How many serious girlfriends have you had during your partnership?"

"Why?"

"How many serious boyfriends has she had during your partnership?"

He smirked. "Bones doesn't have real relationships with men. She just needs to relieve her biological urges." Hannah's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What is this all about anyway?"

"You tell me, Seeley. You've been acting strangely for a week now. And it seems to all revolve around your partner."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Am I?"

For the first time since she moved in, Booth found himself on the couch. She didn't boot him out of his own bedroom, but he simply didn't want to go to bed. He needed time to think.


	8. New Faces

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Note:** Long chapters make me nervous. I hope it's entertaining instead of draining. Let me know what you think. *_*

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 8: New Faces**

Sweets had been working with Booth for the past few days for profiling and interrogating witnesses. For the most part, it seemed business as usual. If he didn't question Booth about Hannah or Brennan, everything ran smoothly. Unfortunately, it was time to resume counseling. He spoke with Cullen just that morning and it was his opinion that he stay with the team. He was prepared to hand them off to another psychologist if it was needed. He hoped that his friendship with Brennan wouldn't cause a problem for Booth. Seeing them together weekly would make his plan so much easier.

Booth broke into his thoughts. "Caroline is on medical leave following her knee surgery. We have a lawyer from Baltimore who will be working with us until then. I'm scheduled to meet with her at 3:00. Are you available to meet with us?"

"Yep. I'll be there."

"I talked with Cullen, today," continued Sweets a few moments later.

Booth eyed him suspiciously as they waited for the elevator. _This can't be good_.

"I need for you and Dr. Brennan to schedule an appointment."

"I was hoping we were done with that. Isn't that what we discussed a couple of weeks ago? Weren't you going to go to bat for us? Besides, I don't have as much time as I used to."

"I noticed."

Booth glared at Sweets. "It's been a long time since I arrested her father. I haven't shot any clowns, and we're not hunting a serial killer. What's Cullen's excuse this time?"

"I think it's best if the three of us discuss that together." _Nope. It can't be good._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was only Wednesday and Booth was having a bad week. Sweets certainly wasn't making it any better. Hannah and he had settled back into their normal routine with the exception of talking about his partner… but that changed last night. She had found a blind date for Bones. The thought made him cringe, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hannah. It led to another night of no affection. He was frustrated, but he wasn't positive where it was directed.

He had run by the Jeffersonian each night that week to make sure Bones was leaving at a reasonable time. Each night he found she had already left. He had mixed feelings about not being able to take care of Bones that way. He had seen Bones at the bureau working with Richardson, but she seemed to be avoiding him. The thought made his heart feel as if it was being squeezed. The anxiety he was feeling was making him tense and giving him headaches. His muscles even ached from time to time as if he had just been running and working out longer than he should. He hadn't talked with Bones all week and decided that a face-to-face conversation would be better for what he needed to do for Hannah. His stomach was tied in knots. Sweets radar was up and if he asked him one more time if he wanted to talk, he was sure he would punch the guy.

He didn't think he could stomach lunch, but he wondered if Bones had eaten. Not likely. Without letting himself over think things, he hopped in his SUV and headed for the Jeffersonian.

"Brennan."

"Bones, I was wondering if you'd eaten lunch yet."

"No, but I'm not really hungry."

"What have you eaten today?"

"Booth, I can take care of myself."

"That means you haven't eaten much or anything at all. I'm coming over and stealing you away. I'm almost there."

"Booth, no…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan had successfully avoided Booth all week. Her emotions were in check, just the way she liked.

"What's up with Booth?" asked Chase.

"He's being an Alpha-Male and checking up on me. He wants to kidnap me and take me to lunch."

Chase's eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn't know the guy well, but he knew that his reputation at the bureau was good.

Brennan could see the question in his eyes. "He used to think it was his job to make sure I ate."

"Used to?"

"Well, yeah. Before Hannah."

He really wanted to ask her about the rumors surrounding her and her partner. This seemed like a relatively safe time. "If he had time before, can I assume it's been awhile since he had a girlfriend."

She made it look like she had to think about it. In reality, she knew how long it had been. That was why Sweets told them they had a surrogate relationship. It was also why Angela insisted they were a couple, just without the sex. She took a deep breath since she wasn't sure why Chase wanted to know the answer. "I know he's dated casually from time to time, but the last serious relationship must have been about 4 years ago."

Chase's eyes rose even higher than they had before. "So, he had more time for you then?"

She didn't like where this was going. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I've heard from other agents that the two of you were pretty tight."

Her brows furrowed. "I don't know what that means."

He was starting to learn her little quirks and this one was endearing. "I heard that you and Booth were very close."

She gave her standard answer. "We're good friends."

"Do you date much?" He kept his eyes on her hoping she wouldn't dodge the question.

"Not exactly. I'm not really good with relationships."

Chase would love to know what that meant. Instead, he tried to lighten the conversation. He was learning when she had done enough talking about herself. "Well, I guess you can say I'm not either." He chuckled. She looked confused. "The ex-wife." Then she smiled warmly as she understood his meaning. "Since we're both in the same boat, I don't suppose you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" She was thinking about it. At least, she hadn't turned him down instantly.

"Can I think about it first?"

"Not a problem, Bren."

"Hey, Bones! What ya have to think about? I hope it's about me." He chuckled as he winked.

"You're still cocky."

"Ouch, Bones. That sounded serious. Where's my fun lovin' Bones?"

"Fun lovin'? Booth, we hardly ever see each other anymore. Is it possible that I've changed from the person who used to except all your annoying habits?"

"Huh?"

Chase thought this was getting interesting. This was sounding an awful like a break-up with the "promise" of staying friends.

"For one, being over-protective."

"Of course I'm protective, Bones. We're partners."

"You waltz in whenever you want and expect me to leave with you."

"Bones, you have to eat and you have to sleep. Have you had people watching out for you this week? I talked with Ange about it."

"I can take care of myself!" Her arms were folded and resting on her stomach. She was calm and she wasn't going to be intimidated by Agent Seeley Booth.

"True enough," chimed in Chase.

Booth watched as Brennan gave him a sweet smile. It caused the sick feeling in his stomach to increase a bit.

"But you do have to eat," her smile faltered and Booth felt some satisfaction.

"Is that why you asked me out?"

"No! I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together away from crime scenes and dead bodies."

She eyed him skeptically. Booth thought he should probably not wait since a door had been opened about dating. "Bones, actually, one of the reasons I wanted to take you to lunch was so we could maybe, uh… Hannah was thinking…" _Is she scowling at me?_ "We were wondering if you would like to go to dinner with us and a journalist who works with Hannah at the press. Maybe tomorrow night... or Saturday night?"

Chase was wondering what was driving the man to throw his girlfriend in her face and set her up with blind dates. _Brennan was obviously not impressed._ _Didn't he notice that_? _Granted, he looked uncomfortable, too._ The more time he spent around Agent Booth, the closer he came to deciding he was not the man his reputation claimed him to be. And Brennan deserved much better.

"I'm sorry. I'm busy."

"Both nights?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I just confirmed that." She knew she was acting cold, but right now she didn't care about some "cold fish" label. She didn't like the way Booth was looking at Chase. Something had happened between the two. She began to stare intently at both men.

It was Booth who cracked under her microscope first. "What?"

"Chase, were you telling me the truth about how your jaw became so bruised?"

Both men instantly looked guilty. "Over-protective… I win that round." Then she turned to Chase. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to cause any problems with your partnership."

"_Yeah, well it looks like you've already managed that," _he muttered under his breath. "Can we go to lunch now, Bones?"

"You know what?" Chase jumped up from his chair. "I have to get back to the bureau. I'll talk to you soon, Bren." He left quickly. Booth read nothing but irritation on Brennan's face. _God, he felt uncomfortable._

"Bones," he whined. "Please go to lunch with me. I know I've been an awful friend lately and I want to make it up to you. Please."

He flashed his charming smile. Brennan was out of practice at ignoring his charm and she let out a frustrated sigh.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Brennan.

"I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought."

"Seeley Booth's not hungry? Aren't you even going to eat your pie?" He shrugged. "Booth, is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

"It was a rhetorical question, Bones."

"Oh." More silence. She normally didn't mind the silence. That day she found it annoying. Something was bothering her partner. And she had a zillion questions she'd wanted to ask for weeks. If he wasn't going to talk… "Booth. Can I ask you a question?"

He smirked. "Of course you can. What do you want to know?"

"You used to be a private person. "What's ours is ours." Now that you're advertising your sex life…"

"Whoa! Right there. We're not talking about my sex life, Bones."

"Why not? Hannah doesn't seem to mind. And you don't mind that she doesn't mind."

He was beginning to squirm. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Fine. That's not what I wanted to know anyway."

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's good." He hesitated knowing it wasn't a good idea. "What did you want to know?"

"I was wondering if it was now okay for me to talk about _my_ sex life."

"No, Bones! I do not want to know who you're filling your biological urges with."

"Hmm. I thought so."

"You thought what?" His embarrassment was quickly turning to irritation.

"Nothing." She played with her salad for a bit. She tried to have this conversation before but it didn't go very far. "It's just that… when you said everything has to change…"

"I haven't changed!" interrupted Booth.

Their waitress came by with the bill. "Do you want me to box up the pie for you, Agent Booth?"

"Thanks Linda."

"No problem. It's good to see that the two of you are getting back to normal."

"All we've done is argue," said Booth.

"Exactly," smiled their waitress.

It only took a moment for the partners to share grins and a chuckle. "So, Bones. Will you work with me on the next case? I really miss you."

He looked sincere. "You're still my partner, Booth. Of course, I'll work with you. But I'm not opposed to working with Chase once in awhile when you're busy."

"I won't be busy."

"That's not rational. You have a family."

"Wait."

"There are different kinds of families. Isn't that what you said Booth?"

"Why do you have the habit of turning my own words against me?"

"You're a great teacher and I'm an excellent student." He couldn't help but smile at her wide grin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets walked into the conference room at 3:00 sharp. Booth was running late. No surprise there. And for once, he didn't mind because sitting across the table from him was a gorgeous woman with auburn shoulder length hair who looked to be no older than 30.

He tried hard to control the boyish grin he knew would grace his face if he got too excited. "Uh, hi! I'm Dr. Lance Sweets." He reached to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Montgomery. You must be the profiler on the case."

"Yes. Yes, I am." _God! Couldn't he think of something interesting to say? _Thankfully, he was saved from anymore embarrassment when Booth walked in the room._ All the women he knew thought Booth was attractive so he was surprised to notice that Rachel didn't act flirtatious. Surprised… but it was outrageously awesome! He would love to get to know her better. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth could see the attraction between Sweets and Rachel. And he knew that Bones was seeing Sweets on Saturday night. A fact he did not like at all. But an idea was forming in his brain.

"Sweets, I was wondering if you could help me out with something." He turned to Rachel and continued. "Actually, if you're available on Saturday, you could probably help me too."

"Me?"

Sweets looked curious.

"Yes. Well, you see, I have a problem. My girlfriend thinks we need to hook up my partner, Dr. Brennan, with a colleague of hers."

Sweets laughed. "She will never go for that."

"She didn't." he chuckled. "She has a date with you."

"It's not a date, Agent Booth. If you'd been paying more attention, you'd see that Bren is in a tough place right now. She needs a friend to lean on because her other friends' lives have moved into a different direction."

"Please don't start your psycho babble," he sighed. "So, fine. It's not a date. But, she would probably join us if it was a group… like when we go to the bar with the squints."

"The squints?" mused Rachel.

"Scientists, brianyacs," said Booth.

"Nerds, geniuses," said Sweets.

"Multiple PhDs," added Booth.

Sweets was snapping his fingers hoping it would somehow help him think of another name. "Brilliant."

"Gifted?" chimed in Rachel. She laughed. "Okay. I get it. So where do I fit in this non-blind date?"

Sweets noticed that Rachel had a beautiful smile and her blue eyes lit up when she laughed. "The more the merrier!" announced Sweets.

"Less stressful for Bones."

"Bones?"

"Dr. Brennan," said Sweets and Booth in unison.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan was not looking forward to her evening with Sweets. Originally, they were planning to spend the evening at Sweets apartment where he thought he was going to convince her that video games were fun. It was something Parker tried to do one weekend. Sweets assured her that he wouldn't be introducing her to children's games. She had laughed saying that she should stick with her ability level.

Unfortunately, they were going to a new restaurant for drinks and dancing. And they weren't going to be alone. She had gotten trapped in meeting the "blind date guy." She had vented to Chase about it the night before and they laughed about all the possible scenarios of how the night would go. One of those stories found its way into her dreamland.

**XOXOXOXOXOX Brennan's Dream XOXOXOXOXOX**

_For the third time that night, Blind Date Guy was dragging her onto the dance floor. She clearly didn't want to go, but no one at the table seemed to notice. Booth and Hannah were all over each other and Sweets was feeding dessert to the new attorney. So, there she was in the middle of the dance floor staring at her dance partner making a fool of himself. She'd never seen anything like it. He looked like a cross between a clown and a marionette. All she would need to do was color his wild hair and paint his huge nose red. Maybe a little face paint. His clothes would work. He wore a flannel orange and brown plaid shirt with tan corduroy pants. The more she thought about it, the more exciting the surprise idea became. _

_She called Angela for help. Twenty minutes later, she arrived and they dragged Blind Date Guy off the floor and into the lobby. It turned out that he used to pretend to be a clown at children's parties and he found the whole idea hilarious. Angela painted his face and Brennan sprayed purple hair spray into his wild blond curls. _

_Part 2 of the plan was put into action. Brennan needed to get her partner on the floor. "Booth, I was wondering if I could have one dance tonight." Booth looked surprised but then he grinned like a school boy. _

"_I'll be right back, Hannah." She was pouting so he gave her another long kiss._

"_Booth, if you spend that much time without oxygen everyday, your genitals may shrink."_

"_No way!' _

"_Way." She chuckled at the horror on his face. It wouldn't compare to the horror that was coming._

_It just happened to be a slow love song when they made it to the floor. Booth gathered Brennan in his arms and swayed with her closely pressed up against him. She wanted it to last but all things must come to and end. Booth felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Booth turned around and the clown jumped at him and started his marionette dance. Booth screamed. He screamed like a girl! Just about everyone on the dance floor was laughing hysterically. It was fairly crowded and Booth had to wind himself through the couples to escape. The whole time he was chased by the freaky laughing clown. Brennan decided that maybe Blind Date Guy wasn't so bad after all. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets and Brennan were the last to arrive at the restaurant. It was larger than she had expected. It had an elegant look with table cloths, candles and flowers adorning each table. The dance floor was small and the music was calm… perfect for lovers. She was getting an uncomfortable feeling. Her arms produced goose bumps and she shivered. Sweets put his arm around her and walked her to the table he'd seen with their dinner companions.

Booth immediately jumped out of his seat. He had been saving one at his right side. He pulled her chair out for her and Sweets took the one next to her. Booth made the introductions, but she wasn't paying him any attention. Across the table was Blind Date Guy and he definitely didn't look like a clown.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm hoping this chapter didn't get boring. If you liked it, can you tell me which part drew your interest the most?**


	9. So We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Note: **Here's a short chapter to answer some of your questions left hanging from chapter 8. It's angsty, but I think you'll like the turn in the story lines.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 9: So We Meet Again**

Brennan and Blind Date Guy were staring at each other, completely oblivious to the others at the table. He was lean and muscular. His brown hair was wavy and he wore it a little long. Even in the winter months, he sported a nice tan.

"Sorry, Booth. What were you saying?" asked Brennan.

"This is Kip Ellis. He's a journalist."

"Yes, I know." Booth and Hannah stared at her. "We've met."

"Where?" asked Booth.

"New York City after 9/11. I was there identifying bodies with Michael."

Booth fists clenched underneath the table.

Kip finally spoke. "I was a fairly new local news reporter back then."

"You look older."

Kip laughed heartily. "I see you haven't changed… in character and in looks. You look as beautiful as ever."

Never one to take a compliment on her appearance very well, she looked away. That's when she noticed Booth's clenched fists. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Hannah found her voice. "Kip! Why didn't you say something?" It was hard to tell if she was just surprised or annoyed.

"Why? Because then it wouldn't be a blind date," he stated in a matter of fact.

"I find that reasonable. I may have done the same thing."

"Thank you, Tempe." Kip's smile was at full wattage.

Brennan turned to Sweets. "Some people are just conniving."

She turned towards the giggle she heard. It was the first time she noticed the young attorney. "I wondered how you would take the news. I just came along for the fun of it."

"I guessed that. No, I was trapped by the _**boys**_ to my left and right."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Booth?

"I resent that, _**Dr.**_ Brennan."

"You should have thought of that before now."

"Actually Temperance, you can blame me. Kip is new to the area. He has such a great personality and is very attractive. And you've looked a little lonely."

"Lonely? I think not. And now that you mention it, Booth did say something about you making him get me here."

Booth turned red.

"Yeah, well, he knows the best way to get what he wants… He won't pass up hot sex against the wall!" Hannah and Kip laughed.

Booth was becoming redder. He spoke in a lower voice, but he could still be heard. "Hannah! I don't appreciate that becoming public knowledge."

She leaned towards him and spoke in a somewhat hushed tone. "What's up with you tonight?"

"Nothing!"

Booth knew he wasn't going to enjoy the evening, but he didn't imagine anything could be this bad. There was no way he was going to be able to look at Brennan for awhile.

"Dancing sounds like a great idea." Rachel looked uncomfortable. She hoped that Lance would help her escape for a few minutes.

Sweets turned to Brennan and held out a hand. "Care to share a dance with me? I promise I won't bite. Uh, or doing anything embarrassing." Brennan rolled her eyes but got up to join him on the dance floor.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The ride home was agonizingly slow. Hannah did all of the talking. On and on she went telling stories about Kip's adventures.

"He recently went to North Korea to do a human interest story about the World Food Program. He met the president _and_ the Vice Foreign Minister. And they visited the food factory. He's never seen anything like it. Did you know that the UN reports that a third of its 24 million people are undernourished?"

"Um, no, I didn't."

"It's such a tragedy. His article will be in Time magazine. Isn't that exciting?"

Booth smiled and tried to sound happy. "It does."

A few moments after walking into Booth's apartment, Hannah tried to seduce him. But Booth became stiff.

"What's wrong Seeley? I thought this is what you wanted. You've been moody all evening."

"I'm just tired. And I want to get up early so I can go to Parker's basketball game."

"Oh. Okay. We can do that again."

Booth was uncomfortable and his hand massaged the back of his neck. "Actually, Hannah, I haven't had any Father/Son time since you arrived."

"You don't want me to come."

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what? We're together now. I thought we did things together… you know, like a family."

Hannah looked hurt. He'd always buckled when women got teary, but he forced himself not to cave. Hannah was becoming needy, so unlike the easy person he thought she was. "Bones used to insist that I spend time alone with Parker, and as much as he loves Bones, he enjoys our time."

"Bones?" She gasped. "What kind of "_best friends_" were you?"

He sighed. "We're just partners… always have been." He saw fire in her eyes, the kind she usually reserved for enemies in war zones. "Look. When neither of us was dating," he failed to mention how much time that was and he felt guilty for it. "We used to spend time together outside of work. That's what friends do."

"That sounds like dating to me."

"Bones and I have never had a sexual relationship, so no, it wasn't dating. But I guess I shouldn't expect for you to understand since you've never established any type of long-term relationship in your adult life until now."

"You're not playing fair. You know how important my career is."

"Right. Are you sure you're going in the right direction?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw how your eyes lit up when talking with Kip, tonight. You're jealous of him."

"How can I be jealous? We were just reminiscing. If you remember, he works in the same place I do."

"So, what changed his mind about his career? Why is he here in D.C.?"

Her voice softened. "He's here temporarily. His mom is fighting cancer."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. What kind of cancer?"

"Brain cancer. It's really sad. He said his mom has gone crazy on him and his brother and sister are not willing to take care of her even though they live near by. She's really put a damper on his career."

Booth couldn't believe his ears. _Was that insensitivity? Are careers more important? Dumb question. Even Bones thought careers were important. Still. It's cancer!_

"So, is this a temporary stop in your career?"

Her jaw dropped. "I'm here for you."

_He had her cornered which was not what he had planned on doing. Was this their first fight?_ He felt cold and clammy. "That's not what I asked about. I want to know if this," he waved his arms in front of himself. "Us... is this life just temporary?"

"Don't do this Seeley."


	10. Confiding in You

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Note:** I've been extremely touched by your reviews. They mean so much to me. I have general ideas about where each story is going when I begin, but honestly, your questions and ideas have often spurred on my stories. Thank you so much for your inspiration.

A special thanks to _**Lady-josie:**_ Your kind words made my day.

**Bones Ratings** at the end & in my profile

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapter 10: Confiding in You**

"_So, is this a temporary stop in your career?"_

_Her jaw dropped. "I'm __**here**__ for __**you**__."_

_He had her cornered which was not what he had planned on doing. Was this their first fight? He felt cold and clammy. "That's not what I asked about. I want to know if this," he waved his arms in front of himself. "Us... is this life just temporary?"_

"_Don't do this Seeley."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm doing it again."

"I'm not every other girl you've dated Seeley. I'm here. With you."

"I'm doing it again. I know that. I'd like to think the thought will go away. But it's real. And I want to know if you are staying."

"Didn't you once tell me that Bones went on digs from time to time?"

Booth sighed and ran his hand down his face. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm willing to admit that I miss the action. I want to be able to accept an assignment from time to time, but I don't want to leave you… ever."

"You're still young. I assumed you would want a family of your own. How would you travel then?"

"I… I assumed that… well, you have a son… and… and that since you're 40, I thought you wouldn't be expecting anymore children."

_God, how much is there that I don't know about the person I claim to love?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan smiled when she saw Chase walking into her office with paper work in hand. "Hey, Brennan." He held up the file. "We're almost done. I feel like celebrating."

"Booth and I used to go out for drinks after a case was finished."

Chase caught the "_used to_" right away. He heard the phrase too often and it was starting to irritate him. His irritation wasn't directed at Brennan but rather Agent Seeley Booth. "I like that idea. May I pick you up at, say, 7:00?"

"You don't have to pick me up." He gave her _the look_ she was getting used to… the one that said he wasn't arguing. "Fine. You can pick me up here at 7:00." _The look_ came back. "You can be annoying sometimes. I'll see you at my apartment at 7:00. Satisfied? Stop grinning!"

"I can't do that. We're going to celebrate a great finish. Come tomorrow, I won't be hangin' around here anymore. It's a bittersweet day."

"Are you not interesting in this kind of case after you've experienced one?"

"No, that's not it. I love learning new things, even when I have to admit that I don't know it all." He loved it when she chuckled, tilted her head, and gave him that crooked smile.

"I wouldn't know how that feels." Chase laughed at her. He liked _'happy Brennan'_. "I've talked with Cam and Cullen."

"You have? What for?"

"Well, Booth doesn't have as much time to devote to his work as he used to. So I asked, if it is favorable to you of course, for you to be called first when Booth isn't available."

He couldn't stop what he _knew_ was a goofy smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Bones! We have a new case already!" Booth couldn't contain his happiness. He missed working with her.

"We do?" She looked at the clock. "Let me get my things and tell Cam where we're going. Where are we going?"

"The National World War II Museum."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"The Malcolm Forbes Theater on the Ground floor is having new seating installed. Two workers found some remains under the original floor. And I've been told the scene was vacated as soon as the FBI was contacted." Booth looked at Brennan and smiled.

"I haven't been to the museum yet this month."

"You go to the museum every month?" _Who would go to a museum every month? Dr. Temperance Brennan. Why did he even ask?_

"Of course, Booth. I work with World War II remains. This month's special exhibit is the Saipan and Marianas. Just days after the landings in Normandy, the island of Saipan in the Pacific was invaded by about 70,000 troops. The island, at that time, was being defended by Japanese troops. Their garrison held about 30,000 Japanese troops. Did you know that the garrison held about the same number of civilians?" questioned Bones.

"Um, no I didn't."

"It was the first time U.S. troops had to face a large number of civilians. The terrain made defending the island easier than attacking it. There aren't many beaches there for landings." Brennan pulled out a scrunchie and pulled her hair back in a pony tail. "And it has a lot of natural caves. They made great cover for snipers."

"Thanks for that bit of information, Bones."

"No problem." Booth shook his head and chuckled. "What?" she asked.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, Bones. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Hey, I have one for you… Did you know that a third of North Korea's population is undernourished?"

Bones was a bad liar. "No. I didn't know that."

"You're lying, but thanks for trying to make me feel smart." He smirked at her good naturedly.

"Booth, you are smart. I've learned more from you than I could ever offer in return."

"Gosh, Bones. That sounds like a compliment."

"You're not the only one who's full of surprises." She grinned back at him, but she watched his face fall to one of pure sadness. "Booth? Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"No, It's not you."

All was silent for a couple of minutes. "You used to feel a little bit better after talking with me. Maybe it would still work."

"Thanks, Bones. You're a goof friend, but we're just about at the museum."

Brennan was concerned. Booth had been so happy since he came home from Afghanistan. She wanted him to be happy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I was told that the museum opened in 2000 and that this renovation is the first one for the theater. So, we're talking at least 10 years," announced Booth as he walked up to see how she was doing.

"This case, of course, has me intrigued."

"I'll get the recovery team to send it over a.s.a.p. I know you. You'll probably want to get started as soon as you can."

"This recovery will take some time. And who knows if they'll find more. Besides, I need to wait until tomorrow… unless I come in later at night."

"Do you have yoga, tonight?"

"No. I'm having drinks with Chase." Booth was starting to feel ill. _He'd heard that Richardson was a good guy. He needed to force himself to be happy for her. It's not like they'll be working with each other, at least not on a regular basis._

The ride back to the Jeffersonian was quiet. Brennan was surprised when he pulled into the parking structure. She had assumed he would just drop her off. "Are you coming inside?"

"Nah."

She hesitated for a few moments. "Do you want to talk about what's making you sad?"

"You think I'm sad?" She nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But I think I'm more disappointed than sad." He paused, "I don't know. I don't know what to think." He sighed loudly.

"You know I would never judge you."

"Yes. I know." A sad smile appeared briefly. He sighed again as if he was getting a head start and a boost of confidence before he had to begin a grueling exercise. "Kip is in D.C. taking care of his mother who is fighting cancer. The way Hannah talked about it, it sounds like he is more inconvenienced than anything. She acted like she felt sorry for him."

When he looked up at her, she saw the pain he was feeling. "Maybe she was just tired."

"I don't know."

"What kind of cancer?" He was quiet for longer than she expected and she began to worry. "Booth? Are you okay?"

"It was like she was making fun of his mother right along with him." He shivered. Without looking up, he finished. "She has brain cancer."

"You haven't told her about the tumor."

"No," he whispered.

"Wait right here." She got out of the SUV, walked around it, and opened his door. "Come here." He didn't question it. Once he was out, she enveloped him in a hug and whispered in his ear. "It's my turn to give a guy hug." He snuggled his head into the hair on her neck. She could barely hear him.

"Thanks, Bones."

After a couple of minutes, he pulled away. "There's more, but I know that you have a date."

"It's not a real date. Chase and I are celebrating the end of our case like we used to do." Booth tensed. "You should meet us there." He shook his head. "You know you need a drink."

"What's yours is yours."

"You brought Hannah the one time we went for drinks after a case."

He shook his head. "Not tonight. Call me tomorrow when you have something for me."

"Of course." They hugged one more time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What?" Brennan was outraged. _She had had a couple of drinks, but she was sure she heard him correctly._

"I'm sorry. I don't like keeping secrets and I thought it was something you needed to know," said Chase. "Are you going to be okay? You're white and just a couple of minutes ago you were flushed."

"I don't get flushed!"

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Bren."

"How long has this been going on? How many people are involved? How much money is invested? What's happening now that Booth has moved on?"

"Whoa! One question at a time. And, don't get mad at me. I'm just the messenger." He held his hands up with palms facing her. "And I don't know all of the answers either. The whole idea made me sick and I didn't stick around… What did you mean by Booth moving on?" Interest was sparkling in his eyes.

Bones was silent as she looked down at her hands. Chase waited while she rationalized everything.

"There were a few people we worked with that insisted we were right for each other. I didn't know there were people who thought there was something unprofessional going on and we were just lying about it." Chase waited some more for her. "Sweets wrote a book about us."

"Dr. Sweets?" She looked up at him with a blank expression. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Brennan explained that they had been seeing Sweets for counseling since Booth arrested her dad and that it was required for the two of them to remain as partners.

"He arrested your dad. That sounds like a good story for another day."

"You don't look judgmental."

"It's none of my business."

"Well, that's true." Brennan seemed to relax a bit. "So anyway, in this book, Sweets came to the assumption that Booth and I loved each other. He went as far as telling Booth that he needed to make the first move because he was a gambler. Past tense." Chase smiled at her. _He really did adore how protective she was of him._ "After our session, Booth said I was '_the one' _and that he wanted to _'try us.'_ He said he knew it all along."

She looked back down at her hands, but it wasn't soon enough for Chase not to see the guilt she was feeling. He whispered to her. "Hey Brennan. It's okay. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," she said with a shy smile and watery eyes.

Chase didn't know how that declaration turned out, but he didn't need to know. If she wanted to tell him, she would when she was ready.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth didn't get much sleep. He must have dozed off close to the time his alarm would go off. And he never heard the alarm.

"I thought you could use a little extra sleep," Hannah admitted without realizing that he hadn't slept most of the night.

Booth was frustrated but he managed not to show it. "Next time, please just wake me up. I'm grabbing a quick shower and heading for the office."

No sooner had he stepped in the tub, Hannah shouted that he received a text.

"Who's it from?"

"Bones."

"Damn. She probably has already been working for 3 hours. What does it say?"

"_**We need to talk. Did you know about the pools the FBI & the Jeffersonian has on us?"**_ read Hannah. "What the hell could that be about, Seeley?"

Booth froze. _What was that about?_ Booth hurried out of the shower and went in search of his clothes. "I don't know, Hannah. It could be just about anything."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As soon as Booth walked into Sweets office, he was talking. "Sweets. Do you know… Oh sorry. Didn't know you were busy."

Sweets shook his head. "You like to assume I'm not busy." He turned to Rachel. "He'll do this again within a week's time." Rachel just smirked.

"Do you know about any pools about Bones and me?"

Sweets turned white. "Um." Booth glared at the admission he was about to hear. "I've heard about them."

"I want to know everything."

"Maybe we should talk about it after we're done with our meeting."

"Sorry Sweets. It's happening now." The more Sweets revealed, the more tense and angry Booth became. The more Sweets revealed, the more shocked Rachel became.

Rachel spoke up. "I'm not sure if we can have a productive meeting right now, but I sure wish things were more exciting in Baltimore. I'd gladly skip a couple of meetings for juicy stories."

**Author's Notes:**

**Are you someone who liked the old Booth? Are you disappointed with him this season? The first story I finished before the season started, **_The Revelation in the Diner_**, is only 10 chapters (13,965 words). I wrote it quickly and I couldn't remember much of my own story. I was shocked when I read it a couple of days ago. I actually wrote "Booth is still Booth". I wanted to cry. If you want to read it, I'll warn you now, chapter 2 is tough. But the angst ends. It has Hannah in it, Booth is Booth most of the story, and there's a happy ending with great surprises at the end. **

**It was all based on the latest promos and clips before the season 6 premier was aired. I told myself, at the time, I wasn't going to do another season 6 story, but I had to try and attempt, one more time, to put myself in Hart Hanson's head about why he's taking our Booth into a new direction. The whole story is from Brennan's POV.**

**PS… I didn't watch episode 5. For those of you who read my opinions… sorry. I just couldn't stomach Hannah this week.**

**Bones' Ratings**

DATE ... Episode #s ... Viewer #s ... Demo 18-49  
9/23 ... 601 ... 9.893 M ... 2.7/8  
9/30 ... 602 ... 9.750 M ... 2.5/8  
10/7 ... 603 ... 9.240 M ... 2.7/8  
10/14 ... 604 ... 9.584 M ... 2.6/8  
11/4 ... 605 ... 9.263 M ... 2.5/7


	11. Betting on Booth & Brennan

**Title:** Sweets' Plan for the Truth

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Notes:** I am extremely sorry for the delay. I'm slowly getting my muse back for my stories one by one. The hiatus has helped along with a couple of shorter stories to get me writing again. I had to completely reread my own story and I'm excited again. I've written a summary of the last 10 chapters for you. Thanks for sticking with this. The reviews for the first 10 chapters were amazing!

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 1-10 Summary**

Brennan and Sweets form a friendship to fill in the time after work hours that used to be filled with Booth and Daisy. Sweets is still hopeful that Brennan and Booth can develop a long-lasting intimate relationship. His plan is to keep men away from Brennan while Booth gets his life in order and Hannah out of it.

Booth discovers the friendship and is starting to notice that he hasn't been very involved in Brennan's life since Hannah appeared. He hasn't even been helping with the paper work for their cases either. He begins to worry about her well being, again. One night after an interrogation, he takes her home to make sure she goes to sleep. He writes her a letter reminiscing about the past. Brennan has a dream with an alternate ending to their time on the plane to China.

Because Booth has Parker for the weekend when their next case appears, Brennan is forced to work with another agent. Agent Chase Richardson transferred from Detroit about a month ago. He was unaware of her reputation. Chase is 35, divorced, and doesn't have any children. He is very handsome and looks similar to Booth. Although at first she didn't want to continue the case with Chase, she is annoyed with Booth for checking up on her and tells Booth he wouldn't be finishing the case with her.

Sweets meets with Brennan at her apartment to help her write the next chapter of her newest book because it involves a profiler. Booth is jealous of both Sweets and Agent Chase Richardson and drops by Brennan's apartment with Parker. Booth questions Sweets about the agent. Parker doesn't like it that Bones isn't working with his dad. She compliments Parker for being a smart kid and both Parker and Booth thank her.

Hannah thinks Booth expects Brennan to be alone the rest of her life. Booth tries to explain that's what she wants. He also tells her why she is afraid of relationships. Hannah suggests a blind date for her. Brennan doesn't like it so Booth comes up with a plan for a group outing. Brennan and Sweets were supposed to spend the evening together playing video games at his place but takes her to Booth's group gathering at a restaurant. Sweets liked the idea because the stand-in lawyer was going to be there, too.

Caroline is on medical leave after knee surgery. Rachel Montgomery is her replacement from another location. She and Sweets were interested in each other right from the start. At the restaurant, Brennan is surprised to know the blind date from her past. She and Michael were in New York after 9/11 and Kip Ellis was a reporter. Hannah embarrasses Booth about how she got Booth to agree to the blind date by promising sex against the wall. Hannah is surprised by his reaction. Rachel is uncomfortable and suggests dancing. Sweets asks Brennan to dance instead of Rachel without even considering about how she would feel since he brought Brennan. Men can be oblivious!

On the way home, Hannah talks a lot about Kip and his assignments. Booth tells her that it sounds like she is jealous of him because she misses that life. She disagrees. At home Booth claims to be tired when he rejects her advances. He explains that he needs to get up early to attend Parker's basketball game. Hannah is surprised since they had done the same thing the previous weekend. Booth explains that he just wants it to be a father/son day. She doesn't understand and he defends himself and even explains that Bones used to encourage it. Hannah wants to know what kind of best friends they were since it sounds to her that they were dating. He assures her that they had never had a sexual relationship. Booth insults her by saying that she wouldn't know what a real relationship was like since her job never allowed her to have one.

Booth wants to know why Kip has decided to work at the press. Kip is home to take care of his mother who has brain cancer. Kip feels obligated to take care of her and doesn't like how his career is affected by it. Hannah appears to sympathize with him. He wants to know if Hannah thinks their relationship is temporary also because she could want to resume her career eventually. Hannah assures him that she isn't like the women in his past that all left or rejected him. She claims that wouldn't happen, but she would want to take short assignments once in awhile. Booth doesn't understand how she could do that once they had kids. Hannah is surprised because she assumed he wouldn't want anymore children. Booth realizes they don't know much about each other.

Booth and Brennan start a new case at the World War II Museum. Brennan can tell that something is bothering Booth. Booth tells her about what Hannah told him about Kip and being here to take care of his mom and how it seemed like Hannah was sympathetic towards Kip. Brennan discovers that he hasn't told Hannah about the tumor he had removed a couple of years ago. He doesn't tell her anything else claiming she probably wants to get back to work quickly. She tells him she has plans with Chase. They are going for drinks to celebrate the end of their case like she and Booth used to do. She invites him along and he declines. He says "what's yours is yours." She reminds him that he invited Hannah the couple of times they had closed a case after returning home. She decides not to mention that they haven't celebrated a case in quite some time.

While having drinks with Chase, she discovers that the Jeffersonian and the bureau had been placing bets on Booth and her because they thought they had a more intimate relationship than they were admitting. She texts Booth the next morning to see if he knew anything about it. Booth confronts Sweets who tells him about the bets.

**Chapter 11: Betting on Booth & Brennan**

"Okay. What gives?" asked Angela.

"I don't know what you mean," she stated flatly.

"What is with you today? You're quiet except when you're giving Wendell tasks to do and you're looking at everyone suspiciously like we have something to hide. So… what is going on, Brennan?"

"Nothing is going on. I just want to get things done quickly. There are a lot of remains to examine."

"I'm not buying it, Sweetie."

Brennan was annoyed. She was annoyed that Angela couldn't speak clearly. She was annoyed at what Chase had told her last night about the betting pools. And she was annoyed that she hadn't heard from Booth, yet. "Maybe I just need a break. Would you like to go to lunch?"

"Now I know something is up," accused Angela. Brennan looked up at the ceiling even though she understood her perfectly. Distracting her was best the best thing to do and she learned it from the master of redirecting conversations. Angela rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get some lunch. Maybe then I'll get you to talk."

"_Great," she thought. Maybe she hadn't learned enough about distracting Angela._

Brennan's phoned buzzed as they were walking out of the lab. "Text from Booth," she told her. "He wants to eat lunch at the diner." She texted him back relieved that she would be getting some information.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey, I got your email," Hannah said as she walked into Kip's shared office.

"Wow. That was quick. I have a story I wanted to consult with you about." he replied.

"Juicy, I hope. Whatever it is, it's gotta be better than what I've been stuck with."

Kip laughed in sympathy. He wouldn't want her job if it paid him a hundred grand. Being tied down to the press was one thing, covering press conferences and house bills would just about kill him. "I promise. It's much better. I just hope you have time for me."

"Anything for you, hot stuff."

His eyes widened slightly and he gave her a sly grin. "A little sassy, today. I like it!"

"I have to make sure I keep on your good side. Tell me about your leads."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He pulled up some photos on his computer screen and started sharing his information.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chase hadn't given her any details but it wasn't what she had expected. Booth noticed a slight blush appearing. He didn't think anything could make his Bones blush. Thankfully, he got his blushing done and out of the way of Brennan's teasing. Although, as shocked as she was about the whole idea, he doubted she would notice if he did blush.

"Oh… My… God!" Angela said quietly but loud enough to be heard by Booth and Brennan.

"So… You're confirming what Sweets told me. Who started the betting pool? How many people are involved? And who is the record keeper and money collector?

"I swear to God, it was all in fun. In fact, since we all returned home and now that you're with Hannah, we haven't even discussed it."

"Oh, come on. You expect us to believe that!"

"I swear. I've given up all hope on the two of you being an item. We don't even see you in the lab anymore. I imagine you don't have much time for Brennan either." Angela noticed the hurt expression on Brennan's face before she quickly looked down at her plate. Booth just glared at her.

"What's between Bones and I is ours. I don't have to defend myself to you." He sighed and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I'm sorry, too. Your relationships have always been private and I respect that. Just as long as my best friend is happy, I'm happy."

Brennan felt the need to say something. "I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself. I just want all of this to end."

"Sweetie, we never meant to hurt you. We just all thought that one day… Well, we knew you would be mad, but we figured it would be after you were together so you would be happy enough to forgive us."

"Ange, you should have known better. You know I was meant to be alone."

"No Sweetie. I've never believed that even though you've insisted on it." Angela was starting to cry and Booth was becoming uncomfortable.

"Angela, do you mind giving us a few minutes?"

"Sure. Actually, I'm not sure I can do this right now. Maybe later? Please?"

Booth nodded and Angela left the two alone. "Booth, you should have made her stay. I want this over with."

"And it will end. I can tell you what else I know. One step at a time. Okay?" Booth looked at her like he cared. Or was that pity she saw in his eyes?

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity."

"What? Why would you say that? Bones, even if there was a remote chance for us, I would still act the same way and correct the nonsense. I respect you too much to allow such a thing to happen." It took all the will she had to keep any tears from falling. She definitely didn't want to look weak at a time like this. "You still trust me, right? I hope I haven't ruined everything between us."

"You haven't ruined anything, Booth. And yes, I still trust you."

His heart broke a little bit more while taking in what she said. He didn't deserve her loyalty. Booth explained what the agents organized. They had a pool that looked similar to a Super Bowl grid where people filled in squares. Each square was worth $50.00. At that point, Brennan was already feeling ill. Across the top of the grid were labels for the places they might be discovered. They were Booth's office, Brennan's office, Booth's apartment, Brennan's apartment, Limbo (suggested by Sweets), in a public place such as Founding Father's, or in Booth's SUV. Across the side were labels for the month they might be discovered. Since it had become a multi-year thing, it just started over again each year, month by month. So many people were interested that they had to form a waiting list until they could fill in all of the boxes twice. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Booth, that's $4,200.00 per winner! The Jeffersonian didn't have anywhere close to that much invested in it."

"And apparently, there are rules as to what it means to be discovered. At least the one organized by the squints wasn't demeaning."

"Yeah. I guess it will make it easier to forgive them. I can handle two choices: Would we be discovered or would we just tell them?"

"And no hard and fast rules to what it means to be discovered," added Booth. "I need some time to think of how to end everything at the bureau. Do you want me to help with the Jeffersonian one?"

"No. I can do it on my own. But not, today. I think I need to take the afternoon off."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Temperance Brennan taking time off from work? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm always fine."

"Bones…"

"Stop, Booth. I said I'm fine. Did Sweets make any bets?" Both nodded. "How do you want to handle him?"

"He still wants a couple of more sessions with us to assure the bureau that all is fine since returning to work. Do you want to save it until then? Even though you've been hanging out together, I'd rather confront him together."

Booth answered his phone. "Charlie needs me back at the office. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Booth!"

"Okay. Okay. But I would still feel better if you weren't alone. I'd like for you to come back to the bureau with me. You could still say you're working and not let the squints think you're being weak." He knew he had her when she narrowed her eyes. She didn't like it when he knew her thoughts.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I hope you're still enjoying this alternative story plot. The more reviews I get, the more fun it is to update quickly. Hint, hint. *u* LOL!**


	12. Remember when ?

**Title:** Sweets' Plan for the Truth

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Notes:** Wow! This story has over 100 reviews. Review #100 was written by **willemma007****.** In appreciation, I'd like to offer you to be the one to choose the next episode for me to rewrite the ending for "_Now That's More Like It_." If you haven't read any of the alternative ending one-shots, you can find it on my profile page *u*

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 12: Remember when… ?**

Booth noticed that Brennan was becoming uncomfortable as they were about to enter the Hoover building. "Listen, I'm a bit uncomfortable, too. But we know the truth. You're good at compartmentalizing. You can do this."

"Don't pretend you can't compartmentalize when you need to. It's what you do as an agent. It's what you learned in a war zone. Not everything about being a sniper had a negative effect on you Booth."

Booth had never thought of himself that way. In fact, he had thought compartmentalizing was something almost detrimental in her relationships. He was sure that he would always find new things that would make him love her more. _Love her more? Love… as a friend, of course. I love her as a friend. And she's so wrong about her capability of loving. Why did I have to fail to prove it to her? Why did I give up as soon as she did the expected? Of course, she was going to panic. She walked away twice more… after the gravedigger case and then running to the Maluku Islands. But did I really try? Or did I just expect her to change her mind? Did I only convince her she was right to believe she would always be alone? How big of an idiot am I? In my pain, I have harmed the best friendship I've ever had. I've lost so much more than I thought. God, I have to fix this._

"Booth?"

"Sorry. I spaced out for a minute." She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "I was just remembering how you could make me feel better about things. And when I didn't feel better, you always turned out to be right. Remember my fire arms test?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I remember."

"Come on," he coaxed. "Let's go in."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Charlie saw Booth walk into the bull pen with Dr. Brennan. He was quite surprised because he hadn't seen the two together since he returned from the desert. He shook his head. He could hardly believe that the guy came back with a girlfriend. He was beginning to learn that his friend was an idiot to give up on his partner so easily. He was finding out more about her since she started working with Richardson. She had definitely changed. She was softer somehow.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan. Nice to see you again."

"_What the hell?"_ thought Booth.

"You working with this lug again?"

"Yes," said Brennan. "Of course, she is," said Booth in unison.

She looked at Booth and shook her head at his possessiveness. She had forgotten that about him. "I never stopped working with him, Charlie. I can work with two agents."

Booth looked hurt which made Charlie amused. "Speaking of the devil…"

"Chase. Glad to see you. And I can assure you Charlie, Chase is no devil." Chase and Charlie chuckled at her direct interpretation of his statement. Booth was seriously annoyed. Since returning from Afghanistan, he'd been trying so hard to distance himself from his feelings that he had to admit that he'd reverted back to his early days of working with Bones. The days when her quirkiness bugged the shit out of him. And here were these agents that found out what he had learned years ago. Her social ineptness could be quite endearing.

"We haven't seen you at any hockey games this year. We miss our biggest fan," said Charlie.

"In your dreams," growled Booth. "She was there to cheer for me."

Brennan just laughed. In her usual honest way, she defended herself. "I haven't even thought of you guys since Booth isn't playing anymore."

"We've lost too many games because of him."

"Don't give him such a hard time. He has a perfectly good reason."

_"How much was he giving up to be with Hannah?" thought Booth._

Charlie snorted. _Yeah. Dr. Brennan made time for him. She loved him enough to allow him to be himself instead of changing him. The blonde was certainly as gorgeous as any model, but she had a lot of growing up to do._

"The team lost a man when he broke his wrist last week. This Friday will be my first game. Why don't you and Booth come and watch?" invited Chase.

"And we can go out for drinks afterwards," added Charlie.

Brennan chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Maybe I will."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets, Rachel, and another agent were entering the bull pen as the invitation to the hockey game was being made. Sweets knew it would happen if he let his guard down. He hadn't talked to her in couple of days. He'd been spending his time with Rachel in the evenings, and because of it, she had agents hitting on her.

Rachel watched him look at the ground and shake his head. "What's wrong, Lance?"

"Dr. Brennan has a couple of agents hitting on her."

"Oh. Is there a problem with that? I thought you were concerned that she was spending too much time alone."

"Yeah. But it's more than that."

Rachel suddenly wondered if he was interested in more than a friendship with the forensic anthropologist. It shouldn't have, but it bothered her.

"Would you mind changing our plans for Friday night? Maybe we could watch the agents' hockey game and catch the movie on Saturday night?"

"That sounds fine with me," said Rachel with a smile. She was unsure if she wanted him to be watching Dr. Brennan, but at least she would be seeing him both evenings.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Being field reporters offered Hannah and Kip lots of opportunities to see some unusual things through the years and both were great story tellers.

"Oh my God, Kip. I've been here for over an hour."

"Eh. It's not like we don't work overtime. You deserve a laugh or two before you write your political reports."

"That I do," agreed Hannah. "I'll give you a call. If not tonight, then hopefully in the morning. I've been telling Temperance that we need to have a girls' night out so this stake out will be the perfect opportunity."

"I knew I could count on you for help. You're the best," he said with a high wattage smile.

"Of course, I am!" she said with equal enthusiasm.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**AN: This is a short chapter, but are you curious?**


	13. More to Learn than Meets the Eye

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Started with Season 6 spoilers with Hannah but is a completely different story after that.

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay in the update. I've gone back and watched _Fire on the Ice_ to get a feel for Brennan's knowledge of the game, or should I say lack of knowledge, and for some hockey terminology since I'm not a hockey fan. So now, I'm feeling more comfortable with writing the next chapter. It's partially done so you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. During the time it took to figure out how to proceed with the hockey game, I decided to first add some time with Charlie.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 13: More to Learn than Meets the Eye**

"Okay. Enough about the hockey game. What do you have for me, Charlie?"

"Yeah, right." He picked up his files and followed Booth into his office. "I have phone records, a disgruntled co-worker, and a brother with a shady past."

Booth sifted through the file and talked specifics of the case that Charlie was mostly handling on his own. His partner was currently on vacation and Charlie appreciated the insight from his mentor.

"Thanks, Booth. I'll leave you two to your suspects."

"No, suspects today," corrected Booth.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Must be an afternoon of paper work."

"Something like that," came Booth's vague reply.

"Sure." Charlie looked at the partners suspiciously.

"Anything else, Charlie?"

"No, no. I'm going." He hesitated at the door. "Not unless Dr. Brennan would like to join me for interviewing a suspect."

"She's busy." Booth sounded a bit rash and Brennan looked at him curiously.

"No, we're not Booth. In fact, you'd probably get more done without me here."

Charlie smiled and it irritated Booth to no end. Booth's cell rang. His eyes remained on Brennan. "Booth."

_"Seeley, am I interrupting anything important?"_

"Hannah, can I call you back in a few minutes?"

_"Just one really quick question and I'll let you go."_

Booth almost sighed. "Shoot!"

_"Temperance isn't in her office. Is she with you or can you give me her cell number?"_

"She's here. Hold on a sec." He handed the phone to Brennan. "You're the one she wants to talk to."

Charlie found the unfolding scene very intriguing. "They're friends?" Booth nodded.

Brennan wasn't sure how she felt about Hannah's invitation, but she didn't feel like she could turn Booth's girlfriend down without hurting him. She thanked her, ended her call, and handed the phone back to Booth. At Booth's questioning gaze she answered his unspoken question. "We're going out for drinks on Saturday."

"You are?" Booth wasn't comfortable with the idea. Hannah had been way too interested in finding a man for Brennan. If that's what Hannah was up to, he wanted to know who _she_ would be hanging out with at the bar.

"At least you have Friday night. You don't have to come to the hockey game if you want to spend some time alone with Hannah." Booth was beginning to think that Brennan was being way to accommodating. On the bright side of things, he did have Brennan all to himself that afternoon.

"If you're still agreeable, Charlie, I can go along with you."

Charlie smiled brightly. "Sure thing, Dr. Brennan."

"_What the hell just happened?"_ thought Booth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Charlie was impressed with the questions Brennan asked him after skimming the file on the way to the suspect's place of employment. It was obvious that Booth had taught her well over the past few years. The partners had the best solve rate in the country. He and the other agents thought they had a sexual relationship going. After all, why else would Booth want to work with the verbally harsh woman with little social awareness? The way the partners looked at each other and the amount of time they spent together made it suspicious. But the way it appeared now, Booth had opened her up to being friendlier. He could see that working with her would be enjoyable without any extra-curriculur incentive. Now he was curious if they were actually telling the truth.

While Charlie had been thinking, Brennan read a text message. "Something wrong?"

"Not really. It's Sweets. He wants to know if I'll have dinner with him. He's been very attentive lately because he's lonely without Daisy. He needed a friend."

"I'm sure you have, too. Some of us have noticed that you don't spend as much time with Booth since the two of you returned." He wondered if she'd been dating at all. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she lied. She was a terrible liar, but he let it go. "I thought he was interested in Rachel and would be spending his time with her. I've never been good at reading people though. Booth used to help me with these kinds of things."

_Ah. So I was correct. Booth has been coaching her on a number of things. _

He liked the results. With as bluntly honest as she was, he was surprised that she dismissed her own appeal. He thought it was entirely possible that Sweets was interested in more than friendship. "You could tell him you're going to dinner with me." She raised her brows. "Dr. Brennan, would you like to join me for dinner?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your time, but thank you for asking."

"Why would you be intruding on my time? I don't have any plans this evening."

She contemplated his invitation. "I really should catch up on some work at the Jeffersonian."

"And that's why your not there right now," he countered. Brennan smirked at him. He thought it was interesting. He didn't remember ever seeing such a reaction from her before. He was guessing there was much more to learn about Dr. Brennan. "So, are you game?"

"I don't know what that means."

Charlie smiled. "Dinner?"

"You're sure?"

"Say yes."

She chuckled. "Okay. Yes."

He liked the sound of that.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Charlie took Brennan to a family style restaurant that surprisingly had a few meal choices for vegetarians. When a young, handsome waiter came to take their order, she expressed her appreciation.

"You may want to wait until you eat it," he said with a smile. That amused Brennan. "Just kidding. It's not my thing, but the owner's wife is a vegetarian and she thought it should be an option."

Once their orders were placed, Charlie expressed his surprise. "I didn't realize you were a vegetarian. I guess this is a decent place to eat."

"Thank you for bringing me here. The atmosphere is pleasant and I'm optimistic about the menu considering the reason behind the menu."

"I was impressed by how you handled yourself with Mr. Thomas."

"Sometimes, I figure out what to say."

"This was definitely one of those days. I'm glad you came along. Emotional siblings are not my specialty," he admitted. "I usually just let Sam handle it." _Damn! If I had known what lay ahead, I wouldn't have brought her with me. She surprised the hell out of me!_

She felt her phone vibrate. "Do you mind? It's Booth."

He lied. "No, go ahead."

Brennan answered the phone and proceeded to roll her eyes. "Sorry Booth. I'm having dinner with Charlie." She covered the phone with her hand and whispered, "He's checking up on me."

"That's right. So, there's no reason to invite yourself and I'm pretty sure you don't need to do a background check."

_Does he do background checks on her dates? No wonder she's feisty with him._

Brennan ended the call and Charlie couldn't help himself. "You've got to be kidding me! Background checks?" He laughed and shook his head. "Your partnership with Booth has always been entertaining."

"So, I've heard." He didn't catch on to the meaning behind her words which was absolutely fine with her.

"So, how into hockey are you?"

"You may want to remind me of the basics and terminology. The only thing I remember is Booth acting like the cop he is and the physical aspect of the game causes blood spatters on the ice."

He let out a boisterous laugh. "Well then, let's start with the puck."

"Right. And the catcher wants to stop it from going into the basket."

"_This is going to be an entertaining dinner,"_ thought Charlie.

"_He doesn't sound condescending. Maybe this dinner won't be so bad after all,_" thought Brennan.


	14. Penalty Box

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T for later chapters

**Author's Notes:** It was brought to my attention that on the show Charlie is probaby married. I'm sorry for the mistake. For the purposes of this story, let's pretend he was single ^u*

Responses to your reviews are at the end.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 14: Penalty Box**

Booth was disappointed. It was difficult enough attending a hockey game to watch a team he used to play on, but he was going without Hannah. She was the real reason he wasn't playing. He was offered the opening position, but he turned it down. Although Hannah worked evenings occasionally, it was unpredictable and he didn't want to be the cause of even more time lost for them. When he arrived, he found Brennan, Sweets and Rachel were already there. They were sitting almost behind the penalty box. Not a place where he would choose to sit, but it beat sitting alone. Ignoring the penetrating glare on Brennan's face for her opinion that he was being rude to force her to mover over, he squeezed in between Sweets and her. Sweets didn't mind at all. He wanted them together.

"Hannah's not coming?" asked Sweets.

"No. She has to work," said Booth in a monotone voice. _Even better… Booth is sitting next to Brennan and Hannah wouldn't be coming._

The game had hardly started when Brennan started scrunching up her face at the rough players. Booth finally laughed "What are you doing?"

"I'm just watching the game, Booth," she said misunderstanding his question. "Go for the basket! I mean net! Go for the net! Ohhh! Maybe next time." She looked at Booth who was obviously very amused. "Since you're not "_on the ice_," who's acting as the law enforcement?"

"I don't know what that means." He smirked at her.

"Cam said that you are the enforcer and you make sure everyone plays by the rules. That's why you were in that little box. You didn't like being in there."

He chuckled. "It's called a penalty box, Bones. And no one wants to be there. But I liked it when you waved at me." He grinned stupidly. "That _enforcer_ job is often done by the team captain. So, I would have to assume that Charlie is acting as the _enforcer_. You'll probably be seeing him in this penalty box a lot, tonight."

It didn't take long for Charlie to find his way to the penalty box. He waved at Brennan before sitting to watch his players work without him. She made a little wave back which squeezed Booth's heart a bit. She would think it was irrational, but he didn't like the feeling of his Bones watching and waving at another player. That was supposed to be reserved for him and him only.

"That was a cheap shot," Booth said to no one in particular.

"He's open! Pick him off," yelled Booth.

"What about the cross check, ref?" He yelled moments later.

"Oooh!" Brennan winced. "Is that what you call a _cheap shot_?" she asked Booth.

"Uh, yeah Bones."

"Well then, he should have gone to the penalty box. That's a horrible ref." she said incredulously. Booth chuckled.

A few minutes later, Chase found himself in the penalty box. Brennan waved at him and Chase smiled and waved at her. Soon a pattern of behaviors started that led to Charlie and Chase visiting the penalty box too often. Another agent was also finding his way there, but he was more discreet with his attention towards Brennan. But Booth knew what he was doing and he didn't like it. The guy was bad news. "Booth, you really should have played this year. Clearly, you are the better player. Charlie and Chase have been punished several times."

She had no clue about what was really going on. Not only was Booth annoyed at the guys' attention toward Brennan, but he was beginning to think that his team was going to lose the game.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They did end up losing the game and it put Booth in a cranky mood by the time he arrived at the bar for the post-game drinks. "Not much to celebrate, tonight," mumbled Booth.

Booth sat across from Brennan while Chase and Charlie sat next to her on opposite sides. It wasn't long before Booth realized his mistake. He had set himself up to watch both men flirt with his Bones and his bad mood deepened.

"It was really unfortunate that the other team was making so many cheap shots," said Brennan to Charlie. "You may have one the game if you weren't going to the penalty box all the time for defending your players and enforcing the rules. You should be more careful." The small put-down made Booth smile for the first time since arriving at the bar. "I can understand why Chase was there frequently. He's probably a bit out of practice."

"I'll keep that in mind," responded the mildly amused Charlie.

Rachel was noticeably surprised at Brennan's statements. Sweets quietly explained to Rachel about Brennan's blunt truthfulness wasn't meant to be taken negatively. "She just doesn't know how other people interpret what she says."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets leaned over to be heard above the loud music and asked Rachel to dance with him. As they were getting up, he called out to get Brennan's attention. "Hey Brennan, Rachel and I are going to dance. Why don't you grab Booth and join us? He looks like he needs a little excitement to cheer him up."

Brennan watched Booth glare at Sweets. "Oh, come on, Booth. It will be fun!"

Booth had to admit that he was feeling less tense after a few minutes with her on the dance floor… that was until the music slowed down and dancers were pairing up to continue dancing by swaying closely together to the love song. "Ya know, Bones. Maybe we should take a break. Are you as thirsty as I am?"

Sweets and Rachel stayed on the floor for the set of love songs. Brennan watched them. She was truly happy for Sweets. They looked like they were enjoying being in each other's arms. Chase had noticed Brennan watching the dancers and was thinking she must be saddened by not being one of the couples on the floor so he invited her to dance during the second song. She happily agreed. After returning to their table, Booth retained his sullen mood. She truly enjoyed Chase's company and Booth's moods that night were confusing her. _Maybe he needed to be put into a penalty box._

When the music style changed again, most of the team members had been coerced into dancing. Brennan found it quite amusing. She no longer felt out of place being there. Most of the men had no grace to their dancing and she laughed along with them as they cracked jokes at each other's moves.

The surprise of the night came near the end when the love songs belted out of the sound system. It was Sweets who asked her to dance. Brennan hesitated but acquiesced when he pleaded with her. It was just one dance and Rachel seemed quite content amongst some of the other girlfriends and wives that had met them at the bar.

"You look like you're having fun tonight," began Sweets.

"I am," she admitted. A year ago, she would have balked at the idea of spending an evening drinking and dancing with any sports team. She was learning though that many of the men didn't fit the stereotype she developed of athletes in high school. She wondered if they had fit her mold while in high school and the years had allowed them to mature. She would have to ask Booth about it.

"You seemed to have picked up some hockey lingo." Sweets looked amused.

"I had a crash course over dinner with Charlie last evening."

"Oh. You had dinner with Charlie?" Things were worse than he thought. He would have to keep better tabs on her if she would still be available when Booth left Hannah. He was sure it wouldn't be long before he dumped her.

"Yes. I went with him to interview a suspect yesterday afternoon and afterwards we had dinner. It was a nice family style restaurant that had a vegetarian menu. The meal I chose was quite good and our waiter was entertaining."

_Oh boy. This was definitely worse than he thought. The changes in her professional life must be at least part of the reason for Booth's foul mood._

"Rachel is quite attractive."

"I think a better term would be "gorgeous," Sweets said with a smile as he looked at Rachel across the room. "And she's intelligent and totally cool."

"You like her," Brennan stated.

He nodded. "We're going out tomorrow night." His smile turned into a goofy grin making him look younger than he already did. She wanted to laugh at him, but she held it in.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was annoyed with himself. He had no right to be feeling the way he did. He was the cause of his own frustrations and… was it jealousy? And he hoped that Hannah wouldn't be home yet so he could be alone. It was just another reason to dislike himself. He was finally beginning to realize that he had made a mess of his life.

* * *

*****Review Responses/Commentary*****

**Healingcat, Barb, jmbatt, moonserenity089, IndiaDuBios, & Aching Bones**

**(Charlie) & (Booth being put in a position to pay attention to Bones): **I like Charlie and wished we saw more of him on the show. I don't know any other agents and wanted to show to Booth that the others were noticing the changes in her. Andrew wouldn't work because he was already swooning over her. Something more between Brennan and Charlie? It's possible in the short-term but not likely in a romantic sense. I already have Sweets, Chase, and Kip to make him jealous. I needed someone to recognize the differences in Brennan since Booth obviously hadn't been paying much attention to her. Aching Bones pointed out that on the show Charlie was married… she noticed a wedding band. Very perceptive! I don't want to make a fourth original character (Rachel being the third) in a single story. Sooooo, in this story I'll continue to pretend he is single. And I agree with many of you… It's good to see Brennan having a life!

**healingcat, IndiaDuBois, & chymom**

**(Hannah/Kip Sub-Plot):** You will begin to discover what's going on with Hannah and Kip (And Brennan) in the next chapter. It will turn everything "_upside down and backwards_!" Expect it to be intense.

**Barb & IndiaDuBois**

**(Chase):** She needs a good looking man to be interested in her. And I like his chivalry… he isn't pushing her because he knows she hasn't dealt with whatever feelings (He doesn't know for sure) she has for Booth. He's content on building a friendship. He reminds me of Booth in looks and personality but a little bit younger and still older than Brennan. He also has experience with loss since he's divorced. So there is that potential for some kind of lasting relationship. Will he be the one to help Brennan trust Booth again? Will he be able to put her feelings in front of his own? **Barb…** Loved your play on words. LOL!

**healingcat:** One of the qualities I have always liked about Brennan is that although she sometimes acknowledges that she is beautiful, she doesn't flaunt it or use it to get what she wants. I don't ever remember her reading men's intentions towards her very well. It's more of Booth "protecting" her, which of course is really jealousy, which has allowed her to begin to notice her beauty and accept it… in my opinion anyways.

**Barb: **How did you like the hockey game?

**Cast14:** Thank you for your continued reviews to tell me you're enjoying the story. Very motivating!

**My-completeness:** Readers excited about updates makes me happy and less likely to procrastinate.


	15. Smarter than the Average Bear?

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. Yogi Bear quotes belong to Hanna-Barbera Productions. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Rating:** T for _**LANGUAGE**_ in chapter 15

**Author's Notes:** Like I told my _The Trouble in the Triangle_ readers, this is truly a labor of love. I injured my hand when it was accidentally slammed in a car door last Friday. Sorry for the delay. I will continue to update when I can.

_**Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter. **_After that, if you'd like, you can read about the upcoming schedule changes for Bones and a _spoiler_ concerning a revision in one of the press releases.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 15: Smarter than the Average Bear?**

"Booth." _Why do victims turn up before sunrise?_

"I have time, sir. I won't need to pick up my son for another few hours."

"Okay… Yes. I will do that… I'll call her right now. I'll keep you informed."

"You have another weekend case?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah. Murderers don't take weekends and holidays. You're a reporter." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You know that."

She watched him scurry out of bed to grab a five-minute shower. She followed him to continue her question and answer session. "But I thought you'd be letting that other agent take the weekend cases."

Booth turned the water off and Hannah handed him a towel as he stepped out of the tub. "Only when I'm not available. And right now, I'm available. I don't need to pick up Parker for another few hours. If it looks like we're going long at the scene, Richardson is my back-up. He's already been called."

"That's nice of you to think of Parker, but what about me? I'm still here."

"This is my job, Hannah," he continued as he started throwing on clothes and searching for his cell phone. "I thought you'd be more understanding by now especially considering your job has unconventional hours, too."

"But I don't have back-up."

"Oh, come on, Hannah. You just don't want to let the story go to someone else."

"What makes your job more important than mine?"

"You seriously want me to answer that?" He turned around and walked towards the kitchen where he found his phone on the counter.

As soon as Booth walked out of his apartment, he felt guilty. Maybe she had riled him up, but he took the bait. He usually was better tempered with Hannah.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth knocked before he unlocked Brennan's door. "It's just me," he called as he stepped inside.

"I'll be ready in about five minutes," she called back.

Sure enough, only five minutes had passed when he saw her enter the kitchen. "Coffee and a bagel?"

"Yes, thank you. I just need to get my…"

"Already done, Bones. Your field bag is at the door."

Her traitorous lips formed a smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I've seen this before, Bones. I'm pretty certain of the facts you're going to be spouting to me over the next several minutes."

"Does that mean you know who is responsible for this?"

"Yes. But I was never able to prove it."

"Well, now you have me. We'll get the answers we need and Caroline will get her conviction."

He knew she was right. He felt he could do anything with Bones and he loved her confidence in herself and in them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What the hell has got you so excited, Joe?"

Joe took another long swig of beer before he bothered to answer his brother. "Are you shittin' kidding me? I've been locked up on drunken driving charges for what seems like an eternity and you wonder why I'm excited? Hell, I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get another chance at that bastard agent."

"Yeah, well settle down. We've agreed to a plan and now's not the time to take him out. I need some fun, first. Here…" he grabbed at the sniper rifle. "Let me have a look see." Travis shoved his brother aside. "Well, looky here. Who's the good lookin' chick?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Booth, when do you need to leave to go get Parker?"

Booth looked at his watch. Once they'd arrived at the scene, he knew it had been a good idea to alert Richardson to the possibility of covering for him. He certainly didn't want to give up a weekend with his son especially when it meant he'd be alone on a Saturday night. "I'm going to need to leave in about 30 minutes."

"I can be done by then. Will that give you enough time to drop me off at the Jeffersonian?"

"No, Bones. I am not taking you to the lab. You've done enough for one day."

She glared at him. "I'll say when I'm done working, Booth."

Booth sighed in defeat. Sometimes, he didn't know why he continued to argue with her over her work hours. "Are you sure 30 minutes is enough time? I can call Richardson if you'd like, but I'd still wish you'd reconsider going to the lab." If he wasn't so annoyed with her, he would have laughed at her attempt for a stare-down. It wasn't until a couple of techs started chuckling that they averted their eyes to finish their preliminary work. The rest would have to be brought back to the lab because he decided he was not leaving her to Richardson. _What was I thinking?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth heard the doorbell ring immediately followed by Parker's yelling. "I'll get it!" Before he could tell him not to run, Parker had opened the door to their apartment.

"Hi Bones!"

"Well, hi Parker. Thank you for answering the door."

"Sure. I didn't want you to grow old waiting for Dad."

Brennan chuckled. "Are you having fun hanging out with your dad?"

"Yeah, I guess. We were having a Wii game-a-thon." He gestured for her to lean forward so he could whisper into her ear. "But Hannah isn't fun to play with. I wish you could have been here instead, Bones."

Brennan whispered back. "Why Parker? I'm really bad at those games."

Parker stood up straight. "Soooo," he said like it was obvious. "It's still fun when you're playing."

"Oh, okay."

"We're gonna go to the movies after you and Hannah leave. We're going to see Yogi Bear in 3D!"

Booth walked out of the kitchen where he'd been listening to Brennan and his son talking. "Bones, do you remember Yogi and Boo-Boo?"

"Russ was very fond of Yogi. I never understood his fascination. Bears don't talk and even though Yogi did talk in someone's imagination, I would say he was very far from being smarter than the average bear."

"Geez, Bones! Try and squash the fun out of it, why don't ya?"

"Temperance is right. Yogi wasn't too smart. I never could understand what Cindy Bear saw in him. Boo-Boo was my favorite character on the show." She walked up to Booth and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You look great, Babe." He returned the kiss but with a quick one on the cheek.

Parker frowned at the scene. "Dad, what about Bones?"

"What about her, Bub?"

Parker sighed loudly. "Doesn't Bones look beautiful?"

"Of course, Parker. Bones always looks beautiful."

Hannah and Brennan looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "I called a cab about five minutes ago," said Hannah. "You and your dad have fun at the movies." Hannah patted Parker's head and messed up his curls with her fingers. Parker tried not to show his annoyance, but it didn't work. Brennan turned around to hide her amusement, but Booth caught her and winked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm so stoked that you want to see this movie! I thought I was going to have to hunt down someone's kids to take with me," said Sweets.

Rachel laughed at him. "I was thinking along the same lines. I almost called my sister last weekend to see if my nieces would like to see the movie."

"Well, either I can read your mind, or I'm smarter than the average bear," mocked Sweets in perfect Yogi form.

"Oh Yogi," said Rachel while batting her lashes like Cindy Bear. _"It's the time for whispering sweet nothings in one's ear."_

Sweets didn't miss the famous quote and followed it with another one, _"Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Nooothing. And because you're such a good kid, here's another nothing, for nothing."_ Sweets heard the unmistakable laugh of one of his favorite agents and knew he was in for some senseless teasing.

"Dr. Sweets! Are you watching Yogi and Boo-Boo, too?" Parker stopped abruptly in front of him and looked questioningly at Rachel.

"Sweets, is this how you win a lady's heart? Acting like a bear with a brain of rocks?" Sweets rolled his eyes at Booth and Rachel laughed at the blush creeping on his cheeks.

Choosing to ignore the agent, he looked at the younger Booth. "I happen to be a big Yogi Bear fan and only a smart guy can remember so many facts about a cartoon from one's youth. Do you think you'll ever forget anything about your favorite cartoons?"

"Of course not!" said Parker.

"Smart kid," Sweets said to Booth.

Rachel held out a hand to Parker. "Hi. I'm working on a case with Dr. Sweets and your dad. My name is Miss Montgomery, but you can call me Rachel if it's okay with your dad."

Booth shrugged. "Sure. It's okay with me."

"So Parker, have you ever been to one of the Yogi Bear Jellystone Parks?" asked Rachel.

"No. Have you?"

"Lot of times. I actually worked at one during the summers I was in high school."

"You did?" asked Parker, Sweets, and Booth in unison. Rachel laughed. That fact always impressed men.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm surprised you picked a place so far out of the city," said Brennan.

Hannah shrugged. "I wanted it to be unique. When I heard a co-worker telling me about this place, it seemed perfect."

"So what's this place called?"

"The Graveside Bar."

Brennan chuckled.

When the two women arrived, the place was packed. It took a few minutes to get seated and order their drinks.

"This place is kinda creepy. Sure lives up to its name," said Hannah over the loud music.

"I would have to agree. This bar somewhat resembles a tomb."

"So, I was surprised when you and Seeley got called on a case, today. Do the two of you usually work on more than one case at a time?"

"No, but it's happened a couple of times."

"That must be hard, very demanding."

"In the past it hasn't been too difficult. One of the cases seems to be done mostly in the lab with little field work, but I admit that the cases we have now will probably be time consuming."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That's going to be rough for you and your team. Which one do you think Seeley will give to another agent?"

"Did he say that he was only going to work one of them?" That puzzled Brennan.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just assumed. Look… forget I said anything."

Brennan looked at her skeptically. "That would be quite impossible. I have an excellent memory."

Hannah laughed good-naturedly. "You're right. But maybe you could pretend to forget it so that I can stop being embarrassed by my selfish reasons for wanting more of Seeley's time."

"Oh. I get it. Sure." Brennan noticed that Hannah seemed to be searching for someone. "Are you expecting anyone you know?"

"What? Oh… no. I was just curious if I would see anyone from the press. But, you know, it wouldn't hurt to be on a man hunt for you. You're too beautiful to be alone, Temperance."

"I really don't think my looks have anything to do with my relationship status. But anthropologically speaking, I can understand your logic. I am quite beautiful." Hannah grinned at her honesty. "But I'm also very intelligent and physically fit. Those qualities tend to scare off a great deal of potential mates."

"You just haven't found the right one."

"You sound like Booth."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. He's a great man and father. You're very fortunate to have found the right one to spend your life with."

"Pardon me?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Fine pair of chicks at 10:00."

"The blonde is a looker. I wish the brunette would turn around." At that moment, the brunette laughed and the two women got up to join the large group of people on the dance floor. "Well, I'll be damned. Looks like we're going to have a fine night, Joe."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so this chapter didn't get as far as I thought it would. Hang in there. The plot thickens. Where is Kip? Who are Joe and Travis? Are any of these guys smarter than the average bear? I don't know what you think about Hannah, but Yogi is not alone. I don't think she's smarter than the average bear, either. If you think I'm being a little too harsh, wait until you see what she gets into in the next chapter. *u*

**Review Responses **

Thank you for your reviews! They always put a smile on my face! **- Cast14, Aching Bones, **(anonymous)**, X, EverythingEventually, sassybee, ScotFree, lovesmesomebooth, JET1967, Barb, **and** etakkate**

**What's up with Sweets?** His plan isn't working so well! It looks like something (or someone) has gotten him a little distracted. Will he be able to fix this, and if so, how will he do that? Or will someone else have to step in and clean up the mess?

**Hockey Game/Penalty Box Interactions: **It took me awhile to get this story back on track in my mind. When finally the penalty box idea came to me, I was excited to get back to writing and posting. I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed it, too!

**Booth's Moods:** Is it me or does it appear that Booth was a moodier person in the past and Brennan tames his moods? Either way, I think his moods are confusing to Brennan even though she can read him most of the time after so many years together.

**Chase:** I agree that Chase is a good guy. I hope you enjoy some future scenes with Brennan and Chase.

**Anticipating Brennan & Hannah's "girls' night out":** I hope you enjoyed this little teaser of a chapter! *u* There's a lot more coming soon.

**Back on the Market:** Oblivious Bones and jealous Booth will always be happy reading for me. They've waited for soooooo long! But never fear that this shipper will forget who belongs together *_^

**Lovesmesomebooth:** Gosh, you left me speechless. Thank you for such high praise. I hope my story continues to entertain. I'm fond of cliffhangers… I hope I don't put you into any heart attacks, at least not before the story is done. LOL… J/K

**ScotFree:** Thanks for the laugh! _"Hah! In your face, Booth. He's been flaunting his new toy, but doesn't want Bones to be having fun? Eat your heart out, FBI-guy."_

**Aching Bones:** I've wondered this, too. I can see Booth thinking too much time has been wasted but not being upset because he finally has his Bones and Brennan thinking it was meant to be because the whole is the parts of the sum…. That whole confusing HH theory. LOL_! "I always think to myself, that when they are 'finally' together, will they ever sit back and regret not getting together sooner, or will they agree that it was meant to be this way?"_

**Story Alert:** An idea entered my imagination and I just couldn't ignore it. I've started a new story and the prologue, although short, has been posted. You can find _A Hero's Sacrifice_ on my profile page.

_**Bones**_** Schedule Changes & PR Revision**

**SPOILER ALERT**

_American Idol_ has preempted _Bones_ on February 24 and March 3. Another Hiatus… let's hope the Valentine's episode is worth waiting 3 weeks for another new episode. The press released summary for _The Daredevil in the Mold_ (6x13) to be aired on February 10 has been revised.

**The Old PR:** …Meanwhile, Sweets turns to Booth for advice about proposing to Daisy (guest star Gallo), and **Booth** **makes a grand gesture** to show Hannah his commitment to their relationship in the all-new "The Daredevil in the Mold" episode of BONES.

Read more: Listings - BONES on FOX | TheFutonCritic .com

**The New/Revised PR:** …Meanwhile, Sweets turns to Booth for advice about his relationship with Daisy, and **Booth** **makes a decision **about his relationship with Hannah (guest star Winnick) in the all-new "The Daredevil in the Mold" episode of BONES.

Read more: Listings - BONES on FOX | TheFutonCritic .com


	16. Flirting with the Enemy

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Rating:** T

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 16: Flirting with the Enemy**

"_You just haven't found the right one."_

"_You sound like Booth."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment."_

"_You should. He's a great man and father. You're very fortunate to have found the right one to spend your life with."_

"_Pardon me?"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan mistakenly thought Hannah simply hadn't heard her over the loud music and the hum of the people. "I said you're very fortunate to have found the right one to spend your life with. I'm happy for both of you, but even more so for Booth."

Hannah had managed to calm her surprise and anxiety. "Why is that?"

"Booth has experienced too many rejections in his life. He's the kind of man who wants, needs, and deserves to spend his life in a monogamous relationship."

"And you think I'm the one he should settle down with?"

"You sound uncertain, but you don't need to be. Booth is always saying how happy he is with you."

On the outside, she appeared relieved and happy to hear what her friend was saying to her, but on the inside she was feeling uneasy and maybe a little bit sick. "Who could have guessed that a fig tree in the sand could lead to this? I actually use a dresser drawer and a portion of Seeley's closet to hold all my clothes."

Brennan laughed, remembering how little she had come to D.C. with.

Hannah finished her drink in one last gulp. "You feel like dancing?"

"I should probably warn you, my dancing is very tribal. I might embarrass you."

"Uh, Temperance, have you seen the group over in the far right corner of the dance floor?"

They both got a good laugh. Maybe Brennan wouldn't have to be careful for her friend's benefit.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hannah finally spotted her target for the night. Lucky for her, he was watching her intently. The sooner she could get the information and evidence Kip needed, the faster she could concentrate on partying. She decided to send some flirtatious looks his way. In less than five minutes, she had him and apparently a friend, too. That was fine with her. She had Temperance to help her. It's not like she would have to see him again.

"Hi Handsome," Hannah cooed.

"Same to you, Gorgeous. It's just not right that someone so fine is left all alone on this dance floor."

"I think you've fixed that for me, Sugar."

He looked her up and down. "The name is Joe. And the pleasure is all mine. Dance with me," he ordered.

Brennan was very uncomfortable with the change in her friend. She knew she tended to be on the playful flirty side, but that was when she was Booth.

"You're one hot mama. May I have this dance?"

Brennan gave the guy a dirty look. "I prefer to dance alone."

"Suit yourself. There are lots of pretty things for the pickin' here tonight."

Unfortunately for Brennan, he wasn't looking at any of them. He stuck with his friend which meant she was somewhat stuck with him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hannah was relieved when she and Temperance were able to take a break from Sloppy Joe and Crazy Travis.

"Temperance, if you're going up to the bar, can you get me another drink?"

"The usual?" Hannah nodded. As soon as she turned toward the bar, she grabbed her cell from her purse. The small sized purse with a spaghetti strap was perfect for criss-crossing over her torso for such occasions as dancing. Pretending to read and send text messages, she began to take photos. It was like taking candy from a baby. She couldn't figure out how Seeley hadn't been able to arrest the guy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hannah? Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

"I'm fine, Temperance. You know I can handle my alcohol as well as any man."

"I think that you may have misjudged the amount you've consumed tonight."

Hannah was annoyed. "Have you been counting?"

"I haven't been keeping track, but you're clearly intoxicated beyond what is normal for you. You can barely stand on your own feet to dance. The men are all too happy to have you draped all over them."

"It's all in good fun. There's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe we should head back to D.C."

"You want to leave now? The night is young."

"Considering your young age, I can see that you would think that midnight is early. However, I need to work on my book tomorrow. I'm meeting with my editor on Monday."

"I understand. It's alright if you need to go."

"But aren't you coming with me? Booth would be worried if I left you here alone."

"Do you hear yourself? Seeley can't help himself. He always worries. But we know we can take care of ourselves."

"Hannah, you probably know that your judgment is impaired when you're inebriated. Please, let's just call a cab."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth woke up to the sound of his cell announcing an incoming text message. He moaned as soon as he started to get up from the couch. Falling asleep watching TV hadn't been the best idea. He should've gone to bed instead of trying to stay awake for Hannah.

**Brennan **(_to Booth_): Hannah's very drunk. Need help. Can you pick us up? We're at The Graveside Bar on the corner of Wicker and Monroe in Jackson County.

When Booth read Brennan's message, he had two thoughts running through his mind. First of all, what were they doing that far away for a simple drink? And second, Bones never asks for help. He took a deep breath. He was also going to need some help.

"Hey Sweets, I've run into a bit of a problem and I was wondering if you could help me out with Parker."

"Yes, tonight… yes, right now."

"Oh ho! A sleep over on the second date? Sweets! Are you sure you're even old enough for that?"

"Geez, Sweets! I didn't mean anything by it. And I'm sorry for assuming the wrong thing. Think of it as helping Bones instead of me."

"Yeah, it sounds like Bones is having difficulty getting Hannah home. She had too much to drink."

"Okay. Thanks man. I owe you one."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Just walking to the door of the bar, he knew he wasn't going to like the place. Once inside, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and clouds of smoke. He had expected Brennan to be clearly visible for him, but he didn't see her anywhere. After a few more scans of the place, he found Hannah in a place he didn't expect. She was on the dance floor grinding with another man. He made quick work at getting to her. Booth pried the man's hands off of his girlfriend.

"Back off!" yelled Booth.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I should be asking you that." Booth flashed his badge and suddenly several people exited the bar. He turned to Hannah.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was just dancing, Seeley. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home. Where's Bones?"

"I think she took a cab home."

"You think? You mean you weren't keeping an eye on her?"

"I'm not her mother, Seeley. Temperance can take care of herself."

"Hannah, Bones didn't take a cab home. She asked me to pick the two of you up. Do you know why?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "She asked because she was looking out for you. That's what friends do. They look out for each other."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I got a little carried away tonight. Please forgive me."

"We just need to find Bones and get out of here. This place is creepy."

"I'll go check the ladies room."

Booth got news he didn't like from the bartender and Hannah returned. "She's not here."

_Oh God!_

"What are you not telling me, Seeley?"

"The bartender saw her walk out with a couple of guys. Bones wouldn't do that if she was waiting for me."

**Author's Note:** Whew! This makes 4 out of 6 stories updated within 24 hours. Any new guesses as to what's happening? Or is your first guess still plausible?

**Review Responses**

**Healingcat:** Thanks for the compliment on the foreshadowing.

**SquintytotheBone: **I love cliffhangers. LOL! How do you like the one in this chapter?

**RowdyRomantic:** Sweets & Caroline are my favorite supporting characters. I like to laugh at Booth when Sweets is able to stand up to him.

**Aching Bones:** Any new ideas about Hannah after this chapter?

**Princesakarlita411**: I'm honored that you're reading my fanfic! I've had a hard time this season, too. Things on the show have started to look more hopeful, but only time will tell.

**Jmbatt:** Yes. They are the same guys. As far as Hannah is concerned, I think she's really immature and self-centered. I can't wait for her to be gone from the show and from each of my fics that she appears in.

**Jicalazuxil & ScotFree:** So glad you liked the Yogi quotes. **Jmbatt:** Cute!


	17. The Tragedy at the StakeOut

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes:** This is a short chapter, but a Valentine's Day update is coming tomorrow! _Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 17: The Tragedy at the Stake-Out**

_Booth got news he didn't like from the bartender and Hannah returned. "She's not here."_

_Oh God!_

"_What are you not telling me, Seeley?"_

"_The bartender saw her walk out with a couple of guys. Bones wouldn't do that if she was waiting for me."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth tried calling Brennan several times, but her cell phone was going to voice mail. After the building was secure, he called Sweets and Rebecca to make arrangements for Parker.

Booth was barking orders at the local PD who were interrogating the people still inside the bar when they put it in lockdown. He was not leaving the place without answers. He needed something, anything that would give him a starting point to find his Bones. Thinking about what could be happening to her was killing him slowly. If it had to do with a case, he could call in some agents. If it didn't, he had to rely on the PD to find the perps. Hannah was sleeping off her drunken stupor. He didn't care how bad she felt, she had to know something even if she didn't realize it.

Booth pulled her up to a seated position. "Wake up, Hannah!" He shook her a bit and gave her a drink of water. "I need you alert, Hannah. Bones' life depends on the information I know you can give me. You probably don't even know you know it." Hannah's eyes looked haunted. "Okay. Let's start simple. Why did you pick _**this**_ bar?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why Hannah? Why _**this**_ bar?" He did his best to sound neutral in order not to scare her.

She spoke very softly and needed to repeat herself. "I was just doing a favor."

"A favor? What does that mean?"

"For a story that Kip is writing."

Now Booth was talking through clenched teeth. "What favor were you doing for his story?"

"It was a stake-out."

"A stake-out?" Now he wasn't hiding his anger. "What the hell, Hannah? You're not a cop. Bones agreed to this?"

"Don't be mad at her, Seeley. She didn't know anything about it."

Brennan hadn't seemed drunk when she was on the phone. The bartender didn't seem alarmed by what he witnessed because he figured the woman he saw was drunk. In retrospect, he figured she'd been given a date rape drug. The guy needed to learn a few things about running a bar, but he would deal with that later.

"How much did Bones have to drink?"

"I don't know."

Booth was barely keeping it together. "What was the story about?"

"I don't know much."

"Tell me something. Who were you watching?"

"I have pictures in my purse."

Booth had never felt the urge to punch a woman until that moment when she pulled the old newspaper clippings out of her purse and handed them to him. "Do. Not. Move."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was on the phone with Hacker when Sweets arrived. He could only hear one side of the conversation, but he was pretty sure that Hacker was going to be lenient on Booth considering he cared about Dr. Brennan and Booth was his best agent.

"You know that I won't let anything happen to her or any agent. Dr. Brennan is my main concern right now, but this is _**my**_ open case."

"Thank you. Please call in Simmons and Perotta."

"No. I don't want Richardson. He's new to the area. Besides, I'm going to need his help on the war museum case."

As soon as Booth ended the call, he turned on Sweets. "What are you doing here, Sweets?"

He put his palms up in front of him. "I just want to help. She's my friend, too."

"She's not just a friend to me," barked Booth. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he froze.

Sweets spoke calmly but assertively. "I know there isn't much I can do, but surely there is something small that _**you**_ specifically need."

Booth took a deep breath. "Yeah. Can you take Hannah back to my apartment?"

Sweets caught the "my apartment" instead of "our apartment" but didn't ask anything. "Certainly."

Booth helped Hannah into Sweets' car. "Sweets?" He looked up at the heart broken agent that he respected. "Thank you for helping me tonight."

Sweets simply nodded before closing the door and starting the car.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

What Brennan knew right away was that she had been drugged and her left shoulder had been dislocated. It took awhile for her to determine where she may be and how she got there. She was locked in a bathroom so at least she had water to drink. The logic in that could mean her kidnappers wouldn't be around much. It could also mean that the kidnapping wasn't planned. The only window was in the shower so it had thick distorted glass. She guessed the house must be in an area that was developed in the 1950s. She heard church bells, but she didn't think that would help much considering the number of churches in the area. Looking at the time, it was possible they could be in another state.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Booth returned home, he didn't feel like facing Hannah. Thankfully, she was sound asleep. He showered and ate what he could stomach and went to Sunday Mass.

**~To be Continued on Valentine's Day~**

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

**jmbatt:** Baghdad Barbie. LOL. That's a good name! Blondie's exit won't be her choice. *u* As much as I didn't like the proposal on the show, Booth still kicked her to the curb. Most relationships would have either dwindled after that or the woman would eventually say yes. Instead it came to a complete and abrupt halt. That was very telling about their relationship.

**Chymom:** Thanks for your questions. Did this chapter answer them?

**SquintytotheBone:** "Killing me softly." Liked that line. Almost used it, but I changed it to "Killing me slowly."

**ScotFree:** I thought about using a cab, but I needed a reason for Sweets to be there so Booth could trip up and admit Bones was more to him than a friend.

**Melandtom and cast14**: Thanks! I always love reading that. *u*

**Aching Bones: **Oh yeah… he's angry! Hannah was drunker than a skunk, but I think she's feeling some remorse now. I hope this chapter answered how the guys got Bones out of there.

**crocadile1986:** More to that storyline coming soon!

**Barb:** Hannah was probably feeling a little remorseful when she confessed. I wonder how she'll react when she's sober. What did you think of Booth's slip up when talking to Sweets?


	18. Happy Valentine's Day, Bones

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay. My day didn't go as planned, and well, I was talked into updating another story, first. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 18: Happy Valentine's Day, Bones**

_When Booth returned home, he didn't feel like facing Hannah. Thankfully, she was sound asleep. He showered and ate what he could stomach and went to Sunday Mass._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth arrived at the Hoover a few hours later with Hannah ready for questioning. Kip had already been through an hour of questioning. He left Hannah with another agent and went to the observation room to talk with Sweets.

"Do we have anything useful, yet?" asked Booth.

"Nothing that will help us find Brennan," responded Sweets woefully.

"You mean, Dr. Brennan."

"Yeah." Sweets didn't have the energy to worry about what Booth thought of his relationship with Brennan. "I don't understand why he would send Hannah to do his dirty work if he knew this was your case."

"He probably figured she was safe if by some off chance the suspects knew who she was since abductions aren't part of their profile. Even though I doubt Bones' abduction is random, I'll bet it wasn't planned."

"That could mean that they made some mistakes which could be positive for Brennan."

"It could also mean the opposite," said Booth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan wanted to laugh. The creeps didn't know the first thing about holding a person against their will. She used a hand mirror to slide under the bathroom door. As she expected, the door had been reversed so that it hung from hinges on the other side while also putting the lock on the other side. She didn't understand why they would go through all the trouble without using a better lock. Using a wire coat hanger, she picked the substandard lock and freed herself. She carefully made her way through the house. After finding it empty, she searched for anything that could be used to identify her abductors before she left through the back door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After Hannah was done with her formal questioning, he arranged for another agent to take her back to their apartment. She asked him why.

"Hannah, I think we need some time apart to re-evaluate the meaning of our relationship. I won't be back today and maybe not even tomorrow."

"But Seeley, I honestly never meant to put Temperance in any harm. I had too much to drink and I will always blame myself for this. It would kill me for you to blame me, too. Please just don't throw away everything because of one mistake."

"You call this a mistake? How Hannah? You planned a stake-out, something you're not qualified to do, without adequate information, without back-up, and you did it all without letting Bones know what she was really getting herself into. That's not just a mistake."

"But…"

Booth didn't stop to listen to her. "It's not like this isn't the first time I've questioned whether this thing between us is real. I think you know it, too. Can you honestly say you're happy living and working here in D.C.?"

"I'm here for you, Seeley," Hannah had been crying but Booth was just now realizing it.

"That doesn't mean you're happy. If you were, you wouldn't be accepting dangerous assignments outside your job expectations. And maybe it's just part of who you are that seeks that kind of thrill and excitement, but to put someone else's life in danger without permission… that's inexcusable. And that it was Bones' life you put in danger is beyond inexcusable. How could you do something like that to me?"

"You act like I personally attacked you."

"You did!" yelled Booth.

Hannah laughed sarcastically. "You love her. Don't you?"

"That really is none of your damn business!"

"Really? Well I guess it would be a waste of time pretending that we are re-evaluating anything."

"How long do you need to get your things out of my apartment?"

He looked down at the screen on his phone. _St. Paul's Catholic Church?_

"Go Hannah. Agent Simmons is ready to give you a ride." He turned away from her. He was done.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan entered the now quiet church a block from where she escaped. She found a priest in his office and asked for his help. Three hours later, Booth found her engaged in a lively conversation with Father Matthews. Booth wasn't sure if he should be amused or worried.

"Bones?"

Brennan jumped up and handed him all the information she collected and had written down from memory. "Booth, we need to act on this quickly."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Whatever drug I was given has worn off and my shoulder is only dislocated."

"Perotta will take your statement and then I'll take you to the closest E.R. But first, I need a guy hug."

Father Matthews was amused with the agent. Even he knew there was no such thing as a guy hug.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was late in the evening before they arrived back in D.C. They hadn't talked much, but he knew she was tired. An agent was assigned to watch her apartment, but it wasn't enough for Booth. Besides, even though Hannah was gone, he wasn't ready to spend the night in his own apartment.

"It's really not necessary for you to stay here, Booth. Agent Smith is right outside my door."

"Actually, Bones, you would be doing me a favor by letting me stay here."

"I don't understand."

"I broke things off with Hannah. I'm not ready to stay there alone."

Brennan was stunned into silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Booth. I know you loved her."

"I'm not ready to talk, yet. I just need a friend."

She looked sad for him, but he didn't see judgment which made him very relieved. "I can be a friend."

"The best friend a person can have." His eyes started to water and he turned away.

"When Angela's heart is broken, we drink beer, eat pizza, and fall asleep in front of the TV. What do you think?"

He looked back at her and smiled. "That sounds great, Bones."

Over an hour later, Brennan was showered and changed into comfortable clothes, Booth had returned with the pizza and a change of clothes, and they were ready to start playing a movie they agreed on. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bones."

"What?"

"It's midnight. It's Valentine's Day." He shrugged his shoulders pretending it was nothing big to him like it was just a fact even though it really wasn't. He was too much of a romantic. She stared at him. "What? No history lesson or reason why it's a ridiculous holiday?"

"Too tired."

An hour later, the pizza was put away and their half empty bottles sat on the end table. The movie was half done but neither partner was watching. They were fast asleep on the couch both lying on their sides with a blanket covering them. Brennan held onto Booth's hand that rested on her stomach while he slept behind her.

**Review Responses**

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoyed the break-up. I was feeling a little annoyed with the Hannah in this story, and combined with the Hannah on the show… well, I hope I wasn't too harsh.

**Gally619:** I'm so glad you found this story. I'm finding out that writing more than one "Hannah story" can be quite challenging. Glad you're enjoying it!

**ScotFree:** Thanks for reminding me that Sweets has a bad habit with his timing. LOL

**JET1967:** I hear you! I hope Booth's anger in this chapter wasn't overboard.

**Mendenbar:** Hannah in this story is very self-absorbed. She never recognized her own disloyalty which I think is realistic given what we learned about her lack of commitment on the show last week. I'm still in shock that the writers had her say that she thought they'd have more time before it came time for (Booth to want more). I didn't know it was possible to dislike her more until the ridiculous proposal.

**Aching Bones:** She's out! The criminals really shouldn't have gone outside their comfort zone of crimes. It was a sad misfortune for Bones, but bad things can lead to good things. And in this case, there will be more than one good thing that comes from it.

**Barb:** Thanks for the praise of Hannah's storyline. I think her value on the show was very weak. They could have developed her character so much more with her career. But she had only one purpose and that was to have sex with Booth, mess with Booth's mind and heart, and create a wedge between our B&B. I'm so glad she's gone!

**SquintytotheBone:** More will be revealed in later chapters.


	19. Jealousy Rears its Ugly Head

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** Life threw me some unexpected eventful days… not the pleasant kind. (_Sigh_) I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's angsty but amusing, too. Only one more week of this hiatus!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 19: Jealousy Rears its Ugly Head**

_An hour later, the pizza was put away and their half empty bottles sat on the end table. The movie was half done but neither partner was watching. They were fast asleep on the couch both lying on their sides with a blanket covering them. Brennan held onto Booth's hand that rested on her stomach while he slept behind her. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Around three in the morning, Brennan woke up and tried to move. Though she wasn't lying on her injured shoulder, the pain medication had worn off and she was rather sore. Once she opened her eyes, she realized where she was and why she couldn't move. Booth had his arm wrapped around her stomach. He was going to be sore when he woke up. She didn't know what possessed her to make such an idea as to fall asleep on the couch watching a movie.

Booth's sniper training alerted him to Brennan being awake and watching him. He gave her a slow smile. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's about three. And about time for your back to be causing you trouble."

"It's nothing I can't handle. How's your shoulder?"

"Some Ibuprofen should relieve the pain." Brennan moved to get up and he removed his arm for her. "Come on. Let me fix your back for you.

"I don't know, Bones. You're limited to one hand and arm."

"I'll be fine. Come on. Get up. I'll just massage your muscles a bit. I probably won't even have to adjust anything." He relented.

"You have magic knuckles. Oh! That feels good." All too soon, she was done.

"You can't sleep here on the couch. You can sleep the next few hours in my bed. I'll sleep out here since my back is fine. You really ought to consider yoga, Booth."

"I don't think so. And I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. You've done enough for me already." _And there is no way I'm sleeping in your bed._

"Let go of your alpha-male pride. How many times have you made sure I ate, left work at a reasonable hour, and got enough sleep?" He was silent. "Yeah, too many to count."

"You're a good friend, Bones. But really, I'm going to have to get up in a few short hours to go home to shower and change anyway. But since you want to help… I used to give you guy hugs." She walked into his embrace and he held her tighter than she remembered him doing before. "Thanks for taking care of me," he said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Seeley Booth was frustrated. Neither Kip nor Hannah was of any help in figuring out why Brennan was targeted for abduction. Simmons and Perotta staked out the house, but no one was seen coming or going. The thought both upset him and soothed him. On one hand, if Brennan had still been there, no harm would have come to her at the hands of her abductors. One the other hand, she would have gone hungry and remained in pain. Thinking of being hungry, Booth wondered if Brennan had eaten lunch. He'd missed dropping in the lab unannounced to take her to lunch.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets stopped by to see how Brennan was doing after her abduction. He knew she would be compartmentalizing it all effectively, but he wanted her to know he was available to talk to all the same. It's what he'd always done even though it bugged her. He didn't think there was a need to change now. So it was with great disappointment that Rachel picked that day, of all days, to text him with an invitation for lunch. He regretfully declined explaining that he was taking Brennan to lunch to see if she was okay.

As expected Brennan was acting as if nothing had happened to her. So, he jumped into his next concern… How was Booth dealing with Hannah's actions?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As Booth approached Brennan's office, he could hear distress in her voice when addressing Sweets by name.

"Yes. Of course, I'm angry, Sweets!"

He didn't like it when she felt that way especially when Sweets was involved. It never turned out well and he sped up to help in anyway he could. But when he heard what she said next, he halted.

"Hannah promised me she wouldn't hurt Booth. I explained that he would give her his whole heart and if she wasn't in it all the way, then she should end it before anyone got hurt. And it wasn't just about Booth. It was about Parker. Booth doesn't introduce Parker to his girlfriends. He was serious about her."

_When the hell did she do that? Why did she do that? She was being protective of me because I'm her partner. That's it. But wow! He knew she cared but wow._

"It sounds to me like you care just as deeply about him as you did before Booth became involved with Hannah," said Sweets next.

Booth knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I've always cared about Booth. Why would you expect that to stop?"

"We spent a lot of time together the past couple of weeks. Are you trying to tell me that Hannah's relationship hasn't hurt you?"

"I don't know what you mean. Hannah was good for him, or so I thought. She was everything he wanted. Everything I couldn't give him."

Booth felt like a knife plunged into his chest. No, it felt like he'd been shot like he had been at the Checker Box. _What was she really saying to me last spring at the Hoover?_

"So, you _**have**_ thought about a more intimate relationship with Agent Booth."

_It sounds like he doesn't know about her rejection. What's ours is still ours._ And the thought warmed and soothed him.

"That's not what I said," claimed Brennan.

Booth sighed. He couldn't listen to anymore. He wasn't feeling a bit hungry anymore, either.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth never remembered any of his drive back to the bureau. He was angry. He was angry at Hannah for how she had been deceiving him. He was angry with himself for not seeing that she obviously was a rebound relationship. If she wasn't, he wouldn't have been wearing rose-colored glasses and seeing what he wanted her to be for him. He was angry with Brennan for pushing him away. And he was angry again with himself for letting her push him away. He deserved being forced to watch men follow her around trying to get her attention.

By the time he made it in the building, he was in a very bad mood and ready to take out his feelings on anybody that dared to bother him.

"Booth," called Hacker. "Can I see you in my office?"

_Just wonderful!_ He walked in to see agents Simmons and Perotta already seated. _It's about the case. I really need to simmer down._

"We've decided that Temperance needs to go back to the night club."

_How dare he refer to her as Temperance. They were working on a case._ "There's no way in hell I'm allowing that to happen," growled Booth. _So much for simmering down. _Simmons looked shocked by Booth's reaction. Perotta looked amused.

"I will be with her the whole time, Agent Booth," said Perotta. "We need her in order to lure him out of hiding. If either of them is there, there is a chance he will go after her again. They must be angry that she escaped."

"You can't assume that. And if they do, it could take days for them to feel safe enough to return. Do you expect to do this night after night?"

Hacker stepped in. "We'll determine that as we go." Booth's jaw was clenched tightly. "I don't want to see her hurt anymore than you do."

"But you're willing to take that risk anyway," Booth attacked.

"There's very limited risk involved. She'll be wearing a wire. And agents Simmons and Perotta will be with her as well as Agent Richardson."

"I thought I said I didn't want Agent Richardson involved." Perotta and Simmons wondered what Booth had against Chase.

"Booth, we need it to look like she's there just for a good time looking to hook up."

"Hook up!" roared Booth.

"Booth. Calm down. It's only by courtesy that I'm explaining this to you."

"This is my case!"

"I'm warning you. I will take you off this case if you don't back off of the necessary undercover work," said Hacker so calmly that it was irritating Booth and making him more angry. "Dr. Brennan is well trained in undercover work thanks to you. She can handle this. You should be proud of her."

"The only person she has worked with undercover is me. You know how she is with new people."

"She did just fine with me a couple of years ago," said Perotta. "And she's been working just fine with Agent Richardson." Booth groaned inwardly.

Simmons had been very quiet watching the exchange. He didn't want to get on the agent's bad side especially when it came to his partner. He knew he was very overprotective of her. He once thought they were secretly having an affair, but the agent surprised him with the new hot reporter. "If it would make you more comfortable, Booth, we could ask Sweets to take my place."

"He's not an agent."

"No, but Dr. Brennan knows him well."

_Too well as far as I'm concerned._

"And I will still be there to watch and listen."

"I want to be there," said Booth.

"Booth. Be reasonable. Joe and Travis Sherwood know you. No. And that's final," said Hacker.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Text Messages:**_

**Booth (to Brennan):** I need to talk to you about the Sherwood case. When would be a good time?

**Brennan (to Booth):** Andrew doesn't want you involved with the undercover part of the case.

**Booth (to Brennan): **Please, Bones. You know I won't rest until I know you're safe.

**Brennan (to Booth):** It's not a good idea. But meet me at my apartment at six.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Brennan opened her door, Booth groaned. "That's what you're wearing?"

"It's what Perotta suggested."

"I don't like it," he grunted.

Brennan raised her eyebrows. "Is it the dress or me that you don't like?"

Booth smirked at her. "It's the dress. It's too revealing."

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth. This is a perfectly acceptable dress for a night club. I'll fit in with all the other women. I'm undercover. Remember? And besides, it isn't much different from the one I wore the last time."

_How could I forget that?_ "Yeah. Have you been properly informed about what's happening and how to wear the wire?"

"I know how to wear a wire. It's already on and you couldn't see it. I'm fine."

"I want to see it for myself."

"No."

"No? I'm your partner, Bones. I'm supposed to have your back."

Suddenly, a mysterious smile appeared on her face. "Okay. You insisted." She turned around. "Unzip me, please."

"What? Can't you do it?" She huffed. She unzipped it and turned back around. "Why are you turning around?"

"You said you wanted to see it."

"It's not on your back?"

She rolled her eyes. "Booth, I'll be dancing with men who will put their arms around me. Their hands will be on my back."

_Shit!_ She pulled the front of her dress down revealing a very sexy black bra. His eyebrows raised, inhaled deeply, and held his breath. Brennan only smiled.

"It rests low in my cleavage. The push-up bra prevents it from being seen when a guy stares at my breasts."

"Bones," he whined. "Did you have to say that?"

She rolled her eyes again. "It's a good thing you won't be there."

_That's what she thinks._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Immediately after leaving Brennan's apartment, Booth headed to the bar. He allowed the bartender to believe he was part of the undercover operation when he recognized him. He ordered a drink to calm his nerves, told the bartender it was just for show, and sat in a dark corner near the restrooms to wait for everyone to arrive. Chase and Sweets arrived first. He tensed a few minutes later when Brennan and Perotta arrived.

After a few drinks, Brennan and Perotta joined the crowd of people on the dance floor. It didn't look like dancing to him. It looked more like sex with clothes on. His heart rate sped up as he watched Brennan move to the music. He could only hope that their suspects revealed themselves soon. He didn't know how much more he could stand to watch. Awhile later, Chase and Sweets took turns grinding with Brennan and Perotta. All four of them looked to be enjoying themselves way too much. _How dare they touch his Bones like that!_ Booth's fingers started to twitch and he got out his poker chip for something for them to do. It helped minimally.

Chase and Sweets eventually roamed the dance floor in search of other women to make themselves look convincing. When Perotta headed back to the bar, Brennan started walking right towards Booth. He was sure she was heading to the restroom. There was no way she could have spotted him, but he shouldn't have underestimated her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered into his ear when he followed her into the bathroom.

He pulled her into the handicapped stall and closed the door. She glared at him. He made a step closer to her and she backed away. He pointed to where he knew the wire was located. "Bones, how long do you have to stay here and dance like _**that**_?" he whispered into her ear.

"Dance like what?" she said without being careful to whisper in her ear.

"Bones!" he hissed.

Perotta walked in and knocked on the stall door. _Damn. He'd been discovered._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth had just left Hacker's office where he was given an official warning in his file. He knew he had crossed the line. His acceptance of the reprimand was the only thing that kept him on the case. But he was still in a very bad mood. He needed to see Sweets. He needed to take his anger out on somebody safe and he was the perfect target.

Rachel was on the elevator to go speak with one of the agents on one of her cases going to trial the next week when Booth joined her on the elevator.

"Going to see Sweets?" grumbled Booth.

Rachel was shocked at his tone of voice. "No."

"It's a good thing. You may want to know he was at the bar last night with Bones and Perotta. He was having a great time grinding to the music. His hands and eyes were very busy."

Rachel's jaw dropped. She was starting to wonder if she wanted to continue to pursue any further dates with Sweets already. She was also starting to look forward to finishing her job in D.C.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Review Responses**

I think I got a record # of reviews for a single chapter. You're very sweet! **Barb, jakeluver, cast14, BBfansavl6, samnickmike, chymom, Aching Bones, bones35,JET1967, mendenbar, ScotFree, etakkate, **and** jmbatt. **And to** crocodile1986 **for your review on the last chapter.

**Barb:** Sorry for the wait. At the same time, I'm thrilled you're so interested in it. Booth was more than protective in this chapter. **Outward jealousy.** In the next chapter, we'll see Brennan's reaction to it. I like assertive Booth, too. We'll be seeing Parker, soon, in this story along with a flashback or two. Don't worry about the length of your review. I tend to go on and on like that, too. : )

**Pizza & Beer:** I'm glad so many people liked that part of the story. I was curious about the reaction that scene would get!

**jmbatt:** I so agree about Brennan being at her best with Booth. I think it goes the other way around, too. Of course, Parker has the same effect on Booth. B&B are meant to be together! I hope it still got better with the angst. It was bound to happen. They have to get over that hump.

**Hannah:** She's still around for now but not with Booth! I also thought the show made her out to be too good. So sweet that she was boring to me. I agree with **mendenbar:** I'm glad that they didn't develop her character. I hope the writers have Booth realize that he was seeing more than she really was… the rose-colored glasses and definitely a consolation prize. And I was also confused about the mixed messages. Her actions seemed like she was interested in long-term rather than just a good time. Even more evidence that she was leading him on. Booth had a right to be angry.

**Brennan in the church:** Honestly, that idea just popped into my head as I was writing it. It wasn't planned at all. Glad you like it!

**Hacker:** I'm not missing him in the show, either. Is he interesting in this story though?

**Booth: **Glad to read that Booth's anger wasn't overboard in the last chapter. I'm interested in what readers think of it in this chapter. **JET1967:** I agree, it's good to see him protecting and worrying about Brennan! I hope that happens on the show.

**BBfansavl6:** I'm honored that you liked my story so much that you read all 18 chpaters in one day. So sorry for the wait. I feel badly since rereading your review. **Spooning:** What did you think of how it ended? Realistic? Not too much too soon?


	20. The Domino Effect Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** The last chapter began the climax of the story and the next chapter begins the resolution. There's a summary refresher below for those of you who were concerned with Booth's anger in the last chapter or want to know what starts the resolution.

**Summary: **What's Sweets up to? … Brennan and Sweets form a friendship to fill in the time after work hours that used to be filled with Booth and Daisy. Sweets is still hopeful that Brennan and Booth can develop a long-lasting intimate relationship. His plan is to keep men away from Brennan while Booth gets his life in order and Hannah out of it. However, this unexpected friendship causes a _**domino effect**_ through the lives of people at the Jeffersonian and the Hoover. Sweets had planned on a happy ending. If he had known the trouble it would cause, he would have made different choices along the way. When everything looks to be hopeless, how will Booth try and fix things?

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 20: The Domino Effect ~ Part 1**

**Sweets**

When Booth entered Sweets' office, he wondered who was more upset.

"Agent Booth, I'm glad you're here. I was just about to come see you to schedule an appointment."

"Well, I'm here. And I have a bone to pick with you."

"I see. Take a seat and pick away."

Booth leaned forward with his forearms on his thighs and looked at Sweets with a glare. "You're behavior last night… It was over the top."

"Interesting."

"No. It's definitely not interesting. Explain yourself."

"I was doing my job." Sweets was sitting back with his arms folded, but for once, he didn't look very relaxed.

"You call that… that stuff on the dance floor your job? You had your hands on her and your body raking against hers."

"I assume you're talking about Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth, I assure you that Dr. Brennan was alright with our undercover performance. And a performance was all it was. We even talked about it before we arrived at the club. Why don't you tell me what this is really about?"

"This is about you and Bones." He was almost growling but his voice was low.

"So, this really isn't about last night then because then you would also be upset that I was dancing with Agent Perotta."

"Maybe I am."

"But you're not. This is strictly about Dr. Brennan. And I assume it's about the extra time I've been spending with her."

"I didn't say that. I know she needs friends."

"I think it's time I let you in on a little secret."

"This can't be good. Your last secret prevented Bones from knowing I wasn't dead and she was angry with me for days. So you better spill your guts and hope that you survive."

"Threats won't work, Agent Booth. This isn't really about me." Booth snorted but Sweets continued. He wasn't going to cower anymore. Too much was at stake. "Brennan won't admit it, but she has been hurt and lonely since you came back from Afghanistan with your war time girlfriend."

"Bones, has been fine. She wouldn't be going out with so many men if she wasn't. She's moved on. I hardly ever see her anymore. Besides, I broke up with Hannah."

_Interesting. I wonder what he means by Brennan moving on._ "I'm aware of that which is why I'm spilling my guts as you put it."

Booth was getting agitated. "Just get on with it, Sweets."

"Things could be worse with the other men if it wasn't for me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because it was my plan to keep Brennan away from other men until you came to your senses. Hannah was a consolation prize… your comfort during war. Psychology 101."

"Psychology is a soft science." _At least Bones thinks that. It sounds good right now because there is no way I'm at fault for this mess. At least I hope not. And obviously Hannah isn't the person I thought she was._

"Booth? Are you listening to me? I just said that I've been working at keeping her single for you. She's not more than a friend to me. I'm interested in Rachel if you haven't noticed. I've been taking a risk with spending time with Brennan. So far Rachel hasn't seemed to mind."

_Oh shit! _

Booth hung his head down, but Sweets caught the strange look on his face. "Wait. Do you know something I don't?"

He didn't look up and he barely spoke loud enough to be heard. "I might have said something to make Rachel mad."

**Agent Chase Richardson**

Chase had more fun with Brennan the night before than he was letting on to his fellow agents. He, along with agents Simmons and Perotta, were the center of attention in the bull pen. It was impossible to pretend that nothing significant had happened. Absolutely _**nothing**_ was insignificant when Dr. Temperance Brennan was involved.

Now he had some unanswered questions he needed to deal with personally. First, he needed to figure which agents he needed to keep at arms length. The more he worked with Brennan, the more popular he became and the more he had to work on keeping his reputation clean. Second, he needed to figure what how his work relationship with Brennan would continue. There was a line, of course, but he personally felt it was crossed. He knew he was never the best undercover agent. But working with a woman, a gorgeous one at that, was a whole new experience that he found to be dangerous. Third, what was going to become of his working relationship with Agent Booth? It was well known that he was expected to slide into more of an administrative role in the coming years. Working with "his girl" could make or break his career in D.C.

**Hannah & Kip**

Hannah went to Kip's office first thing in the morning. She'd been waiting for him for a half an hour and now she was getting anxious. She decided to send a text.

**Hannah (to Kip):** I'm at your office. Need to see you about your article. Will you be in so or can we plan to meet later?

**Kip (to Hannah):** You should've told me you were coming. I'm on my way."

The elevator doors opened and there he was.

"Oh thank God!" said Hannah.

"What's so urgent? You look anxious."

"Of course, I'm not myself. I was questioned by the FBI… twice! And it's all because of your article. And… Seeley broke up with me. Can I expect more trouble to be headed my way?"

"There's no reason to worry. I've got things under control. Although, it would be easier to manage if you were still with Agent Booth."

"You're a reporter, Kip. How's it under your control? What does this have to do with Seeley?"

"He's the agent that's spent years investigating the suspects."

Hannah's jaw dropped. "You were planning on using me to get information from Seeley?"

"Look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was the agent on the case. But it's going to work out for the best. You'll see. He didn't deserve you, Hannah."

**Cam**

Cam walked in to Brennan's office feeling concerned about her gifted forensic anthropologist and found her staring at her paperwork but not looking like she was accomplishing anything. "Dr. Brennan?" She didn't hear her. "Dr. Brennan?" she said a bit louder while walking right up to her desk. Brennan looked up. "Is everything okay? I really need you on the platform."

"Of course. I'm just tired. I'll be right out," she said as if she was dismissing her. But Cam didn't move.

"Dr. Brennan, you were abducted by suspects. That's a big deal even for you."

"I can compartmentalize. You know that," she said to defend herself.

"You're usually more perceptive and diligent with your interns. Are you sure there's nothing more wrong then being tired? Could this possibly be about Booth?"

"I really am tired. Booth's having a hard time with his break-up with Hannah. That's all it is. Nothing more."

"Booth and Hannah broke-up? Who initiated it?"

Brennan looked confused. "Why would that matter?"

"It just does." There's _no way I'm going to try and explain that to her. I probably wouldn't succeed. The woman is too rational for her own good. I need to talk to Booth._

"Can I expect you on the platform in ten minutes?"

"Yes. It's my job."

**Bones**

She really hadn't lied to Cam. She was tired and she couldn't concentrate on her work. She was used to working on little sleep, but that was usually because she was working in the lab or on a book. This time it was because of her partner.

She was shocked and annoyed that he put the case in jeopardy. She knew he cared about her, but this time he crossed a line. He could have put his job at risk. She couldn't allow that to happen. She needed to have a serious talk with him.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

There were **mixed reactions** to the last chapter… and that is fine! I want to know what you think. Booth took a lot of heat! Hee hee! Here are some of the words used to describe Booth in the reviews from the last chapter: prick, jealous but hot, protective, 'poor Booth', needs to get his head on straight, unprofessional, someone should belt him, and the savage beast was stirred. Whoa! That's a lot of emotion… more negative than positive. But I found that to be expected. I promise he won't be a creep for long. I'm not HH. *u*

**Rachel:** Yes, I felt sorry for her, too. By the way, did everyone read the summary I reposted at the beginning of this chapter?

**Jealous:** Oh yeah! Poor Booth has been jealous for 6 years! And let's face it; he's never been too fond of Sweets until season 6 when he should have probably stayed as far as way as he could.

**B&B Moments: **After angry Booth, it was easy to forget there were sweet moments between the two. Thanks for reminding us**, Aching Bones**. *u*

**Texting:** Thanks! I find it a nice way to transition sometimes.

**Chase: **We'll see more of him. He's one of the characters that have been negatively affected by the events that started with Sweets' innocent plan. The big question now is: What will happen to his heart and his career?

**Brennan dancing/gyrating:** I can see her doing this even though we saw how funny she danced at her class reunion. First of all, she takes yoga so she has the ability for fluid movement. Second, she's a quick learner! Her dancing reminds me of "Baby" in the movie _Dirty Dancing_. Did I just age myself?

Thank you for your reviews: **Jdragonfire29, mendenbar, NCISaddict77, Barb, BonesLover10, Aching Bones, **and** MyGeekSide-101**.

**Final Thoughts:** _When everything looks to be hopeless, how will Booth try and fix things? _Never forget… Everything happens eventually… Booth said so! Three cheers for B&B. We know they belong together!


	21. The Domino Effect Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Summary: **What's Sweets up to? … Brennan and Sweets form a friendship to fill in the time after work hours that used to be filled with Booth and Daisy. Sweets is still hopeful that Brennan and Booth can develop a long-lasting intimate relationship. His plan is to keep men away from Brennan while Booth gets his life in order and Hannah out of it. However, this unexpected friendship causes a _**domino effect**_ through the lives of people at the Jeffersonian and the Hoover. Sweets had planned on a happy ending. If he had known the trouble it would cause, he would have made different choices along the way. When everything looks to be hopeless, how will Booth try and fix things?

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 21: The Domino Effect ~ Part 2**

**Caroline**

"Cherie, this can't be good. I've been convalescing for less than two weeks and you're already calling me for help. Which one screwed up this time? Agent Booth? Dr. Brennan? Dr. Sweets? It's gotta be one of them."

"This soap opera takes more than three people. Do you have any tips for dealing with these people?"

"Tell me a little bit of what's going on and I'll take care of it all. You can count on that! But first, tell me how the Jenkins' case is going."

**In the Bullpen: agents Simmons, Perotta, Richardson, and Charlie**

The bullpen became eerily quiet as Agent Booth and Dr. Sweets walked on by. Both seemed to be in a rush and very angry. The normal chatter picked back up again once they left earshot.

"What do you suppose happened?" asked Simmons.

"If it involves Booth, it's gotta be about Dr. Brennan. He's been in love with her for years! No one, I mean no one, should even consider touching her. But I still can't believe he risked his career last night."

"But Booth is living with the blonde. What's her name?" asked Charlie.

"News flash! Didn't any of you notice what went down here in the station yesterday?" announced Simmons.

Chase snorted. "Agent Booth was pissed. Nothing new to me."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that the girlfriend is history," guessed Simmons.

"Whatever it is that has Booth mad isn't my concern. I'm just planning on keeping my distance. I'd like to live a little longer. I have a date on Friday." Charlie beamed with pride.

"Seriously?" asked Perotta. "Who was desperate enough to say 'yes'?"

"Ouch! You were majorly dissed, man," teased Simmons.

"Oh, don't play games, sweetheart. The guys won't think any less of you."

Perotta laughed good-naturedly. "In your dreams, Charlie. In your dreams."

"Since the other team canceled the game due to illnesses, why don't we hit a local bar on Friday? It's not like any of us actually has a date," offered Chase.

"As long as no one informs Booth, I'll be there," said Simmons.

"Bringing the talk back to Booth, how worried do I have to be?" asked Chase.

All three of the agents laughed at him. "I know you just got here, but you may want to think about another transfer," claimed Simmons.

"Just don't leave until after hockey season," added Charlie.

Perotta rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to them. You're far more capable than they are at defending themselves in a fight. But you may want to take time for some extra hand combat practice."

**Sweets**

Sweets was disappointed when he found Rachel's office empty. After he discovered what Booth had said to her, he needed to do damage control quickly. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He sauntered back to his office. No one stopped him along the way. He was obviously deep in thought and those thoughts were painful ones.

He sent her a simple and short text and hoped she would respond. He was quite surprised when his phone buzzed just five minutes later. However, he knew things were just about to get much, much worse. It was Caroline.

**Hodgins**

When Booth walked into the lab with a glare and his shoulders hunched, Hodgins could tell that whatever was wrong with Brennan and Cam most likely had to do with Booth. This just wasn't his day. First, Angela was complaining in between her dry heaves crying that she was never doing that to her body again. Her feet hurt and she felt like an elephant. Hodgins tried to tell her that was entirely impossible. That just earned him the silent treatment. Angela hadn't talked to him since breakfast and it was now almost time for lunch. Wendell was walking around mumbling about the hockey game being canceled. He'd been looking forward to seeing one of the puck bunnies again after the game. Hodgins hadn't seen him focus on anything for more than five minutes. If that wasn't enough, something was making his two female co-workers very moody. His first thought was PMS, something he did not miss with Angela. But he was now second guessing himself as Booth stalked up the steps with a glare. At least the glare was at no one in particular.

"G-Man, I hope you're going to like what we've found. I need someone to take me seriously around here."

Booth grunted. "Since when do people not take the bug guy seriously?"

"Since someone stuck a stick up their asses," Hodgins pointed at Cam and Brennan. Booth actually smiled a bit for the first time that day.

Cam raised her voice sternly at Hodgins. "Dr. Hodgins, I expect you to act like the professional that you are."

"I'm sure I'm at fault," admitted Booth. "Everything seems that way, today. So, I'll just take the blame if that's alright with all of you. Okay?"

"No, everything is not okay." All eyes turned on Brennan. "First of all, I don't how a stick has to do with any of this. And second, I don't even know what exactly you're blaming yourself for."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **The next chapter is partially written already. Booth begins the journey to correct all the damage to his relationships and those of his friends and colleagues.

**Reviews and Responses**

Thank you for reading and reviewing! **NCISaddict77, bones35, mendenbar, Boneslover10, Barb, Aching Bones, jmbatt, **and** AverageWitch.**

**Booth's Jealousy:** I have to admit, it made me laugh to imagine Booth jealous of Sweets.

**Hannah:** She probably won't be with Kip for much longer. And he certainly wasn't worth much since she lost Booth for whom she quit her job to be with him. Not a smart girl!

**Tangled Web:** Yep… it certainly is. But Sweets' intentions were good. And although he regrets the fallout, it's ultimately Booth's mess which started with Hannah. We will see him start to fix things in the next chapter. As far as Sweets potentially making problems for B&B, I'm not going down that road in this story. I've been very unhappy with his character this season and wanted to see him as the good guy in this story who still believes B&B are right for each other. I guess you can say I have my head in the sand, sometimes.

**Sweets & Rachel: **I'm feeling sorry for them, too, and I wrote the horrible mess for them. LOL! It will be interesting how that plays out. I think I'll make it so more than one friend rallies for them to be together.

**Chase:** He's such a good guy… and handsome, too. It just doesn't seem fair. Talk about right place & wrong timing. I need to make it up to him so he can see that there is someone even better for him that he hasn't met yet. I just don't know who it is, yet.

**Kip:** Oh, things are going to get interesting and ugly for him and the case.

**Cam:** Yes! The Cam & Booth talk is coming. I wish we could have one on the show. That she hasn't talked to him seems so out of character to me.

**Barb:** In my very first story, I was trying to make my story flow as if it was an episode… going from scene to scene with multiple characters. I hope I'm getting better at it. Thanks for the compliment!

**bones35:** I'm glad you're enjoying my responses to your reviews and those from other readers. It feels like sort of a commentary or a book club sort of thing.

**AverageWitch:** Thank you for reading and for your compliments! They certainly made my night a little brighter!


	22. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait as I was working on other stories. A summary of chapters 1-10 is at the beginning of chapter 11. **Chapter 22 begins **after the summary of chapters 11-21.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Summary of chapters 11-21**

Booth and Brennan found out about the betting pools that the FBI and Jeffersonian have had on them for years. The Jeffersonian's pool was simple: Will they be discovered or will B&B just tell everyone when they are together? The FBI's pool had a lot of money at stake. Their pool looked like a Super Bowl grid and they were betting on when and where they are discovered. It even had rules about what evidence proved they really were together.

Brennan had a difficult time accepting the betting pools and decided to take the afternoon off. Booth convinced her to go back to the Hoover with him so she wouldn't be alone. She, of course, said she could take care of herself, but Booth roped her into it.

_But I would still feel better if you weren't alone. I'd like for you to come back to the Bureau with me. You could still say you're working and not let the squints think you're being weak." He knew he had her when she narrowed her eyes. She didn't like it when he knew her thoughts. (from Chapter 11)_

At the Hoover, Booth began to realize how much had changed in his life and his relationship with Bones.

_He was sure that he would always find new things that would make him love her more._ _Love her more? Love… as a friend, of course. I love her as a friend. And she's so wrong about her capability of loving. Why did I have to fail to prove it to her? Why did I give up as soon as she did the expected? Of course, she was going to panic. She walked away twice more… after the gravedigger case and then running to the Maluku Islands. But did I really try? Or did I just expect her to change her mind? Did I only convince her she was right to believe she would always be alone? How big of an idiot am I? In my pain, I have harmed the best friendship I've ever had. I've lost so much more than I thought. God, I have to fix this. (from Chapter 12)_

_Since returning from Afghanistan, he'd been trying so hard to distance himself from his feelings that he had to admit that he'd reverted back to his early days of working with Bones. The days when her quirkiness bugged the shit out of him. And here were these agents that found out what he had learned years ago. Her social ineptness could be quite endearing. (from chapter 12)_

Chase and Charlie invited Booth and Brennan to the hockey game on Friday. Booth began to realize even more of how much he'd given up to have Hannah in his life. Sweets heard the invitation as he was entering the bullpen with Rachel. Sweets was upset with himself for letting his guard down as he watched the interaction between the agents and Brennan. He asked Rachel to change their plans to seeing the hockey game on Friday and seeing a movie on Saturday instead.

Kip got Hannah involved in an investigative news article he wanted to write and publish. After Kip explained the story, they started reminiscing and getting reacquainted with another. Before she left his office, she promised him that she'd ask Brennan to go on a _"girls' night out"_ so that she could stake-out a bar for him.

Booth and Charlie discussed a case in his office with Brennan there since she was spending the afternoon with him. Hannah called him to ask for Brennan's cell number but she was able to take the call. Brennan would have rather turned down her offer to have drinks on Saturday but didn't want to hurt Booth's feelings. Charlie found the friendship between the women interesting and surprising. Charlie invited her to accompany him to interview a suspect. While getting to know her, Charlie began to think maybe Booth and Brennan had been telling the truth all along and they weren't ever a couple.

Charlie invited her to dinner when Brennan became uncomfortable with Sweets' invitation. While at dinner, Booth called to check up on her. Charlie taught Brennan about hockey and they had an enjoyable dinner with each other.

At the hockey game, Charlie and Chase visited the penalty box frequently to see Brennan and they lost the game. It annoyed Booth and he was in a bad mood the rest of the evening. At the bar, Brennan talked to Charlie about his performance and he was amused.

"_It was really unfortunate that the other team was making so many cheap shots," said Brennan to Charlie. "You may have won the game if you weren't going to the penalty box all the time for defending your players and enforcing the rules. You should be more careful." (from chapter 14)_

Both Chase and Sweets danced slowly with Brennan at the bar. Booth was jealous and he was annoyed with himself for feeling that way.

When Booth got called to a case early on Saturday morning, he and Hannah had an argument about it. When Booth and Brennan got to the crime scene, Booth recognized the work of criminals he was unable to put away before he started working with her. The reason they hadn't been seen in so many years was because one of the brothers was in jail. They were watching the scene being investigated by Brennan and Booth.

When Brennan met Hannah at Booth's apartment, Parker was annoyed with his dad's attention to Hannah. After Booth told Hannah she was beautiful and kissed her on the cheek, he wanted to know why he wasn't giving the same attention to Bones.

_"What about her, Bub?"_

_Parker sighed loudly. "Doesn't Bones look beautiful?"_

_"Of course, Parker. Bones always looks beautiful." (from chapter 15)_

Booth took Parker to the movie theater while Brennan and Hannah went to the bar. They meet up with Sweets and Rachel and they all enjoyed watching Yogi Bear in 3D. Hannah took Brennan to _The Graveside Bar_ far out of the city. Brennan questioned it, but Hannah claimed the name suited her. Brennan was unaware of the stake-out. Hannah covered up why she kept looking around by telling her that she was keeping an eye out for a man for Brennan. Hannah was shocked and uncomfortable when Brennan innocently commented that Hannah was lucky she found the right one to spend her life with.

The suspects were at the bar and recognized Brennan. They also happened to be the men that Hannah was looking for. Sloppy Joe and Crazy Travis spent a lot of time dancing with Hannah and Brennan. Brennan wasn't too thrilled with the idea but felt obligated for Hannah's sake. As the night went on, she began to question Hannah's reason for dancing and flirting with the men. After having too much to drink, she tried to talk Hannah into leaving but was unsuccessful. Brennan texted Booth for a ride home so that he could help convince Hannah to go home.

Booth was alarmed when he received her message since Brennan never asks for help. He called Sweets and he was willing to come over with Rachel since Parker was staying with him. When Booth arrived at the bar, he was surprised not to find Brennan waiting for him and even more surprised to find his girlfriend grinding with another man. He confronted the man, and when he flashed his badge, several people exited the bar. When they couldn't find Brennan, the bartender told him she left with two men.

The bar was locked down so the local PD could question the patrons. Booth questioned Hannah until she told him she was on a stake-out for Kip's news story. Hannah showed him a newspaper clipping for the picture of the men she was looking for. Booth called Hacker for agents to come to the bar. He requested Simmons and Perotta and refused Chase Richardson's help claiming he would need to take his former case at the war museum. He had made arrangements for Parker to go back to Rebecca's and Sweets showed up at the bar wanting to help.

_As soon as Booth ended his call with Hacker, he turned on Sweets. "What are you doing here, Sweets?"_

_He put his palms up in front of him. "I just want to help. She's my friend, too."_

"_She's not just a friend to me," barked Booth. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he froze. (from chapter 17)_

Brennan was drugged and kidnapped by Joe and Travis Sherwood. Somewhere in the process, Brennan's arm was dislocated. Kidnapping wasn't something they did and it wasn't planned. Brennan was able to escape rather easily. While this was happening, Booth broke up with Hannah after she was questioned at the Bureau.

"_You act like I personally attacked you."_

"_You did!" yelled Booth._

_Hannah laughed sarcastically. "You love her. Don't you?"_

"_That really is none of your damn business!"_

"_Really? Well I guess it would be a waste of time pretending that we are re-evaluating anything."_

"_How long do you need to get your things out of my apartment?" (from chapter 18)_

After escaping, Brennan walked into a church for help. When Booth picked her up, Father Matthews was amused by Booth's "_guy hug_." He took her back to her apartment after she was interviewed and had visited the hospital for her shoulder. Even though there was an agent was watching her apartment, Booth explained why he wanted to stay. He told Brennan that he broke up with Hannah and he didn't want to stay at his apartment alone, yet. He wasn't ready to talk about it. Brennan explained that when Angela's heart was broken, they drank beer, ate pizza, and fell asleep in front of the TV. That's exactly what they did and they fell asleep spooning each other on the couch. But before they fell asleep, Booth wished her a Happy Valentine's Day. Brennan was too tired to give a history lesson and say how ridiculous it was.

Sweets being Sweets, he visited Brennan to see if she was okay after the abduction and to invite her to lunch. Sweets regrettably declined Rachel's offer for lunch saying he'd already made plans with Brennan. Booth overheard part of the conversation that was happening in her office. He was surprised to hear that she had talked with Hannah and Hannah had promised her she wouldn't hurt Booth. He listened for awhile longer and discovered that Brennan did care about him and even had thought of an intimate relationship with him. She rejected him because she didn't think she was good enough for him.

After more questioning, Kip and Hannah were no help in figuring out the reason Brennan was kidnapped. Simmons and Perotta hadn't had any luck staking out the house Brennan was held in. Hacker called Booth into his office to tell him that Brennan would be working undercover to lure the suspects out of hiding. Booth wasn't given any authority to make decisions about it or to be involved in it. However, he planned to be there anyway.

Booth convinced Brennan to see him before she went to the bar that night. He spoke openly about his displeasure in her revealing outfit. He was concerned about the wire and wanted to check it himself. She tried to dissuade him but smiled mysteriously when he wouldn't back down. So, she unzipped her dress and pulled it down enough to show him it was placed in her cleavage and it couldn't be seen because of her push-up bra. Poor Booth… such torture!

Booth went to the bar and found a spot that would keep him hidden. He was very jealous of the way Chase and Sweets were dancing with Brennan. Perotta was also dancing, but he didn't pay her any attention. Booth was caught by Brennan and he followed her into the women's bathroom. Even though he whispered things in her ear, the wire revealed him to the team and Perotta appeared. Booth was given an official warning that was put in his file. Booth needed to vent and was heading to Sweets office to let loose on him thinking he was the safest person. However, he saw Rachel in the elevator, first. He told her about how Sweets was dancing with Brennan and Perotta at the bar without explaining why.

Chapters 20 and 21 explained how several characters were affected by Sweets plan and ultimately why Booth was responsible since it was his actions that led to the problems. Sweets told Booth about his plan to keep other men from Brennan until Booth came to his senses and broke up with Hannah. He told him that Hannah was a consolation prize and nothing more than a comfort during war. Sweets repeated that he was not more than a friend to Brennan. He was interested in Rachel and had risked that relationship to stick with the plan of keeping Brennan single. Booth admitted to Sweets what he said to Rachel on the elevator.

Chase secretly had more fun dancing with Brennan than he wanted to admit. He was worried about how it would affect his working relationship with Booth, Brennan and other agents.

Hannah was upset that she'd been questioned by the FBI and that Booth broke up with her. She discovered that Kip was using her to get information from Booth and he didn't think Booth was good enough for her anyway.

Cam confronted Brennan about her work performance. Brennan admitted she was tired and that Booth and Hannah broke up. Cam asked who initiated it, but she didn't want to explain to Brennan why it was important.

Brennan was shocked and annoyed with Booth for putting the case in jeopardy and putting his job at risk. She decided she would have to have a serious talk with him.

Caroline heard from Rachel and was disappointed that she hadn't been happy working as her replacement. She asked Rachel to tell her what had been going on.

The agents in the bullpen talked about Booth, Brennan, and Hannah. Chase wondered how worried he should be about Booth. They teased him while cautioning him to be careful with Booth when it comes to Brennan.

Sweets was disappointed when he found Rachel's office empty. After he discovered what Booth had said to her, he needed to do damage control quickly. He sent her a simple and short text and hoped she would respond. He was quite surprised when his phone buzzed just five minutes later. However, he knew things were just about to get much, much worse. It was Caroline.

When Booth appeared at the Jeffersonian, Hodgins figured out Booth must be the reason for Cam and Brennan's bad moods.

**Author's Notes: **Hannah is out of Booth's personal life. Soon she will be gone from the D.C. area altogether. In this chapter, Booth begins the journey to correct all the damage done to his relationships and those of his friends and colleagues.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 22: The Beginning of the End**

_**(The Beginning of Booth's Journey to win Bones' Love)**_

_Booth grunted. "Since when do people not take the bug guy seriously?"_

"_Since someone stuck a stick up their asses," Hodgins pointed at Cam and Brennan. Booth actually smiled a bit for the first time that day. _

_Cam raised her voice sternly at Hodgins. "Dr. Hodgins, I expect you to act like the professional that you are."_

"_I'm sure I'm at fault," admitted Booth. "Everything seems that way, today. So, I'll just take the blame if that's alright with all of you. Okay?"_

"_No, everything is not okay." All eyes turned on Brennan. "First of all, I don't know what a stick has to do with any of this. And second, I don't even know what exactly you're blaming yourself for." (from chapter 21)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I can explain things, Bones. I have some apologizing to do. Can we talk in your office?" The glare and scoffing attitude were gone and the sad and regretful puppy dog eyes were in its place. She could never turn down those eyes.

"Before you leave the Jeffersonian, Booth, drop by my office. I have a bone to pick with you. No pun intended, of course," said Cam.

Booth took a deep breath and sighed. "Certainly." Not only was he close to losing his job at the Bureau, he was guessing that the outcome from his meeting with Cam wasn't going to be a good one for him either. He wished he could turn back the clock and do things over, not just for last night's undercover assignment, but also for meeting Hannah and bringing her home. Hell, he was even sorry for running away to Afghanistan to avoid his loneliness in D.C. without his Bones. The regrets were starting to pile up and he was starting to feel like he was suffocating.

Booth shut and locked Brennan's office door. As soon as Booth sat on Brennan's couch, she sat across from him and just stared. Booth never liked silence and was uncomfortable that she was just staring at him, but he was unsure what to say first. He took a big sigh, ran a hand through his hair and began with, "How's your shoulder doing? It must be sore after last night."

"It's fine. I was careful with it."

"Good. Look, I'm sorry, Bones."

"If you're talking about last night, I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to. Why were you there, Booth?"

"I'm already dealing with the consequences of that. That's not what I'm apologizing for. I do want to talk about it but not yet." He could see that she was about to object. "Please just listen. Okay?" She nodded. "I'm having a lot of regrets. I've made bad choices and hurt a lot of people. Some more than others and some just happened inadvertently as things tumbled from bad to worse. The person I've hurt the most is you. And I'm very, very sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I've already explained that I understand why you didn't have as much time for me."

"It's more than that, Bones. So much more. And it starts with that night outside the Hoover." Brennan paled and averted her eyes. "Bones, I understand if you don't want to look at me, but I wish you would," he said gently. He sighed when she didn't look up. He felt he deserved it, though. "Bones, I never should have expected you to respond positively right away. I should have known you would at least need time to rationalize everything I said. Instead, I felt sorry for myself and in the process I made things worse for the both of us. We've both suffered a great deal over the past several months."

That got her attention. "You looked very happy to me."

"I think I was pretending to be happy. One of the many things I regret is using Hannah to make me forget why I was miserable. I should have realized it wouldn't last. It should have ended in the desert."

Brennan didn't know what to say. She wasn't good in these kinds of discussions. She believed if the roles were reversed, Booth would know what to say.

"You've supported my relationship with Hannah and even became friends with her. You're incredible, Bones. Do you know that?"

"I think I'm incredibly confused."

Booth smiled and it felt good. His next thought was about how much he really missed her. And then he frowned again. "Bones, I'm not ready to move on again, but I have to get this out there. And I don't want you to panic. I just want you to listen. Don't say anything. Think on it. I'm not ready for any changes right now. But I know that my feelings for you have not changed. Not at all. And I need you to know that, Bones. Maybe someday you'll be able to forgive me. And I hope one day you'll even be able to love me. If that happens, I'll be very happy. If not, well, I'll learn to live with that. But you know, I'll always be protective of you. Last night, I couldn't handle it, Bones. You were just doing your job. Logically, I knew that. I shouldn't have gone." He leaned back against the couch and rested his head. He closed his eyes. He just needed a few minutes to relax and get his emotions under control. He was incredibly exhausted. It would be so easy to fall sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan sat and watched Booth fall asleep. She watched him for close to twenty minutes while thinking about everything he'd said and all that had happened to them in the last year. When she felt the first tear drip down her cheek, she wiped it away and got up quickly to get back to work. She decided Booth really needed the sleep. So she covered him up with a blanket and then made her way to the platform to see what progress had been made on the bones discovered at the war museum.

Cam was surprised to see her and wondered what happened to Booth. But Brennan didn't notice the question in her eyes. After reviewing all the evidence with her interns, she announced that she was going to call Chase.

"Uh, Dr. Brennan. What happened to Booth? Isn't he working this case? Did he leave?"

"Now that the Sherwood case has been reopened, Chase is helping with this one. Booth is in my office."

"And…" questioned Cam.

"And what?" asked Brennan.

Cam sighed. "What is Booth doing in your office?"

"Sleeping."

Her eyebrows rose. "Okay. He's sleeping. Why didn't I think of that?"

Wendell snickered and Hodgins gave him a warning stare. Wendell sobered immediately. Hodgins was miserable and he didn't need the women making the atmosphere worse.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chase was just leaving the Hoover when he got the call from Brennan. He instantly cringed when her named flashed on his screen.

"Richardson."

"Chase, it's Brennan. Booth told me you're helping him with the war museum case."

"Yes. Actually I'm helping with both cases, but maybe you'd like to keep that between us."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Chase inwardly groaned. "It's nothing. Just making a joke."

"Oh. Well, I have identification on the first victim. His name is Carl Andrews, age 25. We haven't found any connection to the museum, but we do have a newspaper article dated November 16, 1999. He appears in a photo attached to a story about renovations to a nearby medical facility."

"That's great. Thanks, Brennan. Send it to my phone and I'll do some more searching. Do you want me to call you when I have something or should I let Agent Booth do that?"

"I'm sure Booth will want to do that himself."

_No kidding!_ "Where is Agent Booth now?"

"He's not answering his phone." Technically it was true so she figured it would be one of those half-truths Booth likes to use in difficult situations.

Chase felt like his heart was racing way too fast. "Look, Brennan. Is everything okay after last night?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

He chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe your partner got a little jealous?"

"I'm already taking care of that," she laughed at him even though he had reason to worry. She thought Booth was being overprotective, but she knew he could lose his temper when any man touched her. She wondered why the thought wasn't bothering her like it used to… like it still should.

"Brennan?"

"Oh sorry. I missed what you said."

"No, that's okay. We've both got work to do. Talk to you later." And he ended the call a little abruptly. He was thankful she hadn't been listening. He had no business running his mouth like that. He needed to keep a tight lid on his changing feelings for Dr. Temperance Brennan. Anyone with eyes and intelligence should know she was off limits.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

No sooner had Chase ended their call, Brennan's phone buzzed.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan. It's Sweets. I haven't been able to reach Agent Booth."

"He's a little busy at the moment. Can I tell him what it is you're wishing to speak with him about?"

"Okay. But you may want to do it fast. Caroline is looking for him."

"That's a bad thing?"

"This time it is."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Booth. Booth, wake up."

He opened an eye and saw a beautiful sight in front of him. He opened the other eye and slowly sat up noticing the blanket on him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only about an hour. You needed it. But now you have to go."

"Okay…"

She huffed. "Don't say it like that. Caroline is looking for you and according to Sweets, it's not going to be good for you."

He groaned. "What the hell did I do to her?"

"I really wouldn't know."

He smirked at her. "I was just talking to myself."

"Why would you do that? You may want to be careful. Someone may want you to join Zach."

He laughed. "I may ask to go there myself after all the drama I've created." He hopped up and grabbed her jacket. "Come on. Let's get going before she finds me."

"You think I've done something to upset her?"

"No. But she could try and get you to tell her where I am."

"Then just don't tell me where you're going," she simply stated.

Seeing that Brennan's door was open and the lights were on, Cam strolled in. "Seeley. Glad to see you're awake. Are you ready for that talk?"

"Actually, Cam, maybe we could do it another time."

"I think this is pretty important."

"Important enough to get caught here by Caroline?"

"Uh oh. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing that I know of! But according to Sweets, it won't be good."

"Okay fine. But promise me you'll call me later."

"Fine."

Satisfied, Cam left.

He turned to see that Brennan was looking at him intensely. "What?"

"Nothing." He lifted a brow. "Let me get my laptop."

"You're coming with me?" He couldn't stop the charming smile that appeared on his face.

"We have identification on the first set of remains. Let's see what else we can find."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They decided to eat lunch at Brennan's apartment while doing a search on the web for information on their first victim.

"Sit and relax, Bones. I'll make us some grilled cheese," Booth called out after searching her fridge.

"You don't have to do that."

"No. But I want to. So deal with it." He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him.

Brennan's phone buzzed. "It's Caroline. I have to answer it, Booth."

"Wait until after lunch. If neither one of us are answering our phones, she'll think we're working chasing down witnesses or suspects."

"That is what we're attempting to do."

"There ya go."

She set up her laptop on the table and then walked back to the kitchen. She looked over his shoulder. "Are yours as good as Pop's grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"I don't know. You'll have to let me know." He looked back at her with a grin. Her mouth was so close it made him shiver. He turned back to the stove and nervously got back to flipping the sandwiches in the pan. "Can you grab a couple plates?"

She handed them over and took the napkins to the table. "Lemonade?"

"Sounds great, Bones."

They sat down to eat and Brennan cruised the web. "All we have so far is what Angela found." She showed him the newspaper article. "I've already sent it to Chase."

Booth stiffened. "Why?"

"You said he was helping you. And you were sleeping."

He nodded that he understood even though he didn't like it.

"He said if he found anymore information, he'd call you."

"Unless we find something else, I guess we should start at the hospital. Which one is it?"

"Jefferson Memorial Hospital. The renovations, which included an addition, were to the cancer center. They were completed it in August 2001."

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes while Brennan did some more searching. Nothing came up.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I'll be going back to the bar tomorrow night and possibly on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Right?"

"Yeah," he said sorrowfully. "Do you want me to pretend to be okay with it?"

"Not with me you don't have to. But I was thinking of alternate plans." He looked at her curiously. "Wouldn't it be odd if Perotta and I were going back with the same guys every night? And wouldn't I look less suspicious if I was with Hannah again?"

"You want to go undercover with Hannah?"

"It makes sense."

"I'll think about it."

"I do have one other idea."

"Does it have anything to do with Hannah?"

"No."

"Okay. Let me hear it."

"Do you think you could grow a scruffy beard by Thursday?"

He looked at her skeptically. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, if you use some temporary hair color, we could make you a blonde. The beard would hide your facial features. With the dim lights, I think we could pull it off."

He smiled mischievously. "And you think Hacker is going to go for that?"

"I have my ways."

"Right."

"Do you know how to grind?"

"No. I've never attempted it."

"Well, I can teach you," she said with a hint of playfulness.

* * *

**Review Responses**

Thank you **Barb **for getting me back to this story! I think Brennan was pretty easy on Booth in this chapter, but it doesn't mean it will necessarily stay that way. As far as jealousy, I think she may be enjoying it even though she'd never admit it. Are you curious about Brennan's undercover plans?

**Boneslover10:** I laughed when I read your review. I had fun writing that part. And I'm always thrilled when someone points out a particular line or two they really liked.

**Bones35:** I'm glad you like the Brennanisms. Sometimes I wonder if I use too many of them.

**healingcat & cast14:** Thanks for the encouragement! I hope you liked the direction this chapter is taking the story.


	23. The Center Must Hold

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: **Severe case of writer's block. Ugh! Sorry about that.

**200****th**** Review:** Thank you, **NCISaddict77**, for your review! As my thank you, I'm inviting you to choose the next _Bones_ episode to extend in my series, _Now, That's more Like It!_

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 23: The Center Must Hold**

"_Well, if you use some temporary hair color, we could make you a blonde. The beard would hide your facial features. With the dim lights, I think we could pull it off."_

_He smiled mischievously. "And you think Hacker is going to go for that?"_

"_I have my ways."_

"_Right."_

"_Do you know how to grind?"_

"_No. I've never attempted it."_

"_Well, I can teach you," she said with a hint of playfulness._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was more than a bit nervous at Bones' suggestion, but if it meant that she wasn't dancing like that with other men, he would learn and deal with the physical attraction he didn't think he was ready for, yet.

"First, we need to put our plan into action," said Brennan.

"We have a plan?" This surprised Booth.

"Yes. We need to get everyone to see that the only way we can solve this case is with the two of us working together. We are the best team the bureau has ever seen."

Booth couldn't help the smile of pride. "I'm not sure if it's going to be that easy, Bones. I think Sweets should be involved when we talk to Cullen. Besides being our best advocate to stay as a team, he's done some things you are still unaware of…. Things I just found out, today. And I can see now how it's grown into a big mess for a lot of people.

"Like Caroline?"

"Probably her, too."

"You don't know?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure I did something wrong."

"Are you trying to confuse me?"

"No. But what if I was?"

"I don't know. But I'll think of something," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The first thing Booth did was to text Caroline to let her know that he was aware that she was looking for him and gave her a time when they could meet. Her response wasn't unexpected. She wasn't going to wait for anyone. Booth simply responded back that he couldn't possibly answer any of her questions without first speaking with Sweets and Cullen and then invited her to join them. She relented.

Soon they found themselves in Sweets' office. They talked about many things from the betting pools, to his plot to keep her away from men while Booth was living with Hannah, to his involvement in the latest case, and to his floundering relationship with Rachel.

"Sweets, for a psychologist, I'm very surprised that you couldn't have guessed the poor results such a scheme would create," chastised Brennan. "You've caused problems for a lot of people, including us. And now people are looking at Booth negatively. And while I disagree with how he's handled some things, a lot of this could have been avoided."

"I know, Dr. Brennan. I shouldn't have let my unhappiness for you and Agent Booth to cloud my judgment the way it did. All I can say is that I'm very sorry."

Brennan looked over at Booth. "He does look sincerely sorry, Booth."

"Maybe. But I think he needs to help us clear up some more messes."

"What do you mean you need my help? With what?" asked Sweets in a high pitched voice.

"First stop, Director Cullen's office," stated Brennan.

"There's more than one stop?"

"Yes, Sweets. Messing with my life is one thing. I can compartmentalize. But messing with Booth's love life… that's inexcusable."

"Uh, thanks Bones." He did his best to look annoyed, but secretly, he was thrilled that she defended him like she did.

"No problem. You deserve to be happy and it looked like Hannah could be that person for you. No one had the right to interfere."

"What about you, Dr. Brennan? Do you deserve to be happy? Are you still going to deny your feelings for Agent Booth? Or were you going to settle for someone like Agent Richardson or Agent Charleston?"

Booth turned to look for a reaction from Brennan, but seeing none, he asked about it. "Are you interested in more that friendship with them, Bones?"

Sweets raised a brow at him as if saying, "_Them?" _Booth didn't think it was too far fetched of an idea. They both knew she had dated two men at one time.

Brennan ignored the exchange of looks between Sweets and Booth. "Sweets, it was nice to have your company from time to time, but you can't decide who I'm going to date. You went way too far with your games and I wouldn't blame Rachel if she never went out with you again. You're going to have to fix that one on your own."

"Actually Bones, I have some apologizing to do with Rachel and Sweets," admitted Booth. He didn't give either of them time to respond. He looked at Brennan. "Were you really considering on dating Richardson or Charlie?"

"I hadn't really given it much thought. But I did enjoy their company."

"You better act now before it's too late," Sweets warned Booth in his annoying way.

Booth glared at Sweets. "You've done enough damage. Don't say another word about Bones and me. Understood?"

"Quite."

"Good. Now we have an appointment with Cullen. I'd prefer not to walk in late."

"Nice to know that you respect someone's time," muttered Sweets.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cullen was surprised by the trio that walked into his office. He'd only been expecting Brennan. He directed them to the seats in front of his desk with a look of apprehension.

"Director Cullen, I have some concerns with the way we're handling the Sherwood case."

Cullen's eyebrows rose. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, wouldn't it look suspicious for me to return to the same bar looking for men to hook up with when just recently I'd been abducted?"

"We discussed that. But we would have apprehended them before they had time to think about why you were there much less before they got to you."

"I understand your reasoning. But wouldn't it be more realistic if I felt more comfortable being there if I was with a date? Because I wouldn't feel threatened by being in a place I was just kidnapped? Of course, we're assuming that I'm acting as someone else since I can defend myself."

"We get it, Bones." Booth smirked at her.

"I see your point. But I don't think it's necessary to take such measures."

"Well, I insist," she challenged.

"Excuse me?" asked Cullen.

"Sweets. You can step in at anytime," prompted Booth.

But Sweets wasn't quick enough. Brennan already had her speech prepared.

"While I found working with Sweets and Agent Richardson satisfactory, I am more comfortable working with Booth in high stress situations such as undercover work. I believe we can disguise his appearance so that he can act as my date. After all, it is his case, originally."

"I've already made my decisions. Agent Booth, you should have known this wouldn't change anything. Why would you put her up to this?"

Sweets finally joined the conversation, saving Booth from blowing his top. "Director Cullen, please let me explain. This was not Agent Booth's idea."

"It certainly wasn't," claimed Brennan with indignation making all the men smile a bit.

"Dr. Brennan is very competent in everything she does, but we can't ignore the fact that Agent Booth & Dr. Brennan are at their best when working together. I think it would be to our detriment if we didn't reconsider how we use their talent in this undercover operation." Director Cullen furrowed his brows as he watched Sweets speak. But to Sweets' credit, he didn't waiver.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Thank, Sweets," said Booth as he palmed the man's shoulder like he once did to Zach. He figured it wouldn't hurt since he had some major apologizing to do. When he noticed Sweets surprised expression turn to one of acceptance, he decided he did the right thing. He turned to Brennan and noticed that he also had her approval. The day was starting to improve in his opinion. He only hoped it would continue.

"Why don't you join Bones and me for some drinks at the Founding Father's? I'll call Rachel."

"Do you really think she'll accept the offer?" he asked looking hopeful.

Brennan perked up. "Maybe I could be of some help." Both men looked at her in surprise. "I think it's possible she would be more open to an invitation from me considering Booth's self-persecution about something he's said or done to harm your relationship with Rachel."

"Thanks, Bren," said Sweets, genuinely touched by her offer. Booth scowled at him for the pet name he used. Brennan rolled her eyes and Sweets had the nerve to chuckle. If ever he would get away with it, he figured it would be when Booth owed him something big like he did then.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan and Booth arrived at the pub first purposely because Booth wanted to confess to Brennan what had happened with Rachel on the elevator. He was nervous about her reaction and wanted to have the chance to gain her forgiveness without an audience.

"I don't know what could be so awful that you would want vodka shots instead of your usual beer in social settings."

"Yeah, well, I can only hope that you still want anything to do with me once I tell you what an ass I was." She raised her eyebrows at his uncommon use of foul language but waited silently for him to continue. "I was mad, Bones. I should have been mad at myself, but I was mad at being sidelined on this case and I was actually looking to take it out on someone. My intended target was Sweets," he said sheepishly. "But I saw Rachel before I got to him."

"What did you say," she asked cautiously. She was shocked at his behavior at the bar, but she was now thinking she was about to be shocked again and she didn't like the feeling.

"I…" he faltered. "I sort of told her only part of the story from the bar." She squinted at him and he flinched. Shifting uncomfortably, he hurried on after glancing at the clock on the wall. "I asked her if she was on her way to see Sweets. When she said "_no_", I told her she was better off since he had his hands all over you and Perotta at the bar the night before." He instantly averted his eyes as she gasped in surprise.

"You're mad at more than being sidelined. Are you mad at me, too?"

He quickly looked back at her. "What? No! Of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't refuse the undercover operation."

He studied her for a few moments and she didn't break eye contact. He finally broke the silence and sighed heavily. "Okay. Maybe you're right." Thankfully for him, she changed the subject.

"Maybe you do need that vodka, after all. I think I'll have tequila."

"Tequila, Bones?"

"Sure. Why not? We both know it doesn't go anywhere. You're safe, Booth."

"Okay," he sighed. "Tequilla it is. Wait. Will it still get me a few kisses?" He didn't deserve them, but he could be a little bit hopeful. He still didn't think he was ready to move on just yet, but certainly a few kisses wouldn't hurt. _Would it?_

"Possibly."

Booth signaled for the bartender. "Tequilla," he said pointing to the two of them. Brennan smiled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The night ended on a positive note for Sweets and Rachel and the two of them left with plans for dinner together the next night. Staying longer than expected, Booth called a couple of cabs to take them home safely.

Waiting outside the pub, Booth kept the conversation going so as not to expect anything from Brennan. "So, when do you want me to make this transformation in my appearance?"

"I figure we should get in at least one dance lesson tomorrow evening? Then if you need more practice Wednesday evening, we could die your hair afterwards if you'd like some help. I don't think it will wash out before we go to the bar on Thursday."

"How do you think I'll look as a blonde?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. His inhibitions were clearly down despite his determination not to come on to her.

"I think I'll be fine with it."

"_You'll _be fine with it, huh?" He gave her a charming smile.

"As long as we don't give you colored contacts to wear, I'll still know it's you."

His smile grew. "So, you like my eyes?"

"Of course, Booth. You talk to me with more than just your words." His eyes turned a warmer shade of brown in the dim lights outside the doors of the pub. "Metaphorically speaking, of course," she added.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from her and was grateful that she couldn't either. The night could have been awful, but he'd seen that she wasn't judging him, after all. He took a step closer and she followed his lead. "Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we missed our moment? Do you think this friendship/partnership of ours could ever go somewhere?"

"Do you?"

"I'd like to think so. Trying to replace you proved to be unsuccessful. I don't know why I even thought I could. You'll always be the standard."

"No man's ever measured up to you either, Booth. I'm just still unsure I could be enough for you."

"That's what you think?" She nodded. "That's crazy, Bones. If anything, I'm not enough for you. I'm not as smart as you. Or as wealthy as you."

"I thought we already determined that those things don't matter."

"I have lingering insecurities, too, Bones."

She tilted her head in the endearing way he loved so much.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"We're the center."

"And the center must hold?" she asked unsure if it was still true.

"Yeah, Bones. We're still the center."

She smiled gently and he couldn't help himself any longer. He took the final step to eliminate the distance between them, place one hand one her waist and another on the back of her head, and kissed her. When she responded, he felt like his heart would explode with happiness. It felt right. She felt right and he wondered why he ever gave up hope.

The first cab arrived and he reluctantly let go of her. She turned and walked to the cab, but after she opened the door, she turned around to look at him. Instead of getting inside right away, she asked him, "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. Eight o'clock at the diner?"

She smiled and nodded and then slipped inside the cab. He watched her ride away from him once again, but this time, he had much more hope in his heart.

* * *

**Review Responses**

Thank you for your reviews as always! **My-completeness, Diane Wesley, JET1967, Barb, NCISaddict77, Boneslover10, jmbatt, Aching Bones, **and** marple**…

I always love to hear of new **readers and see new reviewers**. Very exciting! And I'm glad the summaries are helpful to everyone. They are to me, too. *u*

**Jealous Booth:** Yeah, I like that too when Hannah is still in the recent past. On the show, I'm hoping that we won't see anymore jealous Booth because I hope he'll be more secure in Bones' feelings for him in the future after the Blizzard episode. (I'm not worried about the Finder episode anymore… I was a little bit concerned for a short while.)

**Caroline:** She's coming up, soon.

**Brennan being suggestive on purpose?** I think so now that she has accepted her feelings for Booth and has regrets.

**Kickass Brennan:** Yeah, I've missed her on the show, too. It was important to me to show her as independent and living her life as the person she is and has become while still having regrets.

**Chase:** Honestly, I'm undecided on how to proceed with his part of the storyline. Will he or will he not cause more jealousy for Booth? Hmmm? I do like his character, though, and would like to see him happy.

**The Upcoming Grinding/Dancing Lesson:** I promise it will be fun and hilarious!

**Blond hair and scruffy look...** Yeah, I think she wants some fun, too! What did you think of her thoughts on the eyes?

_"I think I'm incredibly confused." Truer words were never uttered by Temperance Brennan! the line made me LOL_!... **Thanks jmbatt!**

**Booth's Brain Capacity:** That cracked me up! **Thanks marple!**

**Charlie:** I always thought it was strange that Charlie was called by his first name when all other agents are called by their last name. So, I went with the Sully for Sullivan idea and decided Charlie should be short for Charleston.


	24. Caroline

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoy Caroline! When you're done reading, please leave me a birthday present in the form of a review. Turning 41 isn't pleasant, but you can make it better. *grin*

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 24: Caroline**

"_Yeah, Bones. We're still the center."_

_She smiled gently and he couldn't help himself any longer. He took the final step to eliminate the distance between them, placed one hand on her waist and another on the back of her head, and kissed her. When she responded, he felt like his heart would explode with happiness. It felt right. She felt right and he wondered why he ever gave up hope._

_The first cab arrived and he reluctantly let go of her. She turned and walked to the cab, but after she opened the door, she turned around to look at him. Instead of getting inside right away, she asked him, "Breakfast tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah. I'd like that. Eight o'clock at the diner?"_

_She smiled and nodded and then slipped inside the cab. He watched her ride away from him once again, but this time, he had much more hope in his heart._

* * *

Booth felt a bit sluggish when he arrived at the diner for breakfast, but as soon as he saw Brennan sitting at their table, he was instantly feeling alive again. Before sitting down, he leaned over and kissed Brennan on the top of her head.

"Good morning, Bones."

"Good morning, Booth. How are you feeling after last night's little drinking binge?"

"I admit I wasn't overly excited for the day to begin, but now that I'm here, everything is just right and I'm ready to start the day."

"That sounds very irrational. How does walking into a diner reenergize a person?"

He smirked at her. "Maybe it's some of those chemicals in the brain you like to talk about." She narrowed here eyes. "Bones," he laughed. "It's not being here in the diner; it's being here with you. And your science won't help you win this argument. Seeing you made me happy and that caused certain chemicals in the brain to be released. I learned about those chemicals from you." He was very obviously feeling proud of himself.

"Okay. Fine."

Booth's eyes widened in pure astonishment. "You're letting me win?"

"It wasn't a contest, Booth."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Bones. Everything is up for a debate with you."

"That's not true," she said with uncertainty.

Booth noticed that a man walking out of the diner had left his newspaper on the counter so he went and grabbed it. Sitting back down, he blanched at the first thing he saw on the front page.

"Damn it!" growled Booth.

"What is it?"

He handed the newspaper over to Brennan and took his phone from his pocket.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hannah had barely stepped into her office when her cell phone rang. Quickly dropping her purse and belongings on her desk, she reached for her phone and was excitedly rewarded with the screen showing Booth's name.

"Booth! Good morning! What can I…"

"Hannah, drop the niceties. What the hell did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hannah."

"I'm not playing dumb. You're going to have to tell me why you're so upset."

"Seriously, Hannah?" When he didn't get an answer, he became even more irritated. "The newspaper, Hannah. Are you going to pretend you didn't help write the article much less even seen it on the front page?"

Hannah slowly grabbed the paper from where she'd hastily stashed it in her travel bag on the way out of the hotel lobby. "Oh my, God!"

"I expect to see you and Kip in my office at ten. Don't pretend to be busy and make me do this the hard way."

Hannah stared numbingly at the phone in one hand and the paper in the other wondering how things had gone from bad to worse so quickly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What did she say?"

"My gut tells me that she didn't help write the article."

"Then why are you calling her in?"

"I'm not willing to take the chance that she didn't. Besides, she may be able to get Kip into my office without having to go after him. Only time will tell," admitted Booth.

"How do you think this is going to affect the case?"

"I'm not sure, yet. Hopefully Kip will shed some light on that. In the meantime, we may need to consider the timing of our undercover work."

"Oh!" Brennan said in surprise. "Maybe I should call Cam and let her know I'll be in late if at all, today."

"Yeah, and I'll call Richardson to have him question the director of the cancer center."

Brennan cringed.

"What?" he asked her.

"I just think he may be a little intimidated by you."

"He should be." Brennan glared at him. Booth chuckled. "Bones, let me do my job." Before she could argue with him, he continued, "And you probably don't wanna let him hear you say that. I don't think he'd appreciate hearing he wasn't an alpha-male."

"I suppose you're right." He smiled smugly at her. "Let's just go shall we?" she asked.

"Whoa! We have time. We're here for breakfast. If the day goes as I suspect, we may not have time for lunch. Let's just forget about Richardson, Kip, and the case for a little bit. It will help me digest my breakfast."

"Enzymes help with the digestion process," she contradicted.

"Yes, but I'm sure you can find a study somewhere by someone who says that arrogant people and criminals can cause enzymes to fail." He knew she wanted to argue the specifics so he quirked a brow daring her to challenge him. He also knew when she'd given up when she sighed in defeat and reached for her phone to call Cam. He smiled fondly at her when she wasn't looking. She was still predictable and he found the thought comforting.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Caroline greeted Booth and Brennan as they walked into his office. "Well, well. It looks like today is my lucky day… a two for one. Good thing, too. I wasn't looking forward to anymore traveling." Caroline was seated behind Booth's desk with a leg propped up on another chair.

"Caroline," chuckled Booth. "Making yourself at home, I see?"

"Your damn right I am. You think you can hide from me, Seeley Booth?"

Turning away from Caroline so she couldn't be seen, Brennan smirked at Booth with a sparkle in her eye that instantly intrigued him. He wondered if she was humored by the situation. "Why would I want to hide from my favorite federal prosecuting attorney? I have nothing to hide."

"I'm so glad you feel that way. Why don't you two lovebirds take a seat?"

Booth's eyebrows rose at her taunting. "You're in my seat," he challenged her.

"Can't you people see I'm recuperating? I'm not moving until I'm ready. Now you just sit right down there and listen to me carefully."

Now Booth was starting to feel a bit anxious. He made a side glance at his partner but couldn't see her well enough to be able to read her body language.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning. What the hell is up with you and Dr. Sweets? I have my replacement telling me she can't wait to get back home and once she leaves she's not likely coming back."

"If this doesn't have anything to do with me, I can just go. Booth is a very private person." Brennan was already starting to stand up.

"Sit right back down there, Cherie." Brennan slowly sat back down without moving a facial muscle. It bothered Booth that he didn't know what she was thinking. "None of this mess between the Hoover and the Jeffersonian would be happening if the two of you didn't run away from each other many moons ago. I warned you, but even I didn't think much harm could be done with one of you in the jungle and one in the middle of a war zone." She looked straight at Booth with her next statement. "What the hell were you thinking bringing Desert Barbie home with you?" Then she looked straight into the eyes of Brennan. "And what the hell were you thinking carrying on a friendship with Dr. Sweets of all people?" She looked back and forth between the partners. "You two are still running from each other?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bones," he whispered. "She doesn't want you to answer, yet."

She whispered back. "Then she should stop asking questions, Booth."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't you worry. You'll each have your turn. I repeat, what is going on with Dr. Sweets? You first," she said pointing at Booth.

"I've already straightened things out with Sweets. Haven't I, Bones?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes. Sweets and Rachel accepted his apology," agreed Brennan.

"It's nice to know the Booth charm is still intact. What about you, Cherie? What's going on with you and Dr. Sweets?"

"I don't know what you mean. Sweets and I are just friends."

"Is that so, Cherie? Explain."

Brennan furrowed her brow and looked to Booth for help.

"He's not exactly your type, Cherie."

Booth chuckled. "I'd have to agree with you on that one, Caroline."

"Interesting conclusion," claimed Brennan. "You both use your gut to make conclusions instead of on scientific facts. Both of you think I can't take care of myself. Both of you think it's your duty to see that I eat and not work too much."

Booth's jaw dropped. "Are you comparing me to Sweets?" he asked incredulously.

"Now we're getting somewhere," announced Caroline, beaming.

"How could that possibly mean we're getting somewhere?" asked Booth.

"Dr. Brennan just admitted she has a type."

"As friends."

Completely ignoring her, Caroline finished. "And you're her standard."

Finally liking what he was hearing, Booth smiled.

"And I have no doubt that Dr. Brennan is your standard."

"That has already been established… not that it's any of your business. Is this really what you came here to talk to me about?"

"Yes, Cherie it is. When did you finally figure out that your partner is your standard you base every other woman on?"

Booth was stunned silent so Brennan stepped in to help him out. "That was last spring when Booth was dating a marine biologist."

"And you were dating my boss's boss," he added with displeasure.

"There you go. So, please enlighten me why you brought home Desert Barbie to replace Dr. Brennan?"

"Bones is not replaceable!"

"Booth's ex-girlfriend's name is actually Hannah," corrected Brennan.

"Ex-girlfriend?" asked Caroline with new interest. "Now, we're getting somewhere."

"You already said that," said Booth with annoyance lacing his words. "And I still say that this is none of your business."

"It certainly is my business when the whole mess is disrupting the business in the Hoover and the Jeffersonian. Do you honestly think you people can keep things a secret from me?"

Just then, they all turned towards the door as they heard a light tentative knock. It was Hannah and Kip. Booth groaned with the unfairness of it all.

"This keeps getting better and better," Caroline muttered sarcastically.

"Caroline, we're going to have to continue this conversation later. Bones and I have a meeting to attend to."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am. My doctor's orders are to avoid excessive stress to my knee for another week."

"And yet, you're here," said Booth sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. I think I could be of some assistance right here. It looks like Barbie has brought Ken with her."

"Keep your voice down!" growled Booth.

Booth welcomed the two inside his office and offered his chair to Hannah while he sat on a corner of his desk and left Kip to stand.

* * *

**Review Responses**

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They are very inspiring: **bones35, Jdragonfire29, Jazmingirl, mendenbar, OoopsAmObsessed, JET1967, Boneslover10, Aching Bones, alweber, marple, **and** Barb…**

**Bones35 & Jdragonfire29:** Thanks for the compliments!

**Caroline:** I struggled with writing Caroline and I hope after a few rewrites I did her justice.

**The dance scene is coming soon:** I'm getting anxious for it, too. I have it partly written; it just hasn't been the right timing, yet.

**David with Blonde hair:** Yes, I've seen pictures of him. I'll post a couple of pics to my blog when I post the chapter at the bar.

**Cab ride:** I agree that a cab will lead to something good! I'm hoping the show continues with the theme, as well, until we get to the "good parts." (Anyone else think the last scene of The Finder looked more like a date than partners enjoying a celebratory drink?)

**Undercover:** I love it when they go undercover. I especially love Brennan because she can stop pretending to be the ultra-smart one that has to outshine everyone. She loosens up and becomes uninhibited… which is my reasoning for why she can act as she does in my fanfics while undercover. (I'm looking forward to the season finale, too. I have a few new postings almost ready for my blog about the past two episodes, predictions for the rest of the season, ratings, and new insights on season 6.)

**B&B on their way to something better:** Yeah, I wasn't sure how quickly to proceed or if I had them OOC, but after watching the last couple of episodes, I think I'm pretty accurate on the change in their behavior towards each other now that Hannah is out of the picture.

**Booth getting off too easy:** I agree! But… he is Booth and I think that's how it would happen on the show as well. He's just too lucky with that charm of his.

**Cullen:** **Definitely preferable to Hacker! **LOL! I remember reading somewhere that it's unlikely that he'll be returning to the show. Yay! (Hope it's true!)

**'I have lingering insecurities too, Bones.'** Great line: **Thanks Barb!** It's my belief that Booth has always been just as nervous as Bones in ruining their partnership and friendship by having anything more.

**Mendenbar:** Thanks for the tip. I didn't know that all agents weren't field agents.

**Next Chapter: The Change in the Game**


	25. The Change in the Game

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: **We're getting close to the final twists in the story. This is a short chapter but another chapter none the less. Enjoy! (Two chapters in one day! My birthday… my gift to you. Reviews anyone? I'm being shameless… I know. I'm not usually like this so I'm blaming it on my birthday. As Brennan said at the end of the last episode… "_fair enough._" *grin*

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 25: The Change in the Game**

"_Caroline, we're going to have to continue this conversation later. Bones and I have a meeting to attend to."_

"_I'm quite comfortable where I am. My doctor's orders are to avoid excessive stress to my knee for another week."_

"_And yet, you're here," said Booth sarcastically._

"_Don't take that tone with me, young man. I think I could be of some assistance right here. It looks like Barbie has brought Ken with her."_

"_Keep your voice down!" growled Booth._

_Booth welcomed the two inside his office and offered his chair to Hannah while he sat on a corner of his desk and left Kip to stand._

_**Just in case you didn't read the author's notes and this chapter isn't making sense: **_

_**I posted two chapters, today! This is the 2**__**nd**__** one.**_

* * *

Booth glared first at Hannah with a hint of betrayal. Then he turned his glare on Kip. He reached for the newspaper before addressing him. "There is more to the story than what you learned from Hannah and from being brought in for questioning. Who's your informant?"

"I can't tell you that. It would ruin my credibility for future stories."

"Obstructing justice will prevent you from writing any stories. I can book you right now and hold an official interrogation."

"You don't have any evidence that I was even using an informant much less being involved in the crime. As you said, this is informal."

"Probable cause will allow me to hold you for 24 hours. Now talk."

"Let me see that paper, Cherie."

"Who's she?" asked Kip.

Brennan jumped in quickly. "She's helping us with the case… working undercover."

Caroline used her best neutral face. "I don't draw as much attention as I did in my younger years. I used to be one hot chick."

As Caroline was finishing the story that Brennan started, Booth turned around and mouthed, "_Good one, Bones._" He gave her a proud smile.

"You guaranteed the suspects won't be returning to the original bar and I don't like wasting my time. So give up the information," Caroline told him with a look that turned fiercely intimidating. "Where and when is the next drug transaction?"

"I don't have that kind of information."

"I wasn't born yesterday. My guess is that you've been promised to be the first one on the story."

Hannah spoke up for the first time. "That doesn't make any sense at all. Why would I have been staking out the place if he had an informant?"

Booth answered that one. "He was using you to keep me sniffing down the wrong trail."

Hannah looked at Kip with disgust. She couldn't believe that she had lost Booth for such a piece of dirt. "You're giving our profession a bad name? How do you expect our readers to trust what we're saying?"

"Oh come on, Hannah. You're smarter than that. We don't live in a perfect and peaceful world. You just came back from Afghanistan and you're as gullible as ever. Easy target."

"What even gave you that impression to begin with?"

Kip laughed sadistically. "Look at him." Kip pointed at Booth. "Did you really think a war time romance would transfer to a successful one in the real world? You were so busy flirting with me that you didn't even notice his unfaithfulness."

"Whoa! Wait a minute there you son of a b*tch." Booth walked up close with fire in his eyes.

"Booth!" yelled Brennan as she jumped out of her seat. "He's not worth it. He's the one ruining the case. Don't let him get off easy. Everyone in this room, including Hannah, knows that you of all people would never be unfaithful."

Caroline noticed Hannah's shoulders sag in relief and start to breathe again. Brennan took one of Booth's arms gently and led him back to his perch on the corner of his desk.

"Maybe not physically. But mentally and emotionally, he was very much cheating on you," Kip said as he looked at Hannah. "Haven't you noticed the way he looks at his partner?"

"That's enough, Tiny." said Caroline sternly. Booth couldn't help but smirk. Brennan looked confused. "Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are the most professional team we have in this bureau. So, you can stop taking the attention off of yourself. Starting now."

Booth was starting to wonder if he should bring Caroline into some of his more difficult interrogations. The thought of her scaring the shit out of the most hardened criminals brought a small smile to his face. He owed her big time for dodging the subject of his feelings for Brennan. She may be able to push him into a corner, but she wasn't going to allow just anyone do it.

"There's no way they would be dumb enough to return to the same bar after reading your story. You knew I was working the case and you told the suspects that I was there when someone got caught with drugs in the lockdown? How stupid are you? When and where are they going next?" asked Booth. He was definitely losing his patience.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"We can protect you."

"Would I still be able to get the story?"

"Yes. It would raise less suspicion," claimed Booth. Brennan's eyebrows lifted in surprise, but she went along with it. "Where's the next drop?"

"Tim's Tavern on Fifth. Tomorrow at ten. There. My time is done here."

"Not so fast. How do those two yo-yos know who Dr. Brennan is?" asked Booth who was barely containing his anger. "Was her kidnapping planned?"

"Was it?" asked Hannah with big eyes.

"If it was, would she have escaped?"

"Are they looking for her to keep her from being a witness in court?"

"I don't know. Seriously." His answer seemed forced, but Booth let it go. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her and he would be protecting her regardless.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth called Chase to arrange witness protection and then asked for Perotta and Simmons to join them in his office for the latest news on the case.

"We don't have much time," said Brennan looking at Booth. "We should drop by the drug store for the hair dye before we go to my apartment. A pair of glasses might finish the disguise instead of a scruffy beard. Maybe a clip-on earring."

"No way!" stated Booth sternly.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Well, they're used to seeing you in a suit and tie. You'll be dressed casually. I'll help you get the right look." He looked at her skeptically. "Fine. Angela is experienced with alcohol establishments. I'll ask her to come over tonight."

"Only if she comes after we're done with the dance lesson. I'm not ready for an audience."

Brennan smirked. She would have to think about that.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Review Responses **

(Not as many since I posted twice today.)

Thank you for the first set of birthday reviews: **berniej, mendenbar, Arya Tindomiel, Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater, bones35, **and** JET1967.**

**Caroline:** So many compliments on Caroline! Thank you for that feedback! I hope I delivered, again. Did you like how she defended B&B?

**Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater: **Thank you so much for the compliment on my writing skills. I've had so much fun since I started this last June. I've learned a lot and I've recently started writing original works: one fiction and one teacher's guide for creative writing.

**berniej:** Thank you for the in-depth review. I love knowing what readers are thinking and predicting. Maybe that's the teacher in me. I don't know, but it helps me hone my writing skills. And yes, Booth and Hannah are done! Yay!


	26. Dirty Dancing  The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: **Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope it lives up to its expectations. Pure fluff, bickering & bantering, and sexy moves… Hope you like…

_**(A photo of what Booth might look like is on my blog. The link can be found near the top of my profile page.) **_

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 26: Dirty Dancing ~ The Beginning**

_From chapter 25:_

_Booth called Chase to arrange witness protection and then asked for Perotta and Simmons to join them in his office for the latest news on the case._

"_We don't have much time," said Brennan looking at Booth. "We should drop by the drug store for the hair dye before we go to my apartment. A pair of glasses might finish the disguise instead of a scruffy beard. Maybe a clip-on earring."_

"_No way!" stated Booth sternly. _

_Brennan rolled her eyes. "Well, they're used to seeing you in a suit and tie. You'll be dressed casually. I'll help you get the right look." He looked at her skeptically. "Fine. Angela is experienced with alcohol establishments. I'll ask her to come over tonight."_

"_Only if she comes after we're done with the dance lesson. I'm not ready for an audience."_

_Brennan smirked. She would have to think about that._

* * *

After a late lunch, Booth followed Brennan into the pharmacy and into the hair care aisle. "You've gotta be kidding me. This whole side of the aisle is for hair coloring products?"

"Yes," she said as a matter of fact.

"How are we supposed to know which one to choose?"

"Start reading the labels, Booth." She'd already started working her way towards the middle of the aisle.

"I don't have gray hair, Bones."

"I never said you did." She gave him a quizzical look.

"All these products for men are supposed to magically color only the gray hairs."

"Okay."

"Okay? What? You want me to use women's products?"

"Booth, hair color is not discriminatory. Who cares what the box looks like?"

"Sure," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked without turning to look at him. She was studying the products intently.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"It couldn't be nothing if you had something to say," she countered. "You know what?" She turned around with a bottle in her hand. "I think this will do. It's permanent, but your hair is short. It'll grow out in no time."

"Seriously, Bones?"

"Seriously. If you don't end up liking the color, we could always buzz your head to look like Jared's."

"Oh, no you don't! Stop looking at me like that or I won't be able to trust you with the color either."

She chuckled. "We need some stiff hair gel and a pair of non-prescription glasses."

"Uh, Bones. You haven't noticed that I use hair gel?"

"Oh, I noticed. It was obvious when I was trying to pick Santa remains out of your hair. It would've been so much easier to just cut your hair."

"See… There you go. That's why I don't want you to touch my hair… Wait. Why do we need new hair gel?"

"I need something stiffer. I'm going to spike your hair."

He was able to chuckle at that, but she was still making him nervous.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Thirty minutes later, Booth was sitting on a chair facing the mirror in Bones' bathroom. His hair was wet from washing it in the sink and he had a towel wrapped around his upper body to protect his clothes from getting wet or stained.

"Is this bathroom free of scissors?"

"Yes," she said with a smirk. "You're welcome to check all the cabinets, but I think you'd be able to stop me before I could get anything from them." She stood behind him and looked at him in the mirror. "You could frisk me if you'd like?" she asked using her sexy undercover _"Roxie"_ voice.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he said in his best _"Tony" _voice. Maybe he'd survive the night if they had roles to play.

"Of course, I would, Tony. After all, I have to get in the mood to get dirty."

"What?" squeaked Booth.

She frowned at him for leaving character. "Dirty Dancing, Tony. Isn't that what it's called?"

"Right. Dirty Dancing." He laughed a little. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready to be dirty with you."

Booth groaned. She was looking way too proud of herself for staying in character. He thought he was most likely in for a rough time keeping junior under control. "I meant are you ready to give my hair a new look?"

She gave him a saucy smile and then focused on his hair. First, she lathered moisturizer around parts of his hairline. "I'm going to streak the longer layers on top and leave the shorter sides their natural color."

The Roxie persona left as she concentrated on her new task. She handed him a wash cloth to cover his eyes while she sprayed the sun kissed color on his hair. Next she took a wide toothed comb and ran it through his hair a few times before deciding she wanted to add a little more.

"Can I look, yet?"

"Go ahead. I'm done with the spray bottle. It'll lighten up once we use the hair dryer."

She quickly dried his hair and applied a generous amount of hair gel. She styled his hair and slipped on a pair of glasses. "What do you think?"

"I think I look like a punk."

"I don't know what that means."

"A punk is not as cool and smart as he thinks he is… and he tends to get himself into trouble… like at a bar, for instance."

"Cocky."

"No, Bones. Cocky is being well aware of one's attributes and not afraid to show it. A punk means the person overestimates his attributes."

"That's good to know."

"Whyyy?"

"It just is," she said dodging the question. "We're in a hurry. We have dance lessons to get started."

"We have plenty of time, Bones" he said as he followed her down the hall and into the living room."

"This may take awhile."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I do have my Michael Jackson moves, you know."

"Who?"

He sighed. "We've been over this before, Bones." He demonstrated the singer's moves for her again.

"Well, you are fluid with the arm movements and feet work, but we're going to having to work on the hips. There's no thrusting involved. You can save that for the bedroom."

"Bones…" he whined. "You could have left off that last comment."

"I thought I was being very considerate. I could have said we weren't going to be having sex."

"Bones…" he whined again.

"Stop whining, Booth. Part of instruction is giving non-examples." She turned on some music and walked back to him, invading his personal space. He took a step back. "Cooperate. We only have 2 hours before Angela gets here."

"So why aren't we doing this at my apartment where all my clothes are?"

"She's taking _**you**_ shopping for new clothes."

"Oh, this day keeps getting better and better," he said sarcastically.

"You have to relax, Booth. Loosen up. Our movements are going to be fluid. We'll be grinding instead of thrusting… you know… like when the woman is on top and she swivels her hips for a different sensation."

"If you're going to be talking like this, I think it would be safer to be Tony and Roxie instead of Booth and Bones."

"Fine. Tony is uninhibited with sex talk and displays of affection in public."

"Thank you for understanding Bones. Just remember that I still have the belt buckle. I just like things private. You know? So don't even think about making any incorrect assumptions about my sexual performance."

"Fair enough."

Brennan changed into her Roxie persona. "The first thing you need to learn, Tony, is the basic grinding motion. Bend your knees slightly and swivel your hips counter clockwise." She demonstrated the motion and then had him try it. Booth felt stiff and awkward.

"That's a good start. Now use your thighs when you swivel your hips." She turned around so her back was facing him. "Watch how I do it when I only use my hips… Now watch the difference when I allow my thigh muscles to guide my movement." She looked over her shoulder.

"Do the second one again some more." So she did. This time when she looked over her shoulder, she found him watching her ass. She smiled mischievously. "Like what you see, Tony?"

His head immediately came up to rest on her eyes. He silently chanted to himself, _"Tony doesn't blush. Tony doesn't get flustered when he's caught staring. Tony doesn't blush."_

He smiled charmingly. "I'm watching your demonstration. I guess it's my turn again."

Brennan stood in front of him again so he could practice while watching her, but she eventually stepped away to watch him. Her cell phone rang. "Keep going."

"Seriously?"

"Don't stop… No, I was talking to Booth…." She chuckled. "Not a problem. Bye Ange."

Brennan quickly clicked a few photos of Booth at a couple of angles before he noticed she was quiet. Booth stopped.

"What did she want?"

"Oh, she might be a few minutes later than expected," she said as she secretly sent the photos to Angela's phone.

He simply nodded. "What's next?"

"Let's put some feet work into it." Brennan turned around again so Booth could watch. "We're going to step twice to the right. Start by using your hip to lead into the step." She turned around to face him. "Your original dance moves will make this part easy for you." She smiled suggestively before turning back around. "So, starting with your right hip doing the leading, step together, again with your right hip, step together. Now to the left… with your left hip, step together, again with your left hip, step together. So, it's step together twice to the right and twice to the left." She was right, he didn't need much practice with that part.

Brennan turned around and faced him. "Okay, now you're the lead. When you go to the right, I'll go left. So you'll have to repeat the directions in your head."

"Roxie," he drawled. "You're really letting me do the leading?" His smile was teasing her.

"Of course, Tiger. You're my man." She stepped into his personal space placing her right leg in between his legs. Then she rested her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand on his chest. She gently squeezed his shoulder. "Loosen up, Tony. You're supposed to like having Roxie all over you."

He chuckled nervously. _"Tony doesn't get nervous,"_ he said to himself. _"What would Tony do with his hands?"_

Brennan must have read his mind. She simply said, "Booth would put his hands on my waist. Tony would put his hands on either my hips or my ass."

"I don't know what I would do without you," he said with Tony poise and a sexy laugh. "Where would you like my hands to go?"

"Why don't you try the hips? You can always move them if a mood hits." Booth thought the sexy Roxie smile was going to kill him.

With hands in place, Brennan started to swivel her hips just as they'd done at the beginning of the lesson. Only this time when she bent her legs and used her thighs to help the rotation, she ground her center across Booth's suit pants. "Come on, Tiger. Join me." However, the rhythm was all off. "Okay, wait." They both stopped moving and Booth was very uncomfortable with how Brennan felt against him. "Tony, darling, you're not supposed to be humping my leg."

Booth jumped back like Brennan had just burned him. "What?"

All of a sudden, Booth and Brennan heard a peel of laughter come from the other side of the room.

"Angela! When did you get here?" demanded Brennan.

"I… I…" But Angela was laughing too hard to talk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

**Review Responses**

Thank you for all the birthday wishes. I have to say, turning 41 wasn't nearly as difficult as turning 40. I'm sure Sweets would say it's a psychological thing.

And thank you for all the wonderful reviews… **mendenbar, Boneslover10, Aching Bones, Barb, Julie-loves-Seth-Clearwater, RowdyRomantic, OoopsAmObsessed, NCISaddict77, jmbatt, long beach state, marple, **and** A-B-C-Dream…**

**Grinding/Dance Lessons:** Well, we finally got here, but as you can tell, we're not done with the dance lesson, yet! Booth needs to learn a bit more… this time with Angela watching… or is she just watching? Hmmm. And then of course, Angela's taking him shopping.

**Caroline:** I'm thrilled that people are enjoying her character so much! It's a great feeling! _**Barb **_**said**_**: **__I loved Caroline, her bossiness and her deep fondness for B&B shines through in CH.24. (_SWEET! I'm so relieved that her personality was noticeable.) _**jmbatt **_**loved this line by Caroline:** _"Don't take that tone with me, young man. I think I could be of some assistance right here. It looks like Barbie has brought Ken with her."_ (I can picture Brennan looking confused when she heard that. LOL**) **_**Marple**_** said:** _I can see how [Caroline] would tell those two how stupid they are, but no one else is allowed._ (Thanks! I would love to see that dynamic more on the show.)

_**Chapter 25 moved the story on well:**_ Thanks _**Barb!**_ The next chapter will begin with more fluff before the main plot starts moving again.

_**Aching Bones**_** commented:** _Bones was quick with regards to explaining who Caroline was._ (Yeah. I credit her love of undercover work, and since she was already thinking about it for herself and Booth, it was what she thought of first.)

_**Mendenbar **_**wants to know: **_Does ANYONE trust Kip not to share with his informant(s) that he gave them up? WitSec or not, I wouldn't trust him as far as Booth could throw him out a 22nd floor window!_

**long beach state:** Thanks for reading my story and for making a few reviews along the way the past couple of days. You're really sweet!


	27. Angela

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Apologies:** I'm sorry for the delay on all of my stories. My son recently had a planned surgery for his cerebral palsy and then had complications afterwards which lead to a new diagnosis. I'm starting to get my energy back and hopefully will be able to write more. I have two new stories planned for when I'm done with my current ones.

**Author's Notes: **A little more of the dance lessons before shopping and Angela chat time. More dancing at the club is in store and it will be hot! I'm fanning myself just thinking about Booth grinding. LOL!

**A photo of what Booth might look like** is on my blog. The link can be found near the top of my profile page. And for those you who used to enjoy my reviews of the episodes on my profile page, I have updated my blog several times this month.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 27: Angela**

_From chapter 26: _

_With hands in place, Brennan started to swivel her hips just as they'd done at the beginning of the lesson. Only this time when she bent her legs and used her thighs to help the rotation, she ground her center across Booth's suit pants. "Come on, Tiger. Join me." However, the rhythm was all off. "Okay, wait." They both stopped moving and Booth was very uncomfortable with how Brennan felt against him. "Tony, darling, you're not supposed to be humping my leg."_

_Booth jumped back like Brennan had just burned him. "What?"_

_All of a sudden, Booth and Brennan heard a peel of laughter come from the other side of the room. _

"_Angela! When did you get here?" demanded Brennan._

"_I… I…" But Angela was laughing too hard to talk._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I can't believe this," grumbled Booth.

"I'm sorry, Booth. But that…." Angela continued to laugh.

"But that, what? What are you implying? Because I think this isn't as difficult as it seems," he huffed. "Now wait a minute? Where did _**you**_ learn to dance like that?" He had turned his focus onto Brennan. "I remember how you danced at your class reunion," he said with one eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm a quick study, Booth. You should know that about me by now. It turns out that Sweets is a very good teacher."

"The twelve year old?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Daisy is quite a good dancer. I wasn't surprised in the least."

"You let _**Sweets**_ put his hands and body all over you _**before**_ the club?" he asked incredulously.

Angela recovered enough to talk. "I figured that was what this was about. It's not about your physical ability, Booth. You don't want to see or think about other men dancing like that with Brennan… and you're not letting yourself move like that with her. It's depressing to watch after all of these years." Her sad expression was instantly transformed once again to one of amusement. "Although, I did enjoy watching the show." Angela lifted her phone for him to see. "I had to come see for myself how things were progressing."

"A video?" Booth asked. His jaw dropped. "Delete it." he demanded with hands on his hips.

"I'll think about it. For now, I think we need to get past the humping," said Angela who was still trying to contain the last bit of laughter.

"Stop. I'm not a dog. I do not hump."

"That was definitely not smooth grinding," debated Brennan. "If you don't like the term 'humping' then I suppose we could use the word 'thrusting'. You are quite good at that, too," she said seriously.

"Bones!" he warned.

"Fine. Let's just continue."

"You're going to let her watch?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why not? People will be watching you at the club. I recall you didn't have a problem a few years ago in that small town bar while we were on a case in Alaska. You were very good with the dips."

He chuckled despite his annoyance. "That was different, but you're right about one thing… I'm great with the dips." To prove himself, he walked right up to her and surprised her with a dip.

"Now all you need are some roaming hands and lips," exclaimed Angela excitedly.

He dipped her again and kissed her on the neck. Then he ran a hand from her outer hip up her side as he lifted her back up to stand. Brennan looked behind her to see Angela sitting on the couch. "It seems that your presence has improved his performance already," she said while grinning.

Booth smirked. He would show them he's not a prude.

Booth soon learned that Angela's presence did make it easier to learn the different routines a couple could incorporate into the dance. Having an audience allowed him to forget, somewhat, what he'd rather be doing with his hands on his partner and focus on the moves. However, he was also certain that he would be reliving it all in his mind a little differently once he was alone with his thoughts.

Booth definitely had a favorite technique. His personal name for it would be "spooning." Brennan was dancing sensually in front of him with her back to him. He loved watching her move when she didn't know how much of an eyeful he was getting. At one point while practicing, he leaned in closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"What makes you think I didn't want to show off for you when you were on the phone?" he said in his best Toney voice. Brennan froze for a few moments and he chuckled.

"What do you think, Ange? Do we look hot enough for the bar scene?" asked Booth.

"Definitely hot! Very hot! Vicarious thrills are what I live for these days. I can't see my feet much less dance."

Brennan wasn't as near to him as he would have liked, but if the bar was crowded the next night, he thought he may take some liberties with being undercover. He was hoping to do more than ghost his hands over her shoulders and arms.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Ange, you know I love ya, right? But I gotta tell you; shopping for clothes isn't the way I want to spend time with you. How long is this going to take?"

Angela laughed. "It'll take as long as it takes for you and me to talk."

"You've gotta be kidding me. What do you think we're talking about?"

"Oh… not much. Just you, Hannah, Afghanistan…"

"Stop right there," he warned without malice. "None of that is your business."

"I wasn't done, Booth... Brennan, Maluku, Sweets, Chase…" Now she had his attention. "You and Brennan."

"Does Bones know about this?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not a thing. Any secrets you share are safe with me."

Booth roared with laughter and he just laughed harder when she scowled at him.

They walked into a department store and headed towards the men's department. Angela looked up at a mannequin. "Oh! You would look so hot in that."

Booth enjoyed the compliment and sent her a charming smile.

"It's too bad you can't wear it."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I think you need to stay away from too much black. Suspects are used to seeing you in black. When they see Brennan, you don't want anyone doing a double take when they see you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth finally cut off the shopping spree after four trips to changing rooms. He knew women noticed him, but it just didn't feel right having Angela comment on his ass or shoulders for such a long period of time. He did have to admit that he wouldn't have made some of the same choices but he liked everything. An hour later, Booth left the mall with black jeans, a casual cranberry button down shirt, a blue silk shirt & black jacket (for a special occasion Angela had said), and a new belt and belt buckle. He balked at a new pair of black leather boots; after all, the ones he already owned would be better for dancing.

They were on their way to the diner to meet Brennan and Hodgins for dinner while Angela kept up her speech about all of her opinions on his love life. He was able to tune her out while shopping, but he found it much harder in the SUV.

He glared at her. "Are you ever going to be done?"

"I'm not sure," she stated simply. "It all depends on if you listen."

"I have been listening." He looked at his watch. "… for approximately an hour."

"Right. I've said the same things four times and you haven't once complained. You're tuning me out," she said smugly for catching him.

Booth had the decency to look guilty. "Look, I really don't want you sticking your nose in my business."

"If you had listened, you would know that I've been defending you."

"What?" Booth was stunned.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Booth, even Brennan understands why you wanted to be with Hannah."

"Yeah," he growled. "Too understanding."

"You wanted her to be jealous," she stated with confidence.

"Is that so bad?" he countered.

"Not if you really loved Hannah and simply weren't using her to flaunt your independence from Brennan."

"I did love her." He inwardly cringed at the truthfulness of the second part of her statement.

"Did you love her as much as you say you did when you returned from Afghanistan or did you learn to love her when you didn't make Brennan jealous?"

He had stopped at a light and was now just gaping at her. After a few minutes of silence, Booth broached the topic he really wasn't sure he wanted to know about, but he couldn't help himself. "You haven't told me about Agent Richardson or any of the other men flaunting themselves in front of Bones."

Angela wondered when he'd finally get around to asking about them. "Booth, Brennan hasn't changed everything about herself. She's still oblivious to the attention she gets from men."

"You think so?" Booth hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt. Angela nodded. "But she has changed?"

"Yes. Maluku seemed to do what she had hoped it would do."

"What did it do exactly?"

"It gave her the time and space to realize she wasn't losing her identity and independence."

"She said that?"

"Not in those words. But she's my best friend. I just know these things." Booth looked at her skeptically. Angela sighed. "I know I haven't been around as much as I should have these past few weeks, but I can still read between the lines of Brennan speak."

He laughed softly and then sobered when he realized that he used to be able to do that.

Angela continued. "I'm glad that she hasn't holed herself up in her office or in Limbo. If she did that, she could have possibly left behind everything she learned about herself while she was gone. But Booth, no man will ever hold a candle up to you in her life."

"Maybe not," he admitted. "But it's too late for us. We missed our chance. How is she supposed to believe that love isn't ephemeral? How does she not look at me and Hannah and believe love can last?"

"Booth, can you honestly tell me that you fell out of love with Brennan?" After a few quiet moments she added, "Think about it before you make anymore rash decisions."

Booth let out a sigh and palmed his neck before leaving the SUV to catch up with Angela inside the diner. _She broke my heart once. Do I really want to risk it again? Hannah was easy and look where that got me? I thought I wanted easy after years of constant effort helping Bones open herself up to me. Do I really want all that sacrifice to be for some other guy? _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Review Responses for **jdragonfire29, mendenbar, SouthunLady, bones35, Barb, Boneslover10, marple, **and** Aching Bones:**

**Brennan dancing:** Good point, **marple!** If it was a tribal dance, she probably wouldn't have a hard time teaching it. Remember in the first season when the skeleton was found in the wall and she and Angela got high? She insulted people with her opinion of tribal dancing. She was so oblivious. LOL!

**Tony & Roxy:** I'm glad that was enjoyable! I loved that episode!

"**I'm always ready to be dirty with you."** I love it when people point out specific lines they enjoyed and thought were in character. It's very helpful.

**SouthunLady**… You cracked me up with Brennan trying to keep her mind out of the proverbial gutter. I love it when she purposely provokes his embarrassment. I don't think she's always as clueless as she wants people to think when it comes to Booth. **jmbatt**… what did you think of her replacement word for _'humping_?' Poor Booth. LOL!

**Mendenbar**… Did I fix any of your concerns? (… Which were valid.) I tried!

**Angela teasing:** Yeah, I can see her having fun with B&B for awhile… at least until something knew happens.


	28. Cam

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: **I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I woke up today and knew what was missing. I must have been dreaming about this fanfic. Does that make me insanely obsessed? This is a more serious chapter but necessary to move the story along to its eventual ending.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 28: Cam**

_From chapter 27: _

_Angela continued. "I'm glad that she hasn't holed herself up in her office or in Limbo. If she did that, she could have possibly left behind everything she learned about herself while she was gone. But Booth, no man will ever hold a candle up to you in her life."_

"_Maybe not," he admitted. "But it's too late for us. We missed our chance. How is she supposed to believe that love isn't ephemeral? How does she not look at me and Hannah and believe love can last?"_

"_Booth, can you honestly tell me that you fell out of love with Brennan?" After a few quiet moments she added, "Think about it before you make anymore rash decisions."_

_Booth let out a sigh and palmed his neck before leaving the SUV to catch up with Angela inside the diner._

_She broke my heart once. Do I really want to risk it again? Hannah was easy and look where that got me? I thought I wanted easy after years of constant effort helping Bones open herself up to me. Do I really want all that sacrifice to be for some other guy? _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth hadn't even walked into the diner when Booth noticed Brennan and Hodgins were already there. But they weren't alone. Booth couldn't help but groan. Angela had been waiting at the entrance around the corner and noticed the problem right away when she looked at Booth. "He's not a threat, Booth."

"Right," he grumbled.

Angela held his arm before he could open the door to the diner. "Booth, did you honestly think Brennan should just sit back and hope your relationship would end with Hannah?"

"Of course, not." But he also didn't think she would trust anyone else that soon. That's what he'd been telling himself since Hannah started her plans to hook Brennan up on a date. "It took a long time to get her to open up to me. She wouldn't work with anyone else."

"Your ego is bruised. But it shouldn't be." He glared at her. He wasn't going to show her she was right in that assessment. "Without you, Brennan would still be living behind the wall she built. Watch her. She's really happy. And it's not just with Chase. It's with everyone. You did that Booth."

Booth took a deep breath and opened the door. Sweets immediately stood up and pulled another table up to theirs while Booth grabbed a couple of chairs. Booth sat at the end of the table facing the window. To the right of him were Sweets, Brennan, and Cam. To his left were Angela, Hodgins, and Chase.

Cam chuckled at how tired Booth looked. "By the looks of Booth, you must have done a lot of damage," she directed at Angela.

Angela laughed and Booth growled. "I'm never going shopping with her again. I think I was forced to model 100 different things."

"I can hardly believe it would be…"

Cam smirked at her, Booth rolled his eyes, Angela laughed, and the others just smiled. Booth did'nt like the way Agent Richardson smiled at his Bones. It didn't go unnoticed by Cam.

"You were being facetious," stated Brennan.

Booth nodded. "Does she get to pick out your clothes, too?"

"I can dress myself, Booth."

"No way are you letting me out of this fun. What time do I need to be at your apartment tomorrow?" asked Angela.

"Ange," Brennan warned.

"No Sweetie, I need some fun in my life."

"Hey," whined Hodgins and they all laughed at him.

"Are you going to be playing the pregnancy card until you deliver?"

Booth, Sweets, and Chase looked confused. "Of course," said Angela smugly.

All throughout dinner, Booth watched Brennan liked Angela had suggested. Angela had been right. Brennan was happy. Her smile was genuine, her eyes were bright, and she was even laughing from time to time… not at all the right times, but he wouldn't expect that. What he discovered was that her happiness wasn't directed at only Angela or him because they were her best friends, but she was happy with everyone including Sweets. He regretted missing so much time with her. He didn't know how Angela could be giving him credit for so much when he clearly missed her evolve to this socially confident woman.

Cam couldn't help but watch Chase, as well as Booth, as they ate and talked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_*__**Flashback***_

Cam and Chase arrived at the diner and were waiting for Sweets to join them. They had been working on the museum case together ever since a suspect was found murdered. They were making small talk when Chase surprised Cam.

"How attached do you think Brennan is to Agent Booth?"

Cam's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

Chase shrugged his shoulders. "I like her. She's easy to talk to despite what other agents have said about her."

"Oh, Brennan can be quite intimidating when she wants to be." Cam laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were many agents who have seen her wrath and wish they hadn't."

Chase laughed, too. He had seen her defend herself on a couple of occasions and she made a habit of arguing.

"There was a time that Dr. Brennan wouldn't work with any other agent. Although, there was Sully..." She said the last thought more to herself than to Chase.

"Who's Sully?"

"He was an agent that Brennan worked with a few years ago when Booth was on medical leave. It wasn't pretty at first, but she ended up dating him. He even asked her to take a sabbatical for a year and sail the ocean with him."

Chase was shocked. "I can't see Brennan just leaving her work behind."

"She was actually considering it. Booth even encouraged her even though he really wanted her to stay. He loved her enough to let her go. He wanted her to be happy. They've spent years trying to convince themselves they are just partners."

"And that's why Brennan was standing back and letting Booth be happy with Hannah. She loves him that much," admitted Chase.

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear. It was hard for me to admit, too."

"Oh," said Chase in surprise.

"Booth and I were together before he was with Rebecca, the mother of his son, Parker. Shortly after I came to work at the Jeffersonian, we resumed that relationship although it was discreet."

"And you can still work with both of them?" he asked.

"It was hard at first. I'll admit that I wasn't always the easiest to work with. But then, Dr. Brennan was a new experience just being her." She laughed at the memories it conjured up in her mind. "But Booth and I have a special bond that is based more on friendship. When Booth realized it was more of a 'friends with benefits' type of relationship, well, he sort of started pulling away. Booth will always be the romantic. He doesn't like to lose the people he loves."

"Then how did it end. Did you break it off?"

"No. There was a serial killer Booth was hunting. During that case, the whole team was in danger and I ended up in the hospital. I almost died. He said he didn't want to put anyone in danger so he ended it. But that's not all. He drew an imaginary line between Brennan and him. It's a line they've been dancing around for years."

"It all makes sense now," said Chase. Chase decided again that he would step aside. "I hope Agent Booth comes to his senses. I don't know what I'd do if he breaks her heart."

"Crushes," stated Cam.

"Excuse me?"

"Crushes. Dr. Brennan says that hearts can't be broken but they can be crushed."

They had a good laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny? Looks like I missed something good," said Sweets.

_***Flashback Over***_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cam switched her attention to Booth. She knew he was struggling with his emotions. As they were getting up to leave, Cam pulled him away from the others.

"Hey, why don't we head to Founding Fathers? We need to talk." At his skeptical look she added, "You've been making yourself scarce."

Booth palmed the nape of his neck and sheepishly replied, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"You can make it up to me by buying me a drink," said Cam with a genuine smile that said she really wasn't upset with him.

Booth was glad that she knew him so well and didn't hold a grudge for long. "Sure. Did you drive?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After catching up on the case and all that was going on in her life, Cam decided it was time to help Booth get on the right track with his personal life.

"So… you and Hannah are done?"

He visibly tensed up. "Yes. And I have nothing to say about it."

"I see." Cam took a deep breath and pushed anyway. "I was surprised when you came back with a girlfriend. I thought you and Brennan would finally see that you were meant to be together."

"Cam," he warned.

"You don't scare me, big guy. This is me. You can talk to me and not be judged."

Booth dropped his head forward in defeat.

"What happened between the two of you before you left for Afghanistan?"

He looked back up at her. "What makes you think something happened?"

"You both started dating other people… at the same time. I don't think that's a coincidence. And you no longer put you hand at the small of her back. Instead, you kept more space between the two of you."

"You noticed that?" She gave him a knowing look and he sighed. "When Sweets finished his book about us and we stopped meeting with him, well, I asked Bones to give us a shot."

"And she turned you down," she stated rather than asked. He nodded. "And you expected something different?"

"Well, yeah. I tried explaining to her that I wouldn't leave."

"What kept you from telling me after it happened? I could have helped."

He took another swig of his scotch before answering. "How do you think you could have helped, Camille?" Booth was getting irritated. He really didn't want to relive that night.

"I could have talked you into being patient."

"It was too late."

"Too late? Seeley, you're going to have to be more specific."

"She asked if we could remain partners. I said we could but that I needed to move on."

"Oh my God!" The silence that hung in the air was thick. "Did you not hear anything I told you when you were recovering from your brain surgery?"

He looked at her in confusion.

"Seriously, Seeley?"

"Don't call me Seeley."

She ignored his comment. "I told you to be absolutely certain that you loved her because if you broke that shell she would never recover and trust anyone again. Instead, you told her you had to move on? You didn't give her anytime to think about it? You know how she has to rationalize everything."

He laughed sarcastically. "Yeah. And you can't rationalize love. Besides, it doesn't look like she's crushed to me. She ran to Mapoopoo, and now that she's back, she's as happy as ever."

"You don't like seeing her happy?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. And you need to forgive yourself."

"Maybe," he grumbled into his scotch glass.

"You've both made mistakes. Stop dancing around the truth. Start showing her that you still love her. And keep showing her. If she runs, run after her. You're both single. You've been given another chance. Don't live with regrets, Booth. The "what ifs" in life are a tremendous burden to bear."

"I know. I've been living with them for months."

"I can tell you that she loves you. Angela can tell you. Damn, even Chase can tell you that much."

His eyes shot up to look her in the eye. He only saw certainty in her expression.

"But it doesn't mean much if you don't feel it, know it, and live it. Stop settling for second best. Go after her. Seek the truth from her. And then enjoy the rewards."

"You were never one to pull any punches."

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

Thank you for your reviews**! (NCISaddict77, jmbatt, SouthunLady, mendenbar, Barb, **and** Aching Bones)**

**Aching Bones & SouthunLady:** He won't be a prude in the next chapter *u* They'll be dancing at the club. I wish I could see it on screen, too. It would be very hot!

**Barb:** Thank you for the well wishes.

**Humor:** I'm glad it worked! It's fun to read what parts and lines you liked.

**Agent Chase Richardson: **So we learned that he won't be making a move on Brennan. I hated crushing his heart. Did you like that Booth found out that Chase understands he and Bones belong together? He'll need to remember that in the next chapter.

**Mendenbar:** LOL! You pointed out reasons why Booth shouldn't be having a problem learning to grind.

**Jmbatt said:** _**"Ange is like a pit bull - once she gets ahold, she won't let go until she's all the way through... and good for her!"**_ And then he ended the night with Cam. LOL! You think Booth will take his chance now or later?


	29. Double the Work

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** Oops. I said B & B would be dirty dancing in this chapter, but the muse took a short detour. This chapter is a little on the short side. But there was a natural place to stop.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 29: Double the Work **

When Hannah walked into the lab, heads began to turn in disbelief. She noticed, of course. But she needed to make amends. She found Brennan's door to be opened and realized that she was intently focused on her computer. She knocked twice before getting her attention.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that we could go to lunch. I'd like to share some new information that could help the case."

"I think you should call Booth or one of the other agents about that."

"I don't think Seeley is going to take me seriously right now. You're the only person I have to turn to."

Hodgins walked in to hear the end of what Hannah was saying and his protective instincts kicked into gear. "Is everything okay, Dr. Brennan?"

"Currently, everything is fine." She turned back to Hannah. "I don't see why you can't talk to me here where it's more private."

"I think I would be more comfortable in a different setting and it's very important that I talk with you."

"Dr. Brennan, may I talk to you privately for a minute?"

Brennan reluctantly followed Hodgins out of her office; they stayed close enough to keep an eye on Hannah. She just didn't trust her not to snoop.

"I don't think this is a good idea. You should call Booth."

"Play along," she silently mouthed to him. Then she spoke just loud enough to be heard. "I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I still don't like it." Hodgins mimicked her stance with his arms folded in front of him.

"Diner," she mouthed. "You don't have to like it," she said for Hannah's benefit again. She mouthed her final words to Hodgins. "Call Booth."

And then Hodgins stormed away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After their lunches were ordered, Brennan confronted her a bit harshly about her information.

"You're not one to beat around the bush."

"I don't know what that means. I'd prefer that you be direct if this is as important as you claim it is."

Hannah let out a big sigh. "I should have known this wasn't going to be easy."

They were so intensely focused on each other that they didn't notice Booth and Perotta walk into the diner.

"I told you he would give all of himself to you and you promised me you wouldn't hurt him. I trusted you to make him happy," Brennan reminded her.

Booth had overheard her say that one other time. "When did you do that?" asked Booth. "Why would you do that?" asked Perotta.

Both women looked surprised. Brennan didn't know which question to answer first or if she should even attempt any answers. It was Booth who broke the awkward silence.

"I brought Agent Perotta with me since I'm not officially managing the case," he said to Brennan. Then he turned Hannah. "Bones is my partner, Hannah. If you have information about the case, I want to know about it." Booth and Perotta had taken their seats. Booth sat next to Brennan while Perotta sat next to Hannah. "So… tell me what this is about."

"The deal may be going down at a different location."

"What makes you think that?" asked Perotta.

"I was standing outside Kip's office while he was talking on the phone. I wasn't suspicious, at first. I was just waiting for him to finish. But then he was talking about bars… two of them. One of them was _Tim's Tavern_, the one he told you about. The other one is called _The Lab_. During our discussion, he excused himself to talk to another journalist at his door. I glanced at his day planner which was lying open on his desk. On today's date, it said _The Lab_.

"What would make you need to talk to him after yesterday's revelations?" asked Booth skeptically.

She shrugged as if it was inconsequential. "I wanted an explanation for his actions."

"Why are you being so forthcoming now?" asked Perotta.

"I want to make things right. I never meant to hurt anyone." Hannah looked directly at Booth. "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you just couldn't help yourself. The journalist in you wanted the story more than anything else." Booth's voice was matter of fact, without emotion and it made Hannah tear up at the truth of his words. She should have remembered that she wasn't meant to be in a committed relationship. Her chosen profession and life style didn't allow it. She quietly left the group to have lunch without her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A briefing was quickly held at the Hoover an hour later. Not knowing if they were following a false lead, they decided to cover both locations. It was decided that Booth and Brennan would go to Tim's Tavern as planned. Tim's Tavern was an establishment that saw a regular group of patrons on Thursday nights. In order to look less out of place, they decided it would be safer to go as a group celebrating an event. So Booth and Brennan would be joining Chase and three other agents.

Sweets, Perotta and a couple more agents would go undercover at The Lab which was more of a bar and grill with a small dance floor and less rowdy. When Rachel found out Sweets was going undercover again, she talked her way into the action claiming that she was legally part of the case and virtually unknown. Sweets wanted to believe she was acting out of jealousy and would've liked to tease her, but he didn't push his luck.

It was late in the afternoon when Booth was informed that one of their female undercover agents pulled out of the operation because her husband had been in a car accident. The lead agents agreed with Booth that the available female agents that night were too inexperienced for undercover work.

Booth walked up the steps to the platform where the squints were examining a body.

"Booth, you're here early. Is there something wrong?"

He received all of the squints' attention, but his focus for the moment was on one particular squint. "Hopefully not for long, Bones."

"Hey, I need those," Bones said annoyingly. Hodgins and Cam laughed at the FBI agent as he whipped off Brennan's rubber gloves.

"I'll give them back. Don't worry."

Brennan snorted. "That would be very unsanitary." But her annoyance faded into laughter when Booth twirled her around and then guided her body into a dip.

"Oh, Angie's going to be pissed when she hears she missed this," said Hodgins with a chuckle.

"Alright people. Get back to work," Cam announced to the squinterns who were close enough to see the action. She turned to Booth who was already grabbing a new pair of gloves and handing them to Brennan. "Would you mind telling me what the problem is? I can't imagine it has anything to do with your dance moves."

"It's close."

Cam squinted at him as she tried to figure out what he may be thinking.

"How are your dancing skills these days?"

"Are you hinting that you think I'm getting too old to dance?" Cam's squint turned to more of a glare.

Booth flashed his charming smile because he knew it would calm her down. Even though his back was to Brennan, she laughed.

"Is there something funny about those bones, Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan only glanced up for a moment. "Of course not," she finished with no further explanation.

"Okay… I'll bite. What was so funny?" asked Cam.

"I was amused at how quickly Booth's smile changed your mood."

Cam's jaw dropped. Booth's eyebrows rose in surprise. But Brennan didn't notice either of their expressions.

"Okay big guy, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I lost an agent for tonight's operation. Are you game?"

"Seriously, you want _**me**_ to go undercover with you?"

"That's what he just asked," came Brennan's voice from behind Booth. Cam's chin scrunched in amusement and Booth chuckled.

Sounding like she was being punished, Cam jokingly answered. "Fine. What time do you need me?"

"Meet me at Bone's apartment at 8:30." He started down the steps but turned around. "Oh… and Cam. You won't regret it. You're being partnered up with a well structured specimen of the male kingdom." Then he quickly disappeared out the doors.

Brennan snorted again and rolled her eyes. "Kingdom." she mumbled. Then there was silence.

"That's all you're going to say?" Cam asked in surprise.

"What?" asked Brennan.

"No complaints about Booth's sexist comment?"

Brennan simply said, "Booth will always be Booth. It's really quite logical."

Cam thought they may have gone crazy on her in the past 10 minutes. She shook her head and headed to her office.

* * *

**I don't usually ask for reviews, but this time I am… because I have questions. *u***

**Question #1:** In this chapter, we found out that the FBI will be sending undercover agents (and non-agents) into two bars instead of one. I'm wondering how predictable this plot is going to turn out. So… Does anyone want to guess what will happen because of this new development?

**Question #2:** The TV show, in my opinion, gradually brought the team back together in the 2nd half of the season. How am I doing with that?

Question #3 in the Cam section below.

Reviews and Responses for: **NCISaddict77, Rankor01, JET1967, Boneslover10, Jdragonfire29, BanBSHIPPER** and **SouthunLady**.

**Cam:** I agree that Cam is the most likely character to successfully help Booth get back to the center. I was disappointed that the show didn't use her for that. All we saw was Booth helping her with Paul. I personally thought that was a forced and unbelievable scene… but that's just little old me.

**Question #3:** Cam will play another important role in this story at the end. Can you guess what that will be? (Again… Am I being predictable?)

**Chase:** Yeah, I'm feeling sorry for him, too. I guess I wrote him better than I thought I would. LOL! I've finally figured out what will happen with him, but it won't play out fully unless I do a sequel.

**Boneslover10:** Thanks for all the encouragement you've given me! Flashback: Thank you so much for mentioning that! I'm not experienced with that type of writing and I'm glad it worked.

**BandBSHIPPER:** You mentioned that you wondered what Booth would look like blonde. There are a couple of photos with him having blonde streaks and they can be found on my blog. There is a direct link on my profile page. **Blogging:** One of the reasons I'm blogging is because I'm hoping to become published with my original fiction stories and non-fiction teachers' guides. Publishers and agents are looking for internet savvy writers: digital publications, blog tours, participation on websites, etc. I would love it if you looked at my blog, and if you're interested, click the follow button and/or make a comment or two. What does my Bones blog have? (Photos, Quotes, Promos, Spoilers, Interviews, Fan Fiction Stories, YouTube Videos, Forum Discussions, Ratings and Reviews)

**(I'm treading carefully on this topic…) Two different viewpoints have been addressed after chapter 28 about Booth:**

There does seem to be a division in the perception of how the 100th episode affected the plot of the show. And some people, me included, didn't like how Booth acted in the first half of season 6. But I hope that it has come across that I don't put all the blame on just one character. I think all of the characters, especially B&B, have evolved into better versions of themselves… including recognizing mistakes and moving forward. (To me, moving forward and moving on have 2 different meanings.)

This story is post 100th. Therefore, I'm not examining what would have happened if either Booth or Brennan had acted differently and ended up a couple then. (Did that make sense?) So, I'm not really sure how to answer the confusion that was posed around this idea.

Apologies… I hope I've shown them as doing this gradually with each other and with themselves and they continue to evolve. Booth apologizes to Bones in chapter 22. It will be more focused on Brennan apologizing near the end of the story. That said, **I think you will be pleasantly surprised by the ending.** I haven't read every story in fandom, but I haven't read a storyline that will bring B&B together the way I will be writing it in this story. (Geez… I hope I didn't sound too much like HH and SN by claiming that. Eek! Should I knock on wood?)


	30. The Ledger

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** The summary for chapters 1-10 are included with chapter 11. The summary for chapters 11-21 are included with chapter 22. The summary for chapters 22-29 is here. Chapter 30 is at the end of the latest summary. It is titled, "The Ledger."

I hope this is worth the wait.

**Summary for Chapters 22-29**

Booth is having regrets about bringing Hannah home, even going to Afghanistan in the first place to run away from his loneliness without Brennan. He acknowledges that he has hurt people, some inadvertently. But he is sorry for hurting Brennan the most, starting with his reactions to her rejection outside the Hoover. Brennan thought about the things Booth had said as she watched him nap in her office.

Chase was feeling anxious about dirty dancing with Brennan the night before and was nervous talking to her when she called about one of their cases. Brennan was surprised afterwards that she didn't mind that Booth was being protective of her.

Sweets notifies Brennan that Caroline is looking for Booth. She wakes him up, Cam agrees to talk to Booth later, and Booth talks her into leaving the lab with him to avoid Caroline. They agreed to go to Brennan's for lunch and work on the World War II Museum case. The new information they have is that Jeffersonian Memorial Hospital had renovations done and they added a cancer center in August 2001. Brennan shares her idea about Booth going undercover with her at the bar by altering his appearance with hair dye and with clothes the suspects were not used to seeing him wear.

Booth and Brennan go to Sweets' office. Brennan chastises him for interfering with her life as well as Booth's love life. Booth asks her if she is interested in dating Agent Chase Richardson and/or Charlie (Agent Charleston). _Yes, I changed him to a field agent. _Brennan doesn't have an answer.

Booth, Brennan, and Sweets met with Cullen about the Sherwood case. They were able to convince him that it would be better for Booth to act as Brennan's date while undercover. Booth invited Sweets to join them for drinks and offered to invite Rachel. Sweets was hesitant, but Brennan reassured him that Booth would like the opportunity to make amends for harming his relationship with her.

Booth and Brennan went to Founding Father's a little early. Booth wanted to come clean about how he harmed Sweets' budding relationship with Rachel. Booth expected a difficult night and ordered Vodka. Brennan ordered Tequilla. She knew they didn't have to worry about her choice of beverage since she knew it wouldn't go anywhere. Booth asked if he might get some kisses like the last time. She said "possibly." The night ended positively for Sweets and Rachel.

While waiting for a cab, Booth asks Brennan if she thinks they missed their moment or if their friendship/partnership could ever go somewhere. She returned the question instead of answering. Booth said he hoped so. He confessed that he didn't know why he thought he could move on and that she was still the standard. She admitted that no man would ever measure up to him. Both admitted that they have insecurities that have made it difficult to commit to each other. They agreed that the center must hold. Before the cab arrived, Booth kissed her and she responded. Brennan invited him to breakfast at the diner.

At breakfast the next morning, Booth discovered that Hannah and Kip had a front page story about the Sherwood case. He made an angry call to Hannah and told her that she and Kip were to have a meeting with him later that morning. Booth's gut tells him that Hannah didn't know about the article.

Booth and Brennan find Caroline in his office. She questions them about their involvement with Dr. Sweets and then moves on to questioning them about their choices concerning each other over the past year. Caroline is delighted when "Desert Barbie" and "Ken" arrive at Booth's office_. (If you like Caroline, may I suggest rereading the second half of chapter 24 and chapter 25?)_

Booth and Brennan find out that Kip had been using Hannah for information. Kip accuses Hannah of being gullible and sites her inability to see that Booth had cheated on her emotionally. Booth offers Kip protection for information regarding the next Sherwood drug transaction.

At Brennan's apartment, she puts blond highlights in Booth's hair and uses enough gel to spike it. They take on the Tony and Roxie persona while Brennan teaches Booth how to dance dirty. With his experience dancing like Michael Jackson, Booth makes a smooth transition, but not before he makes some embarrassing errors that Angela sees.

Angela takes Booth shopping for new clothes. Angela makes it an opportunity to talk to Booth about Hannah and Brennan. Booth admits that he was disappointed that Brennan was too understanding of his relationship with Hannah and that he was hoping she would be jealous. Angela assures Booth that he didn't need to worry about any of the men Brennan had been spending time with. She told him she was glad that she wasn't rebuilding her walls. She also shared her belief that she accomplished what she set out to do in the Maluku Islands. He was surprised to learn that Brennan had spent her time thinking and realizing she wouldn't be losing her identity and independence if she was in a relationship. Booth expresses his continued fear that it's too late for Brennan and him. He has doubts that he can convince her that love can last after he failed with Hannah. Angela leaves him with one question for him to think about: _Booth, can you honestly tell me that you fell out of love with Brennan?_

Angela and Booth meet Brennan and Hodgins at the diner for dinner. Booth was annoyed to see that Chase had joined them along with Cam and Sweets. Angela gets him to understand that Brennan is happy and it's with everyone and not just Chase. She credits that happiness to Booth for tearing down her walls. Booth watched her during dinner. He still doesn't understand why Angela was giving him so much credit when it appeared to him that he had missed her growth to being a socially confident woman.

Cam had been watching Chase during their dinner. Earlier that day, Cam had talked with Chase while they were waiting for Sweets to join them to discuss the World War II Museum case. They discussed Brennan and Booth and some of their history together. Chase was disappointed to know how close the partners really were.

Cam still hadn't talked with Booth and she noticed his mood during dinner. She invited him to go to Founding Fathers with her for a drink and to talk. They talked about Hannah and what happened between Booth and Brennan before leaving for Afghanistan and the Maluku Islands. Cam wished she had known about his attempt to have a relationship with Brennan. She would have told him to be patient with her. She was upset with him when she learned he had immediately said he needed to move on. She reminded him of their talk after his brain surgery. She reminded him that he needed to be absolutely certain that he loved her, because if he broke her shell and he changed his mind, she would never recover and trust anyone again. Before they went their separate ways, she told him that they both made mistakes and they have a second chance. She pushed him not to live with regrets, stop settling for second best, and go to after her.

Hannah went to the Jeffersonian to ask Brennan to go to lunch with her so she could give her some information on the case. Being protective, Hodgins secretly called Booth with Brennan's approval. Booth and Perotta surprised Hannah by joining them. They overheard Brennan's disapproval of Hannah. She reminded Hannah that she promised not to hurt him. Booth asked Brennan when she did that. Perotta asked why she did it. Booth broke the silence by moving on to discuss the matter Hannah wanted to talk to Brennan about. Hannah admitted to secretly looking at Kip's planner and told them that the drug deal may go down at a second location. In addition to Tim's Tavern, the drug deal may happen at a bar called The Lab.

A briefing was quickly held at the Hoover an hour later. Not knowing if they were following a false lead, they decided to cover both locations. It was decided that Booth and Brennan would go to Tim's Tavern as planned. Tim's Tavern was an establishment that saw a regular group of patrons on Thursday nights. In order to look less out of place, they decided it would be safer to go as a group celebrating an event. So Booth and Brennan would be joining Chase and three other agents. Sweets, Perotta and a couple more agents would go undercover at The Lab which was more of a bar and grill with a small dance floor and less rowdy.

It was late in the afternoon when Booth was informed that one of their female undercover agents pulled out of the operation. Booth was given permission to invite Cam to join them.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

**Chapters 30: The Ledger**

_**Photos for Cam and Brennan's dresses and Booth's slightly blond streaked hair are linked on my profile page.**_

"Come on, already," called Booth from Brennan's living room. "I'm sure you all look beautiful. You, too, Angela."

Angela emerged from the hallway. "Aw, Studly, you're the best." With a little difficulty, she placed a kiss on Booth's cheek. "You're looking hot."

Booth rolled his eyes in amusement. "I believe you told me what to wear." He turned his attention back to the hallway when he heard voices. He smiled with appreciation at Brennan and Cam. Cam was wearing a Jax sleeveless black and white satin color block dress. It was form fitting and fit her like a glove. The mid-thigh color block style was perfect for her. Brennan was wearing a black ASL Annabella Chiffon sleeveless V-neck dress. On the top, the right side crossed over the left to form the v-neck. There was a wide band of chiffon around the waist and it wrapped around to the front left and hung in a slight ruffle down to just above the knee. Booth imagined getting a peek of her thighs as he swirled her around, something he planned to do a lot of.

Cam and Angela shared a knowing smile as Booth looked at Brennan. "I think Bren is looking so hot, you won't have to worry about the crooks noticing Booth," said Angela. This brought Booth out of his trance.

"We better get going," he said. "I'll brief you on some details on the way."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cam and Brennan learned that it was possible that they were still looking for people who may have been hired by the Sherwoods to hunt down Brennan like they were expecting at the Graveyard bar because they didn't know how much Kip knew and had passed on to the Sherwoods. It was still possible they may only see the men they were looking for making a drug transaction. Without expecting to see Brennan, they hoped it would distract them and cause them to make a mistake. They would all be wearing ear pieces to listen to the agents behind the scenes in the bar's security camera room. All would be wearing mics. Only Brennan would be wearing a hidden camera hidden in her necklace.

By 9:30 PM, everyone was in place. The six undercover "agents" were having a good time blending into the crowd. When they weren't dancing they were drinking non-alcoholic drinks which were substituted by the bartender.

"Surprised, Dr. Brennan?" asked Booth with a sly smile on his face. They were dancing more closely and intimately than they had been at her apartment. Brennan's face was flushed from the exertion and he could see a hint of joy he usually sees when she teased him about human anatomy and sex.

"I'll admit that I'm not the only one with a fast learning curve."

Booth chuckled. He was busy moving his body along with hers. He gently brought her arms above her head and sensually felt his way back down her arms as he talked. "So you're enjoying yourself?" He didn't give her a chance to answer him right away. He twirled her around so that he was spooning her as they grinded against each other to the beat of the music. He snuggled his face near her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful, tonight, Bones."

Her response came immediately, "Tony, you're not supposed to be calling me that."

"Bones, I'm whispering. No one else can hear us."

She looked up at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, we can," said a low voice in their ear pieces.

"Damn, what volume to you have us set at?" asked Booth with irritation. They heard the agents in the back room laughing at him. "Turn the mics off. I'll give you the signal when you need to listen."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Booth has it good as the laison to the Jeffersonian. Are there more beautiful women working there?" asked Agent Lane.

"I'll take that as a compliment," answered Cam.

"You should."

"And to answer your question, I'm sure there are. I'm not busy looking for them," she said amused.

"Oh come on, Camille. I thought women liked to compare themselves to other women. My partner does."

"I'm too old for that. I leave that to my teenage daughter."

"You're married?" he asked while trying to hide his regret.

"No. I've never been married. My daughter, Michelle, is adopted. What about you? Do you have a family?"

"Divorced three years ago. I have two kids. Shandra is 12 and Jacob is 10."

Before she could respond, Cam noticed how intimately Booth and Brennan were dancing and the surprise was clearly showing on her face. "Oh, my God!"

"What do you see?" he asked as he turned her a bit. He was expecting to see a suspect.

"Just Booth and Dr. Brennan. I've been waiting a long time to see something like that."

"So, it's true? Booth and Dr. Brennan haven't been involved?" Cam shook her head. "Well, it looks like something is going on now. The guys at the Hoover were shocked when he returned from the desert with that shallow blond."

"Trust me. No one could be more shocked than me and her closest friends at the lab. I thought for sure they would finally get together when they returned. I thought I knew him well. Booth and I once had a long-term relationship while we worked in New York."

"You dated Booth? I love soap operas," Lane smiled.

Cam raised her brows in amusement. "Really?" she said a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah. Sisters, Ma, the ex…"

"Well, I assure you that the Jeffersonian is a professional place to work." She inwardly cringed at the memories of Angela and Hodgins.

"And you followed him here to D.C.?"

"No. I came a few years later. It had nothing to do with Booth. I'd been waiting for an opportunity to further my career."

"What about you and Booth?"

"You do like gossip!" She laughed. He wagged his eyebrows with a big grin.

She indulged him with part of the truth as they went to relax at the bar. She didn't need any gossip at the Hoover. "I wasn't looking for anything when I came. Besides, I could tell right away that Booth was head over heals with Dr. Brennan. Although, Dr. Brennan was clueless." She laughed and shook her head at the memories.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You never answered my question, Temperance." Booth looked at her expectantly as he drew her close again, placing a leg between hers. He knew _he_ was having a good time. Maybe too good.

"I thought that would be obvious."

"I learned a long time ago not to assume what you were thinking. I never expected you to turn me down last year." She stiffened. "Sorry. Like I said, I shouldn't assume. Once I thought about what you had said, I understood my mistake."

She looked at him curiously.

"You said you were protecting me from you. You had made it clear that you didn't believe in marriage, which I wasn't asking for, but you knew that's what I would be eventually be looking for. Am I close?"

"Yes." She was relieved. She didn't see any sorrow or anger and it surprised her. She watched him quizzically.

"Something on your mind?" Booth whispered near her ear as he brushed his face in her soft hair.

"You look content. I guess I'm surprised with what happened with Hannah."

"I think Hannah was just a placeholder, although I didn't realize it right away." He gave a whispered kiss on her neck below the ear.

"A placeholder," she repeated.

"Temperance, I've loved and lost. And I know you don't believe in fate, but I do. It doesn't mean that everything works out the way people want it to. We have choices to make with what we are given in our lives. But no matter what happens between us, I know… I know that you are the one I will love the most." He stepped back to look into her eyes. He was unable to read her expression which startled him. Booth wasn't sure if he wanted a response or not. Brennan wasn't good with surprises. "Don't say anything, Bones," he whispered. "I know you don't like surprises and you need time to rationalize everything."

"Booth?"

"Yeah."

"We should be dancing."

He looked around and smiled. "Right. You still haven't answered me," he said as he started to move with her again. Are you having fun?"

"I thought I did," she laughed. "Yes. I'm having fun. And you look handsome tonight. Angela did a good job picking out your clothes." Booth beamed.

"Thank you. I'll have to thank her. I'm glad her torture was worth it." She rolled her eyes at him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chase watched Booth and Brennan grinding and felt some jealousy. He didn't want to feel jealous. He told himself he wouldn't.

Agent Anderson misinterpreted his gaze. "Do you see someone suspicious?"

He covered up his reason for watching in the same direction off and on intently. "I thought maybe I was on to someone. I'll just keep a casual eye on him."

"Casual?" she asked with doubt.

His body worked against him and he flushed even more than he already was from the dancing. "I'll try and be more discreet."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The agents also noticed Chase was watching intently in one direction. "Do you see someone suspicious, Agent Chase?"

"I'm keeping my eye on someone… at the end of the bar."

Booth and Brennan looked casually in the direction that Chase was looking.

"Okay. Give the signal when you need to inform of us of anything."

The agents were distracted by a sudden argument in the back of the bar. Agent Lane and Cam rejoined the dancers on the floor near the fight. It turned out to be nothing, but they forgot to turn off their mic.

"I think we need to call Barney for the ledger. They're practical having sex on the dance floor."

Suddenly, Booth froze.

"Booth, you're acting suspicious," Brennan whispered.

"Okay then, make it look like I stopped for a good reason."

"How?" Brennan looked confused. Before she could ask another question, Booth was kissing her. Booth pulled back to look at her for acceptance and dived right back in and slowly started moving to the music once again. Booth's hands caressed her back and slowly moved down to her ass. He'd been aching to kiss her again. She moaned softly and Booth had to struggle to maintain awareness of things happening around him.

"You're very skilled at kissing."

"Maybe it has to do with who I'm kissing, Temperance." A few moments later, Booth spoke again. "Everyone's watching us."

"It's probably just Cam."

"And Chase," he added.

"You're jealous."

Booth didn't like the way she smirked at him. "Let's take a break."

****

The men went to the bar while the ladies headed to the restroom.

"Stay in position. Stay in character. We may be getting a diversion." All six of them got the message.

"Hey there, gorgeous. I've never seen you here before," said a male voice next to Booth as he sat on the barstool.

Lane spit out his drink. Chase's jaw dropped before he slowly turned to look at Booth who now had his back to him; however he couldn't see the unknown man.

Booth exclaimed, "What the hell!" as he turned to look at the man.

Agent Simmons from behind the scenes started yelling as the men tried to recover. "What the hell is right! Have you people ever been undercover before?"

Lane covered up his disaster with a coughing fit. Chase wanted to continue watching Booth, but he had to keep an eye on the door to the ladies' restroom.

"Sorry." The man put up his hands in a surrendering position. He looked like he should be a bouncer with as much as he obviously worked out.

Booth cringed inwardly. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. Wasn't expecting you." The man smiled at him slyly. "Uh, I'm here with friends celebrating an engagement."

"I hope it's not yours," he said to Booth.

Booth laughed nervously, "No, no, it's not mine."

The men and ladies suddenly heard more from the agents watching them from the bar's security camera room. "I guess we won't need the ledger tonight. Who knew Booth was into men." The agents started chuckling as the men at the bar reacted. Lane once again spit out his drink and started another coughing fit.

"Dammmmmn!" cried Chase. He quickly turned back to see Lane glaring at him. "Shit, Lane. I think you need to see a doctor about that cough."

"Looks like you're having fun tonight, but maybe you could be having more fun," continued the man who was clearly looking like he wanted to take Booth home with him.

"Seriously!" Booth shouted over the noise of the music. "Haven't you noticed how hot my girl is? I plan on taking _her_ home with me tonight."

"Way to keep his attention, Booth."

"If he takes Dr. Brennan home with him, I'm calling Barney."

"You can't even wait to get to your computer to check the ledger yourself?"

Lane looked at Chase but spoke to the other agents. "Hey, turn off the charm!"

The response was suddenly serious. "Booth, your man left earlier tonight and returned about a half an hour ago with the two ladies who are approaching the restrooms. Agent Anderson, let me know you're getting this information by saying something to Dr. Brennan using her name."

**To be continued….**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** I had this chapter started, but then I went blank. Most likely it was due to sleep deprivation, time and energy from everything happening to my son after his surgery. It will be a long road to recovery.

Thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert and to jmbatt, NCISaddict77, Aching Bones, RowdyRomantic, SothunLady, Barb, and Mm for your reviews and encouragement.

I'm happy there continues to be interest in Chase! His story will develop a bit more for a hopeful ending for him.


	31. The Surprise in the Bust

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** This is a short chapter. The crimes will most likely be wrapped up in the next chapter and then I can finish with the characters' storylines.

I was asked about Booth's clothes. The answer is at the end in my review responses.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 31: The Surprise in the Bust **

_The response was suddenly serious. "Booth, your man left earlier tonight and returned about a half an hour ago with the two ladies who are approaching the restrooms. Agent Anderson, let me know you're getting this information by saying something to Dr. Brennan using her name."_

"I have to ask, Dr. Brennan. Are the characters in your books represented by the people you work with?" asked Agent Karen Anderson as the three ladies looked into the mirrors fixing their make-up.

"I'm not sure why you think that's such an important question that it must be asked. I've told people for years that there is no connection. There's just inspiration for dialogue and small events."

"She's full of hot air, Karen. Don't fall for that excuse." Cam chuckled at the glare she received. It may work on her interns, but it would never work on her. She caught sight of two ladies entering the restroom out of the corner of her eye.

"I thought you didn't read my books."

"I do. Angela gives me her copies with the hot scenes marked for me," explained Cam.

Brennan rolled her eyes and Karen laughed.

Cam attempted to defend herself. "So, I like smut. I can't help it."

"Apparently, some people like to showcase smut," said Brennan in utter truthfulness as she watched the two women enter the handicapped stall together.

Karen and Cam dropped their jaws in surprise. "Um, Dr. Brennan, my fiancé warned me about you, but you are quite a surprise." She couldn't help but laugh. They had to keep up the fun banter and Brennan was making it easy.

"Cam, do you have any blush. I look a little pale, don't you think?" asked Brennan.

"Yeah, I have some. You should be flushed after all that dancing. Do you think you may be coming down with something?"

"I don't feel any different. I'm sure I'm fine."

"You sure were fine out there on the dance floor. Damn! That was hot!" said Cam.

"I could hardly keep Chase's attention," laughed Karen.

_Was Chase watching us? Had Booth noticed? Is that why he had turned up the heat. Was he just marking his territory? I'm certainly not his property!_

"Dr. Brennan, why don't you sit down here with Karen and I'll go get Tony to take you home a little early."

"I'm fine, Cam. I can take care of myself and make my own decisions."

"Yes, but I think you've had way too much to drink," she said with a wink. "I'll be right back."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Okay, men. Dr. Saroyan is on her way out of the restroom and walking towards you."

Cam could see Booths' eyes were wild as she approached the bar. She wasn't sure if it was from being hit on by another man or from the fact that Brennan didn't come out of the restroom with her. "Okay men, this is what we've got. The restroom is clear from other patrons at the moment. It's not likely to stay that way which could actually be to the suspects' advantage if they are indeed after Brennan. Brennan is acting as if she may be a little sick and Karen is staying with her so I can get Tony there to help her home. If the women are going to act, then now is the time. Right now the suspects are together in the handicap stall. We haven't seen or heard anything said. I'm sure Brennan will love to tell you later about all the other noises we heard," Cam said with a chuckle to which Booth rolled his eyes. Cam was sure Brennan would have him blushing.

"Has everyone gotten a good look at the ladies?" asked one of the agents in the back room.

Only Booth needed to be given a description. "Like I had the chance to look."

"I want to know everything, later," said Cam with a wink. "Where is Mr. Romeo?"

"He's already on his way for interrogation," said Agent Simmons from the security room. "Listen up. Both ladies are Caucasian with short brown hair. They are slender and stand at about 5 feet 8 inches tall. One is wearing a black dress and the other is wearing a red dress. Be casual. We promised the owner to keep it on the down-low. We have two more ladies entering the restroom, both wearing jeans. Booth and Dr. Saroyan start heading towards the restrooms to keep up the ruse. Don't enter until I give you the go. Lane and Chase provide back-up."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Karen and Brennan remained on the small bench near the entrance of the restroom. They looked at each other with wide eyes when the noises coming from the stall grew louder and one of the dresses fell to the floor followed by the next. Two more ladies entered the restroom and turned right around and left.

"I'm fine, Karen. I don't need to wait for Tony."

Karen sighed in frustration loud enough to be heard a few feet away. "Let's go."

Just as they were getting up to leave, two very different looking women approached them as if they were simply exiting. One lady had long black hair and the other had long blonde hair. Gone were the black and red dresses. They were replaced with copper and blue dresses that allowed for more movement.

It happened quickly. The women made no attempt to wait or walk around Karen and Brennan. Karen was stabbed in the arm with a needle seconds before one came at Brennan's arm. The delay was enough for Brennan to knock the needle away from her arm and pin the woman to the ground.

"You witch," yelled Karen as a signal for the agents to come in.

Cam held back as directed with Chase. Booth and Lane barged into the room. Booth relieved Brennan of the blond suspect as Lane got control of the dark brunette who was about to lunge at Brennan.

"All clear!" yelled Booth. "Chase, we need an ambulance."

Brennan was already picking up the syringe that wasn't used on her. "Cam, we need to know what Karen was injected with."

Brennan withdrew some wigs and dresses from the suspects' backpack with confusion written all over her face.

Cam turned to one of the suspects. "How many times were you planning on playing dress-up?" Everyone laughed except Brennan.

"I'll explain later," answered Booth so only she could hear.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Thank you for the story alerts and for the reviews **BanBSHIPPER, jmbatt, Aching Bones, mendenbar, **and** NCISaddict77.**

**Booth being hit on:** I'm thrilled you liked it and found the scene, with all the guys, funny. **Mendenbar**, thank you for sharing your story!

**BanBSHIPPER - Booth's clothes at the bar:** ( I had to go back and look and that's when I realized that although I mentioned the clothes he bought, I didn't mention what he chose to wear at the bar. My bad. Now in my mind, he was wearing the clothes seen in the first photo of David with streaked blond hair. The link is on my profile. With the blue silk shirt and a black leather jacket, (that he probably would have left in the car) he wore black jeans and his black boots. (I've seen him wear black boots with his black jeans on interviews.) Not sure I can picture him in the glasses at a bar.

**Jmbatt:** Describing the scene is definitely something I need to work on.

**Aching Bones:** Thank you for mentioning **B&B dancing**. I was hoping it would pass. I had built it up to the point that I was very nervous to write it.

Thank you for the well wishes for my son.


	32. The Party in the ER

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** After all the action, I hope this filler chapter is entertaining.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 32: The Party in the E.R. **

"_All clear!" yelled Booth. "Chase, we need an ambulance."_

_Brennan was already picking up the syringe that wasn't used on her. "Cam, we need to know what Karen was injected with."_

_Brennan withdrew some wigs and dresses from the suspects' backpack with confusion written all over her face._

_Cam turned to one of the suspects. "How many times were you planning on playing dress-up?" Everyone laughed except Brennan._

"_I'll explain later," answered Booth so only she could hear._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They could all hear Simmons through their ear pieces once again. "Remember we promised a low profile. I'll meet you out in the parking lot across the street."

"Got it," answered Booth simply. Without looking behind him, he gave directions he knew wouldn't be popular. "Bones, I need you to stay here with Cam and come out with the paramedics."

"Booth, I can be more useful giving my statement to the other agents."

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose. Cam quickly came to his rescue. "Dr. Brennan, we're playing the part of a concerned friend who became sick."

"There ya go, Bones. Still undercover." He gave her his best charming smile.

"Fine. But don't leave the lot without me."

"Wouldn't think of it, Bones." He gave her a quick kiss on her right cheek with his charm still shining brightly. Cam's eyebrows went up, but Brennan shook her head meaning she wasn't being taken in by the charm.

"Okay, listen up," barked Agent Lane. "We're going to walk out of here quietly. We're going to hold hands as if we're any other couple enjoying this fine upstanding establishment."

Cam snorted.

Karen slurred as if drunk, "I can't wait to come back."

"I wouldn't define this bar as…" Brennan stopped when she looked at Cam. "He's being sarcastic." Cam nodded with an amused expression.

"Same goes for you, too, Missy," growled Booth. "But I'll use the cuffs if I have to. Oh, and don't get any ideas once your outside the bar, either. We already have your friend in custody."

Thankfully the women they were about to escort out of the building were quiet because a few ladies walked in and stopped in their tracks in shock.

"It's okay," Cam said quickly. "Our friend is sick and we're waiting for the paramedics."

The men, with their artificial girlfriends, hurried out of the restroom with apologies.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth handed his lady prisoner off to another agent and walked towards Simmons. He first couldn't help taunting the guy who had hit on him. "Losing your instincts, huh? In your line of work, you're supposed to be able to smell a cop. I'm sure your boss won't be needing you anymore. How many friends would you say he has on the inside?" Booth proudly left him scowling in anger.

"Has he confessed?" asked Booth when he reached Simmons.

"Not yet. But we have him on surveillance leaving, returning with the women, and then parking his vehicle to wait for the women to walk out with Brennan. If I can't get him to talk, I'll call you." Simmons knew when to puff up his colleague to get results and cooperation. But he needed to have some fun, too. "After all, he does seem to like you."

Booth gave him a hard glare. "I'm sure you and your junior agents can handle him on your own. I'd rather interrogate the women trying to take Dr. Brennan."

"My suspicion is that the drug deal was to go down here, tonight. Your guy, Leo, over there appears to be the stake-out man before a deal goes down. When he saw Brennan, the drug deal was canceled."

"So Hannah could have been telling the truth about two locations." Booth said more to himself than to his colleague. "Anything from Perotta?" asked Booth.

"We just got word that Joe Sherwood has been spotted inside The Lab's Bar & Grill. They haven't made a move yet."

"Well, then let's go. What are we waiting for?" Booth was seriously annoyed.

"Just hold on. Local law enforcement is at the Greenswood Hotel waiting for you and Lane."

"You're kidding?" He really wanted to hit something for being taken off as the lead on the case.

"Booth, you're going to the hotel. Our witness and one agent are dead. The paramedics are working on our second agent and getting him ready for transport. I'll keep you in the loop with The Lab. Go."

He left Simmons muttering a few choice words he would have liked to have said to the man. He spotted Lane and called out. "Lane!" He turned around. "We're leaving in less than five. I'll meet you at my SUV on the corner." Lane nodded in understanding and Booth went in search of Brennan.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Brennan arrived at the Jefferson Memorial Hospital E.R. in the ambulance carrying Agent Karen Anderson, Cam was waiting for them with a team ready to treat Karen for the drug they found in the syringe. Agent Chase Richardson and Deputy Director Cullen were consulting with a beautiful and sophisticated hospital administrator.

"Cam, is Cullen here because of the agent that died at the hotel?"

"An agent died? I didn't know that. I haven't been able to get any specific information because I'm not FBI, but I think there are more people being brought to the E.R. from The Lab."

Just then they heard a familiar voice howling.

"Oh, my God," exclaimed Cam. "What happened to…"

Rachel came in behind the paramedics with Sweets on a stretcher.

"It sounds worse than it is," said Rachel walking towards them. Brennan and Cam were surprised by her calm demeanor and looked skeptically at her.

"He shot himself in the foot."

Brennan and Cam's eyes grew wide. When they turned to look at each other, they immediately burst into laughter.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Booth and Agent Lane arrived at the hotel, there were already several local police officers on the scene. Booth quickly stepped in to lead the crime scene investigation. Agent Marks was en route to the hospital after receiving multiple stab wounds to the abdomen. Agent Davidson was fatally wounded from having his throat slit. Booth pushed his emotions back when he remembered seeing him with his family at the last FBI honors banquet. He needed to get through the initial survey of the room. Kip Ellis was found in the bathroom with his throat slit. To him, it looked like the work of two attackers.

Booth left the techs to gather the evidence and went to question witnesses. The police were alerted by hotel patrons who had seen a man limping with blood soaking through the thigh of his jeans. He knocked on the door of room 312 which was a few doors down from the safe room and furthest from the elevator. The door opened and Booth was surprised when he looked down to see a small boy with red curly hair.

"Hello there, little man. My name is Agent Booth."

He flashed his badge and the boy's eyes grew wide before he squealed and jumped with excitement.

"Can I talk to an adult in your hotel room?"

The little boy immediately turned around and ran to what Booth knew was a bed. "Papa, Papa! There's another police occifer at the door!"

Booth chuckled at the mispronunciation. He guessed the boy was 3 or 4 years old.

"Sh… Calm down, Jack. I'm coming," he said to his grandson. "Lily, I've gotta let you go. Talk to you later." A few moments later, an elderly man joined him at the door.

Booth flashed his badge and introduced himself once more. "I have questions about the man you reported seeing. Do you mind if we talk in here, Mr. Talbot?"

"Not at all. Come in, come in." He waved Booth towards the small table and chairs by the window. "As I said to the police officer who was here earlier, I thought the man had had some kind of accident and I asked if he needed assistance. My memory isn't what it used to be and Jack and I are usually asleep by this time of night. I don't know if I'll be able to help."

"What about me?" asked little Jack. The little boy was excited, but he could tell that if he sat still long enough, he would fall asleep fast.

"You can help, too," said Booth with a smile. "But I need to talk to your Papa, first. Okay?"

He frowned at his grandpa. "Be a good boy and follow directions. Go brush your teeth and then go lie down and rest your eyes. We want to go see that new baby sister of yours in the morning." The little boy scurried off and Mr. Talbot returned his attention to Booth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The crime scenes were secured, several people were in custody, Karen was resting comfortably, Sweets and Agent Marks were in surgery, and the waiting room was filling up with agents and family of the injured. It was late at night, but the E.R. was bustling with activity. The back corner of the waiting room held young and old agents telling stories to pass the time trying not to think about Agent Davidson and his family or the possibility of a similar fate for their colleague, Agent Marks.

"What is it about waiting rooms that get people talking about the funny memories?" wondered Cam.

Agent Perotta had joined them when she heard Rachel telling her audience about Sweets' disaster at The Lab. She couldn't resist telling the story of Sweets at the ImagiCon auction. They snickered when they heard Sweets was nervous bidding on the sword even though it was staged. And they laughed when they heard his "costume" easily came from his own closet.

"Maybe it's because the person we're talking about isn't here to defend himself," said Chase with a devious smile.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked to get her attention. "No anthropological answer for us?"

Brennan was in deep thought and had missed most of the entertaining story of Sweets, the runaway pots & pans and the subsequent tackle of one of the suspects. She helped Perotta with her story of Sweets, but her attention had waned. "Sorry. I missed what you were saying."

"I was just wondering if you could give us a good reason for talking about the funny things Sweets has done while he's in some operating or recovery room for having a bullet taken from his foot."

"Well, I would assume it's because his pseudo-science is comical which makes a lot of what he says and does comic relief, therefore keeping us from thinking about things we can't change and things that haven't even happened, yet. And since we're sitting here for him, it's natural to be thinking about him. I'm sure I could provide you with plenty of scenarios… if I thought he was actually funny. Most of the time I think Sweets…"

Cam chuckled. "Okay, Dr. Brennan. I think we get it."

"Hey, don't stop because of me," cried Rachel. "It never hurts to get blackmail material."

"Who said anything about blackmail?" asked Brennan.

Chase wished she didn't have to be so damn cute when she was confused. He sighed and walked over to a nurse who was talking with Cullen and the hospital administrator who had been staying nearby.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth and Lane had finished for the night at the hotel and Booth was heading to the hospital before returning to the Hoover with his initial reports. He'd received a text from Simmons, so he knew the basics of what happened at The Lab. They only had one Sherwood brother in custody as well as the buyer. And although it wasn't a complete success, he was grateful that only one person was injured.

He decided to quickly text Brennan to let her know he was on his way. Her quick reply told him that Sweets was the only one injured at The Lab.

_**Booth to Bones:**_ What did the kid do this time?

_**Bones to Booth:**_ He shot himself in the foot.

Booth shook his head in disbelief. _What was he doing with a gun? Did anyone even know he was carrying? There are people in this world that shouldn't have guns. Sweets was one of them… and so was Bones!_

He got to the hospital quickly due to the time and jogged into the E.R. As he was walking into the waiting room, a few agents in the corner looked at him and started laughing. He ignored their taunting and walked to where he saw Cam with Sweets' new girl.

"Where's Bones?" he asked.

"She just went to the restroom. Have a seat."

"No, thanks. I'm going to go talk to Cullen."

"Suit yourself," said Cam with a shrug.

Cullen shook Booth's hand. "Thank you for handling things at the Greenswood Hotel."

He nodded. "How's Agent Marks?"

"He's been in surgery for close to two hours. We just got word that he's stable at the moment and they're hoping to have him in the recovery room in an hour."

"That's good to hear. Who got the, uh, tough job?"

"I asked his former partner in Organized Crimes to go talk to his family." Cullen looked down for a few moments. Most agents knew him as a tough guy, but when it came to his agents dying on the job, Deputy Director Cullen was as soft as they come.

Out of respect, Booth redirected his attention back to where Cam was sitting with Rachel. "She's been gone too long," he said quietly to himself.

"Who?" asked Chase.

"Bones. She should be back from the restroom."

* * *

** Author's Notes: **Thank you again for all the alerts! Thank you for the reviews **coterie2, SouthunLady, Aching Bones, NCISaddict77, **and **vampiresrockroza**! I'm glad that you liked the action in the last chapter. As far as a fall-out from B&B dirty dancing, it will be coming! I love Tony & Roxie, too. "They" have made an appearance in at least one other of my stories.

Okay, so where is Bones? It may not be what you think… or maybe it is. LOL! This cliffhanger moves along the plot to a resolution rather than just being another suspenseful twist.


	33. Snooping

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** Here is the answer to the cliffhanger. It moves the plot towards a resolution rather than it just being a twist in the plot. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 33: Snooping**

_Out of respect, Booth redirected his attention back to where Cam was sitting with Rachel. "She's been gone too long," he said quietly to himself._

"_Who?" asked Chase._

"_Bones. She should be back from the restroom."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As he was walking back to the waiting room, he took his phone out and pressed #1 for Brennan, but it went to voicemail.

"Bones. She's not back," Booth stated the obvious to Cam. "And Travis Sherwood hasn't been caught, yet."

"I'm sure she's fine, Booth. She can take care of herself."

"And she did just a fine job of that a few days ago."

"Relax, Seeley. She's aware of the danger this time. I'll check the closest restrooms."

"And I'll check the cafeteria," added Rachel.

Booth ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself.

"Yeah, fine. I'm calling to see if Sherwood ratted out his brother. If you're not back in five minutes, I'm sending back-up." Cam snorted.

Chase walked up to him when he ended his call. "Any luck with Sherwood."

"They just started," growled Booth.

"What the hell were they waiting for?" asked Chase.

"I really don't know, Agent Richardson. Weren't you recently assigned to the case? Why weren't you there getting one of the interrogations started?"

Chase was increasingly finding himself annoyed with Booth. "You know damn well what my role has been tonight. And since being here, I've been Cullen's right hand man. I could ask you the same thing. What are _you_ doing here? Nothing about the case brought you to the hospital. You could be helping with one or more of the interrogations as we speak."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You just waltz in here from Detroit and think you're top dog…"

"Shut up, Booth. We both know what you're really ticked about. And I'm not staking a claim on her. She's developed healthy friendships while you came home with a war-time girlfriend happily flaunting her around. If Brennan wants something more than a partnership with you after all that hasn't happened…"

"What do you know about us?" _What_ _happened to 'what ours is ours_,' he wondered.

"Relax. She hasn't betrayed any confidences. But I know enough to tell you that if you hurt her, I'll be the first in line with many of her friends who will seriously want to kick your ass."

Cam heard the men before she rounded the corner. "Whoa! What's going on here?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan was exiting the restroom when she saw a map of the hospital on the wall opposite of her. It highlighted a close-up view of the new cancer wing of the hospital. She quickly deciphered the direction she needed to take to get there. Maybe should could find something to give them a lead. It was probably a long-shot, but she had time before Booth arrived at the E.R. if she hurried. She turned her phone on silent in order not to draw any attention to herself and walked quickly down the hall past the cafeteria towards the east side of the hospital.

The out-patient center was attached to the hospital on the first floor with the in-patient floors above it. Of course, the center itself was closed. She looked around the lobby walls for any photos or plaques that would give her some information. She first found a collage of photos about the new cancer addition starting with the ground-breaking ceremony to the completion of the center. The lights were dim, but she was sure that their 25 year old victim, Carl Andrews, was in the photo of the groundbreaking ceremonies but was absent for the grand opening. The plaque next to it listed all of the benefactors. She assumed the largest benefactor was George Wylee since the cancer was named for him. She wondered about the other people. She quickly wrote down the names listed on the plaque. She moved to the other side of the alcove and found a message board with a sign for a dance that looked like something she would see in a high school. It made her think of her class reunion and Booth's reluctance to dance with her. It was very different that night. It felt dangerous while feeling right and it confused her. But she didn't have time to dwell on it then. She approached the nearest elevator to take her to the 2nd floor.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth turned around and saw Cam with her fake smile, brows lifted, and her penetrating eyes expecting answers.

"Nothing that will help us now." He turned back to Chase with a glare that dared him to disagree.

Cam was already on the phone with Rachel, temporarily ignoring the irritating men in front of her. They waited for her response. Cam shook her head to confirm that she had not found Brennan.

"What now?" asked Chase.

"Where else would she go in a hospital?" asked Cam.

"Not a chapel," said Booth with slight sarcasm.

"In a hospital," Cam repeated softly to herself.

"Jefferson Memorial Hospital," added Booth.

In unison, all three said, "The cancer center!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The entrance to the patient floor was locked for security and the lights were dimmed. But the small lobby with the elevator was brightly lit. A placate above the door entering the wing displayed a name, The Andrews Cancer Floor. Brennan looked at her notes and determined that a Dr. David Andrews was one of the benefactors to the addition. She went to each of the four remaining floors and found that they were named after the remaining benefactors. Heading back to the first floor, Brennan once again noticed the big sign announcing the dance. She walked over to it, forgetting about the time as she reminisced her night with Booth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Okay, here's the plan," announced Booth. "Cam, I would like for you to check all of the restrooms from here to the cancer wing. I'll go straight there. Richardson, you stay here."

"Excuse me?"

"Rachel isn't back, yet. If we miss Bones and she returns, we need someone here."

"I don't think that has to be me. We have a waiting room full of people."

"But you said it yourself; you're Cullen's right hand man tonight." Booth gave Chase a smug look and patted him on the shoulder. "Hold down the fort." And Booth left without another word.

"That was kind of harsh. Don't you think?" asked Cam. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Butt out, Cam. Everything's fine."

"I know you and everything is _not_ fine. But I'll let it go for now. I'll catch up with you later."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth found Brennan in the alcove leading to the out-patient cancer center staring at something on the message board.

"Bones?" he asked softly in order not to startle her too much.

She turned around with a look of surprise.

"You didn't think I would miss you?"

She looked at her watch. "I lost track of time."

"What are you doing here? Pretending to be Sherlock Holmes?"

"I don't know who that is."

"He was a fictional detective." He chuckled as he walked towards her. He nodded his towards the message board. "What're you looking at?"

"It's nothing."

But he was already there looking at the sign. "A dance for teenage cancer patients."

"I don't understand why they would have a dance when I'm sure they have them at their schools."

"Since teenagers tend to be self-conscious about their looks, maybe they feel more comfortable hanging out at places like dances with people like themselves who won't judge them." It seemed like a simple concept to him.

"People shouldn't judge other people by their looks."

"We've been over this before, Bones. Not everyone is as confident as you are. When someone is as beautiful as you are, you're not concentrating on hiding flaws."

"I have flaws," she argued.

"A tiny scar on your arm where you were shot doesn't count, Bones."

All of a sudden, Brennan walked away from Booth and changed the topic. "What are you doing?" he asked

"You have to see this. Our first victim is in this photo that was found in the paper. But he might also be related to one of the benefactors, a Dr. David Andrews. The 2nd floor of the cancer wing is named for him. I've written down all of the names and took some notes."

She was entirely pleased with herself. "That's great, Bones. But you could have told someone where you were going."

"I can take care of myself, Booth."

"That's what you keep telling me," he said as he escorted her back towards the E.R. with his hand at the small of her back.

"Are you saying that I can't?" she challenged him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. And why weren't you answering your phone?"

They continued their friendly bickering all the way to the E.R.

* * *

**Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts! You always keep me encouraged!**

**Aching Bones: **If it wasn't for the kiss on the cheek in the finale, I don't think I would have thought to have Booth do that. I'm glad you loved Cam's reaction. I hope we get some Cam opinions on their relationship this season.

**Coterie2: **Now that your question about Brennan has been answered in this chapter, do you like the outcome?

**Michelleanne92:** I'm so honored that you've been interested in reading all 32 chapters. That's a huge encouragement! Sweets with a gun… I can't imagine it going smoothly. There's a fanfic around here where Booth has to deal with the squints at the shooting range. It's hilarious. I'll try and find it for you. Thanks for loving Chase!

**Mendenbar:** LOL! Poor Booth. She's very good at making him worry.

**Barb:** Ding, ding, ding… you guessed it! She was on the prowl for answers! I hope it was IC for Brennan not to know about Sherlock Holmes. I can't imagine her mom and dad watching those movies with her. My son stood up for the first time and took a couple of steps with a walker with assistance last week. He still has a long way to go, but the progress he's made so far is good. I spent a lot of time this week at school to get medical things in place.

**LilMissFerret:** Aw! You are so sweet! Thank you for sharing about Sweets. I haven't liked Sweets since season 4 and hubby has never liked him. I wanted to fix it, I guess. Hopefully the rest of the story goes well for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** If you are waiting for updates on other stories or a sequel, here's my plan:

Finish _**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**_.

Finish _**What Could Have Been, Trouble in the Triangle, **_and_** A Hero's Sacrifice**_.

Start the sequel to _**He Called Me Baby**_. (_**He Called Me Doc**_: Booth returns from war before his year is up with symptoms similar PTSD. But could it be something more worrisome?

Start the sequel to _**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**_. (_**A Sweet Surprise**_: Now that Booth and Brennan are finally a couple, a surprise enters their lives and it seems to create all kinds havoc. Can B&B learn to live with their differences?

In the middle of all of this, I will periodically be updating the one-shots in _**Now, that's more like it!**_ A reader has chosen for me to write the conversation between Angela & Brennan, and I have to admit that I'm struggling with it. Also, this story is close to **300 reviews** and number 300 gets to pick the next episode I rewrite a scene for (or extend to a better ending).

I've also started short one-shots for B&B in their first months living together. The collection is found in _**In the Beginning**_. These are short and shouldn't interfere with my other stories.

**Once again, thank you for all of the alerts and reviews. Positive reinforcement is the best motivator!**


	34. You're Staying with Me

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** This is a very short chapter, but you'll get some of Brennan's thoughts about Booth. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. Reviews keep me motivated!

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 34: You're Staying with Me**

When Booth and Brennan returned to the waiting room, they knew that their team had received some news. Sweets was in recovery and Rachel and Cam were with him. The agent was still in surgery and had to be resuscitated once. After the medical updates, Chase pulled them aside.

"Agent Simmons managed to get the man conducting the diversion to talk. His name is Samuel Stevens. He admitted that he informed Travis Sherwood of Dr. Brennan's presence at the bar. But that's all he gave. He didn't acknowledge anyone's involvement in the murders."

"So you're theory is that Travis Sherwood figured out that Kip was the source for our stakeout and took him out," he stated rather than asked.

Chase confirmed. "Which would explain his absence from the drug transaction."

"Took him out where? I thought he was murdered in the hotel."

"Took him out as in he murdered them, Bones."

"You can't make that conjecture without evidence," claimed Brennan as usual.

"It's still a plausible scenario that we have to investigate." He addressed Chase. "Keep me in the loop. I don't care what time it is."

"I can do that. I take it you're leaving."

He nodded. "Bones, you're staying with me, tonight."

"That's ridiculous. I can take care of myself. Besides, my complex has more security."

"Fine. I'm inviting myself over for the night. I can stay on the couch or in the spare bedroom."

"It's not necessary, but I'll accept your offer because I know it will help alleviate some of your anxiety. After all, you need to sleep at least a few hours before getting back to work."

"Great rationalization there, Bones." He chuckled at her.

"Thank you," she replied seriously.

Chase stepped into the conversation. "That helps me, too, knowing that you will be safer."

"Alpha-males," she responded with a shake of her head.

As they were walking towards the exit, Booth pulled out his cell phone to call for a cab.

"You don't have your SUV here?"

"Yes. I just want to be cautious and avoid being trailed."

"If someone is stalking me, it's probably at my apartment."

"Conjecture, Bones?" he asked with a smirk. "Just humor me."

"There's nothing funny about this."

"I just meant for you to agree with me to make me happy."

"I think I'm already doing that."

He gave her a tired but charming smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They were tired and quiet throughout the ride home. Brennan couldn't help but think about how her decisions changed about what she wanted with Booth while she was in the Maluku Islands and how it was lost when she returned. She had become resigned to feeling the need to move on from her revelations. It was ironic that they were now leaving together in a cab.

She wondered if Booth knew she wasn't just playing a role at the bar. She was confident that he had no idea what she felt after returning to D.C. _Was it too late? _His actions didn't match what he said about needing time to get over his failed relationship. And she had to admit she was worried once again if any attempt for more would ruin their friendship and partnership. _Didn't he just prove to her that love is ephemeral? _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth made a sweep of the apartment, locked all the windows and shut the blinds, and checked to make sure the door was locked. Satisfied, he said good night to Brennan and settled himself into bed in the guest bedroom wearing only his boxers. He didn't want to take more time from sleeping by stopping at his apartment.

At about 3 A.M., Booth's sniper training woke him up. Grabbing his gun and slipping his jeans back on, he slowly started another sweep of the apartment. When he quietly opened the door to Brennan's bedroom, he saw that she was awake and reading by a small reading lamp attached to her book. She looked up in surprise.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, it's me. A noise woke me up and I made another sweep of the apartment. I didn't mean to startle you. Have you slept at all?"

She nodded before realizing he probably couldn't see her clearly. "Yes but not soundly."

"You mind if I come in? I'd feel better being closer to you."

"Then come in. We've shared a bed together on undercover assignments. It's not a big deal," she lied.

"_Yes it was,"_ he thought. _"It always was. It always had been a test of his control over sexual arousal."_

He slipped beneath the sheets and made himself comfortable.

"You can sleep with your jeans on?" she asked in surprise.

"I haven't been back long enough to forget where and how I had to sleep fully clothed."

"How did your back do? Did you get well acquainted with the medical team?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Try and get some sleep, Bones."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you **Aching Bones, NCISaddict** and **mendenbar** for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Yes, Chase and Booth will be talking again. B&B all the way, but I think Chase should live. LOL! And Sweets… He definitely has a way of messing things up, but Booth and Brennan will get through this and be stronger for it.


	35. Good Morning

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** I hope you don't find this chapter OOC at the end.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 35: Good Morning**

_He slipped beneath the sheets and made himself comfortable._

"_You can sleep with your jeans on?" she asked in surprise._

"_I haven't been back long enough to forget where and how I had to sleep fully clothed."_

"_How did your back do? Did you get well acquainted with the medical team?"_

_He chuckled. "Yeah. Try and get some sleep, Bones."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The alarm went off and the foreign sound made Booth groan. _Who had an alarm clock with such an annoying beep?_ He leaned over Brennan to look at the clock. "Seriously, Bones? It's only six o'clock."

She mumbled something he couldn't quite understand. That's when he noticed how close he was to her. Not only was he close, but he was spooned against her with the expected results. He groaned again.

"I don't remember you being crabby in the morning." she asked as she reached to turn off the alarm.

"Who wouldn't be crabby with only a few hours of sleep?"

She rolled over to face him. "We have cases to solve. Leads to follow." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Does that make it a little bit better?"

Booth grinned. "Yes. A little better."

She hopped out of bed trying to pull him along with her bringing another groan from Booth. She wasn't able to get very far and she collapsed back down on the bed.

"Booth," she whined.

"Just another hour. Not even criminals get up at this hour."

"You can't possibly know that," she countered.

He attempted to charm her. "I'll make you breakfast if you stay here and keep me warm for another hour."

"I don't require a fancy breakfast."

"Okay. Stay and keep me warm because you want to."

"You're the one begging, Booth."

"You still want to. Just admit it, Bones."

She huffed but snuggled up next to him and laid her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Thank you," before closing his eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth woke up first and that time with a smile on his face. Brennan was still snuggled up to him. He gently caressed her arm that was wrapped around him until she stirred. He dared to give her a small peck on the lips and she thankfully smiled.

"Now it's a good morning," he said.

"What time is it?"

He lifted his head to look at the clock. "Uh, it's 8:00."

"What?" she cried and scrambled out of bed. He sighed and got up.

"I'll see you when you get to the lab. That's unless you want to me to meet you in your office."

"I don't think so," he said in his grandfather's tone of voice. It made her smile and he was happy to diffuse her objections. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until we have Sherwood in custody. Besides, I usually have a spare suit in my office."

"Since when?"

"Since you bled all over me during the Harbinger's case. Caroline was annoyed by my appearance."

She furrowed her brows. _Why wouldn't he have just gone home to change_?

After Booth had showered, he found Brennan in the kitchen eating something that looked inedible. "Do you have any hair gel?"

She chuckled. "No. I don't use the stuff."

He sighed. It would be flat hair for the day. It was a good morning, but he wasn't sure about the rest of the day. Snarky jabs were sure to come from his co-workers.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth gave Chase the leads to follow up on that Bones had discovered the night before so that he could interrogate Joe Sherwood. He was glad he wouldn't have to face Sweets. Being a human lie detector wasn't what he needed. Seeing Booth's appearance would result in a long line of questions from the kid and he didn't have the time or energy for them, yet.

They decided that Booth would work alone until he gave Brennan the signal to join him. So she stood behind the glass to watch and listen.

"Agent Booth," snarled Joe Sherwood. "I take it you're having a good morning. You spent the night somewhere besides home?" he asked suggestively.

"That's none of your business, but I can assure you that I'm having a much better morning than you are. Was the cell comfortable enough for you?"

Sherwood snarled again.

"I think we can agree that we can keep you for drug charges. I think we can also agree that is not what I'm interested in and I won't stop there. That drug money was being used for something illegal. I'm confident we can link it to your past alleged murders, the most recent murders since being released from jail, and the most damaging as far as jail time… putting a hit on the murder of a federal agent."

He scoffed. "What federal agent?"

"The one guarding Kip Ellis." Booth noticed the smallest twitch of Sherwood's jaw. "Add that to the kidnapping of a federal employee and you're looking at life in prison."

"Kidnapping isn't my thing, Agent Booth. And even if I had, I'm above assault and kidnapping of federal agents. And that goes for murdering federal agents, too."

Brennan got the signal and entered the interrogation room. Sitting down quietly next to Booth, she pulled out her badge.

"So," shrugged Sherwood.

Brennan smiled coyly. "The Jeffersonian is a public institution, Mr. Sherwood."

"And she's my partner," added Booth.

Sherwood looked confused. "I'm the liaison agent between the FBI and the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan is contracted by the FBI."

Sherwood's eyes grew slightly wider at the new information.

Brennan gave him a piercing glare that she usually reserved for her interns. "So my advice is for you to accept a deal for information leading to your accomplices."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth felt ill ever since hearing Sherwood speak of an assault with the kidnapping. Drugged, yeah. But the only injury he knew of was self-inflicted to escape. She could have been examined while in the E.R. without him knowing about it. He had been right that despite his good morning, the rest of the day wouldn't follow the same path. He just didn't know the extent of the damage.

"Booth? Are you okay? You're too quiet. You don't like silence."

"Yeah, Bones. I'm just thinking."

"About Agent Marks?"

"Actually no, Bones. I'm not fine. We need to talk but not about him… although I am concerned."

"Did I do something wrong in the interrogation?"

"No. You were great, Bones." She smiled hesitantly. "Look. Can we talk about this later?"

"Are you sure that's wise? Talking things out with me usually makes you feel better and the better you feel the more you're able to concentrate. And I have to assume I did something wrong since you seemed just fine earlier."

He led her into his office and shut the door. "Did you tell me everything about your kidnapping?"

"Of course I did. I have a very good memory."

"That's not what I meant. Sherwood said _assault and kidnapping_."

She looked confused because he hadn't actually asked another question.

"Did he hurt you in a more personal way?"

"You're thinking I'm not being truthful." He winced at the truthfulness of the statement. "You're asking me if he sexually assaulted me."

He nodded slightly. It seemed to him like it took much longer than it did to answer him.

"No, Booth. Even though I was drugged, I would remember something like that. And I don't know why you think I wouldn't tell you. I would have wanted evidence."

He pulled her into a hug and her mounting anger dissipated. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

"Hypothetically, if I had been sexually assaulted, would that make you think differently of me? Last night while dancing and again this morning you were obviously aroused, but what if…"

"Bones," he whined. He'd hoped it wasn't noticeable given that he was wearing his jeans. He must have been pressed against her more than he thought.

If the topic hadn't been so serious, she would have laughed at him. She stepped back. "I'm serious, Booth. Some men get turned off by that even though the woman is not at fault."

"You still don't believe me. Love is not ephemeral." _Will she run? On the dance floor when they talked about this last, she couldn't run. _But she didn't run. The alternative wasn't any better.

"How can you say that, Booth? Look at Hannah."

"Remember? I'm not even sure I loved her. Besides, that's different, Bones. She betrayed me. I never stopped loving you. But I had to move on and _you_ agreed."

She looked like she was going to argue, most likely about chemicals in the brain. So he stopped her. He kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for leaving you with two cliffhangers in one story. Okay, I'm not really. :)

Thank you for your continued support of this story with your reading, alerts and reviews! I'm hoping for a few more reviews. 233 people have put this story on alert. My reviewers are the readers who keep me encouraged and motivated to write. **The immediate feedback makes it so worthwhile since I can't see or talk to you in ****person. ** I do accept anonymous reviews without needing an account. **So please keep ****reviewing.** I have lots of stories to finish up before I can start sequels.

Mentioning the reviews, we've reached 300. The 300th reviewer was **Bonesfan123!** She gets to cruise my one-shot collections for extending episode scenes to make them have better endings. (**Now that's more like it**. Please choose an episode from season 1-5 that hasn't already been done. Thanks!) OR…. Instead of that, she may make suggest an idea as a writing prompt for a new chapter for **In the Beginning, **my newest collection of one-shots dealing with B&B learning to live together.

Okay… Now for the reviews!

**Mendenbar** – Yeah, good choice for Booth if it had worked. LOL But I'm thinking he still needs to earn her trust again and I do have a very specific plan for that. LOL... about taking out Chase and Sweets. Sweets…. Maybe. Chase, I've kind of grown to love him, but he needs a new gal who will love him. That will be more explored in the sequel.

**Bonesfan123 **– I'm so glad you've been enjoying the story and thank for taking a minute to let me know. You got very lucky with your timing. You are comment number 300! That means that you can go to my profile page and look up Now that's more like it OR In the Beginning and help me plan the next one-shot. If you have any questions, jut send me a message. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Jmbatt** – Cute. You make me laugh. They hadn't actually been home all that long since it was a long night after the busts and murder investigations, but still… just like in the real show, did Booth really need to shut the door on her? If I was Booth and had been thinking about safety, I would have left the door open. So, I agree with you. They really need to be told this stuff… or the writers need to be told this stuff. Have you ever wondered what the writers' personal relationships are like?

**Aching Bones **– I'm so glad you liked the end. I was actually quite worried about it since the chapter was so short. But I wanted the next morning to be a new chapter and I didn't want a filler chapter of more waiting at the hospital. Hopefully today's chapter lived up to expectations.

**Auri on the Rooftops** – I've been there. Staying up past midnight is fun when reading but not so fun in the morning. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!


	36. Coffee

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes:** I hope this satisfies your expectations! Thanks for reading.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 36: Coffee**

"_How can you say that, Booth? Look at Hannah."_

"_Remember? I'm not even sure I loved her. Besides, that's different, Bones. She betrayed me. I never stopped loving you. But I had to move on and you agreed."_

_She looked like she was going to argue, most likely about chemicals in the brain. So he stopped her. He kissed her._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The kiss was soft and sweet. Booth broke the kiss after a few moments but didn't move away. Instead he rested his forehead onto hers. Then he whispered, "What does that tell you, Bones?"

"That reinforces my theory that chemicals in the brain ignite a response in the libido system," she whispered back.

"No. _**This**_ reinforces the chemicals in the brain theory." He pushed her up against the door and pressed himself into her. He kissed her passionately and they both quickly moaned. Neither knew how long they'd been making out against the door when it came to an end with a loud knock.

Both jumped apart, partly startled by the knocking and partly startled by what had happened between the two of them. Booth blushed and tucked his shirt back in where it had slightly been pulled out.

When the door opened, Cam was there. Her eyebrows went up as she noticed his blush and mussed appearance. "Seeley?"

Booth did his best to control his feelings and opened the door wider to let her in. "To what do I deserve this visit?"

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she spotted Brennan.

"_Couldn't she take a hint?" thought Booth. _"What do you need, Cam?"

"Okay, I'll take that as a '_yes'_." She smirked at Booth and then faced Brennan who appeared unphased by the interruption.

"_Did I not turn her on? Even a little bit?" thought Booth. "Of course. She's compartmentalizing. That's got to be it."_

Brennan _was_ compartmentalizing. She wasn't ready to reveal to anyone how Booth affected her these days.

"I'm here to give my statement. I just thought I would stop by and update you on Sweets. But if you'd rather that I come back at another time…"

"I haven't given my statement yet either. I can come with you," said Brennan.

"What?" asked Booth. He was sure his disappointment was more than obvious.

"_Oh! An opening! Perfect,"_ thought Cam. "Great! Maybe we can grab a coffee afterwards. Catch up on the case before Booth whisks you away to the field again."

Before Booth could formulate a response without embarrassing himself, both women walked out of his office. _What just happened?_

He pulled out his cell and texted Cam. He didn't care if Brennan objected_. (Keep her safe. T. Sherwood is still on the run.)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Oh, that's very interesting," said Cam as Brennan filled her in on what she saw at the hospital the night before. "And you and Booth will be following up on the leads this afternoon now that the initial interrogations are done?"

"No. Booth has Chase covering that."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Eh, it's nothing. He can keep it professional."

"I don't know what you mean," said Brennan with furrowed brows. "Chase has always been professional that I've seen."

"Oh, he has." _And you have no idea how hard he's worked at that._ "It's just that I would have thought he needed some sleep after being up all night. At least that's what I suspect."

"What do you suspect?" Brennan was now very curious in what her friend and colleague knew about their new FBI agent.

"The renowned Dr. Brennan wants to hear about suspicion and gossip," she chuckled.

"Of course not. Observations are fact as long as they are not embellished."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Very glad," she offered with a soft smile. _Because we have a long overdue talk coming_. "Okay. This is what I observed when I returned to the hospital to see Sweets before heading over to the Hoover. I saw Chase in the cafeteria having what I presume was coffee with Dr. Trisha Reed."

"The administrator that was in the E.R. last night?"

"That's the one," she said with a nod. "I stopped to say '_hello_' and I observed that they had bloodshot eyes. I'm guessing it wasn't from any illegal substance so I'm sure it was from lack of sleep. And… they were having a very friendly conversation that had nothing to do with the FBI or the case."

"So, you think that Chase is interested in a romantic relationship with Dr. Reed?"

"Conjecture this time, Dr. Brennan?"

She sighed. "After years of being Booth's partner, I suppose he's influenced my thinking more than I'd like."

"Ah! So, he's rubbing off on you in more than one way," she chuckled both at her own joke and Brennan's confusion. "Can I be blunt and share some observations I've had recently of you and Booth?"

"If you're referring to last night, we were undercover, Cam."

"That's true." She paused before continuing. "But you were more comfortable with each other than I've seen in a very long time… meaning even weeks before you left for the Maluku Islands. But the two of you have been dancing around each other, metaphorically, for years now. Don't you think it's time?"

"Time for what?" she deflected.

"Don't try that with me. It may work with Booth but not with me. You know more than you let on. You can't fool Angela, either. Call it woman's intuition."

Brennan wanted to scoff. She didn't believe in intuition anymore than Booth's gut. Although, she had to admit his gut was often accurate. Brennan sighed knowing when she was defeated. "So you think it's time for Booth and me to have a romantic relationship," she stated.

"You don't?"

"I still think it's risky."

"How could it be risky? Booth is the most faithful man I know. He's proven that. It wasn't easy for him to remain partners when you turned him down last year."

"How do you explain, Hannah?" she asked sincerely.

"Remember your little flirtation with Booth's brother, Jared? Your toast at Booth's birthday celebration was dead on. Shiny baubles. I haven't seen you get trapped by one again just as you promised. Booth was hurting. I think Hannah was a shiny bauble. It's over. Don't let go of a second chance at happiness. You two are the real deal despite your differences."

"What if I'm the one that fails him?" She was sure she would stump Cam on that detail.

"Seriously, Dr. Brennan? I remember you telling Angela and I that you thought you were protecting Booth. That doesn't sound like a woman who is going to fail. You've never failed at anything."

"It's not rational. Love is not rational."

"Everything is not a science. Despite the uncertainty of life and all of its risks, I know that you will not be risking your friendship and partnership with Booth."

"You can't know that."

"Can't I? Seeley and I are still friends. We still love each other, just not romantically. We'll always be friends. Think about it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Go Cam! I told you she'd be back!

Thank you for your continued support of this story. I love reviews! But I'm hoping for a few more. My reviewers keep me motivated to write. The immediate feedback makes it so worthwhile to get it in print instead of staying in my head. I have 235 readers who have put this story on alert and hundreds read it every day. I do accept anonymous reviews so you don't need an account. So please review! I have lots of stories to finish up before I can start sequels.

**EowynGoldberry, Aching Bones & NCISaddict77** – Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked how the kiss progressed and ended. I promise there will be more to come.

**Bonesfan123** – Great episode choice!


	37. Still Hot

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: **Special thanks to **jmbatt **for pointing out that I should describe places that haven't been seen on the show.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 37: Still Hot**

"_It's not rational. Love is not rational."_

"_Everything is not a science. Despite the uncertainty of life and all of its risks, I know that you will not be risking your friendship and partnership with Booth."_

"_You can't know that."_

"_Can't I? Seeley and I are still friends. We still love each other, just not romantically. We'll always be friends. Think about it."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cam and Brennan were so wrapped up in their conversation about Booth that they didn't see him walk into the diner.

"Think about what?" he asked.

"Just girl talk, Seeley. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Coming from you, that means I missed something important. But Bones, we gotta go."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to pick up Travis Sherwood," he answered.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Joe moused out his brother?"

"It's ratted out, Bones. And no, Joe didn't rat out his brother. We got a tip."

"From who?"

"I'll explain on the way." As he started to guide her away from the table with his hand at the small of her back, Booth looked over his shoulder at Cam. "Sorry to run out on you, Cam."

"Go! I'll see you back at the lab."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was grateful that they had immediate case work to discuss and that there wasn't a feeling of awkwardness between them as they began their short trip out of the city.

"So the tip came to you personally and no one else at the Bureau knows about it?"

"No. It's just you and me, Bones. Of course, I'll call back-up if we need it."

"Can I have a gun?"

"No."

"Why not? He's considered dangerous."

_He's dangerous? You are, too!_ "The answer is still no. I'll be there to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Booth. Do you think you need to protect me?"

He saw the dare in her expression. He would have liked to have said _"yes_." Instead, he attempted to change the topic.

"The tip came from Hannah," he stated flatly.

Her eyebrows rose in obvious surprise. "How does she know where Travis is?"

"She's a journalist. She has no fear when it comes to getting a story."

"She was stalking him?"

Booth nodded while still looking at the road. "Yeah."

"Does _she_ have a gun?"

_So much for redirecting her thoughts! _"I don't know. I didn't ask. My attention was on the information she was giving me that could break this case wide open. Okay_?" Please let it be okay, Bones. Just let it go_, he willed.

After a few minutes of silence, he dared to glance at his partner at a red light. He had expected some more arguing. He wasn't sure what was worse, her stubbornness or her silence. He couldn't know what she was thinking in that big brain if she wasn't talking. _How mad is she?_

He probably would have been surprised to know that her thoughts had quickly drifted away from her adamant request for independence. Instead, her thoughts were of Booth protecting Hannah… of Booth being a hero. _Was he attracted to the damsel in distress? He did have a "white knight" mentality. I hate psychology. If I look at the evidence, Hannah is not helpless. If she was, she wouldn't have been in a war zone. She had simply been in the crossfire. I tried to convince her not to take any unnecessary risks for Booth's sake. She claimed that he liked that she was adventurous. Was that really true? Regardless, Booth was protective. That would lead him to be a hero whether he wanted to or not. _

_The women she knew he'd dated were intelligent, independent and successful. Maybe I'm more his type than I realized. It seemed to contradict his desire to protect. Maybe it was just an irrational fear of losing people he cared about. Is he; was he, just as afraid as I am of losing our partnership and friendship?_

"Bones?" Booth broke into her thoughts. "We're here." Brennan looked up to find them parked on the side of a neighborhood road. Booth pointed to an old brick house across the street that had been converted into apartments. The street was spotted with parked cars and other large brick homes.

Booth knocked on the door that Travis was presumably occupying but didn't get a response. He knocked louder and announced himself. "Travis Sherwood, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. We have a warrant. If you're in there, make it easier on yourself and open the door." Still no answer.

"Okay, Bones, stay behind me." Annoyed, Brennan grabbed the door handle. He pulled her hand away just in time to stop her. "Hey! I told you to stay behind me! Can't you just do what I say at least once?" he whispered in an exasperated way. She rolled her eyes at him in response, but he ignored it and instead opened the unlocked door with his gun drawn. _That was too easy._

The apartment was dimly lit and cluttered. A closet door suddenly swung open.

"Booth!" She tried to warn him of their suspect in the closet. Her yell startled Travis giving her the advantage. In two seconds flat, she had him on the floor. He groaned loudly in pain.

"Nice job, Bones!" Booth turned his attention to Travis Sherwood. "Sherwood, you thought it was a good idea to add assaulting a federal agent to your list of charges?" he asked loudly in a snarky tone.

Travis narrowed his eyes on Brennan not paying any attention to Booth. Without taking his eyes from her, he asked, "what is _she_ doing here?'

"She's my partner. But you already knew that. What? Aren't you glad to be reacquainted?" he asked as he hauled him up off the floor and cuffed him.

Booth pulled him up to stand and forcefully pushed him to the small table and chairs in the small dining area. Booth stayed standing to tower over him in order to intimidate the middle aged, short and slightly overweight man with sandy blonde hair and a scruffy beard.

"We've got your brother in custody," began Booth. "Why don't you tell me why you weren't with him last night at the lab? What was so important that you would miss a drug transaction?"

"I'm not telling you nothin'," growled their suspect.

"Get up so we can get your sorry ass to the bureau." Booth had gone too many years without solving the case. He wasn't interested in playing nice.

After reading Travis his rights, Brennan held the SUV door open for the suspect and slammed it shut.

"Blowing off a little steam there, Bones?"

"I don't know…" Brennan started to say.

"…what that means," he finished for her which earned him a glare. But it only made him laugh. "Did the adrenaline rush relieve some stress?"

"I wasn't feeling stressed," she said. "But I admit it does increase adrenaline."

"Thanks back there, Bones. I'm glad you listened to me this time." He charmed her with his smile.

"I'll always have your back, Booth. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." Then he smirked. "And you're still hot when you take someone down like that."

She chuckled as he opened the door for her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Thank you for your reviews! **I had a blast reading them! So much fun!

**OOPS…** Why do I always forget Booth's office has a glass door? When I picture Booth's office in my head, I see his desk and everything behind it. When I picture an office door, I picture Sweets door. Maybe it's because we have so many scenes (in past seasons) with it and B&B? Don't know. Thanks for pointing out my mistake, **Gally619**. I'm just not sure how to fix it at this point. At least I can laugh at myself for it. I'm guessing it was overlooked by others, too, and wonder if they'll laugh after reading this. I'm guessing **Bernie, mendenbar **and** Aching Bones **will be some of them because they loved the kiss. Maybe it was so hot in people's imaginations that they forgot about the door? LOL

**NCISaddict77** – Thank you for always encouraging me after reading a chapter!

**Bernie, SouthunLady, Aching Bones & EowynGoldberry** – I've been waiting for far too long to have Cam talk to Brennan about the truth!

**Aching Bones** – I love it when readers show me lines they especially liked! I'm thrilled it was one of your favorite chapters. It's one of mine, too. I agree that Booth needs to know how she feels. It's coming soon. There are only about 5 chapters left. (But I thought that a few chapters ago. LOL! Good thing I've started outlining a sequel. I'll miss this story.)

**SouthunLady** - I'm thrilled to hear that Booth was in character :)

**Mendenbar** – Canning… lots of work, but the benefits are awesome! I haven't done that in years. Mold, mildew, and fungus… LOL! Poor Chase! At least he has a one-up on Sweets. I really hope that the show's writers are better to his character this season as well as Cam's. She has become so boring to me and she is very smart where Booth is concerned. I think Brennan would be more likely to listen to her than Angela because it's not like her to offer advice to Brennan. I like the title of _"Wise Woman of the Year._" Brennan would probably scoff at that since it's based on psychology. So, you think Brennan should take the next step?

**A note about chapter 37 & Cam** – I believe Cam and Angela knew about the rejection in the Rocker in the Rinse Cycle. (One of those annoying off camera things?)

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for your continued support of this story. I love reading reviews! (Especially after a tough chapter like this one... and the next which is partly written.) Your reviews keep me motivated to write. The immediate feedback makes it so worthwhile to get in print instead of staying in my head. I have 235 readers who have put this story on alert and hundreds read it every day. I do accept anonymous reviews so you don't need an account. So please review! I have lots of stories to finish up before I can start sequels.


	38. A Year Ago Today

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 38: A Year Ago, Today**

Booth led Brennan to the room behind the one-way glass window. They hadn't yet had a private moment to discuss the interrogation.

"Sweets! What are you doing here?" asked Booth. He would have thought the twelve year old would be milking sympathy at home as long as he could. Instead, there he was leaning on a pair of crutches looking like he was in pain.

"I stopped by before going home so I could give my statement. When I heard that you were bringing Travis Sherwood in, I decided to wait and possibly give you a hand with the interrogation."

"Are you sure you're up to it? I gotta tell you. You look like shit."

"Right. Thanks," mumbled Sweets. "I haven't had any pains meds since 9:00 AM. I'm capable of thinking clearly."

Booth and Brennan looked at him skeptically but nodded their approval.

"Fine," said Booth. "But you're staying here. I'll wear my ear piece."

Sweets nodded and watched them leave. The real reason Sweets was there was to observe their behavior. He was thoroughly geeked when Cam accidentally said too much about the agents commentary in their ear pieces.

Before Booth and Brennan even sat down, Travis snarled and proclaimed innocence. "You have nothin' on me. And I have nothin' to say about Joe."

"So, you're admitting Joe is guilty of something?" asked Booth.

"If he's guilty, I wouldn't have nothin' to say now, would I?"

"I would have to disagree. In fact, I could charge both of you with 14 murders."

"Whoa! I didn't kill 14 people." Booth didn't think he had, but the crack head didn't need to know that.

"Booth, his defensive body language changed a bit. He's angry that he's going down with his brother," said Sweets.

Booth said sternly with a hard glare. "And I have the best forensic anthropologist in the world that can prove it. Of course, if that number is low and there are more bodies, we'll find them. Dr. Brennan is _that_ good."

Travis scoffed. "If that was true, you would've had the murders solved years ago."

"Is that a confession?"

"No, _Agent Booth_," he said with disdain. "It wasn't a confession."

"I wasn't working with Dr. Brennan back then, but I assure you she will find the answers."

Brennan leaned forward and rested her forearms on the table. "So, if I were you, I'd accept any deal you could get."

Travis just sat there and stared at Booth with a hard unmoving expression. Booth then heard Sweets in his ear piece again. "It's his brother that has spent time in prison. He'd never make it there. What if a night behind bars gives him a glance at what's to come? Maybe you could keep him for assaulting a federal agent and try again tomorrow?"

But Booth had another idea. "You just make yourself comfortable where you are. We'll be back."

Once in the room behind the window, Booth pulled out his cell phone and called Caroline.

"This better be good, Cherie. I'm in the middle of a good book that is a lot more interesting than anything that you're going to come up with that should cause me trouble."

Booth smiled even though she couldn't see him. He could still influence her with his charm and he was well aware of it. So was Caroline.

"And don't think about charming me. You have Ms. Rachel to suck up to."

"But Caroline, you have the winning personality that wins judges over all the time. I wouldn't want to waste such a talent."

She scoffed. "What is it this time, Cherie?" They both knew she would cave.

"I have Travis Sherwood in the interrogation room. He's not talking and neither is Joe Sherwood who we apprehended last night. I would like to let Travis go on bail for the assault of a federal agent."

Brennan furrowed her brows in confusion and looked to Booth for an answer. He covered the phone and simply said, "Ice Pick." Her facial expression turned to one of understanding as she remembered their case a few years ago with Cement Head. Sweets' still looked confused.

"That sounds too easy. What aren't you telling me?"

"Yeah, uh, he's a suspect in the murder of an agent last night."

"What? You've got to be kidding me, Cherie! You want a judge to let that man walk?"

"Not exactly. Bones and the squints will find enough evidence to convict him. In the meantime, we need Joe Sherwood to believe that his brother turned on him by offering information and taking bail for a crime Joe knows wouldn't allow such a thing… like the murder of an agent. I think Joe played the bigger role in all of the murders. Travis is an idiot that flunked out of Quantico. He couldn't make it alone if he wanted to. Joe is the mastermind of their crimes. Travis isn't likely to pose a danger without his brother. I know you can sweet talk a number of judges into doing your bidding. That's why I called you."

"He's not going to post bail no matter how small it is. Who are you expecting to do it?"

"Oh, I have my contacts. Don't worry about that." He knew the perfect crook to play along. He would have to play his cards just right, but he was confident it would work.

"Seeley Booth, you better be damn sure you and that doctor of yours get more than enough evidence to put both the Sherwood boys in jail."

"Do you really doubt they will?" asked Booth.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about having doubts."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After explaining to Sweets about the case with Ice Pick and Cement head, Booth and Brennan walked back to his office to wait for Caroline's return phone call. As soon as they walked in, Booth knew it was a mistake. Memories from that morning flooded his mind. He needed to get them out of there.

"Hey, what about getting something to eat at the diner while we wait for Caroline?"

"It's so nice out. I'd rather enjoy the spring weather and eat on the mall."

"That's a great idea, Bones."

"Yes, I know. That's why I suggested it," she said with a smirk.

"It's been a long time since we've done that."

"You know how I dislike imprecise language. Actually, it's been one year since we last talked about it."

Booth halted his progress towards his office door. His eyes were wide with awareness as he looked at her. _How had I forgotten this day? She obviously hasn't. What does that mean?_

"Booth? You did forget, didn't you?" She looked disappointed. _I've done enough to disappoint her the past few months. It needs to stop._

"Uh, yeah," he whispered. "But I wouldn't have if we'd returned when we expected to."

"That's reasonable," she answered as if she was unconcerned which only made Booth more concerned.

"You know what?"

"Obviously I don't until you tell me."

Booth sighed, but he couldn't stop a lop-sided grin from forming. "We'll let Perotta or Simmons handle Travis tonight. Joe is the person we want to deal with and we can do that tomorrow. I'll make the necessary phone calls."

A slow smile graced her face and he smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you **NCISaddict77, mendenbar, **and** mommaj3000** for your reviews! I'm happy that the door mistake brought such amusement. LOL! Maybe we'll get another hot kiss in the next chapter?


	39. Reducing Variables, Examining Life

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: **It took me hours to write this chapter(s). I ended up needing to split it up into two chapters, possibly three. You won't have to wait so long for the next one since it just needs to be polished. I'm unsure about this one so I hope it was worth the wait.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 39: ****Reducing Variables, Examining Life and Finding Home**

_Booth sighed, but he couldn't stop a lop-sided grin from forming. "We'll let Perotta or Simmons handle Travis tonight. Joe is the person we want to deal with and we can do that tomorrow. I'll make the necessary phone calls."_

_A slow smile graced her face and he smiled back._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Booth was done meeting with Simmons and Perotta to make arrangements for Travis, he turned to Brennan with his charming smile at full wattage.

"The rest of the day is ours, Bones."

Both of them felt the anticipation of the evening and they hadn't really decided what they were going to do, yet. Just a couple of weeks ago neither one of them would have thought they would be meeting like this. It felt like a date to Booth and it had his heart in over-drive. Brennan was happy to ignore the obvious.

"If you'd still like a picnic, maybe we should change."

"I like the logical way you think, Dr. Brennan." She expected to see amusement in his eyes and was surprised to only see sincerity. She raised her brows in response clearly questioning his motives. "What? I've told you before that I find it soothing… sometimes. It's _Bonesy_." She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"If you think you can live without a plan, let's just see where the evening takes us. There's a lot to do on the Mall now that the weather is nice."

"I wonder if they have the free outdoor concerts going yet?" she wondered aloud.

"So, that's a yes?" he looked so hopeful that if she wasn't already sure she would have changed her mind in an instant. The day was originally meant to mark the day they returned home. And in way, they were just getting home… home to each other.

"That's a yes," she replied. Much to her surprise, he pulled her into a hug followed by a lingering kiss. She wasn't the only one that evolved over the last year. The old Seeley Booth would never have taken such a risk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

An hour and a half later, they were leaving the coffee cart with their steaming cups full and looking for a spot to spread Brennan's Aztec designed blanket and picnic dinner. Both were dressed in jeans. Brennan wore hers with a well-fitted coral sweater and Booth wore his with a black button down shirt. The day had been a long one, but they had too much pent up energy to have it affect them.

"Are you ready to talk about us?" ventured Booth hesitantly as he leaned against a tree trunk while sipping his coffee.

Brennan was about to object and ask him to be specific, but she knew what he meant. "You want to know the status of our relationship."

"Yeah, I know you like things defined and structured, but you also don't like labels. You like to have a plan so you can know what to expect. I know that about you."

"You do know me. Better than anyone else and more than I thought would ever happen. That's why it's all so…"

"Scary?"

She nodded. "I won't lie to you, Booth. I'm still as nervous as I was a year ago. I still think that you'll discover something about me that you can't live with if we're more than partners and friends. But…"

Booth was feeling a little tense and anxious but also hopeful. A year ago, she couldn't express any of these feelings. She really had evolved over the past year as much as he had, probably more. "But…" he encouraged her to continue.

"But when I look at all the evidence, it's hard to ignore that you really do think we can succeed in a more intimate long-term relationship."

"You should believe me, Bones. You and Parker are the most important people in my life. You'll always have a piece of my heart. No matter what we face in life, that won't ever change."

"I know," she whispered.

"You do?" He could feel his heart rate speeding up.

She nodded not knowing what else to say or reveal. All of a sudden, it seemed so fast. She took the food out of the basket and handed his ham and cheese sandwich to him.

"Will you tell me what the evidence is?"

"I started collecting the evidence while in the Mapoopoo Islands."

Booth laughed loudly. "I think you meant Maluku, Bones. The Maluku Islands." He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. Hers was just as bright. "Continue. I want you to squintify me."

She was so mesmerized by Booth's acknowledgement that he knew the name of the Islands that she didn't care that he was making up a word. "I think it would be easier to start with how I was able to begin accepting the truth."

He couldn't believe the things she was saying. _When did Bones ever refer to relationships and feelings as truth?_

"I didn't run away. I really didn't. I was being logical when I said I needed to step away and examine my life."

_Leave it to a squint to have to examine her whole life rather than just figure out a few things here and there._

"There were too many variables clouding my judgment." Brennan expected him to be confused and was prepared for it. She had hoped this day would come when she could reassure him that she wasn't running away from him when she went to the Maluku Islands.

"In order for an experiment to be conducted and to find answers, the variables have to be controlled."

"You think our relationship; however it is defined, is a scientific experiment?"

"No. It's not. Just listen." He looked skeptical but attempted to concentrate on what she was saying. If this was going somewhere, he wanted to know her reasons however convoluted they seemed to him. Just because they would never see things from the same perspective didn't mean they didn't come to the same conclusions.

"Remember Parker's science experiment I helped him with last year? He had to figure out how much sun would get his plants to grow the most." She sat across from him and nibbled on her cucumber sandwich as she watched him reminisce.

Booth chuckled at the memory. Parker placed a plant in his bedroom window out of direct sunlight and one on the kitchen window sill which received a lot more sun during the day. He wanted the one in his room to grow the most so he watered it more until Brennan stopped him. "He pouted when you explained why his teacher's directions said to give the plants the same amount of water. It turned out that his plant didn't require much sunlight after all and he got the bigger plant."

"He was quite satisfied with my tutelage once he saw the results." She couldn't help but smile at the memory. "The point of the experiment was to control the number of changing variables. If Parker continued to add extra water, he wouldn't have known if it was the decreased sunlight or the increased water that made it grow faster."

"Okay. I'm with you so far. So how does this apply to us?" Before she could respond, he added, "And I'm very thankful for your help on that assignment by the way."

She chuckled. "You were the one that said it takes a village."

_She remembered_.

"Before we were partners, I only counted on myself for everything I needed and wanted. My work was the most important part of my life. It was my constant and my stability. I was independent." She paused for a few moments. "When we became partners, my life started changing. I felt like my independence was being threatened."

He knew that much. He was so curious about where this was all going that he had to remind himself to eat instead of staring at her too intently.

"I was counting on you more and more over time. My career's focus was changing. My constant and stability started shifting."

That made sense to him, but he still didn't know how this was leading anywhere. _Can't she speed this up? _But he knew that she couldn't. She had to be careful and concise.

"You wanted to gamble with our partnership. You were confident with how you saw us in the future, but I wasn't even confident with my own future as an individual. Too much had changed. There were too many variables to know where my life was going. I had to take away some of those variables so I could know for certain what I wanted."

"So you went to Maluku to reduce the variables like Parker did with the plants."

"You understand."

"I think so. It's just hard to accept, I guess. You had to be away from me to know if you wanted me. You had to run away from murders and refocus your career back to where you started. God, Bones, I was scared to death that our partnership was ending. And after already accepting only a partnership…"

She sighed audibly. "I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was protecting you. I had to be certain. I'm a scientist."

"Not a gambler," he finished for her as he repeated her words from a year ago. "It does make more sense now," he admitted.

"Thank you."

"For what? I can see now that you left not just for you but for me, for us, for our partnership. What did I do? I just ran away. I wanted something to cover the pain. You left with a plan. I left for selfish reasons."

"Don't say that. You had every right to feel the way you did." Abandoning her food, she scooted next to him and reached out to hold one of his hands in hers.

He looked down at their hands and felt his eyes water. _How she ever thought she didn't have an "open heart" is confusing as hell._

"You had no way of knowing what I was thinking and figuring out while I was there. But if I had called you, written to you, I wouldn't have been confident in what I discovered and claimed to be the answers. Do you understand?" She was pleading with him and it pierced his heart.

"Yeah, Bones. I really do."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to hers. She wiped a traitorous tear from his cheek but kept her other hand with his and squeezed it gently. The gesture meant everything to him.

"Everything happens eventually, you just have to be ready for it," he repeated the familiar sentiment. "I wasn't there when you were ready. I really messed up."

"No. You didn't. I've been collecting more evidence over the months since we returned to D.C. I had some answers, but I wasn't ready."

"And you are now?"

"Yes. But I'll wait as long as it takes…" She didn't get to finish what she was saying because he had hauled her into his lap and was kissing her deeply with a longing he waited years to fulfill.

Booth vaguely heard clapping. When he heard whistling, he pulled away from her. "Maybe we should pack up and walk a bit?" They both needed a few minutes to collect their thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** More fluff is coming! And we still have to see Parker again, meet Angela's baby, find out what happens to Hannah, find closure with the cases… and what about those betting pools?

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Mamaj3000 **– Thank you for letting me change his office door! LOL!

**Mendenbar **– It's a good thing Booth is a good guy or I think I would be worrying about Caroline, too. She's definitely softer than her tough exterior. I love her honesty with Sweets in The Bullet in the Brain.

**Mezzo187** – I'm so glad you found this story and liked the clown dream. I hope you're continuing to like the story.

**NCISaddict77** – Thank you for being such a faithful reader and letting me know you're still enjoying it.

**Aching Bones** – I love "kick ass" Bones especially when she's saving or protecting Booth. Booth and the women of his past… there was a great discussion about that a few months ago on the Bonesology site. Some of the threads there have been therapeutic after being tortured with S6. Booth forgetting the day… it seemed possible after all the changes he went through because of Hannah. But he's getting back to normal, well a new normal, which is even better!


	40. Declarations on the Bridge

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: ** The events happening at the National Mall in D.C. may be off on seasonal schedules, days of the week, etc… but it's fiction ;)

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 40: Declarations on the Bridge**

"_No. You didn't. I've been collecting more evidence over the months since we returned to D.C. I had some answers, but I wasn't ready."_

"_And you are now?"_

"_Yes. But I'll wait as long as it takes…" She didn't get to finish what she was saying because he had hauled her into his lap and was kissing her deeply with a longing he waited years to fulfill. _

_Booth vaguely heard clapping. When he heard whistling, he pulled away from her. "Maybe we should pack up and walk a bit?" They both needed a few minutes to collect their thoughts. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The sun was beginning to set when they reached the outdoor stage of the Sylvan Theatre at the Washington Monument. Booth was carrying the picnic basket after winning their argument and Brennan had been left with the blanket. Booth pondered that surprise as they walked quietly across the National Mall. They walked arm in arm until they decided to watch from the back of the crowd. The concert had just started.

"Who's playing?"

"Nobody famous. It's a just band that plays popular songs from other artists. Tonight's '80s night."

"Why would someone want to perform the work of another artist?"

"I don't know, Bones."

"Do the original artists know that their work is being ripped on?"

"Ripped off, Bones. _Ripped on_ means they're making a joke out of the song. And no, they're not ripping off someone's work and calling it their own. They have to get permission from the original artist and recording studio."

"So this is common practice?" she asked skeptically.

He chuckled and gathered her into his arms with her back against his chest. "Yes, it's quite common."

Just then, the band ended the song and introduced the next one with the title, original singer, and the year it was released. "See? It's all legal," he whispered into her ear. The song was a slow number. He held his arms around her waist, she laid her hands on his arms and they swayed back and forth to the music. Occasionally, Booth would softly sing the words of familiar songs.

Brennan looked back behind her shoulder. "This is nice," she told him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Then her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how nice you felt against me last night while we were dancing, but this is nice, too."

He buried his face in her hair and groaned. "You could have waited until it was completely dark before surprising me like that, Bones."

"First of all, no one is watching us. Second, it wouldn't be as much fun to wait."

"You're not as socially clueless as you make people think, Bones."

"You're just figuring that out?"

He laughed and she squirmed as the vibration tickled her ear and neck.

"So, how did you know?" he asked with his chin resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Know what?"

"That you were ready for us?"

"Oh. Well… when I realized that I wasn't losing my independence by being a part of something else bigger."

"Bones, you're one of a kind. Special in every way. There's no way you could lose your independence no matter where you are or who you're with."

"But we're so different."

"We com-**ple**-ment each other," he added. She smirked at his pronunciation of the word, both remembering their session with Sweets years ago.

"You're not concerned we could be making a mistake?" she asked sincerely.

Most women that Booth had been with would be fishing for compliments as much as they would be asking for reassurance. But he knew that wasn't the case with Brennan. She simply didn't play head games.

"Let's go where it's quieter." He led her away with an arm around her shoulder.

"It probably seemed like Sweets pushed me into asking you for more out of our relationship." She slowly nodded. "And yeah, he did push. But he also knew how I felt about you. It took me years to gain the confidence to take a gamble like that. I was just as scared as you have been at damaging our working relationship."

"What changed your mind?"

"I was more afraid of not taking the risk. For a long time I beat myself up about the timing and how I tried to convince you to take a chance on us. But it's like you said, you weren't ready. But if I hadn't taken that risk, we may still be pretending we don't feel more than friendship."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, both with their own thoughts about all that had happened over the past year.

"So, you're not angry with me?"

"No, Bones. My heart was broken; I mean crushed." He charmed her with a crooked Seeley smile before becoming serious again. "You were having a hard time with the undefined feelings, too. You have to admit that I wasn't alone." He raised his eyebrows at her waiting for a sign of acknowledgement. They had reached a short bridge under some street lights and he could see understanding in her eyes.

"I was angry with myself when I came back home. I realized that I hadn't fallen out of love with you. I was determined to change that, but I failed miserably." He stopped them half way across the bridge. He turned to face her and held her hands.

"Look Bones, you said I can't guarantee forever. But yes, I can. As long as I'm alive here on this earth, I do know I won't stop loving you. I tried. It wasn't possible. Nothing is going to change that. Life events may change us, but I will never walk away from you willingly."

Brennan's eyes were wide with wonder. He didn't think he saw fear, but he wasn't sure. He needed to know what she was thinking and feeling. "Say something, anything," he begged.

"I think this is going somewhere," said Brennan, surprising both of them.

"Where do you think this is going?"

"Somewhere better," she answered firmly.

"Yeah?" His smile was one of wonder and excitement.

"Yeah."

"Are you still scared?"

"Not so much scared. More like trying to remain confident that I won't mess this up and drive you away. I don't have any success in relationships."

"You have many successful relationships."

"That's not the same."

"I think what we have is different because we're starting with a foundation of friendship, trust, and respect. We're stronger for everything we've been through to get to this point… the good and the bad. You're not going to drive me away. If you think about it and analyze it," he tapped her head. "I don't have any successful intimate relationships either. We'll figure this out together. I promise. Can you trust me with this?

"Yes. I trust you with my life. I have for years. And I'm ready to trust you with my metaphorical heart."

"That sounds like music to my ears."

She furrowed her brows in confusion and he gently kissed the wrinkles away. "It means that your words soothed me." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" he asked in an almost dreamful state.

"I can't prove it, but I think I may love you."

"This night keeps getting better and better. Pinch me so I know if I'm dreaming or not."

She did as he asked by reaching around to his backside and pinching him with a firm grip. His eyes grew big. She laughed and he joined her as he reveled in the sound. Then his warm brown eyes turned earnest and loving and he searched for acceptance without words. "I love you, Temperance Brennan. I want to be able to tell you that every day."

"It's not possible to know what the future holds," began Brennan. Booth's face fell. "But I'm looking forward to finding out… one day at a time."

He backed her up to the railing on the bridge and circled her waist with his arms resting his hands on the small of her back. "I like that idea. And this day isn't done. There's more I'd like to find out. And there's more I'd like to show you." There was a new gleam in his eye. "I want you to show you how much I love you." He held his breath until he heard an answer.

"That sounds very enjoyable," she said with one of her crooked grins that he loved so much.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This story isn't done, yet. More fluff is coming! And we still have to see Parker again, meet Angela's baby, find out what happens to Hannah, find closure with the cases… and what about those betting pools?

I do see it possible for Booth to be this forward after hearing Bones say, "I love you." After 7 years, he wants and needs that physical connection. And he knows Bones well enough to know that she would welcome the bluntness.

What did you think of the replacement scene for the bridge?

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Aching Bones:** I totally understand the need for Booth to address the "what's theirs is theirs" issue when he told Hannah about Brennan's regrets, the claim that there's only "one you love the most," and why he proposed to Hannah, but I can't do that in this story because those events didn't take place. However, I think I've come up with a way to address it in a one-shot in my collection, In the Beginning. If I'm able to accomplish that, I'll let you know!

**Mendenbar:** Aw! Thank you for such a wonderful compliment… _"that's about the best summation of why she left as any I have read."_

**EowynGoldberry:** Thank you for the encouragement!

**Bones35:** Thank you for the wonderful praise on the creativity of why Bones went to the Maluku Islands!

**Jmbatt:** I was worried this chapter would be drawn out and get boring, so when I read your review, I was relieved. As for the friends that weren't spying, stayed tuned for some fun when they find out!

**NCISaddict77: **I'm so glad you liked the talk. I was concerned it would be too long. Getting whistled at for making out with Bones under a familiar tree at the Mall is so much better than Hannah's exuberance about figging, isn't it? ;)


	41. Crossing the Final Line

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: ** On the show, B&B crossing that final line off screen has been the topic of many debates. HH seems to believe that it wasn't needed to tell the story. I do believe what they showed us was more intimate than any physical scenes with Hannah; however, Booth being intimate with Hannah that way is the last image we have of him in a sexual bedroom scene, and I for one, want a replacement image with Bones. Unfortunately, fanfiction may be the only thing we get on the topic. I didn't want to change the rating. I hope this is respectfully rewarding. I tried to mirror Brennan and Angela's discussion the next day complete with shoeing Hodgins away and extending into their off-screen talk.

Just a little reminder, Broadsky never appeared in this story and Vincent didn't die.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 41: Crossing the Final Line**

_She did as he asked by reaching around to his backside and pinching him with a firm grip. His eyes grew big. She laughed and he joined her as he reveled in the sound. Then his warm brown eyes turned earnest and loving and he searched for acceptance without words. "I love you, Temperance Brennan. I want to be able to tell you that every day."_

"_It's not possible to know what the future holds," began Brennan. Booth's face fell. "But I'm looking forward to finding out… one day at a time."_

_He backed her up to the railing on the bridge and circled her waist with his arms resting his hands on the small of her back. "I like that idea. And this day isn't done. There's more I'd like to find out. And there's more I'd like to show you." There was a new gleam in his eye. "I want you to show you how much I love you." He held his breath until he heard an answer._

"_That sounds very enjoyable," she said with one of her crooked grins that he loved so much._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth closed the door to his apartment, twirled Bones around and pressed her against it. Looking deeply into her eyes, he asked her silently if she was sure that this was what she wanted. Just like she had with the mistletoe kiss, she was the one to initiate the kiss and he was grateful to know for sure it wasn't just his actions she was responding to.

After a couple of minutes, he broke away from the kiss, took a hold of one of her hands and led her to his bedroom. It began passionately with a frenzied removal of clothing, but once he laid her on the bed, he caressed her with his eyes and then his hands and lips. He teased her and worshipped her. Finally, Brennan wanted her turn and he gave it to her without complaint. Once connected, Brennan was thrilled that he wasn't dominating the love making. And it was love that she felt. A deep physical and mental connection she hadn't felt before. It was then that she realized that they had been intimate with each other for years; they just hadn't acted on it in the fullest way possible.

Facing each other, he rolled them onto their sides. He only broke eye contact momentarily from time to time as he reveled in the sensations his partner, now in every sense of the word, was providing for him. The emotions they read in each other's eyes as they moved together grew in intensity as they tumbled over into ecstasy. Only then did whispers of love get spoken. Neither of them wanted to let go just yet. They remained connected until both were relaxed and sated.

"You make me happy, Bones. Not just now, but everyday."

"I doubt that happens everyday, Booth. I'm very difficult to get along with."

"Life with you has never been boring," he laughed. "You challenge me and bring out the best in me."

"Well, your definition makes me believe that happiness does exist after all."

He repeated his definition that he gave her a little over a year ago. "Happiness… love, laughter, friendship, purpose and a dance.

"We even got the dance part right," she said with a crooked smile and a tilt of her head.

He laughed. "Yes, we did." He rolled her onto her back and tickled her.

"Booth!" she squeaked. "Stop it!"

He did stop. He stopped it with a sensual kiss and just when they thought it would lead to something more, Brennan's cell phone chirped.

"No way," Booth growled. "Who would be calling…"

"Angela," they said in unison.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Despite the excitement, it took longer to leave than they had planned. A little diversion happened when they thought they would save time by showering together. So when they arrived at the waiting room, all eyes were on them when they walked in together later than expected and much more alive than they should have been because of all the hours of work they'd put in over the last few days.

Cam came over to sit next to Booth after Brennan went in search of Angela's birthing room. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"No," he simply said. He could feel Sweets' eyes watching him. The last thing he wanted was to give the squints something to talk about when he and Brennan hadn't even discussed how they wanted to let them know about their new and improved relationship. And then there were the betting pools. _What were they thinking? Did they forget I have a gun on me at all times?_

"This is Jack and Angela's day. Let them celebrate their new arrival like they should."

"Fair enough, but we'll talk later," responded Cam and she returned to her original seat next to Sweets and Wendell.

Brennan returned to the waiting room and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"How far along is she?" asked Cam.

"It shouldn't be much longer, now. Her doctor is there and she's ready to push." That made the guys squirm a bit and the ladies chuckled.

A half an hour later, Jack appeared with his newborn wrapped in a blue blanket. "Everybody, I would like you to meet Michael Staccato Hodgins."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"He's beautiful, Angela."

"Thanks, Sweetie. It all feels like a dream right now. I suppose it will feel more real when he cries all night." She laughed at her own joke. She was sweaty, sore and exhausted. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

She revealed a gift bag and handed it to her. Inside was a stuffed blue dog. "Booth picked it out. Dogs are not supposed to be blue. It's just wrong."

Angela laughed at her best friend. "Of course, they're not. I'll be sure to explain that to him so he doesn't get confused. Why don't you sit down and tell me what's going in that brain of yours besides blue dogs." Brennan looked surprised. "I know you, Sweetie. You can't hide from me. Does it have to do with Booth?"

"Angela, this is your day. I'm not going to spoil it with mundane things."

"Mundane? Right. That's what I see written all over your face." Brennan frowned. "It's just an expression. What if I tell you I removed myself from the betting pool? Will you talk to me?"

"Only if what you're telling me is true."

Angela gave her a look that said, "_Are you kidding me?"_

"Last year, when we were saying good-bye to each at the airport, we agreed to meet in one year on the same date."

"That's so sweet. Where were you supposed to meet?"

"At the coffee cart." Brennan looked a little sad thinking on it again and how he had forgotten about it.

"Please don't tell me he forgot?" asked Angela.

She nodded. "I reminded him."

"And then what? You were happy a minute ago."

"He called another agent on the case and then we took the rest of the day off."

Angela very excitedly said, "You went on a date with Booth!"

"It wasn't a date."

"What did you do?"

"We had a picnic near the coffee cart. And then we went to an outdoor concert for awhile. We walked for awhile and talked."

"Sweetie, that was a date. What did you do when the date was done?"

"What makes you think anything happened afterwards?"

"You're not denying it," said Angela hopefully.

"Ange, he just ended his relationship with Hannah."

"I think it's safe to say he's over her. Well, maybe he's a little angry, but he definitely isn't still in love her… if he ever was."

"Of course, he was. He told me several times."

"I think he probably convinced himself that he loved her."

"Why would he do that? She moved in with him."

"Honey, he was trying to forget about you. She was his shield. Hannah might have made him feel better in Afghanistan, but it was never going to be the same in the real world."

"Afghanistan is part of this world."

Angela sighed happily. "The real world is a way of saying at home and with all of the normal obligations that come with it."

"I see your logic in that."

"He never stopped loving you."

"He never told me he loved me… not exactly anyway. I think he was implying it though."

"You and Booth took another step closer to that damn line, didn't you?"

"We crossed that line," acknowledged Brennan with the cutest shy smile.

Angela shrieked and a nurse ran in to see what was wrong. Finding nothing, she quickly left. But she was followed by Jack and baby Michael.

"Please, honey, let me have Michael with just Bren and me for a few minutes."

He looked bewildered and hurt.

"Just five minutes. Please," she whined, her exhaustion getting the best of her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hodgins returned to the waiting room without Michael and four pairs of eyes were surprised.

"Angela just kicked me out of her room," he announced.

"That's interesting," said Sweets. Booth glared at him. "Sorry," replied Sweets sheepishly.

"Why would she do that?" asked Wendell.

"I don't know. Maybe she wanted to show Michael to Dr. B. privately? I don't understand women," said Hodgins and followed it with a sigh and the roll of his eyes.

Booth's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't think anyone noticed. At least he hoped not. _Is she telling Angela about them? Most likely Angela dragged it out of her. At least I can count on Angela to stop her from panicking._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Sweetie, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You're worrying about something going wrong and losing Booth because of it."

Brennan sighed. "It's me I'm concerned about. I'm not easy to get along with."

Angela laughed. "You've been a couple for years. You haven't seen him run away from your partnership. And if you ever try to run again, I'm positive he would run after you."

"What about the FBI? There's a fraternization policy."

"I highly doubt that it can be reinforced with consultants."

"That doesn't mean they still can't split us up."

"They're not going to split you up. Your success rate is amazing!"

"They may think our rate would go down if we're involved sexually."

"Why would that happen? Everyone at the FBI is already convinced you've been having sex for a couple of years now. Why do you think they have the betting pool?

"You have a point there."

"And then there's the couple's therapy. How many partners have to do that?"

"We were under no obligation to continue after my dad's trial. So, that doesn't count."

"Do you think Sweets had no motive other than his book? I'm sure they wanted him to get closer to you so he could begin profiling. Once other agents saw him working with Booth, it would be easier to get others to follow along." Angela laughed at her best friend as the thought just occurred to her.

_He did interfere when Booth was supposedly dead._

"Jack will be back here any minute. Look, just promise me you won't panic. Give it some time to develop."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, Ange."

"So, you're just nervous about any consequences that probably won't happen. Stop thinking so much. Live a little for a change instead of spending so much time at the lab."

"It's impossible to stop thinking… but I promise I'll try."

Hodgins stuck his head in. "Is it alright to come in?"

"I was just leaving." She gave Angela a hug. "Congratulations," she said to both of them and then headed to the door.

"Brennan, wait!" Brennan turned around to see what she wanted. "Thank you for sharing," she said mysteriously since Hodgins was in the room. And surprisingly, Brennan understood.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** This story isn't done, yet. More fluff is coming! And we still have to see Parker again, find out what happens to Hannah, find closure with the cases… and what about those betting pools?

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**berniej: **I agree that talking about things can make them stronger. I choose to believe these kind of conversations must have taken place "off-screen" like the baby making. ;)

**PrettyLittleJulia07:** Thank you for the encouragement!

**bones35:** I don't know if I would call it symbolism but more of a replacement scene. The bridge was a replacement scene for the proposal to Hannah on the real show. On the Mall when they were eating, I had Booth sitting up against the tree… another replacement to counter the fig tree on the show. The conversation between Brennan and Angela happened in this story because I missed seeing one on the show in _The Hole in the Heart_. On the show when Angela said her experience giving birth was a dream, there were fans who thought the whole season may have been a dream. HH said no, it was real. So, I changed it to "_It was a dream come true_." (Also see the comment below.)

**jmbatt:** LOL! I love it when a review makes me laugh! It still makes me cringe when I think about the ring he threw into the water. And why did he buy such a big ring? Hannah was still a rather simple woman. I have a hard time imagining her wanting to wear such a huge ring. It would be impractical if she had another assignment in the Middle East. She'd be a target for theft! **(bones35**) This is another part of the story where you'll see a replacement scene/symbolism. Booth won't be buying a ring, but there will be something significant for the one he loves the most and this time he will have his heart and mind into the reason and thought behind it.

**NCISaddict77:** Thank you for the encouragement!

**mendenbar:** I had to go back and reread the end. I see how that be could an ending. There are a few loose ends to tie up before I think about a sequel. I especially had to have more for Angela. Poor thing, it would seem like she was pregnant forever if I waited for the sequel. LOL!

**Aching Bones:** Forgetting that some of the shows events didn't happen in my story is completely understandable. There are so many stories out there that started after the finale.


	42. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: ** No, I haven't forgotten about this story. I wanted to make sure I was happy with this chapter and needed to take a break from it and work on a couple of others and start with a fresh muse. Hope that makes sense!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 42: The Morning After**

_Hodgins stuck his head in. "Is it alright to come in?"_

"_I was just leaving." She gave Angela a hug. "Congratulations," she said to both of them and then headed to the door._

"_Brennan, wait!" Brennan turned around to see what she wanted. "Thank you for sharing," she said mysteriously since Hodgins was in the room. And surprisingly, Brennan understood._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was awake first. He smiled brightly when he could feel her next to him. He savored the touch of her soft skin before opening his eyes. _What will the morning bring? Will she panic? Have any regrets? No. If she was going to panic and have regrets, that would've happened after seeing Angela, Hodgins and the baby. _Booth continued his silent conversation with himself and tried not to worry. He felt a soft hand glide over his arm and fall into his hand.

"Hi," he said as he turned back to his side to face her.

"Hi." She smiled back at him. He could see she was unsure of what to say.

"Please say that you're fine with this… with us."

"I know this feels right. I guess I'm a little anxious wondering if this happened too fast."

Booth quirked a brow. "Six years is going too fast?"

"That's not what I meant. I was referring to how quickly it happened after your relationship with Hannah especially with everything that's happened with this case."

Booth chose to give what she said some thought for a minute.

"You're not saying anything. It's not like you to stay quiet." She eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm just thinking about what you're feeling instead of rushing into how I'm feeling and trying to force you into agreeing. I did that once before and it didn't end so well." He paused briefly. "You said this feels right. That's a good thing. We've already done all the hard stuff of getting to know each other that most couples do when their dating. This difficult case, it's what we do. Our close friendship was already established. Yes, it had its trials, but we got through them and I think we'll be stronger for it. Making love to you is amazing. And I agree; it does feel right." She visibly relaxed at his words and he pulled her into an embrace. "We'll make this work," he whispered into her ear. "We both have a lot of time and love invested in it for it not to work. I'm not leaving, Bones. I can promise that. I know it's realistic that there will be bad times from time to time, but I can promise not to leave." He pulled back to look in her in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

"I've always believed that love is ephemeral, but…" she began like she did over a year ago when toasting Jared and Padme's engagement. "I'm willing to try and prove myself wrong."

He smirked at her. "Always the scientist; everything has to be proven."

She smirked at him in return before her expression softened. "And because I trust you, I know that you won't leave even if the love does fade."

"It's not going to fade, Bones. I've known we should be together for seven years, now. Remember?"

"That's not proof that it will continue," she fell into her old habit of protesting.

"Then let me prove you wrong. I'm not going to run away. No more scary thoughts about protecting me. No more running away from me either. Okay?" His heart pounded as she stared at him silently. As nervous as he was, he could see the peace and caring in her eyes. He could trust her.

Finally, she whispered, "I won't run."

He embraced her again. "Thank you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Already dressed for the day, Booth was in the kitchen flipping pancakes when she walked in after taking a shower. He heard her and turned to greet her with a charming smile, but what he saw took his breath away. Her hair was dry and her light make-up was already on, but she was dressed in a robe.

"You should probably flip them again and check to see if they're ready. Burnt pancakes aren't very appetizing."

He put the pancakes on a covered plate that already held a few. "We could reheat them later," he said suggestively. He walked over to her, pulled her close and gave her a playful kiss.

"You're giving a tempting alternative."

"Is it working?"

She chuckled and lightly batted his arm. "We have to go to work."

He sighed knowing she was right. "Sit and I'll get your breakfast for you."

"Booth, I can serve myself. I've been doing it for years."

"Just go with it," he pleaded. "Today's a special day."

"Fine," she stated without malice. "Can I get my coffee first?" she asked as she reached for her mug that was already sitting by the coffee maker.

"Hey!"

"The least you can do is let me preserve some of my dignity."

He shook his head with an incredulous look on his face, but she didn't see it. She sat down on a barstool and picked up the newspaper that looked like it had been read.

"What's this?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you about that while we ate."

"You knew about it?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** This story isn't done, yet. More fluff is coming! And we still have to see Parker again, find out what happens to Hannah, find closure with the cases… and what about those betting pools?

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

Thanks to **NCISaddict77, jmbatt, mendenbar, berniej **and** Aching Bones** for your reviews!

**Brennan/Angela Conversation:** I'm glad you liked it. I missed not seeing one on the show. We didn't see much of them last season so it felt strange to me all of a sudden confiding in Angela what had happened with her and Booth. So, I would like to think they talked about Booth "off-screen." Of course, I'm glad she did tell Angela she got into bed with him. I loved her reaction, too. Priceless!

**The Betting Pool:** mendenbar is guessing that it's Cullen or Caroline. We shall see!

**T Rated Bedroom Scene:** Aw, thanks jmbatt. I was thrilled to read that it was well done and gave enough to imagine the rest.

**Kicking Angela about of the room:** I wanted it to resemble what happened on the show. Glad you liked it!


	43. I Smell a Rat

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: ** _Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 43: I Smell a Rat**

_She sat down on a barstool and picked up the newspaper that looked like it had been read. _

"_What's this?" she asked in surprise._

"_Yeah, I was going to tell you about that while we ate."_

"_You knew about it?"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"It was my idea," Booth declared easily.

"I don't understand. What was your idea?" she asked as she scanned the front page article written by Hannah Burley.

"It was my idea for Hannah to write that bogus article."

"Oh," she dragged out the word as the meaning sunk in. "You fed her false information to pin the brothers against each other. Very clever."

"Thank you, Bones. She knows it was false information that the agents gave her. Her cooperation should go a long way in helping her out of trouble."

"But did that put her in danger?"

"She's in protective custody."

"So, what's the plan?"

"First, we bring Joe back in for questioning and show him the article about his brother giving the FBI information for a solid case against him. And when he spills his guts about Travis, we'll go arrest him, as well."

Booth's cell phone interrupted them. The call was short and mostly one-sided so Brennan had to wait to know what was going on.

"That was Perotta. Joe's being brought back in for questioning. ETA is one hour. Travis is still being followed closely." Bones nodded her understanding. "Hey, Bones, when this crazy day is over, can we…"

"Can we what?" She tilted her head with a soft smile and waited for him to finish.

"You know, maybe we can have dinner, relax, and have some fun." His eyes sparkled as he charmed her with his smile.

"You mean you want more sex," she stated bluntly.

"Bones," he whined.

"Booth, you can't seriously be embarrassed by this conversation."

He snorted. "No, Bones. I'm not embarrassed," he scoffed. "But its '_making love_' for us, not just sex."

"Of course, it is," she agreed. "I just like seeing how you'll react." She couldn't stop the guilty grin that appeared on her face.

"What?" he squeaked. She laughed at him. "You're so gonna pay for that."

"I hope so. Sleep is overrated."

"You're dangerous," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm confident that you like it, though."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do, Bones." He followed his agreement with a long passionate kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan and Sweets stayed in the observation room while Booth and Simmons interrogated Joe Sherwood. Joe looked like he hadn't slept well in his cell. He wore a scowl and sported a new black eye.

Before saying a single word, Booth placed the newspaper on the table in front of Joe.

"What the Sam hell is this? Travis would never rat me out," he barked.

Booth read an excerpt of the article with Hannah's name blacked out.

_Wanted by the FBI for eight years, Joseph Sherwood was arrested for the distribution of drugs at The Lab's Bar & Grill on Thursday night. Joseph Sherwood and his brother Travis Sherwood have been on the most wanted list for the murders of three women in 2003. Another victim was discovered recently with the same signs as the murders in 2003. The brothers have also been charged with the deaths of Special Agent Davidson and journalist Kip Ellis which took place early Thursday evening at Greenwood as well as for the kidnapping of Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian on February 13th. _

Booth looked back up at the suspect. "What part, Joe, did you think your brother wouldn't say?"

"None of it because it's not true," he said belligerently.

"Are you sure? You just admitted there was something he could accuse you of, only he wouldn't do it. So which is it Joe? Murder, drug trafficking, kidnapping or maybe something else? What is it, Joe? Do we need to add any charges? Possibly burglary or rape?"

"I never raped no one!"

"Okay, so you didn't rape anyone." Booth pointed at the article. "But you are admitting to these other crimes?"

"I didn't say I was guilty of nothin'." His jaw was rigid and his eyes were shooting daggers.

"That's okay. As you see from this newspaper, we already have a sworn statement from Travis."

"That's shit!"

"This could mean multiple life sentences without parole. That's what you're willing to put yourself up against? Or are you willing to accept a plea bargain?"

"What deal did you give Travis?" he asked with disdain.

"Two counts of first degree murder and the minimum sentence for the drug charges. We dropped the kidnapping charges and being an accomplice to the murders of the three women in 2003."

Joe snorted. "When do you think he killed the Feeb and the loser?"

Simmons who had been quiet stood up and leaned across the table grabbing his shirt at the collar. "That "Feeb," as you'd like to say, is a special agent for the FBI. Whether you think it or not, you will talk with respect in here! Do you understand, asshole?"

"Whatever," snarled Joe.

Simmons eventually let him go and sat back down.

"So, you think Kip Ellis is a loser. So did I, but that's beside the point. Sounds like you knew him," continued Booth.

"I didn't know him. I hate all reporters."

"Right…" Simmons said sarcastically.

"We're just going to let you simmer down and consider your options while we contact the federal attorney about a deal," said Booth as if he didn't care which he chose.

Joe Sherwood just glared at their backs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth and Simmons stopped in the observation room first.

"Sweets! You're not talking to me," said Booth in frustration. "What happened to your psychology babble?"

"You were spot on at picking apart his answers and trying to manipulate him into accidentally admitting his guilt, but he's one tough dude to crack. He was convinced at first that his brother didn't send him down the river without a paddle."

"I don't know what that means."

"I'll explain later, Bones."

Sweets explained it anyway and it earned him a hard glare from Booth. "Dr. Brennan, it just means that he didn't believe that his brother accused him of any crimes and choose to help the FBI instead of him."

"Thank you, Dr. Sweets. Maybe you could have said that in the first place."

Sweets rolled his eyes but continued without addressing her further. "But I think he was having doubts when he asked about Travis's deal. And he's very angry with his brother and himself for having those doubts. It will be interesting to see what he does with a plea bargain."

While Booth and Simmons talked with Rachel about a deal for Joe Sherwood, Sweets took the opportunity to catch up with Brennan.

"How are things going with you and Agent Booth?" asked Sweets.

She raised a brow. "I'm not sure that's any of your business."

"Okay…" said Sweets in surprise.

"You think it is?"

"Not exactly. But I thought you were starting to trust me as a friend. I was there for you when Booth wasn't." Sweets looked genuinely disappointed and hurt causing Brennan regret that she hadn't been more understanding and tactful.

"I'm sorry. You have been helpful."

Sweets was so surprised that he thought he may have heard her wrong. _Dr. Brennan is saying she's sorry?_ _But this is Brennan the friend instead of Dr. Brennan the colleague. Perhaps she does have a softer side. Obviously she must have for Booth to be so in love._

"I'm happy for you and Rachel. She seems very nice. But don't you think you should be spending more time with her instead of me? I can tell you're very interested in her romantically. You almost ruined a potential relationship once. I think it's best if we go back to Dr. Brennan and Dr. Sweets, the colleagues."

"I'm honored that you are concerned about my love life, _Brennan_. But I'm not abandoning you. I'm sticking with my plan until you and Booth are together like you belong."

"What do you mean _a plan_?"

"_Oh crap! I just ratted myself out,"_ thought Sweets.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **How does Sweets get out of this mess? Will Joe accept a plea bargain? The next chapter is already partially written. Look for an update sooner rather than later.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**QuiteRightToo: **Thank you for your review! I'm always glad to read that readers think the characters are in canon as much as possible. As far as Sweets' plan… the next chapter will find a resolution to that. This story has two, maybe three, chapters left.

**mendenbar:** Sorry about last chapter's cliffhanger. And I left you with more. I can't help it. I title my chapters so that I have focus and know where I should stop.

**Aching Bones: **The morning after had me nervous. I'm glad that you liked them being normal.

**JOEBLACK, Megan, **and** NCISaddict77:** Thank you for the confidence boost!

* * *

**MILD SPOILER ALERT**

Many of you probably have read the **TV Addict Oct 13, 2011 Direct from EP Hart Hanson Comes Exclusive Details on the BONES Season Premiere Fans Won't See!**

I've read differing opinions on this, positive and negative. Some people are happy and some wish it had gone the original way. My take on it is rather neutral if you're interested.

_Regardless of how HH got to this point in the show, I think he was saying that it turned out better this way. At the Emmy's, DB said that it feels like a new show and even one of the promos said something about it bringing new life to the show. All of the columnists have good things to say and one said the season was going to be epic._

My view is that it is like a new beginning which is important for a show after 6 years. I think HH was trying to do that with season 6 and it bombed with a lot of the audience. I think season 7 will be the fresh start he was looking for. All the promos, in my opinion, will catch more attention from potential new viewers because it does look new and different. And it won't be as crucial to have the background information as it did for season 6 for new viewers to get the storyline of B&B. It may seem like we jumped too far ahead for B&B's relationship for old viewers, but it's more likely to get new viewers, more than season 6 could. This is all my personal opinion, of course.

I wasn't upset about the baby storyline, but I was skeptical. All of the spoilers have me very hopeful though and I'm excited about this season. November 3rd can't get here soon enough!


	44. Making Amends

**It's BONES Day!**

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: ** It must be a Murphy's Law kind of thing. As soon as I think the next chapter will be finished quickly, the unexpected happens followed by other distractions. Because I haven't been updating as often as I'd like, I have a poll on my profile page to find out what readers would like updated first. You can vote for more than one story. As for this story, it's very close to being done. I have a sequel planned, but it won't start right away.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 44: Making Amends **

_Sweets rolled his eyes but continued without addressing her further. "But I think he was having doubts when he asked about Travis's deal. And he's very angry with his brother and himself for having those doubts. It will be interesting to see what he does with a plea bargain."_

_~xoxox~_

"_I'm honored that you are concerned about my love life, Brennan. But I'm not abandoning you. I'm sticking with my plan until you and Booth are together like you belong."_

"_What do you mean a plan?"_

"_Oh crap! I just ratted myself out," thought Sweets._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Didn't I make myself clear the last time you interfered and manipulated our lives? I never told Booth why you removed my name from his list. I didn't tell him that you were studying my behavior to the news of his death." Her voice rose as she continued to talk. "I didn't tell him because he would have killed you! Give me a good reason I shouldn't tell him about your latest scheme."

Sweets look hurt and worried. "When Booth's death was faked, I admit I was putting my own needs ahead of your own. This time, I was only trying to help. Honest."

"Let me decide that. What was the plan, Sweets?"

"My plan was to spend time with you so you didn't have time for other men. It was only a matter of time until Booth and Hannah's relationship ended. It had a rocky foundation," he argued. "And more importantly, it wouldn't last because he was still in love with you."

"It sounds like you're still devoted to your research."

"What?" he asked astounded.

"You are obsessed with Booth and me. How could you possibly know if Booth loves me? He's a private person and your beliefs are only based on psychology which is not a true science, Sweets." Sweets rolled his eyes, but she wasn't done. "This is about your book, isn't it? You need to be right about Booth and me."

He shook his head in disbelief, although he didn't know why. Regardless of the progress Brennan made, he knew she would always be skeptical, especially of him. "I swear," he motioned with his hands in attempt to slow done her wayward thoughts. "I was just trying to be a friend. You and Booth have been an important part in developing my career with the FBI. I feel I owe you. I thought I was helping. Honest." His eyes begged her to believe him.

"You don't have to keep repeating yourself. I'll acknowledge your good intentions."

"Thank you,"

"But… I expect you to apologize to Booth, as well."

"What?" squeaked Sweets. "He'll kill me!"

"Do you need me to protect you?" she asked with a smirk. "Once he calms down, he'll remember you're our baby duck."

"Excuse me?"

"It's like you said. We're your favorites."

"I never said that," he scoffed. "And what do you mean by a baby duck? Wait. I don't think I want to know." Would he ever be seen as older than twelve years old by the partners?

"You kept us in counseling so you could write a book about us!"

"Because you're unique. You've written several books about you and Booth."

"It's fiction! Please don't tell me my books influenced your pseudo-research."

_She didn't deny that her characters were based on her and Booth._ He couldn't help but grin.

"How much have you influenced the betting pools?"

His grin disappeared. "I backed out. Offered my square to anyone on the waiting list who wanted it."

Brennan didn't often show her feelings to Sweets, but this time he could see the changes her mind went through. First, she was surprised. Then she looked skeptical. And finally, she looked relaxed and thoughtful.

"It could have backfired. You even almost lost a chance with Rachel," she said more calmly.

"I upset a lot of people. And thank you, by the way, for helping me with Rachel." He paused as something dawned on him. "What did you mean that it _could have_ backfired? Has something happened between you and Booth? What aren't you telling me?"

Before she could come up with an answer, Booth walked back into the observation room. He looked back and forth between them suspiciously. He really didn't like their new friendship. It kind of creeped him out. "Everything okay in here?" asked Booth. "Is this a private conversation?"

"Yes," said Sweets.

"Not anymore," said Brennan.

Booth's brows raised in curiosity.

Brennan continued. "But, we should probably continue it at another time since you need to finish with Sherwood. Dig you get the deal?"

"Yes, but Simmons won't be back for a few more minutes. And you're changing the subject."

Brennan smiled. "I learned it from you."

Sweets stood back and watched the exchange between the partners with interest.

"Stop analyzing us, Sweets," she said when she realized Sweets looked too interested in them.

Booth looked suspicious once again. _Since when did Brennan read people?_ "What is going on here?"

Just then, Simmons walked in. "Are we ready?"

Booth sighed softly and turned around to face Simmons. "Yeah." At the door, he turned back to Brennan and Sweets before leaving. "Don't go anywhere. This isn't done."

Sweets swallowed hard.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The interrogation was wrapped up fairly quickly with the plea bargain. All they had to do was bring in Travis to question him once again with the news that his brother ratted him out. Booth used the extra time to meet with Brennan and the conniving psychologist.

"You're office, Sweets. It's more private."

Sweets gave Brennan a pleading look for help that went unnoticed by Booth as they entered his office.

"Booth didn't waste any time. "Spill. What have you done to Bones?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Sweets nervously.

"Because you looked guilty and Bones said it now concerns me. That makes sense because we're partners. What concerns her concerns me." He wanted to put his arm around Brennan but knew he couldn't just yet.

"That's such an alpha male thing to say." She turned back to Sweets. "Maybe you should start with your latest interference in our lives," Brennan prompted.

Booth glared at Sweets.

"Uh, well, let's not jump to conclusions, here. My intentions were good. Even Brennan said so."

"Get to the point, Sweets!" growled Booth.

"You know that I've always believed that you and Dr. Brennan belonged together. That you loved each other." Sweets took a deep breath. Booth noticed that he called her **Dr.** Brennan instead of just Brennan. "It was my belief that you and Hannah wouldn't last." Sweets started talking fast to get it all out for fear that Booth would start yelling, or worse. "So, my plan was to spend time with her so other men would stay away from her while you figured out what you were doing. That's all."

Booth was processing what he'd heard.

"I could tell you were jealous of Chase and other guys," continued Sweets. "I was never a threat, just a friend. You've got to believe me. I was doing it for you… and Dr. Brennan," he added as he tilted his head in her direction.

Booth was speechless for a few moments. "Didn't you learn anything from a year ago with the book? If it wasn't for you, I would have never have taken your advice and rushed into asking Bones for more."

That was news to Sweets.

"Instead I used your idiotic words. She ran to Maluku and I went to Afghanistan where I met someone who almost ruined my life just because I was hurt and lonely. Haven't you done enough damage, Sweets? Your plan could have been disastrous."

"_There it was again_," thought Sweets. "_It could have been disastrous. It could have backfired._" He peered at them with interest.

"Stop that," said Booth.

"Stop what?"

"Trying to figure out if our partnership is something more."

"It doesn't matter to him," Brennan defended.

"What?" asked Booth in shock. "What about the pool?"

"He backed out."

He turned a surprise gaze on Sweets.

* * *

**Author's Notes Reminder: ** On my profile page, there is a poll for you to tell me which stories you would like for me to focus on first.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

Thank you **Megan, Aching Bones, mendenbar, jmbatt, **and** toffeeclairs** for your reviews. Sorry I made you wait so long for an update.


	45. Adorable

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: ** This story is taking a little longer to wrap up than I expected. Hope you don't mind a couple more chapters. The next chapter should be longer.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 45: Adorable**

"_Stop that," said Booth._

"_Stop what?"_

"_Trying to figure out if our partnership is something more."_

"_It doesn't matter to him," Brennan defended._

"_What?" asked Booth in shock. "What about the pool?"_

"_He backed out."_

_He turned a surprise gaze on Sweets._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Why?" Booth asked.

"It felt like the right thing to do." He shrugged. "But I'd understand if you're mad. I'd understand if it took you awhile to cool off."

Something wasn't right. Sweets clearly had anticipated he would be happy when he first devised the plan to get the partners together. And he probably thought Booth would be grateful. "What aren't you telling me?" he stared at him as if he was a suspect being interrogated.

Sweets looked to Brennan again with those pleading eyes. Brennan just shrugged to tell him he was on his own.

Sweets took a deep breath. "It was so long ago. Everyone has moved on."

"How long ago, Sweets? How long have you been manipulating us?" asked Booth harshly.

And then another thought occurred to him. "Bones? You know what the kid was doing?"

"Did. Past tense."

"And you kept it from me?" He looked truly crushed. "I thought we trusted each other. I didn't think we kept secrets."

Brennan looked truly worried. "I… I wasn't being cruel. It's like when you tell Parker about an imaginary Santa Claus. You do it to make him happy. Right?"

"What about this could make me happy?" he asked cautiously.

"It's more like I didn't want you to get angry. I was protecting you."

"I don't need to be protected!"

"I thought having each other's back went both ways."

He didn't want to spook Brennan. Relationships had disagreements. They did all the time and they were still Booth and Bones. But now they were more. He turned his growing anger back on Sweets.

"What did you do and when did you do it?"

"Ah… you actually know most of it. It happened when your death was faked."

"You didn't tell Bones I was alive. Bones was angry at me for too long. Are you saying there's more to the story? Was she angrier with you than she let on? I thought she put all the blame on me. Why did you do it? It wasn't for security, was it?" He ran his hand through his ungeled hair. "Damn! I should have known."

The office was suddenly quiet. "Sweets!" yelled Booth as he approached the worried man. He stopped with only a foot between them and his hands resting on his hips displaying his holstered gun. Intimidating Sweets had always been easy for Booth.

"I… I… wanted to know how well Dr. Brennan could compartmentalize her feelings."

"WHAT?" Booth grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands.

"Booth! Stop!" It took all of two seconds for her to reach them and begin pulling the men apart. "It's done. Everything's okay. We're okay."

"No. It's not okay, Bones." He growled while keeping his narrowed eyes focused on Sweets.

"Booth, look at me," she said calmly with her hands on his shoulders.

After a few moments, he let go of Sweets and turned around to face Brennan. "He hurt you, Bones, for unethical reasons. How can that be okay? It was bad enough that I didn't call you to make sure you knew."

"But we're still together. This is actually a good thing."

"Huh?" he looked at her like she'd lost her mind. It was a look he often gave her when her logic confused him.

"I've been frightened for years that I, or something, would separate us. But not even that did it. We're still Booth and Bones." He smiled at her use of his nickname for her. "Cam told me that if we didn't make it in an intimate, sexual relationship that we still wouldn't lose each other… that we'd still be friends. We've been through a lot of crap."

"Crap?" he chuckled. He didn't think she would ever stop surprising him.

"I am becoming quite amusing."

"Yeah, you've been saying that."

"You say that like you don't believe it."

"You're funny in a Bonesy sort of way."

"Well, if you can be Boothy, I can be Bonesy. I like making you laugh."

"You're adorable."

She scrunched up her nose. "I'm not adorable. Adorable is for babies and dogs and… and your socks."

"My socks are not adorable!" Booth demanded.

She laughed at him as he stared back at her with indignation. A few moments later, they had that look between each other that had been missing for too many months… the one that held a silent conversation. Sweets watched them with a goofy grin.

* * *

**Author's Notes Reminder: ** On my profile page, there is a poll for you to tell me which stories you would like for me to focus on first. Thank you to those of you who voted already!

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Aching Bones:** I hope you liked a little more Sweets. Things will get a little bit better for him in the next chapter.

**mendenbar:** Yeah, giving up the space in the pool really helped, but there's one more piece of the puzzle he'll have to do before he's in the clear.

**CileSun92:** I love protective Booth and strong Brennan. (I also liked how Booth stayed strong and stood up for himself, in the premier, with facts… looking up information on other tribes.)

**Megan:** Thanks! The ending of stories is the hardest for me to write. I don't want to rush it and miss facts and feelings and just the general feeling of being undone… even though there'll be a sequel.

**jmbatt:** Brennan can intimidate Sweets with facts, but I thought it was fun for her to question him forcefully the way she did in the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it!

I loved the premier! Did you?


	46. Promises

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Notes: ** A little bit of fun angst, but it's not between our B&B. This chapter focuses on Sweets and Rebecca in regards to B&B's new relationship. The Rebecca part happened unexpectedly. It wasn't part of the outline, but my muse guided me there. I hope you like it!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 46: Promises**

_She scrunched up her nose. "I'm not adorable. Adorable is for babies and dogs and… and your socks." _

"_My socks are not adorable!" Booth demanded. _

_She laughed at him as he stared back at her with indignation. A few moments later, they had that look between each other that had been missing for too many months… the one that held a silent conversation. Sweets watched them with a goofy grin._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"We're being watched."

His facial expression immediately turned to one that said, "_Oh crap_!" He turned around slowly. "This proves nothing. And even if it did, you're not saying a word about your suspicions," he said to Sweets in a controlled and serious voice.

Sweets lost the goofy grin. "Of course," he said.

"Because if you do, I _will_ report you… to the FBI and whatever ethics board that needs to know about your license to practice counseling. Understood?"

"Understood, Agent Booth. I promise to keep this to myself. But you do know if the bureau finds out in another way, I will back you up."

Booth's cell rang with the ring tone assigned to Parker. _"Hey, Buddy! How are you doing? Did you win your soccer game?"_

"_You did? That's great! Maybe you can tell me all about it soon. Is Mom there?"_

"_Hey, thanks for understanding the situation. I can let the team handle the rest until Monday. Is there any chance I could pick Parker up for lunch and bring him home after church tomorrow?"_

"_No, Hannah will not be around. I can explain later."_

Sweets' eyebrows rose in surprise. "Interesting," he mumbled. Booth glared at him.

"_Thanks, Becks. Does 30-45 minutes sound okay?"_

"_Great! I'll see you then."_

Ignoring sweets, he placed his hand at the small of Brennan's back and guided her toward the door of Sweets' office. "How about some lunch, Bones?"

"Are you sure we won't confuse Parker?"

"Maybe I should come?" called Sweets.

"Don't push it, Sweets. Just remember your promise," said Booth just before he closed the door behind them.

To Brennan, Booth answered her question. "Confused? No. Surprised? Probably. And then he'll be jumping for joy!"

"That's a ridiculous phrase. I've never seen someone actually jump up and down when they're happy."

"Parker does when he's opening presents and eating cake," replied Booth with a big grin.

"Okay, I concede your point. But I'm not a gift or dessert."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Maybe not for him, but you are for me," he said seductively. She chuckled.

"He'll be excited to see you, Bones. I think his behavior the last couple of times he saw you is evidence to that. So, you'll join us for lunch?"

"I'm surprised you thought you needed to ask, Booth. You're usually dragging me to lunch."

Booth charmed her with his smile. "Just being a gentleman, Bones."

"I would say you're being an alpha-male."

Booth rolled his eyes as they stepped into the elevator.

"You're not going to get all sentimental now that we're having sex, are you?"

"Making love, Bones. What we shared was definitely not just sex." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before the elevator dinged signaling it would open its doors at another floor.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Parker quickly opened his front door when he heard the knock. He'd been waiting in the front room looking out the window.

"Hey, Bub! You ready to go?"

Parker gave his dad a hug and then looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Yeah! Can I have a chocolate milkshake?"

Booth laughed. "I'll think about it," he said as he ruffled his son's hair. Seeing Rebecca walking towards the door, he made a suggestion to Parker. "There's a surprise in the car. Why don't you go take a look while I talk to your mom?"

"Alright!" He pumped his fist in the air and took off running. It wasn't long before he heard the excited boy yell, "Bones! You get to come with us?" He hurriedly jumped into the back seat of the SUV and then Booth turned to face, Rebecca.

"I can see from the silly grin on your face that things have significantly changed once again in your life," said Rebecca with surprise and a bit of judgment.

"Don't hold back. What do you really have to say?"

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Okay. You used to be very protective of Parker."

"That hasn't changed and never will. You know that, Rebecca."

"Before you left for Afghanistan, you didn't introduce your women to our son. Then all of a sudden, you have a live in girlfriend and she's already gone. What's going on with Dr. Brennan? Isn't this kinda quick?"

"First of all, Hannah was a mistake. I'll admit that. But Bones? She's been part of Parker's life for years. I would hardly call that quick! If my relationship with her has changed, it's none of your business."

Now Rebecca was mad. "None of my business? Seriously, Seeley?"

"Calm down, Rebecca. Parker loves, Bones. To him, Bones and I will be the same people we've always been. He'll know that things have changed, but he's not going to see anything he shouldn't be seeing, for God's sake. You know me better than that."

She remained silent debating with herself if she needed to say anything more.

"Listen, Becks," Booth said more softly. "I'm sorry that my lack of judgment with Hannah has caused you to worry, but I promise those days are over. And you've never worried about Bones' influence on Parker. He'll be fine. I promise."

More silence.

"We really need to leave. We're all hungry."

"You mean _you're_ hungry," she snorted. "You're always hungry."

He chuckled as he felt relief wash over him. "Are you going to be okay for the next 24 hours?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about."

He lifted a single brow.

"Don't be an idiot, Seeley. It took you long enough to capture her heart. Don't hurt her."

His eyebrows shot up in complete surprise.

"You drive Dr. Brennan away and Parker will be devastated. You won't wanna have to deal with me if that happens."

He sported a lop-sided smile and gently shook his head. "Never get in the way of a mother's wrath."

"So it's clear," she said with a faked serious glare.

"Crystal. By, Becks."

As he was walking down the driveway, she yelled at him. "Don't bring him back on a sugar high!"

He turned around to look back at her with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** The next chapter features our adorable Parker Booth.

On my profile page, there is a poll for you to tell me which stories you would like for me to focus on first. Thank you to those of you who voted already!

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**CileSuns92:** I'm glad I could create a funny picture of Booth intimidating Sweets. I'm thinking he may have to do it one more time in the last chapter when the story of Sweets shooting himself in the foot is told at Founding Father's.

**mendenbar:** Yeah, I don't think Sweets will ever be rid of his fear of Booth. See my response above :)

**Aching Bones:** LOL! They can be just so cute with their nicknames. I think it was the 2nd season premier that Brennan told Booth that something he was doing or wearing was Boothy. I can't remember if Booth has ever said something was Bonesy. I hope Booth gives the baby on the show a nickname that ends up growing on Brennan just like Bones did.

**Megan:** I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story!


	47. It Feels Like Home

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 47: It Feels Like Home**

"Dad? Is Bones your girlfriend now instead of Hannah?"

"Hannah isn't my girlfriend anymore, but Bones doesn't like labels like _girlfriend_. She thinks it's old-fashioned."

He turned his head away from the road momentarily to smile affectionately at Brennan.

"Then how do I tell people you are dad's?" he asked looking at Brennan.

"Parks, people don't own each other," explained Booth before Brennan could give her speech.

"I know that, Dad! You didn't buy her!" They all laughed, even Brennan. Booth was relieved that she didn't look offended.

"Parker, you can still tell people we are partners," said Brennan. Booth frowned until she clarified. "But it's different now."

"But how?" Booth knew Parker wasn't going to be appeased easily.

"Well, we're partners in more than one way."

"Huh?"

"We don't just work together, we…"

"Bones!"

"What Booth?"

"He's a kid," whispered Booth as if Parker wouldn't be able to hear. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Do you kiss and stuff?"

Booth blushed and Brennan laughed at him. "Yes," answered Brennan. "Does that bother you?"

"Nah. Just don't do it _all_ the time!"

"That would be impossible."

"Figure of speech, Bones."

"Oh, he means not to kiss too much. That's understandable," said Brennan.

"Are you going to move in with my dad?"

"Relax, Bub. That's enough questions. We don't want her to run away."

"Bones, are you going back to the Mapoopoo Islands?"

Brennan quirked a brow at Booth. "It's the Maluku Islands. And no, I'm not planning on going back."

Thankfully, they arrived at the diner and Parker's questions stopped, at least for the time being. The waitress that was new to them since they came back to D.C. set glasses of water, napkins, and silverware down on the table. "Rumor has it that Barbie is out of the picture."

Booth cringed. "Ah, yes, she is. How did you…"

"Why would you call Hannah, Barbie?"

Parker caught on and started laughing.

"Parker, shhh. Never mind, Bones. I'll tell you later."

The waitress was obviously interested in Booth. "So does that mean you're playing the field, again?"

Parker leaned over to Brennan and whispered. "That means she thinks Dad's going on dates with lots of girls." Booth smirked at his son's automatic explanation to Brennan. They'd known each other for years. It may have taken them years to get to each other, but they were already a family.

"I actually knew that one," Brennan said proudly.

"Dad sort of has a girlfriend," Parker told the waitress.

"Sort of?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah, this is his Bones. _Girlfriend_ is an old-fashioned label. Bones is too good for _that_!"

The waitress's eyebrows rose. "Um, okay. Why don't I just take your orders?"

**~B&B~**

Booth loved watching his son and Bones interact. They were so natural together. He remembered when he first introduced them. Brennan was convinced that kids didn't like her. He'd seen her on enough cases to know the truth. And the more she let Booth in, the more she became comfortable with Parker. Now it was just like they were a family. He hoped that one day Brennan would become a permanent part of their lives, but he knew she would have to take it slowly. For now, it didn't matter where each of them lived, being together felt like home.

"Earth to Dad!" called Parker.

"Huh?"

Parker giggled. "You were daydreaming, Dad. And you were making a goofy face." Parker giggled even harder.

Booth blushed slightly. "You want some pie, Bones?" asked Booth as he waved his fork in the air.

"You know that I don't, Booth."

"Bones, why don't you ever order dessert?" asked Parker.

"I don't see the need to overeat. I'm fully satisfied after finishing my meal."

"Most girls would say they didn't want to get fat. But I knew you wouldn't say that. You're the coolest girl I know." Booth chuckled at his son.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes: ** One more chapter to go!

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

Thank you **CileSuns92, mendenbar, Aching Bones, Gally619, Megan **and** Clari** for your reviews and encouragement. I loved reading that people were happy with Rebecca and that even she was protective of B&B. LOL! Isn't Parker so adorable? Love that kid. He is such a mini Booth! Hope you liked him in this chapter!


	48. Founding Fathers

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. All characters and places are meant to be fictional.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Final chapters make me nervous and play funny tricks on my muse. I hope this is enjoyable for you. I've had a lot of fun writing _Sweets' Plan for the Truth_! Thanks for reading!

**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**

** Chapters 48: Founding Fathers**

Booth enjoyed his alone time with Brennan in the evenings. Walking into Founding Fathers reminded him of the days when they celebrated cases with just each other. He was all too aware that he almost threw it away. On this night, they were celebrating the closure of two cases and the whole team was there. It was the opportunity they were waiting for.

"Ready for this Bones?" asked Booth before they left the SUV.

"I mentally prepared myself for this before now, Booth. Now's not the time to have second thoughts."

Booth chuckled. Despite her words, he knew Bones was nervous.

"I think we should surprise them soon and then I won't have to remind myself not to touch you," she continued.

"That's definitely something we can agree on. You first." He held open the door for her.

"It's an unnecessary ritual for the man in a relationship to insist that the woman walks in first," she argued even while walking in.

"Well, we can't agree on everything now can we Bones? It just wouldn't be right."

When they walked in, most of the team was already there. They talked about how the cases ended since their time was divided between the two. The Sherwood brothers were in jail without parole. Hannah was given community service hours, but the real consequences harmed her professional career. She was fired and most likely she would be blacklisted from other national and big city newspapers.

It turned out that the men buried under the museum were targeted because they knew too much about the largest donator to the cancer wing at the hospital. The money that he was donating had been obtained illegally. Further investigation would be done to find all the means the money was gained, but since the murder itself was solved, Booth and Bones were done with their part of the case. They were more than happy to hand it over to the white collar crime division.

"Here, here, to Brennan," said Cam. "Her snooping paid off after all!"

"You don't have to encourage her, Camille."

"Oh, I think I have a right, Seeley. Who didn't prevent Sweets from getting a gun permit?"

"How was I supposed to prevent something I didn't know was happening?" he defended himself.

Rachel was helping Sweets walk in behind Booth. "It could have happened to anybody," Sweets argued while his face turned three shades of red. He quickly changed the subject. "How is Agent Marks doing since his surgery?"

"He's already at home. Eight to twelve weeks of medical leave. He's already griping about it, but he knows he's lucky to be alive. And he gets the extra time to spend with his kids." Booth explained.

"The department is probably already missing him. I know I'm missing Angela. Hodgins, when are you going to get your butt back to the lab?" she chastised in a friendly manner.

"Hey now, it's only been a week. I'm surprised this beer hasn't put me to sleep, yet." Hodgins dug his phone out of his pocket. He showed his phone to the group as if they could read it. "The new mom wants to know when the new daddy is coming home," he announced.

"Not yet, not yet!" cried Brennan. "We haven't made our toast, yet. Booth, you make the toast this time."

He gave her a lop-sided smile. "Come over here. We'll make it together this time."

"To two solved cases we can pass on to Rachel," started Booth.

"Here, here," said Sweets turning to Rachel.

"We're not done, yet, Sweets," groaned Booth.

"And to the brilliant forensics team, especially me," Brennan said proudly.

"Bones! You're not supposed to toast yourself."

"Why not? I'm part of the team and I do have the highest IQ and the most degrees."

"Now's not the time, Bones."

"And to the best FBI agent, Booth," she added and ignored Booth's rebuke.

"Well, I had help, Bones."

"But you're still the best, Booth."

"Hey!" cried Hodgins. "I thought this was supposed to be a toast."

"That's what it is," offered Cam. "They said they were doing it together. Is there anything they can do without bickering?"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other with amusement. "It happens once in awhile," Booth informed the group. He looked back at their friends. "And now we end this toast without any winners…"

"Huh?" sounded collectively.

"Well, that's not exactly true," countered Brennan. "I think we're the winners."

Booth beamed his most charming smile.

"Yes, we're the winners. Booth & Bones. Because we are both telling you and showing you the last part of our toast."

Booth and Bones clinked their beer bottles together while the rest of them watched with curiosity. Bottles still in hand, they stepped close together and kissed for what had to be close to a minute. Hodgins was the first to recover from his shock and quickly took a picture for Angela before the two partners separated.

"Dude! That's just not right. There should be winners and money floating around," declared Sweets!

"I thought you dropped out of the betting pool," said Brennan.

"I dropped out of the FBI one. I never got around to talking to Hodgins," admitted Sweets with a guilty shrug.

"How do you plan on preventing any winners in the FBI pool?" asked Wendell.

"We've been thinking about that and we're going to need some squinty help," chuckled Booth. "And we need you, too, Sweets."

"Me?" he asked with pride.

"Yeah, we need a copy of the convoluted excuse for a pool. It's so detailed we need to make sure we get it right. So do you still have it?"

"I have a backup copy safely tucked away."

"Where would that be? In your gun safe?" teased Wendell.

Booth gave Wendell a proud high five.

An hour later, Hodgins was at home pacing the rooms of his mansion with Michael while on speaker phone with the rest of the team that was at Sweets' apartment huddled around the kitchen table. They agreed that if they pulled it off, it was going to be one sweet surprise for the agents that would be the talk of the bureau for months!

**~ THE END ~**

**Yes, I really did end it there! The surprised agents will be in the beginning of the sequel **

**which you can read about at the end of the author's notes.**

I seriously appreciate all of the reviews I received from so many readers. You really have a way of encouraging writers like me.

Stats on this story at the time the last chapter was posted are awesome:

Chapters: 47

Words: 105,297

Hits: 121,450

Reviews: 377

Favorites: 110

Alerts: 244

If you haven't left a review, yet, please take a few moments and let me know what you liked best about this story. (I accept anonymous reviews.)

**Sequel: A Sweet Surprise**

_Booth and Brennan are finally together. A surprise enters their lives and it seems to create all kinds havoc. Can they learn to live with their differences?_

After completing 3 multi-chapter Bones stories I still have going, I have plans for three new Bones stories: _**The Partners in Hollywood, He Called Me Doc**_ (a sequel to _He Called Me Baby_) and _**A Sweet Surprise**_ (a sequel to _Sweets Plan for the Truth_.) I'm hesitant to give a time frame because life tends to throw me through loops when I do that. If you have me on author alert, you will be notified by email when I post the new stories.

My profile page has an outline of the stories I'm currently working on in both fandoms I write for now: Bones and Criminal Minds.


End file.
